And this is how the story goes
by SlytherinPrincessL
Summary: Recommended to read "A new alliance" first. It had been 3 months since Loki had heard of the Princess Leiyah. Now after they have been reconnected, what will happen to their friendship. Rating might change later. I upped the rating, because smut starts to appear staring in chapter 9. It will not be in every chapter but I'd rather put this warning up. Fluff and smut
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 months. 3 months, since the court of Vanaheim had visited, 3 months since he had last spoken to the princess. Loki smacked himself internally; 3 months were nothing in the eyes of a god, but for some reason, these 3 months had felt like an eternity. He had written her. Sent her a few new book titles, expressed his wish for her well-being and to see her again. No answer. Odin hadn't heard of Vanaheim since then either, but Heimdall had assured him, no acts of rebellion had been happening. They were sitting in the royal quarters, Thor looking out into the distance, still mourning the mortal, Odin was watching over nothing or everything and his mother was reading a book. The book Leiyah had recommended. The book he wished he had told her; he had finished only a day after her departure. His pride was one of his biggest flaws.

Thor sighed, and turned. Odin turned, "You must forget about her."

"How can I?"

Loki rolled his eyes, from all the women in the 9 realms he could have fallen in love with he had chosen a mortal. A rather plain mortal, if anyone had asked him.

"She could have never been by your side here. By the time you would have been ready for the throne, she would have been old and weak. Human lives are fleeting. And you can't leave Asgard."

"I don't even know if I want to be king anymore."

Odin sighed. Thor continued, "Loki, despite everything, understands ruling more than I do."

Frigga looked up, "Now. There is no reason to be talking about this right now." Loki felt the sliver of unease creeping up on him. He had wanted a throne. Still desired one. But it was changing. He didn't really know who he was completely or what he wanted.

Thor sat down next to Loki, watching him. "May I help you, brother?"

"Something is off about you."

"I don't know what you mean."

Thor shifted, "You have been quieter the last few months. More secluded."

Loki huffed, "I have been secluded since coming back here. I doubt anyone cared or wished me in their presence."

Frigga gasped, "Loki!"

He looked down, "I apologize mother. I feel a bit irritated lately."

She gave him a loving smile and returned to the book.

A knock sounded and a servant came in. "Apologies for the interruption. A letter and package have arrived for Prince Loki."

The raven- haired prince looked up, another servant bringing in the mentioned. They left and Loki went to open the letter, he recognized the handwriting, the flow of words.

_My dear prince._

_I must apologize for my late answer. Certain things have kept me occupied. I can't write about them, for fear of this letter never finding you. If it does, know that I have thought of you everyday and all the plans we have not been able to do. How have you been? Are there any good books you have read? What have you been doing? We are well here. Winter is coming in, much sooner than earlier seasons. I have received the list of books and have read most of them now. The last three I was not able to find in our library. Enclosed, I have a few books, I noticed missing in your library. I hope you enjoy them as much as I have enjoyed reading the ones you have recommended. Your taste is truly exquisite. I wish my letter were longer, but there are many things happening here. Some I do not understand. I wish I could hear your voice again. Maybe soon I will. My father has been making plans to return to Asgard and I will make him bring me along, if that is something that would please you. _

_Do write back. _

_Yours,_

_Leiyah. _

He smiled, and opened the package; 4 new books were enclosed. None he had ever heard of. He read over the letter again and looked up to Odin.

"Is Arvid planning trip back to Asgard?"

Odin looked at him, examining him, "How do you know?"

No reason to lie, "The Princess has written me."

Thor asked, "What? Why?"

"We have bonded over our love of books. Hence the new books."

Odin swallowed once, "He has made inquiries to return. In a month or so, he wishes to return."

"Has something happened?"

"He would not say. Saying some letters and informants might not make it here." Loki looked over the letter, noticing similar meaning. He nodded, Frigga watching him, he tried to calm his features. He turned to a servant, "Bring me a piece of paper and a pen, please." The servant was startled for a second but did as he was told.

_My dear princess,_

_How glad I am to finally receive a letter from you. I am happy you are well; winter has not yet reached us. It has been getting colder though. I must confess, I have read the book you recommended to me and I devoured it. It indeed kept me up most nights. Thank you for the enclosed books, I can't wait to read them. I am well. I miss you too, and all the things we weren't able to do. Maybe, if you do return, we can do them. I would love to see you again. Your presence was a bright light. Of course, I would love for you to return. If you do return, I would love to show you another one of my hiding spaces in the castle. _

_I hope, your return, does not come with bad news. I would not wish you to be upset. _

_Yours,_

_Loki. _

He looked at the books one more time, and noticed, that they were slightly used. He opened one that looked the most used and saw written on the front _Princess Leiyah. _Those were some of her own books. He looked back to the servant and scribbled down 4 book titles, "Bring those to me, with packing materials."

He scribbled another note, "Enclosed the 3 books, you could not find, and one more I have loved since childhood." He packaged it all up and sat it down. His mother was watching him.

"Have you been writing to the princess?"

"Only once. This is the first letter I have received back."

"Is she nice? Thor hasn't talked about her."

Loki looked over at Thor who seemed to be very interested in his tunic. "She is. Very intelligent, she has a way with words. She is also very eager to know new things, hence the books."

Frigga smiled, "Thor, you didn't say. She seemed nice. I am sorry, I did not get to spend any time with her. Maybe if she returns."

Loki nodded, wanting to leave and send everything off, but not wanting to look too eager as his mother was still watching him. Thor nodded slightly and stood, "Brother, I have some things to do. Care to accompany me? We can send off the letter."

Loki did not know, what Thor was playing at, but he stood. Once out of reach he asked, "What is it that you need to do?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want mother asking me more questions about princess Leiyan."

He scoffed, "It is Leiyah. If you tried to get to know her, you would remember her."

Thor grinned, "Is that adoration I hear in your voice, brother?"

Loki rolled his eyes only, not deigning a reply.

"She was beautiful brother. I could not blame you."

"Thor, you have no idea, once more, what you are talking about."

Thor laughed, "Well if she returns, I am guessing you wouldn't mind spending more time with her?"

"Not at all. She seems a little too smart for you anyways. Why? Are you planning on slipping away again?"

"I need to check down on Earth once, see how the others are coming along. If there are any new threats I should know about."

"Does father know?"

"No. He wouldn't approve."

"You are going to see her, aren't you?"

"I might. I want to see if she is safe."

"I don't know a lot about Midgardian women, but from what I remember, I doubt she will wait on you forever. And father is right; she will grow old faster than you expect."

"Enough, Loki! I wish to no longer speak of it."

"Very well. Excuse me then." He made a line for his quarters.

A month had passed and Asgard was awaiting the return of Vanaheim and it's king and princess. The trumpets sounded, the drums, and the doors opened. Arvid walked in the front, his daughter beside him, an array of servants behind them, carrying boxes. Leiyah looked up, catching Loki's eyes and winked. She had on her crown, her hair in a long braid, wearing an emerald dress and a golden cloak.

"Welcome," Odin thundered, "my good friend. Let us skip formalities and head straight to the festivities." Arvid nodded, bowing low. With a wave of his hand, his servants brought the boxes away. He nodded to his daughter, who smiled and walked over to the Allmother and Loki.

"Allmother," she bowed, "an honor to finally be able to talk to you." She bowed again, "My prince."

Frigga smiled, her warm, open smile; "How nice to finally meet you as well. I heard you and Loki have bonded over books. He has given me one, about haunted gods, from Vanaheim. It was brilliant." Leiyahs eyes flashed shortly.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, Allmother. I have enjoyed the Asgardian books prince Loki has sent over immensely."

Frigga smiled at Loki, who had not yet said a word, "He has always loved to read." She paused for a moment, "I will go say hello to your father." She left with a hand on Loki's arm.

Leiyah looked at the prince, "Hello, my prince." He grinned, "Hello, princess."

She smiled, remembering the soft tremor of his voice, the mischief laced in the words, the soft purr. "Have you missed me?"

Loki swallowed, "Yes."

"I have missed you as well. Who knew your presence could be so… memorable."

"You might be the first to say so."

She laughed, "I doubt that. I guess everywhere you go, you leave a memorable impression."

Something inside him tugged. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Oh, I actually had one of our servants bring along a dinner for us two. It can be prepared wherever. We could go to my chambers."

Something possessed Loki to say, "Or we could go to mine. It is a little further away from the commotion. Might be quieter."

"Very well. I also have no idea, if my old chambers are the ones, I will be using this time."

He laughed, "Neither do I." He led her out the hall. In passing he told a servant to be making up the princess' chambers closer to his. Up the stairs, the noise quieted. He opened his door, motioning the guard to wait further down the hall.

"Welcome. Make yourself comfortable." She looked around his rooms, a huge sitting area, with couches, shelfs full of books, a desk and a sitting table. There was an opening to the balcony in a small adjacent room. A golden bow, where a door might have once been, led to his bedroom. A door led to the bathing chamber. The colors were dark wood, gold and emerald, colors she had come to associate with Loki. Her servant knocked on the door and started preparing for the meal.

"It is a beautiful room."

He smiled and handed her a glass of wine. She was looking at his books, recognizing the ones she had sent, and others from Vanaheim. Others from Asgard. The green bound book was sitting propped up, on its own shelf.

"Quite a collection, my prince."

"Please, call me Loki. I think we are past formalities."

Leiyah smiled. "Very well Loki." His name sounded like a prayer coming from her lips and he shivered.

"Are you cold? Should we start a fire?"

"No, I am fine. Are you though, princess?"

"If you insist on me calling you Loki, then you should call me by my name, oh prince."

He laughed, "Very well, Leiyah." This made her grin. Her servant left and she gestured to sit down.

She straightened, "Now. This is one of my favorite dishes. It consists of vegetables, nuts and grain- based products. You take whichever ones you want into one of these prebaked- flour pockets, then you will put this sauce over it, stick if with this little handle into the heat- oven and wait."

Loki looked at the array of bowls, "It all looks delicious. Make me one, the way you would eat it."

"Alright." She picked up a few things out of the bowls, arranged them, some ingredients only going on certain places, she poured the sauce over the two she had been making, and put it in the oven. "Now we wait." She looked him up and down, in his armor. "Aren't you uncomfortable? You can change if you wish. No need for formalities, right? This will take a few minutes."

The armor wasn't actually uncomfortable, but Loki agreed, wishing to be more relaxed. He returned a few minutes later, while Leiyah was pulling out the pockets. It smelled divine. He sat back down, and she grinned, "Now you look comfortable." He agreed, watched her pick up fork and knife and cut into it. He did the same and bit into it. His senses were overflowing. Not ever had he had something like this.

"This is divine. Truly."

She smiled, "I hoped you would like it." She started assembling another one, "Should I make another one for you?"

He shook his head and her face fell, "You make this one, and I will try to make one as well and we could split it."

That made Leiyah's eyes sparkle, "I would like that." Loki looked at a few bowls, asked what some of the ingredients were and assembled one. They placed them in the oven, when someone knocked. "Loki? Are you in there?" It was Frigga.

Loki wiped his mouth and stood to open the door. "Come in mother."

She looked at the table and at the princess, "I was wondering where you had gone Loki. Did you wish to entertain the princess alone?"

Leiyah stood, "Oh that was all me, Allmother. I brought this, to show prince Loki one of my favorite dishes from Vanaheim. Would you like to join us?"

Loki agreed, "You must try this, mother. It is wonderful." Frigga hesitated but then sat down, between the two.

Loki spoke to the princess, "Make her the one you made me."

The princess grinned and assembled. She took all three out at the same time and gave one to the Allmother, while she split the other two and handed two halves to Loki.

"Try it, mother." He watched her as she took a bite. A smile graced her mouth, "This is very good. We should have this more often."

Loki bit into the one Leiyah had made and groaned, "How have we never heard of this?"

Leiyah smiled, "As I said to you once before, prince. Vanaheim has many secrets." Loki laughed; a sound Frigga had not heard from her son in a long time. Frigga finished hers and stood again, "As lovely as this was, I must return. Enjoy your dinner. Why don't you show her the library tomorrow Loki?"

He smiled, "I will. Good evening."

Frigga left and Leiyah giggled, "We could finally look for books from Alfheim."

"Have you read my mind, princess?"

She laughed again. "Do you like my dress?"

He looked at her again, those eyes halting him for a moment, but he made himself look at her dress. The gold and emerald looked wonderful on her. "A beautiful dress. For a beautiful goddess."

She turned a slight shade of pink, "I thought you would appreciate the colors."

"I do. They are some of the best colors in the 9 realms."

"You must have been to almost all of them."

"Well I have been to Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim and Svartalfheim. Vanaheim, nobody knows where it is, except for you of course. Alfheim, has never made any problems, and it is also harder to get there, without permission."

"I have only been to Alfheim and Asgard. I would love to visit Svartalfheim and Midgard. Even Jotunheim. My father has been to Niflheim before. He said it was dreadfully cold."

"I imagine. But why would anyone want to live in a place called Niflheim. Sounds like a disease."

She laughed loudly at that, which in turn, made the god of mischief grin.


	2. Chapter 2

The princess laughed, "How is it possible, that we have been scouting this library for 5 days and still haven't found anything from Alfheim?"

Loki peeked around the side of one shelf, "That is indeed a mystery." Leiyah smiled at him, "Come, one more shelf and then we should go eat. I am starving."

He let her guide him to the next shelf over and they each took a side. After 5 minutes she called, "Anything?"

"Not yet. I found some more historical books about Asgard though."

He heard a huff and looked over more books. Loki heard her a second before she was next to him. How could he not hear her when she approached? "Whoever organized this library should be kicked out of the palace. This is a nightmare."

He had to smirk, "I don't even remember the last person who oversaw this library. More books just kept coming and servants just bring them in here, putting them on random shelfs apparently."

"If I had more time here, I would reorganize this whole thing."

He gave her his arm and she linked her arm through his, as he answered, "How long will you still be staying?"

She recounted his words from their first visit, "Am I boring you?"

He huffed a small laugh, "Hardly. This is the most fun I have had in a long time. I usually just sit and read."

"We sit and read a lot."

"It is more fun with you around." That made her laugh. They entered the banquet hall and moved close to where Thor was sitting, alone.

"Brother. Where are your friends?"

"Hello Brother, Princess. They have been sent on a small scouting mission. Should be back in 2 days. Where have you been? The servants did not know where you were."

Leiyah sat and grabbed a dish, "We were in the library, looking for books from Alfheim."

Thor smiled, "I forgot, you enjoy books just as much as my brother. Have you found any?"

"Not yet. But we are hopeful." Thor looked at Loki and noticed a small smile on his face as he was watching the princess.

"Has Loki already showed you our lakes?"

"He has. He promised to take me to the underground grotto once."

"He should. It should be a nice warm temperature down there these days."

"Would you like to join us, my lord?"

Thor shook his head, "I am to help the Warriors Three and Lady Sif tomorrow. Maybe I will join next time."

Suddenly a look passed over the princess, "You have been to Midgard! Tell me about it! Please."

Loki turned his attention to Thor, waiting. "Well, they have different drinks than we do. Different clothing styles. Not uncomfortable, just different. I haven't seen too much, each time I was there. It was more of a working commitment."

Leiyah plopped a cherry into her mouth, "What about the woman you loved?"

"How-?"

"There is a lot of talk around these halls and in the 9 realms."

Thor's eyes glazed slightly, "Jane, she was the smartest woman I have ever met. We agreed to stop our relationship, as I am here, and she is there. She waited long enough for me."

"Mortals do have short lives." Loki agreed, there was no arrogance of harshness in his voice, just an agreement.

"She is a scientist. I forgot the word for it, but she found me thanks to her research. She found me twice."

"I am sure you will find love again." Leiyah said, a quick glance to Loki.

"If you will excuse me, princess, brother." Thor nodded to the two and left.

"And he will one day take over the throne of Asgard." Loki mused. She smirked, "Would you rather have it?"

He looked quickly to his father, "That is a difficult and scary thing to talk about. The wrong people could hear."

"But would you want to be king?"

"Perhaps."

She smiled, a wicked smile, "I think you would make a great king."

"Princess Leiyah, would you mind a word?" Odin was walking towards her.

"Of course, Allfather." She bowed slightly, waiting for him to approach her and sending off his guards.

"How has your visit been so far, my dear?"

"It has been wonderful. Asgard is a beautiful place."

"Indeed, it is. I have seen, you have been spending a lot of time with Loki."

She nodded, "He has been kind enough to show me around some more, make use of your impeccable library."

"He has always loved books."

"A trait he and I share."

"Yes. He hasn't caused you any trouble?"

Leiyah suppressed an eye- roll, "No, Allfather. He has been nothing but kind and generous."

He nodded once and bid her goodbye.

"I have just had a talk with your father", the princess said once she entered his chambers. He was in the middle of fastening his jacket over his tunic.

"Oh?"

"He wanted to know, if you have been treating me right."

"And you obviously said…?"

She smiled, "That you have gotten me into the worst possible situations, and I could never feel safe returning to Asgard ever again."

He laughed, a rare sound, but one she found to admire. "What would you like to do today? More searching?"

She thought for a moment, "Could we go see the Bifrost? We always arrive in ships and have never taken the Rainbow Road."

"If you'd like. We could take some stallions, or a smaller aircraft. Heimdall has probably already seen that we are coming."

"I am not dressed for a stallion and would rather not go and change. An aircraft sounds good."

"Follow me", the raven- haired prince purred, putting a hand on the small of her back and leading her to the ships. "I will need one, to show the princess around."

The guard nodded and led them to a smaller one, big enough for both of them. Loki was a master flyer. He flew with grace and precision, much like anything else he did, and Leiyah admired him for that. "Would you teach me?"

"To fly an aircraft? Of course." He could hardly say no, but he found he did not want to.

Heimdall greeted them, "Hello prince Loki, princess Leiyah. An honor to meet a princess of Vanaheim" he winked at her.

Leiyah smirked, "Loki knows."

Heimdall answered, "I know."

Leiyah heard Loki mumble, "Of course he does."

Leiyah was staring at the Bifrost, the giant sword, the rainbow bridge, "It is so beautiful. You must get bored, though, standing here the whole day."

Heimdall smiled, "I see through the 9 realms, very little bores me with what I see daily."

"That is a scary thought, you watching at all times."

"I only see what is necessary."

Leiyah walked around, while Loki was watching her, standing with his arms crossed in front of him. Heimdall was watching him. It was a piercing look, staring straight into his soul. "This time you did not guard yourself from me."

"No use. I am always closely watched these days." Leiyah could feel his magic running through him as emotions took over, he tried to suppress. She wondered if he knew the extent of his powers. She cleared her throat, "This could take me anywhere?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Even to Vanaheim?"

"Of course. I am the keeper of the Bifrost."

"Why is it, that Odin only deigns to use the Bifrost to come to Vanaheim, when he is sending in his troops?", there was venom in her voice, a clear sign of a princess who was not involved in the happenings of the court.

Heimdall remained silent. Loki tried to answer, "I believe only Odin knows why he does what he does. And perhaps it shall remain that way forever."

She nodded, "I apologize, if my words sounded wrong. I am curious."

A lie, clothed in sweetness and a smile. A lie so wrong, it made Loki's senses tingle.

Frigga was smiling at her son, Loki. He had been calmer as of late, less brooding, less anxious. He thought she could not see through all the anger and jealousy, all the bad; it had hit him harder than he would have liked to admit, when he found out; he was not their biological son. The jealousy of the throne would not have gone that deep, if he had been. Being jealous of one's siblings was normal; she had been jealous of her brother as well. He flipped another page in the book he was reading, one of the books the Princess Leiyah had sent him. "Yes mother?"

Of course, he had noticed her, he was too aware of his surroundings and everyone around him. He could detect the smallest movement. A skill he had used plenty to his advantage.

"I was just wondering how you are dear?"

He put the book down, not closing it. "Why would I be anything else but fine?"

"You seemed to have been in good moods lately. I was enjoying it."

Loki did not answer but did not return to his book. Frigga sighed, "What I am trying to say is, you are starting to behave as you did before."

"I don't think I can go back to the way things were before."

"I am not asking that of you Loki. I am merely saying, you have been content."

She could sense agitation, "I have never been content, mother. My talents have been wasted; my potential never reached. Always left behind."

"Then what has changed?"

Sparkling blue- purple eyes, starlight in them, a full, mischievous, and childlike laugh, a warm hand atop his arm. "I don't know, mother. Perhaps I have finally accepted this as my life."

She sighed, but kept his gaze, "How is the princess? Are you bored of the library yet?"

He calmed himself inside, "She is good, enjoying her trip here. I have started teaching her how to fly an aircraft, but we still spend the afternoons searching for books from Alfheim."

"Why not just magically find them?"

"She said, she enjoyed looking for them manually. It gave her a sense of completion. A task well done. She was a huge help in the rearranging of the libraries in Vanaheim."

"I did not know that."

Loki hummed and returned to his book. He enjoyed the company of the princess tremendously. He was scared of the day she would need to leave again. Only letters between them. Neither of them knew how long this visit would be. He wished it would never end, having found a friend, so alike and unlike him at the same time.

The door burst open and Odin and Thor walked in. Odin looked upset, mad even. He told the servants to leave them, and they all but ran from his wrath. Odin was rarely mad, at least to this extent. Frigga sat up straighter, "My dear, what ails you?"

"Arvid has lied to us."

Loki stiffened, his hand crept slowly to where his daggers were, unsure why.

"What do you mean?" Frigga glanced at her son, quickly, trying to calm him with a look, to not do something he would regret.

"The reason for the abrupt departure of them, was because the queen was attacked in Alfheim. Vanaheim stands with Alfheim, so they needed to move. Arvid came back to ask for support, after assuring me, nothing was the matter and he had everything under control."

Loki eased slightly. "But surely," he started, "this is not an outright lie."

Odin's eye flicked to the trickster, "You would see it that way."

Frigga hissed, "Odin!" Loki's eyes flickered with rage.

"He knew of the consequences of marrying an elf. Knew of the threats, but as he married her, he did not think to inform us. The information came eons later. Now he wants an army."

Thor looked confused, "Vanaheim has an army."

"He wants more. It was a giant who attacked the queen."

Loki cringed, the stare of his father burning into his side, but Odin continued, "Fire giants, from Muspelheim. I told Arvid, I will not be sending forth an army against Muspelheim. The attack did not come from Surtr himself. It was a lesser giant, wanting power. Arvid wants revenge."

Thor still looked confused, "Is the queen dead?"

"No, she was hurt badly, her left arm burnt. Trying to protect her people. Even though she now is queen of Vanaheim, she still sees Alfheim as her home as well."

"What does Arvid want revenge for then?"

Loki remained as still as a statue. Odin continued, "The giants wanted one specific thing from the queen. Her daughter."

"But she had been here with us."

"No, that was another one of Arvid's lies."

Frigga now looked confused, "Princess Leiyah is not their daughter."

"She is. But she is the second- born. She has an older sister. Something Arvid had refused to mention. He has kept his heir a secret for the last 1000 years. The whole of Vanaheim has."

Thor asked, "I am sorry, but I still do not understand. Why are we not sending forth an army to help?"

"The giants wanted to kill the heir to the throne or Vanaheim, but they did not know about the actual heir. They thought Leiyah was the heir. That is another secret Arvid has kept, she is more powerful and important than we could imagine. She has magic, a combined magic of elf and aesir. You have been spending time with her, Loki, did she not tell you off this?"

Loki was shocked, it had never come up, "No. She hasn't."

"Now that we know she is not the heir, there are discussions happening. How the alliance between us and Vanaheim has to change."

Loki could not think properly, his ice powers were heating up inside him, his other powers spinning even faster. He needed to leave. How had he not detected the lie? He was the king of lies, he detected them a month before. He stood and left without a word. Loki walked, no direction but ended up walking along the corridor to his chambers, her chambers close by. He was only a few feet away when her door opened and she walked out, a black and gold dress, no crown. She looked up and her eyes were wide and scared, "Loki."

"Is it true?"

"Your father has spoken to you already." It wasn't a question.

"Tell me. I thought… I thought we were friends."

Her eyes flashed hurt, the stars slowly diminishing. "Come. I will explain, just not here." She opened her doors again, he entered and walked to the middle of the room. She closed the door and held her hand on the door for a few seconds; it flashed a bright purple and she turned.

"What?"

"As you said, there are ears everywhere. I need to explain everything to you, I just don't know how to or where to start." He listened closely, trying to hear a lie, but it was a steady, if slightly fast, heartbeat.

Leiyah sighed again and sat down, "When my sister was born, she looked a lot like my mother. She has the pointed ears, the blonde hair, the tall elegance; but-" she sighed again, "she was born with hardly any magic. They did not figure this out until a few years later, but because of the way she looked my father was scared to announce her to the realm. He kept her hidden, but because of my father's pride, he had shouted it across the court that he was able to impregnate an elf, his wife. After the first few weeks of her life, he stopped bragging, he quieted, no more words were talked about the princess Serelle. Nobody knew what powers she had, because my father did not speak of her again. People were scared, nobody had ever seen a child of an elf and a Vanir. It quieted down fairly quickly. Skip ahead 10 years, my mother was pregnant again. Afraid of what people would say, what would happen if another child was born from them, he kept her pregnancy hidden from the realms, even her own. I was born, and the day of my birth, the skies crashed. There had never been so much change or magic flowing in the air, according to my mother. I looked normal, no pointy ears, no blonde hair; but the eyes. The eyes that showed my heritage. I had magic, a lot of it, from the beginning. My father was unable to keep me a secret. They needed help. And help came in different ways. It seems, my father had forgotten to tell the Allfather, and the other 8 realms of Serelle's birth. But he could not keep mine secret. I was too much. Vanaheim might have not forgotten my sister, but the people are loyal. They vowed to keep my sister a secret. My mother had told her family in Alfheim and they have kept the secret. What was also to be kept a secret was my magic. I learned from the best sorceress of Alfheim and Vanaheim, and because of the way I looked, nobody suspected I had any. But I do." There were tears in her eyes now, "I did not want to keep it a secret from you. I had to. If this news came out, I don't know what would happen. You were so honest with me, about everything, and I continued to lie. I am so sorry." She was crying now. She looked up at him and his breath hitched seeing her eyes. It seemed like the sky was broken. He had used his magic, while listening to her story, no lies. Fear though and regret. He came closer to her and took her hands in his.

"I understand."

She looked up shocked. He continued, "You did what you had to, to protect yourself and your family. I had no right to insist you tell me. But I am thankful you did. This is a grave secret to carry all by yourself the last 900 years. Maybe from now on, we can share it. Share our secrets, as friends should do."

Her eyes were still sparkling but she nodded, breathed deeply and then threw her arms around him; finally letting go of a burden on her shoulders, a burden she had been carrying her whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized I accidently uploaded the chapter 1 twice. I corrected this now. I am trying to post one or two more chapters this week but then I am on a short vacation, and I will not have internet there. After that I will post more again. Please leave some reviews**

* * *

"Dear don't you think you are overreacting a bit about this?" Frigga asked, trying to calm her husband. Odin had not made a decision, having not seen Arvid the last 4 days. Trying to keep his family away from them. Loki had snuck into the princess's chambers, to talk and show each other small bits of their magic.

"They lied! I don't know how far I can trust Arvid after this."

Loki sighed, "They did not lie, they withheld information."

Odin's eye blazed, "Is this a prince of Asgard talking, or the God of lies?"

"Both. What does this change? There is an heir to the throne in Vanaheim, Princess Leiyah has magic. Most Vanir have magic."

"Not just Vanir magic though! Elf and Vanir. There has never been power like that. What if the princess decides Vanaheim should be the center of the 9 realms, to take over power?"

Loki scoffed, "Have you even tried to talk to the princess once?"

"Loki must I remind you I do not have the time to spend in libraries, looking for books." It was a jab at Loki, the knowledge that the Allfather has never lost sight of Loki.

"Well if you had tried to do so, Allfather," he had chosen his words carefully, "you would realize, that is not in the nature of the princess." Thor was watching his brother and father. He had not spent a lot of time with the princess, but she seemed simple enough. She liked books, walking and had a loud laugh that was contagious, even the Warriors Three and Lady Sif had talked of liking the princess. Maybe Loki was right.

Their father laughed shortly, "Has another pretty face clouded your judgement? Or has she used her magic on you."

Frigga tensed, "Odin. Hear yourself talk."

Loki was trembling on the inside, "My mind is not clouded! I have merely done what Thor should have done; spend time with the princess!"

"Has she promised you another throne? I know that is what Loki always wanted; a throne, power."

Loki stood. "I will take some air."

"You will stay away from the princess until I have made a decision!"

Loki left and clouded himself. He knew where Leiyah was going to be. She had continued their quest for books. He did not wish Heimdall to see him and report back to Odin.

"Loki! Wait up, brother."

"Thor I am in no mood for any more accusations."

"That is not why I am here. I think you are right."

A smirk, "Would you mind repeating that?"

"Loki I am not joking. I know I have not spent enough time with the princess but from what I have seen, she does not seem the type."

"You used to say that about me."

Thor paused, "I thought you did not believe the princess to have ill intent?"

"I do not. You forget who I am brother."

Thor looked puzzled, so Loki continued, "I have been using magic to detect lies since I was 140. I could always tell, when you would go to the brothels, or if you and the Warriors Three would go on stupid quests. You think I would not have used it on the princess?"

"What if she has used her magic?"

"I can't answer that. I have felt some magic around her, but not the power father is suspecting." Loki left out the fact that Leiyah had confessed, she had more magic than anyone could have imagined. Maybe his magic was no match against hers, but he did not mistrust her.

"But you still trust her?"

"Brother, there are things she has confessed, I am not able to talk about it, but I have no reason to not trust her."

Thor once again watched Loki. Thor could feel the magic around him. Loki had always had more magic than him, it scared him at times. He had more magic than their mother, maybe equally as much as their father. He could hardly imagine a person with more.

"Loki?" he asked, "where are we going?"

"I am going to see the princess."

"But father has forbidden it! Heimdall would be watching."

"I have clouded us."

"I don't feel different."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Of course you don't. Why would you? I haven't transformed you into a horse."

"Loki, you promised not to do that again."

Loki smirked at the memory

They came close to the library, "I will go in first. We can all talk, if that is what you wish. But I would prefer us not to do it here."

"As you wish brother. I will wait here until you fetch the princess."

"I will keep you clouded." Loki entered the library, walked for a bit until he found the light of her star crown. "Hello Loki." She had sensed his presence outside. A cloaking spell was something she had been able to detect early on. Since the Allfather had found out about her powers, she had been more aware of her surroundings.

"I thought my cloaking was good this time."

She smiled, "Don't worry. It is very strong. I just need to be more careful at this time." She looked down at the book and asked quietly, "The Allfather does not trust us anymore, doesn't he?"

"I am afraid there have been some trust issues surrounding the Allfather for a while", silence, "What book do you have there?"

She handed it to him, "The first book I have found from Alfheim, a chronical of the royal family. It must be old, my mother isn't even born yet." Loki looked at the book; it did look old, the paper feeling wrong.

Loki cleared his throat, "My brother believes you to be no threat."

"That is kind of him."

"He is outside. I think he wishes to talk."

"Very well." She looked at him, Loki momentarily taken aback by the sadness in those sparkling eyes. He took her arm and led her outside. Thor inclined his head and Loki led them to his chambers. Leiyah performed her cloaking spell on the door again and sat down.

"Thank you for wanting to speak to me."

Thor answered, "Of course my lady. I know I have not spent enough time with you, and for that I apologize. But, from what I have observed and from what my brother has told me; I do not see you as a threat."

She hissed, "But your father does."

"He does not understand your powers."

She turned angry, "I don't understand my powers."

Thor looked confused, Loki asked, "How much magic do you have Thor?"

"Not much. My thunders."

"Can you sense magic?"

"Very little."

"Can you sense mine? If you tried?"

Thor concentrated for a moment, "Not very well. I can feel a small pulse around you, at times, if I focus."

"What about Leiyah's?"

Thor looked at her, transfixed by her eyes, "A stronger buzz."

Loki smiled, "I can feel the magic in you, brother, but the magic I have been feeling around Leiyah, the last few days has been overwhelming. It seems- I don't know- "

Leiyah answered, "Endless."

The two brothers looked at her. "I mean. Loki has vast power. It is surrounding him, he could be glowing with the amount of power he has. I have not felt an end to his powers. Mine is worse. It is streaming through me. Loki, have you ever felt the end of your magic?"

"Once, a few hundred years ago. I had been on the battlefield for days, draining myself."

"I have never felt the end. I use only a small amount to suppress it every day."

Thor looked alarmed, "Are you in control of it?"

"Of course!" she snapped, "I have worked with the best magic wielders in the 9 realms. I have complete control over myself. Even in the most stressed situations; I am in control."

"I did not mean to offend, my lady."

"Please. Call me Leiyah. I am distressed, we do not know what will happen. It seems the Allfather has managed to conceal a possible future outcome for all of this. My father is distressed, and there has been no word from my mother or my sister."

Thor grasped her hand, upsetting Loki. "I will try to sway father. He is upset about the lie."

Leiyah pulled her hand away, "There was no lie! There was never any question as to whom the heir was, or if I had siblings. The keeping it a secret was for the protection of ourselves!"

Thor looked stunned while Loki had to smirk. He enjoyed the fire in her, more than he would let on. "Brother. Might I speak to the princess alone for a moment? I will meet you later, try to talk to father."

Thor nodded and left.

Leiyah was trembling, the magic, aesir, around her pulsing. Loki stepped closer, "How can I help?"

The stars in her eyes were storming, a dark purple having formed, "I don't know if you can. I am scared about the outcome, of everything. I am also scared that this, that… our friendship is broken."

Loki scooted closer, taking her hands in his, "No. Leiyah, you accepted me without any qualms about my past. The need to protect the ones we love is understandable. Odin is a hothead. He will calm and see reason."

"Thank you Loki. For accepting me." She was rubbing tiny circles on his hands with her thumb and he tugged her upwards. "Let us do something. Anything. Go out. Take a walk around Asgard."

She smiled, "I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me."

"I don't care. God of mischief, remember?"

She laughed, "I don't want to get you in trouble. Heimdall will report to your father and then it might get worse. Please, Loki. Don't push your relationship with your family for me."

He was looking at her sincerity, her magic flowing; it was enticing. He closed his eyes and grasped her hands a bit tighter, wanting to see the magic flow through her: purple golden waves, crashing; all around, so much of it.

"It is overwhelming isn't it?"

"What?"

"My magic."

"You can feel this?"

"I can feel many things. Your magic is the iciest blue but the powerful green and gold is overpowering it. It is so vast, it is like a snake flowing around you. Mine is too much, like an assault."

"I think it is beautiful." That made her smile. "Can I show you something?"

He nodded, she closed her eyes, he did as well. Suddenly he could sense their powers intertwining; purple and blue and green playing together. His powers snaked through hers and it felt endless. It felt powerful. It felt glorious. But it also crushed him in a way.

She pulled away, her eyes having turned slightly more blue, "I used to do this all the time with my sister and mother, we would combine all we had and played with it."

"It is wonderful." A smile appeared on her lips, which made Loki smile as well.

Thor was still arguing with his father by the time Loki came back to the royal chambers. "Father you are not listening to reason. If they had had any wish to take over the 9 realms wouldn't they have done it already? She just wants her family to be safe."

"For a man who claims he has not spent a lot of time with her you sure seem to know a lot about her."

"It is not just my thoughts father. Loki feels strongly about this too."

The Allfather notices his other son, "And Loki has always trusted the right people."

Loki grimaced, "I have only ever been trusting myself."

"I might not be the God of Lies but I could tell that was one Loki!" The Allfather bellowed, "I am not done thinking about this yet. I need to speak to Heimdall, and your mother. She is the smartest one of us, after all."

Loki and Thor nodded as their father left. "I see that went well."

"Loki hold your cheek. I thought you would be more help."

"I was trying to help the princess. She is distressed."

Thor hesitated, "You truly believe her to be telling the truth?"

"She may be strong but only a master of lies could cloak their heartbeat to not show a lie", the soft voice of their mothers said. Loki nodded, "I am able to do it. But I rarely do, no reason to lie."

Frigga sat down, smoothing her dress, "I saw the princess leave your room. You disobeyed orders. Yet Heimdall did not see you. You are getting much better, I am proud Loki."

"Thank you mother. I needed to talk to her."

"I must imagine it was a lonely life."

Loki could relate to that.

Thor and Loki were standing beside their mother, who was next to Odin. Heimdall was on his left, and the Warriors Three and Sif were a little below them. A few more councilors and warriors were in the throne room, but the rest was empty. Loki had a bad feeling about this. The doors opened and Arvid and Leiyah walked in, dressed in formal Vanaheim clothing, the princess in a deep blue gown. Her father was not wearing his crown, while Leiyah was indeed wearing her star- crown. They bowed, though Loki noted, with no small amount of amusement, that she had not bowed as low. Her eyes caught his and she smiled slightly. The Allfather stood.

"I have kept you waiting long enough! I have thought long about the information you have finally decided to share with us."

Arvid bowed again, "Allfather, I assure you it was never our intent to lie or deceive you. I needed to protect my family, my home."

Odin looked at them, staring him down even lower. Loki stifled the urge to roll his eyes, his mother must have noticed as she put an arm on his.

"So you admit, you have another daughter; the heir to your throne?"

"Yes, Allfather."

"And you have kept her a secret from the 9 realms?"

"Yes, Allfather."

Odin looked down, looked to Frigga who nodded. "You may rise." Odin looked at Leiyah, she had not remained in a bowed position. Pride shining in her.

"Arvid, do you think a further alliance between Vanaheim and Asgard should continue?"

"Yes, Allfather."

"I will not grant an army for the attack on your wife." He purposely did not call her the queen.

"I understand."

"There has been no further attack from the Fire giants, hence I do not see it as a threat to the realm."

"I understand."

"Who do you stand with if Alfheim decides to rebel?"

Leiyah looked up, shock on her face. Loki looked at his father, anger and confusion clear on his face; the same confusion as on Thor's and Frigga's face. Arvid hesitated, but then answered, "With Asgard, Allfather." He bowed again.

Odin said, "Very well. I now would like to talk to Princess Leiyah."

Loki tried to stifle his anger, he looked back to the princess, his friend. She was a picture of pure calm. He reached out with his magic; tapped her lightly; a small invite from her, she could feel him. He felt her inner rage. He let his magic caress against hers. A small flicker.

"Princess, have you had a nice time here in my court?"

"Yes, Allfather. Everyone has been most generous."

"Has anyone tried to harm you?"

"No, Allfather."

"You have a sister."

"Yes. The heir to the throne of Vanaheim."

Odin chose his next words carefully, "A worthy heir?"

She did not falter, "Yes. My sister is more than competent to take over for my father one day."

"A throne you do not wish for?"

Loki tried hard not to growl.

"Allfather, it is not my place or birthright to take the throne."

"But would you wish for it?"

"I have never thought of it. As second born, my teachings were of different nature. I did not learn what my sister did about ruling a country." The lie came off easy, but Loki did notice it. A slight tremor in her heart, a slight rustling of magic. He looked up to his father, he had not noticed the lie; but he had noticed the way Leiyah had not bowed, as her father had.

"Your teachings were of magical nature?"

"Yes, Allfather. I learned to control, harness and use the powers my ancestors have blessed me with."

"Are you sure you are in complete control?"

"Yes, Allfather. I have trained over 500 years."

"Is there an end to your powers?"

Arvid shuffled lightly, moving slightly closer to his daughter. Leiyah breathed smoothly once and lied, "Yes, Allfather. My powers do have an end."

Loki ticked Thor lightly with his magic to get him to calm his expression. Whatever Leiyah was playing at, she had a plan. Thor moved his weight slightly, a notion that went unnoticed.

"What is it you will be doing after your sister is made queen?"

"Advise her in any issue she deems me qualified for."

"What about Alfheim?"

"What about it, Allfather?"

"If Alfheim rallies against the 9 realms, where do your loyalties lie?"

"With my father."

"With Asgard?"

"Of course." Loki did not know whether it was a lie or not, her magic was boiling, he caressed it again. She caressed back.

Odin spoke loudly, "Very well. In 2 days you will be allowed to leave back home. But I will call soon, and I advise you to answer that call." He stood and watched Arvid and his daughter bow, Arvid mumbling a thank you. Odin left, followed by the warriors and guards.

Frigga put another hand on Loki and said, "Go to her."

He waited for the door to close and walked to the princess.

"Kind Arvid, Princess Leiyah." Arvid nodded, mumbled something to his daughter and left.

"Thank you", she said.

"For what?" His soft, velvety, deep voice sounded like music to her at the moment.

"For calming me."

"I felt you in control."

"It wasn't my magic I was scared about. It was my temper."

Loki quieted for a moment; Thor came over. "My lady, I thank you for your cooperation."

Leiyah smiled at him, a smile that made Loki's insides ache. "I thank you my lord. I hope on our next visit, I will get to see more of you. You have surprised me."

Thor gave her one of his charming smiles. "I promise. It was a pleasure. What are your plans for tonight? Maybe we could walk around the gardens some."

Loki wanted to tell him, he had already showed her the gardens, but she answered, "I would like that. Loki? Tomorrow shall we search some more for books? Before I must leave."

Loki nodded, a lump forming in his gut. "I will let you get to the gardens then. Brother, princess." He left, hearing a small laugh from the princess after Thor had said something.

Two days later, Loki was watching Thor kiss Leiyah's hand goodbye, from a balcony, as she boarded the ship back to her home. He missed her looking up once.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am going to up the rating a bit. There is no actual smut really happening but something is. And for future chapters as well. I am changing it up a bit. Hope you like it. **

* * *

It had only been 2 month, but Loki missed her immensely already. She had written him and told him, they had arrived fine, her mother was doing well, but no word from Odin yet on when they need to return. He had answered her, of course he had. She had written back, thrice. He hadn't answered that time as Thor had also gotten a letter. His pride was in his way. Again. It seemed to follow him wherever he went, something he could not turn off. Something he did not want to turn off. Or maybe he did.

"Loki! Come, join us." Thor walked in followed by Lady Sif.

"Join you where exactly?"

"A trip, outside of the inner city. I feel you could use the distraction."

Loki considered, but seeing the look of disdain Sif still gave him, and knowing the other three would be there too, he answered, "No thank you. I have a few things I need to catch up on."

"Very well, brother. While you are at it; answer the princess Leiyahs' letters. She asks me if you are ill, and why you haven't responded." Loki scoffed and turned his back, hearing the retreating footsteps of his brother and his former friend. Sif had never forgiven him; she hadn't actually ever liked him. He pulled out the latest letter from her, the same questions she had given Thor apparently. Was he ill? Was anything the matter? He did not have an answer. Once again; Loki Odinson, was second to his brother. He burned the letter and set out to the servants' quarter. He needed a distraction. He knew of many maids and servants who would distract him; many found him enticing; the cool exterior, the smooth voice.

"My lord." The voices came, as he walked into their quarters. He eyed them all, looking for something distinct. One persons hair was too dark, the others too light, one was too thin, another one too short, one had too thin lips, a few had never shown pride in their lives. He stopped in front of one girl; about the same height, lighter, longer hair, but going in the right direction. Her head held high; she was one he had visited many times, before New York. "Come to my chambers in an hour."

"Yes, my lord."

Loki turned, feeling the glances and whispers. He revelled in them.

A knock on the door; "My lord. I am here, as you asked."

"Come in." She entered and shut the door. He wished he had told her to wear something different. Something darker, less tight. "Come here, my pet."

She came closer and peered through her lashes at him. Something they all knew, he liked them submissive. "Will you be good for me, my pet?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Take off your dress."

She slid off her dress. He had forgotten her name. He did not care. Her breasts were small, smaller than he imagined. She was thin, too thin. He needed a distraction. Her nipples hardened slightly. "Already excited, my pet?"

"Yes, my lord."

He grabbed her head and was about to kiss her, but he could feel her; no magic. No buzz in her veins, no power rippling from her. He pulled back and unbuttoned his leathers. He was not hard yet. She did not reach out to touch him.

"Do I have to spell it out for you what you need to do?"

"My lord was usually already aroused every time we started."

"Well then it is your new job, pet, to get me to that stage."

"Yes, my lord." She dropped to her knees. Her hands reaching for his legs, caressing them, too small, too cold, no magic. She wrapped a hand around his still flaccid length. "Shall I use my hands or my mouth, my lord?"

"Whichever means you think can get us there faster. But do it now." His voice had become angrier. She emitted no emotion at it, she knew that if he was mad at her, she would have bruises tomorrow. She had before. She came a little closer and started kissing his cock. She suckled on the head slowly. He groaned and threw his head back. Her hands were on him again, still too cold. He growled and snapped his fingers; an invisible rope tying her hands behind her back. "No hands."

She continued her administration with her mouth, which he tried to enjoy. He usually had. She licked the underside, along his vein, which made him moan. He could see her in front of him; that hair a mess because of their passionate kissing; her plump lips around his cock, her cunt soaking the floor underneath her, her eyes full of lust, sparkling, swirling. He looked down at the maid and the vision popped. Brown eyes were looking up at him.

"Stop." She did not. "I said stop!" He pushed her off of him, lifting the ropes from her. "Get dressed and leave."

"But, my lord, I have not finished. And we did not get to the main event yet."

"I don't care. Leave." He put himself back in his pants, she had not moved. "Now!" He growled and opened the door with his magic. She waited still. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

He threw her out of the room with his magic because of the next statement she said, "Have you lost your touch my lord?" He stormed into his bathing chambers, looking at himself. What was wrong with him? He had never even gotten completely hard. He groaned and returned to his chambers. He had nothing to do. He had not gone to the library in weeks, the gardens were dull, and he had no motivation to talk to his father. A dark blue light orb appeared in his room; he came into high alert. A second later three books and a small package with a letter appeared in his room. He came closer and let his magic detect any harm; there was none. He came closer and a smell assaulted him; one he had tried to forget. Sweet, like candies along with sweet fruits, and something like a warm, sunny day. He knew from who it was before he opened the letter.

_Loki,_

_I fear this is the only way I might get your attention. Have you been alright? I wondered if maybe your letters had just gotten lost but after receiving several back from your brother, I was less convinced. I miss you. There has finally been word from Odin, my father and I are to return in 2 weeks. He has come up with an idea for this alliance. I am excited to see you again. I have enclosed a few books, I have enjoyed. They are from Alfheim, maybe you can add them to your library. Another small gift I have sent is something to remind you of me, in case you had forgotten me. _

_Yours with love,_

_Leiyah_

He held the letter a few seconds longer then looked at the books. He had never heard of any of them. They smelled like her too, he could almost feel the phantom touch of her fingers, the lingering magic around them still, her magic, so strong and beautiful. The other package caught his eye again, he ripped it open. A painting, of her. Her head held high, the crown on her head. A golden dress with dark green accents on the bodice. Her lips in a small smile. Her eyes, not even their painter had been able to catch her eyes perfectly. He had come close though. He examined the painting closely, she was standing in a room, slightly to her left a dark blue bed, on her other side a large window, a garden shown in them. The dress she was wearing was tighter around the top, pushing her breasts close together. It flowed out from there, hiding her body, but not really. The swell of her hips could be detected. He looked back at the bed and window, her bed, the view out of her window. He realized what she had done, a secret between them, a small image of Vanaheim, the secret realm. Loki looked back to her face, the beautiful eyes, the hair, the plump lips, the fullness of the apples of her cheeks but the cheekbone he could detect underneath. He could almost feel the magic in her through this. He walked into his bedchamber, picking up the book she had first recommended to him, the first letter stuck in the place he had stopped reading last night. He placed her painting on his bedtable. A small smile on his face. She was coming back.

Loki took the first horse he could and rode to Heimdall.

"I have been expecting you, prince Loki. But I believe you have forgotten something."

He stopped. In his rush to send a letter to Leiyah he had forgotten to write it. He groaned and pretended he did not hear the chuckle coming from Heimdall. He conjured a pen and paper, "How is she?"

"She was worried about you. She kept reading books, books I have seen you have once. She has a new one though, Thor had sent it to her." Loki's blood ran cold, but Heimdall continued, "It was the stories your mother used to read to you alone when you were having a nightmare."

Thor had sent her that book? Frigga had never read it to him, as Thor had never been interested in magic.

Heimdall asked, "What was the package she had sent? I saw the books, but not the package."

She had clouded it, from her home in Vanaheim. She was able to cloud it. Then the question arose in him; how had she been able to conjure those books to him.

Heimdall had an answer, "She is stronger than she even knows. Stronger than what she told the Allfather." Loki cringed, a hand gravitating to his dagger.

"No need for that my prince. I have no intentions to tell the Allfather of the extent of her powers."

"And why is that?"

"Because I trust as well that she is no threat."

Loki sighed and wrote the letter.

_My dearest Leiyah,_

_I apologize for not writing sooner. There were a few things I needed to sort out. Nothing to worry about though. I thank you for your gifts. I will surely find them a worthy spot in our library. I thank you for the other gift, I shall cherish it forever. I am not enclosing any books, as I will see you very soon. I have missed you as well, and am now counting the days until we can talk again. _

_Yours with love,_

_Loki._

Loki rolled it up and gave it to Heimdall. He waited and looked closely at Loki.

"What?"

"Did you not forget something?"

"No?" It was more of a question but he wished for Heimdall to send the letter. Heimdall conjured a small painting of Loki. Done not too long ago, by request of Frigga. Loki looked closely at the gate- keeper. Hadn't he said he did not see the package.

"I only saw your wish to have one to send. I do not see the package or what was in it. You should know better than anyone that I do not lie."

Loki nodded and thanked Heimdall. Heimdall turned the sword and a small stream appeared. Loki questioned it. "I thought you would prefer it if the letter arrived in her chambers where she is right now."

"Thank you."

Loki was about to leave a few moments later when Heimdall said "She is happy. The painting on her bedside table." Loki tried and failed to supress a smile.

"Thor."

"Yes, brother?" Thor looked to his left, where Loki was standing, awaiting the returned arrival of Arvid and Leiyah.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sending her that book."

"She was missing you. I thought I could send her something you cherished." Thor smiled, having detected the feelings, feelings Loki tried to hide. He could not however hide the smile that formed on his lips when the doors opened and Leiyah and her father walked in and the princess looked at the dark- haired prince, a giant smile there.

"Arvid, welcome, welcome. Let us enjoy a pleasant evening. Thank you for your immediate return."

Arvid bowed, "You call us, Allfather, we answer that call." A wise answer.

Leiyah walked to where the two princes were sitting. "I hope life here has not been too dull while I have been away."

Thor smiled widely, "I am happy to see you again, my lady."

"Me as well." Then she turned to Loki, emotions in both of their eyes, emotions neither could word, emotions neither was ready to voice. "I am glad to see you again too." She grinned at hearing the velvety smooth voice of the trickster and she leaned over to give him a hug, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for the painting."

"I thank you as well." She sat down beside Loki, opposite of Thor. "Do you know anything of this new agreement? Because of the alliance?"

Thor shook his head, "During the council meetings, Vanaheim has not come up for discussion. This must be something Odin has come up with alone." She nodded and smiled again. "I can't wait to spend some time with the two of you. My mother was still weak for a long time. My father anxious. It has been a rough few months."

Loki smirked, "Maybe we can finally visit the grotto."

"Yes we must!" They ate and talked about trivial things. When Thor left to join his friends Leiyah leaned over, "Have you looked over some of the books I sent?"

"I have read the first one. I had to read it twice at how wonderful it was."

She knew exactly which one he meant. "I am pleased to hear it. I was worried it might be too female for you."

"You forget I am a shapeshifter. I have turned into a woman before. I appreciate the female body in more ways than one, as well as your mind." She blushed slightly.

"Loki was everything alright. I was worried. Have I angered you in any way?"

He thought back to his jealous feelings and his anger but realized he had never been angry at her. He cherished her too much. "Not at all. I was busy. I tried to find more books from Alfheim." He let the lies roll off his tongue easily, but added a truth, "I have thought of you every day though."

"As have I."

Odin stood and shouted, "Please! Let us welcome our honoured guest one more time." Applause and cries of happiness. Loki clapped and smiled at the princess.

"Princess Leiyah, would you please stand." She did and smiled, "Arvid, my good friend. I have come to a conclusion on how our alliance can be strengthened."

Arvid smiled, "I can't wait to hear what you have come up with. Whatever it is. It will be brilliant." He was a kiss- ass and knew it. Loki had to grin.

Odin smiled, a smile Loki was uncertain about. "It is joyous news. The only way we could further this alliance is a union. So by next week; your daughter, the princess Leiyah, will marry my son and heir; Thor."

Silence and then applause. Loki was in shock, Leiyah had lost her smile. Thor looked as though somebody had punched him and Frigga was looking at Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am trying to pump out a few more chapters before I loose WiFi for a week. This is a shorter chapter but I have a plan. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Loki watched the princess, the pure shock, the anger, the fear very evident in her eyes. She looked to her father; equal emotions in his eyes but a small nod from him: a silver lining appeared in her eyes and she bowed slightly. After the festivities resumed; she slid from the hall. Loki looked at his brother, he was talking furiously with their mother. Loki looked for Arvid but he was no longer there. He stood and left, walking straight to his room. As soon as the door closed, he unleashed his power, his anger, it tore through the rooms. How could Odin do this? Was he truly that cruel? He had to find Leiyah. The look of fear in her eyes had shocked even him. A look he had not seen from her before. It had scared him; what had gone through her head that could conjure that look of fear?

Coming close to her chambers he heard shouting.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Leiyah, listen."

She screamed, "No! You promised me I would not be sold. You promised you would protect me. You promised!"

"I am not selling you!"

"You are selling me as a means to and end to appease the Allfather. As a breeding mare. To help Odin feel big and strong!"

"Hold your tongue."

Loki could hear her crying now, "You promised I could marry for love, whenever I was ready."

"My little one, you are 980 years old. When would you have been ready?"

"This is not about whether I am ready or not. This is about whom I am supposed to marry!"

"Love will come."

"It won't."

"You do not know that."

"But I do father. I might not have the same abilities as mother for seeing the future, but I can tell you that this would be a loveless marriage."

A loud sob, "How could you do this to me?"

Shuffling, "I had no idea. He never said anything." A long pause before Arvid continued, "We have angered him, by not telling him of your sister."

"And I am to be punished for it?"

"How is this punishment?"

"How is this not a punishment?" Loki could hear her walking now, "I do not wish to marry."

"There is nothing you can do."

A scoff.

"Leiyah, this alliance is important. If we lose the support of Asgard, we could be defenceless."

"Asgard did nothing after the attack. Now I am to play their pawn."

"Leiyah, you will continue to be a princess. And even more so; you will wed the heir to the throne of Asgard. You will one day be the Allmother, Queen!"

She shouted again, "I do not wish for that. I have never wished to be queen!"

"Leiyah, be reasonable. This is a good thing."

"Marrying someone I do not love?"

"You know Thor! He wrote you letters."

"Father, we have not spent more than 2 hours together! I do not love Thor. I do not wish to marry Thor."

"He will treat you well."

"Why are you not fighting against this? For me?"

Loki's heart broke at the heartbreak in her voice.

"I have no choice."

"I will not marry him."

"You must! There is no other way. And this my final word on this."

"I would rather die."

"You would do that to your mother? Your sister? I never took you to be selfish."

"Father. Please. Talk to the Allfather."

"His word is final." Arvid opened the door and left. Loki concealed himself. Having to catch his breath, calm himself. He was angry. Angry at everybody. He saw Thor walking towards the princess's room.

"Lady Leiyah? Might I have a word?"

Loki could hear shuffling, and a sniffled answer, "I am sorry, my lord. I need a bit of time."

"I understand." Thor looked like he was about to say something more but left.

Loki walked over and knocked, her reply came instantly, "I do apologize but I need a few moments to myself."

"It is me; Loki."

The door unlocked. Her room was trashed, her back turned to him.

Loki said quietly, "Leiyah. Look at me please."

She shook her head.

"I will not hurt you. I came to apologize."

She turned, her face was streaked with tears, red and her eyes were puffy and blood-shot. No signs of the stars in her eyes, a dark blue; so much sadness in them. "You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong."

"But I am part of this family."

"But it was not your wish or order that I am to marry Thor."

Loki closed his eyes, "No it was not."

"You see."

He came closer, "But I hate seeing you so upset. You should never feel sadness."

Her eyes watered again, "It was so embarrassing. Who does that? Who does not even talk about this in a small, private meeting? To bombard that on me." She was crying and Loki knew only one thing to do, hug her. She was shaking against him, tears seeping onto his leathers.

"I have no answer to any of these questions. I only know it should not have happened like this. It should not have happened at all. You do not deserve this."

She held onto him tight, "I always thought, I would marry for love. Feel excitement leading up to my wedding day, pure happiness. Walking towards the man that I love, seeing the love in his eyes. Experiencing everything with him. Now I will do none of those things."

Loki steered her to the couch but held her close.

Leiyah tried to wipe her face but Loki took one of her hands, "You need to let it out."

"I thought being second born meant I had more freedom in all of this."

"I know what you mean."

"I know you do. But you are not forced to marry a man you hardly know."

"He is a good man, though."

She huffed a small laugh, mixed with a sob, "I know. And I imagine any woman would feel lucky to be able to marry him. But I do not love him. I… I….- never mind."

"Tell me."

She scooted closer, "I imagined my wedding so many times. I imagined my wedding night." Loki cringed at the thought. "I imagined my husband assuring me, showing me the ways. Us feeling like it would be the first time for both of us, not just for me."

He pondered her words, a sudden image of Thor in bed with Leiyah making him see red. "Wait. Not just for you? What do you mean?"

She sniffled, "In Vanaheim, it is custom for high born women to stay pure until marriage. It isn't an official law anymore, but families still hold it in high regards. Many high-born men stay celibate as well. It is considered a blessing to experience joint bodily pleasure for the first time together. My mother told me to take what I wanted, if I wanted it, but I never found anyone I would want to experience it with. Now I will not get the chance to experience the blessing."

"Because Thor has been with women?" Loki was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that she had never been with anyone.

"No, that isn't it. I believe the blessing works on two people, experiencing married pleasure for the first time, because they love each other. Because they are creating a union. But I do not love your brother; I don't think I ever could."

Loki held her tighter. He did not want to imagine her in bed with her brother.

"He would not hurt you."

"I am not afraid of the pain."

"And he will make you feel good as well. I know my brother."

"That is not what I mean. I mean, I want to experience love. I want to feel excitement when holding hands, when kissing. I want to feel comfort and love and trust."

She was crying again, "And my father will not fight for me."

He did not know what to say. "Leiyah, whatever happens. Know you have a friend in me, in this castle, always."

"I know. I just wish things were different." He did too. They held each other tighter.

Loki was walking into royal family's suite the next day and heard shouting. Leiyah said she needed some time alone, to compose herself. She did not wish to see anyone today.

"Father you can't be serious! You have no idea what this will do to her." Thor was shouting.

"I have made up my mind."

"Mother! You know this is wrong."

"I must agree Odin. This seems like a petty thing to do." Loki was happy to hear that neither his mother nor brother thought this marriage was a good idea.

"My decision is made. We need a stronger alliance between us and Vanaheim. And this marriage will also secure Alfheim."

"Father. I do not love her." Thor shot a quick glance to Loki, his father saw.

"Loki, my dear son. I know you to be the voice of reason. You and I have agreed on many things before. Tell me, you agree with my decision."

Loki walked closer, the anger still in him, "I do not father. I think this will annihilate further alliances. I think this will not work and it will create two unhappy parties."

"Nonsense. Marriage has happened to strengthen alliances forever. Love can come later. And it will, with children."

Loki's stomach turned, imagining how often Leiyah and Thor would need to try to have children. Gods had a hard time with children, as did elfs; together it could take centuries. He was going to be sick. "Father think this through. This is insanity. This is revenge for them keeping a secret."

"You would know all about that, Loki." Odin sneered. "Frankly I am disappointed. Have I ever made wrong decisions?"

Loki decided to hold his tongue this time.

Thor shouted again, "This is not right! You cannot force her to marry me."

"I can and I did. I need her here, in Asgard. We need that power controlled. We need it on our side if it comes to a war."

That was what Odin was playing at. He did not care about her, at all. Loki clenched his fists. He wished he could speak to her. Just assure her, help her escape. But then he would never see her again. That was a selfish thought, but he could not live without her.

Odin continued, "She should be with the fertility specialists at the moment. I need to see how compatible she is. And if she isn't, we have ways to help."

Frigga gasped, "Odin you can not be serious. This is preposterous. You cannot force a child onto someone, if their body is not ready for it. A child comes from trust and love. Like ours have. They need to see the love between the parents."

"They will come to love each other."

"No father, we will not!"

Loki was still musing with the idea of Leiyah being probed by the medics. It made him sick. It made him angry.

"This marriage is also the perfect place to finally see the heir to the throne of Vanaheim for the first time. I need to assess her as well."

"Odin! Please. Listen to reason." Frigga begged.

"I am reason. And I will not tolerate this any further. I have made up my mind."

Thor stormed past him, Loki close behind but both of them going towards different places. Loki entered his rooms again, and after a few moments his mother came in.

"By the heavens, what happened here?"

Loki smirked, "The result of the announcement."

"I know you are close. And I know this has upset you."

"I thought you did not like it either, mother."

"I do not. I find it outrageous. You cannot force love onto someone. So neither should you force someone into marriage."

Loki had to nod. He agreed. He always had agreed with his mother.

"I wish I could help her."

Frigga looked at him. "You are my son. And you are smart. You can figure something out."

"I don't know how. I can't have her escape. It would make matters worse."

"It would."

"Father won't be swayed in his mind."

"Perhaps."

"He needs this alliance, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"With a further heir?"

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"Asgard has two princes. Either one's children can be heir. An adopted child can be heir. Even a bastard could be the next king of Asgard."

He listened closely. He thought he understood.

"You have always been so gifted with magic. Using it in a way nobody else could detect. And you are so smart. I am very proud of the man you have become."

He looked up at her, love in her eyes, pride. "Thank you, mother. I could not have done it without you." He grabbed his jacket and left.

"Where are you going?" a small smirk on her.

"To the medics."

The last 24 hours might have been the worst Leiyah had ever experienced. She had been announced to be married to a man she did not love, she had been given up on by her father, she had been probed and tested by people she did not know, and she was losing the sense of who she was. They had told her she would be able to one day bear the heir to Asgard. It would take time, but it would happen. If not, there were ways they could help. What did that even mean? Would they force a pregnancy on her? Her stomach turned at the thought. She wished she could leave, but that would mean war and their home could not withstand Asgard's forces. She detected the smell and the way he walked before he was close. The wind carrying his scent; this deep, sensual smell, leather, books, power. So much power. His confident stride was hurried, but it still held the elegance from what she could hear. She had been sitting in the alcove Loki had showed her during her first day here. It was still one of her favorites'. By the sound of it he was walking to her; fast, searching. The magical scent hit her, he was shadowing him and now the whole alcove. His power fascinated her, it made her want to see it, made her want to experience it, combine it with hers.

"I was looking for you, Leiyah." He was slightly out of breath, a small sheen on him, his blue eyes blazing almost green.

"You found me."

He was silent, watching her; her head hung low, her shoulder slumped, no spark in her eyes.

"Is there anything you wanted from me?"

He came closer. His breathing calmed, he tightened the muscles under his shirt slightly, his power rippling off him; so vast and enticing. He came very close to her.

"Marry me." Loki said in his smooth voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Leiyah thought she had not heard correctly. Loki was looking intently at her.

"What do you mean?"

Loki saw a spark of interest in her eyes. "I just came from my … from Odin." He could not say his father at the moment. He was still angry. Thor had been there as well.

Flashback –

Loki was running to the medics. He wasn't even out of breath when he reached them, a plan forming in his head. It was not stupid; it wasn't like he hadn't thought of it. Leiyah had caught his attention from the start. Not just her beauty, but the way she held herself, her confidence, her kindness, her mischievous side, her laugh. She had warmed his way into her heart. He did not know if she felt the same, but he was pretty sure he was in love with her. Even if she did not, it would be a marriage between friends, a person she trusted.

The medics bowed and looked at him as he entered.

"Test my ability to sire children."

"My lord?"

"Do it!" he roared.

They scrambled and started their testing. It was a rough and weird procedure. He could only imagine how much worse it had been for her. The thought made him cringe again. He needed to talk to Thor. His brother might be able to help him. He never thought he would need to say those words. It made him smile momentarily, imagining his mother; how proud she would be at the knowledge that he and his brother were finally working together. Finally working on a joint goal, and neither one of them was trying to outshine the other. Well, maybe Loki was trying a bit.

"My lord." The head medic said, tentatively, as if not to experience the wrath of the god of mischief.

"Yes?"

"We have the results."

"Yes. Tell me." He sent a small prayer to the Allfathers.

The medic shuffled slightly; Loki was still naked. The nurses behind giggled and tried not to stare. He groaned, "By the seven heavens." He pulled up his pants and his tunic back on. This was important. He needed to act quickly before new decisions were made.

"My lord. You have a strong seed in you. The strong magic in you helps it. Of course, there is always the chance that, due to your aesir, and other complications a child cannot be born. But we have ways of helping. There are tonics that would help the seed swim faster. Tonics for the woman to help, but I believe, with these results; in time you will be able to father a child, if not many."

Loki registered the words and accepted the paper.

"Is it stronger than my brothers'?"

"My lord?"

"Are my chances of having a child higher than my brother?"

She scrambled, unsure of what to say. Loki sighed, "I will not tell it to the Allfather. This is only information I need. Your position will remain." A lie, as easily said as breathing. Of course he needed this information to present to the Allfather, only then would it work.

She sighed, thankfully, "Yes, my lord. I do believe so."

"Any woman? I could father children with any woman?"

"Yes, I do believe so."

"What if it would not work?"

"As I said, my lord, there are always other factors that we cannot calculate. Even with potions and tonics, there might be no child. It might take centuries. It might take a few tries. But from your testing, I believe you have a strong chance."

Loki suppressed the small part of him that could imagine a child, a child with her. He shook it off. This was to help her, not put more pressure on her.

"Thank you. I am very thankful for your fast help." He nodded to the nurses who were still giggling and left. He walked back up and sent an illusion to wherever Thor was, asking him to meet him in the left hall beside the council rooms.

Thor appeared two minutes after he had.

"What is it brother? I am trying to find a way to stop this madness. I have enlisted the help of someone who is looking into, if we are related in any way. But it does not look good."

Loki sighed; thankful Thor was not too thrilled with the idea of marrying Leiyah. Thor continued, "Not that I do not think the princess is beautiful, she is. And a very kind woman but there is no spark, no passion, as in what you- never mind."

Loki narrowed his eyes, had his feelings not been that subtle? "I have a proposition."

"What?"

"A way you might not have to marry the princess."

Thor's eyes widened, "How?"

"I had myself tested. To see whether I would be able to have children."

"Alright?"

"I, and now don't get all upset at this; this could help you. I have a stronger chance of having a child than you do."

Thor sputtered, "There is no way they can say that so easily."

Loki groaned and rolled his eyes, "You are not listening. This is not an attack at you. This is a way out."

"I do not understand, brother."

"If Odin wants an heir, then my child could be one too. If I have a higher chance of having a child than you do, then it is a smarter move to marry me to the princess. The council thinks it is because of the issue of an heir, but if Odin were to confirm it was for purposes of war; the council would not approve this message. They want peace between the realms. Odin will need to say yes."

Thor was staring at him. "You truly are smart Loki."

"That you ever doubted that, should offend me but there are more pressing issues."

"I agree. But one question."

"Yes, brother?" He was antsy. Couldn't these questions wait? Any second longer and things could have been set in motion that would destroy his plan.

He put a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Is that the only reason you wish to marry her? To spare her from an unhappy marriage?"

Loki hesitated, "I do not know what you are implying."

Thor laughed, "You used to be better at lying. I have seen the way you look at her."

"What?"

"Loki. Be reasonable. You know it, you just do not want to be vulnerable. You love her."

Loki quieted, Thor continued, "That was my main reason why I do not wish to marry her. I could not live with myself, knowing I took the woman you love."

"How long have you known?"

"A while brother. And I like the way you are around her."

"So, you would help me?"

"Of course," Thor grinned and led them closer to the council room, "I will even go in there first and make a scene. Then you can come in and play the hero." He winked and opened the door.

Loki could hear the yell, "Father. This is my final ultimatum. I will not marry the princess!"

Odin sighed, while the council muttered, "I told you Thor, this is not a discussion. The realm needs another heir, a new female presence." So Thor had been right. Odin had sold this as an issue for an heir.

"Father, this would ruin me. I could never have a child with her." Loki knew it was fake, but he cringed anyway.

"Thor stop it! This is council business we are attending to right now."

"Am I not the heir? Do I not belong to the council? Maybe we should get the princess as well. She will be my wife and have say into these things. I propose we aid Vanaheim, after the attack on the queen."

Loki could practically feel the stare of Odin, he decided now was his moment. He walked in, head held high, the swagger he had perfected over the years, "Father."

"Loki. What is it?"

"I have a solution to this problem?"

"And what would that be? I thought you did not like the idea of this marriage."

"I do not. That is why I propose that the princess should marry me. She knows me, she will be more willing."

Odin stared at him, "What trick are you playing Loki?"

"No trick. Thor obviously is not happy about this. Neither is the princess. Neither is mother. Why not do the reasonable thing and have her marry someone she likes."

Odin sneered, "You are not the heir."

"But any child of a prince of Asgard can be heir."

"We would need to get the testing done. No, that is too much work now. We are preparing the wedding already."

"No need for that. I have already done the test." He threw the paper at one of the council men. He looked it over, compared it to the one from Thor and his eyes widened.

"He would be stronger."

"What?" Odin looked over the papers. His eye narrowed, "Did your brother put you up to this?"

"No father. I am merely suggesting my help in aiding the realm. I have done things, unspeakable things, I wish to redeem myself."

The councilmen murmured, many agreeing. Many seeing this as a way for Loki to be situated in Asgard permanently. They conveyed such to the Allfather.

Thor gave a small wink.

Odin finally relented, "Very well. If you can get the princess to agree to this, then yes, you will be married to her. But no tricks Loki! I will not be made a fool of again."

"Yes, father." He bowed and left.

End Flashback –

"I have spoken to Odin. I told him I would do it, to save Thor, and as a means to redeem myself for my past mishaps." Her eyes fell, sadness in them. He inhaled deeply and continued, "But that was not the reason for this decision." He came closer and let his magic swirl around her, making her lift her head to look at him.

"I have been falling in love with you for a long time. But that would not have been a good reason to convince my father to let me marry you. I did this for you. You know me, we are friends. You feel comfortable around me. This would not have to be a marriage as a means to unite realms, but because of friendship. I do not expect you to feel the same for me as I do for you. I am merely saying, this could be easier." He inhaled again, his heart beating too fast, "I would also never force myself on you. If the question would arise on why there was never a child, we would just not be compatible. And then we can go from there. But for the first few decades we might be fine. I would let you do as you please. If you find a man, a man you truly love then I will let him stay here as well. Nobody would know. You could have a secretive marriage with him. I wish for you to be happy. And having you married to Thor would make both of us miserable. I could not sway the Allfather out of this marriage, but maybe this would make you more comfortable."

She was staring at him, eyes blazing, too many emotions in them for him to read.

"What did you say?"

"You wish me to repeat the whole thing?"

"No. You said you love me."

He gulped, he was so nervous. He never got nervous. "I did. I do."

"Why?"

"Why? Why does a bird need to fly? Why does a man need food? I can't fully explain it. You are so incredible to me, Leiyah. There is kindness and pride in you, none I have ever seen from anyone. You are so alive and happy. I wish to see you like that forever. I will not push this on you, I will continue to be your friend. I just can't see you unhappy."

Her eyes were tearing up again, her breathing uneven.

"Can… can you do it properly?"

He was confused, "What do you mean?"

She smiled for the first time, "Usually when a man wants to marry the woman he loves, he proposes. It isn't a command."

"If that would make it-" she interrupted him, "And the woman, will smile and cry, and will fall around his neck, kiss him and tell him how much she loves him."

He was taken aback. He looked at her, she looked at him.

"What?"

Leiyah chuckled, "How are you so perceptive, but did not notice this?" she took a step closer, they were only a few inches apart. "I am in love with you as well. Maybe since the first time we met. When your father announced the wedding between me and your brother; all I could think of was, how my wedding could have been like with you. How my eyes would sparkle, how I could never stop looking at you. I had hoped you felt the same, there were some signs, but you were good at hiding them."

His mind could not fully comprehend what she was saying.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying," she took his hand, "I want you to propose to me properly, you don't need to get on your knee; I know you don't kneel for anyone; I want to see the truth in your eyes, the love. I want to say 'yes', fall around your neck and then I want you to kiss me. I want to prepare this wedding together, no matter how long we still have, I want to walk towards you that day and feel like the most special person in the 9 realms, and then I want to live with you forever."

"You are!"

She looked up at him, he answered, "You already are the most important person in the 9 realms to me. And will remain it as well."

He stepped back a bit and conjured a ring; a ring he had envisioned for a while now; a ring he might have had made. Elf- made titanium, a sparkling- star inside a giant diamond, shining like her eyes, green smaller diamonds around it. He looked down into her eyes, those stars sparkling. He dropped to his knee, she gasped.

"I will only ever kneel for you. The love of my life. The star that shines brighter than any other. The happiness you have brought me in the short time we have spent together, exceeded any other time I have ever felt happy. I want all those things; I want to see you walking towards me on our wedding day, I want to live happy with you, I want to feel this happy forever. I want you. Only you. Forever. I love you with all my heart, all my being. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I love you. So, my love, my darling, my starlight. Will you do me the honor, of marrying me, and making me the happiest man in the universe?"

Leiyah smiled, tears in her eyes, she dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes Loki! A million times yes! Yes to marrying you, yes to being happy, yes to living happily forever. Yes to all of it! I love you."

Her heart was beating as fast as his, he might be crying, he did not know. Did not care. He wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling her the last few inches closer and finally kissed her. It was an explosion of emotions. A sensation Loki had never felt before. A happiness spread through them, that neither had ever felt. She pulled back, chuckled slightly and wiped a tear off his cheek. He grinned, taking her hand and putting the ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. A match made.

From a balcony, overlooking the gardens, Frigga was smiling. Happy, that her son was finally at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Leiyah was floating. Her magic was soaring. In a matter of minutes, Loki had been able to save her. A part of her felt as if he had been saving her for a while now. He was looking down at her, both of them finally having stood up. She now had nothing to fear anymore. She felt Loki's magic begging for entrance to hers; she granted it easily and willingly. Their magics played around for a while; Loki looking for a sliver of doubt in her. He found none, his pride swelled.

He took her hand, "We need to tell them."

"I know." She looked down at the ring. "It is a beautiful ring. It fits to the two of us."

He smiled, a soft smile, a smile reserved only for her.

She sighed slightly. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I only wish we could plan this wedding together, not have it planned by Odin and make it not personal. It should be about us. Not about this stupid alliance."

"I agree. Maybe we can. Let us go to my mother first. She will be on our side. Thor will too."

Her eyes widened, "Thor? Does he know?"

"Of course. He helped."

"I must thank him then."

"We both do."

As they were walking to the royal chambers Leiyah asked, "Is this really what you want?"

He pulled her into him, turning her, so she was looking at him; "Yes. I was never more sure about anything in my life."

She grinned, "Good. I am not going to let you go." He laughed and kissed her again, short, sweet. She wondered if she would ever tire from kissing him.

Loki opened the doors to the royal quarters with a flick of his hand and Frigga was sitting in a lounge- chair, looking up as they came in.

"Loki. Princess. Is everything alright?" there was a knowing smirk on her face.

Loki grinned, "I asked princess Leiyah to marry me, and she accepted." Leiyah was smiling, a small tear trickling down her cheek. Frigga stood and walked close to them. She observed them both, the casualness between them, the trust, the smooth way Loki was holding her close by her waist, the love she could detect between them. She had noticed it a while ago. During their last visit. It had warmed her heart to see Loki doing so well. He was coming into the man she had always knew he could be.

"Welcome into the family then my dear." She took the princess's left hand, to examine the ring. "Where did you find this? It is a beautiful ring."

Loki turned a slight shade of pink, "I might have had it commissioned a few months ago. I don't really know why. I think, no, I know I have been falling in love with her for a long time now."

Leiyah was still smiling, as was Frigga.

"I am so very proud of you, and happy for the both of you. I assume you understood what I was hinting at then?"

"Yes, I did. I enlisted Thor to help. It worked."

"Obviously."

Leiyah asked, "Allmother, we were wondering if you could help us convince the Allfather to let us plan parts of the wedding ourselves. This is a wedding we are both now looking forward too. We want to make it ours, and not just an alliance wedding."

"I understand. I will talk to Odin. Let him cool down though now. Once he comes back, we can talk to him."

Leiyah smiled and Loki ushered her to sit down next to him. Leiyah saw the Allmother pick up a book she had recommended to Loki. It warmed her heart. "I see you also give the books to others so they can enjoy it."

Loki looked up, having been watching her, "Oh yes. My mother and I have similar tastes in books. She could probably show you some too."

Frigga smiled, "Yes, I would love to. It will be nice having another person in this castle who loves to read."

Loki had an idea, "Now that we are getting married", his heart jumped at the sentence, "we can start reorganizing the library."

Her eyes widened, and glimmered, "We?"

"Of course, my darling. We will do everything together from now on."

Her grin was starting to hurt but she could not stop, "I can't wait."

She was silent for a moment, then her eyes widened. "My father doesn't know, does he?"

Loki shook his head, "We can call him as soon as we talked to Odin." The door bust open to reveal Thor, he looked over to Loki and Leiyah sitting close by each other, holding hands and a giant grin appeared. He stormed over to them and hugged them both, "Oh, how happy I am for you!"

He moved off and sat across from them, adding, "Of course, it would have been an honor to have married you. But I must say, I think my brother will be a better husband for you. Seeing as there are actual feelings, you know… not that I do not like you. You are a great person and will make a great friend and sister."

"Thor. It is quite alright. I am happier with this arrangement. I am happy."

"Oh this will be great." He turned to Loki, "You look content, brother."

Loki smiled, "I am more than content, brother. I feel like this is greater than anything else I could have done. As if this is a step in a right direction." Leiyah squeezed his hand, he looked down at her. Her eyes had not lost that sparkle.

Frigga asked, "How did you even convince Odin to let Loki try it?"

Thor beamed, "Oh, Loki tested himself. Apparently, which I think was a lie, he will have a higher or easier chance to sire children. It convinced the council members to consider Loki. It was brilliant."

Loki laughed, "It was not a lie, nor a trick. Those were the actual results."

"Ah! Never brother. I have and will always be the stronger one."

Loki quirked his eyebrow and the couch underneath Thor vanished, he fell on his ass. "Are you sure about that?"

Thor laughed out loud, "You are in a better mood than I have seen you in many decades, brother. I like it. Leiyah," he turned to the princess, "you will make a great man out of him."

She had to laugh at that.

Loki stood and helped his brother up, both of them hugging and laughing; a sight Frigga had not seen in a long time. This was good. Everything would work out.

Odin stormed into the chambers, followed by no- one. He observed his family and the princess; Frigga casually talking to the princess, while Loki and Thor were laughing at something. They looked content, at ease.

"Well", his voice boomed, "I see some things have changed."

Loki stood, as did the princess and Thor. Thor even moved a slight step, to stand directly beside them. An ally, not a protector.

Frigga smiled, "Isn't it wonderful news Odin? Everyone is happy now, and nobody had to be forced to do something they did not want to." She had pressed the last few words, a small glare in her eyes.

"No tricks involved Loki?"

Loki stiffened slightly, "None."

"So you will not mine me calling Heimdall to look for an illusion."

"Not at all." Frigga tried to supress a smile, even if there had been an illusion, Loki was strong and adept at them, even being able to hide from Heimdall.

A few minutes later Heimdall entered. "My king." He bowed.

"Heimdall, I assume you saw what happened today."

"I have, my king." He turned to the couple, "Congratulations."

Leiyah smiled brightly and Loki took her hand in his.

Odin cleared his throat, "Is there an illusion or charm Loki has used on the princess?"

Heimdall stayed silent for a moment, and Loki did not know why he was holding his breath; there was none. After a few seconds Heimdall answered, "No, my king. This is an agreement made by two people with consent and love." Loki smiled down at the princess, the woman he was to marry soon.

Odin started to form a sentence, to nullify this; but then he saw the look Loki was giving the princess, a sort of calmness around him. He saw the look of love, in both of them. "Very well. If this is what you want, then I am happy for you."

Leiyah smiled, "Thank you, Allfather."

Loki nodded his thanks, and Thor clapped. Loki added, "We have one request though. We want to plan this wedding. Maybe have a bit more time."

Odin was still cautious around his youngest son, what was he playing at?

"Very well, one week longer. The engagement party is to be next week and the wedding a week later", he turned to the princess, "You should inform your father."

Leiyah nodded her thanks, and Loki twirled his fingers once and a message was sent, requesting Arvid in the royal quarters. Frigga walked over to her husband and thanked him for making the right decision. Loki smiled back down at the princess. She was smiling up at him, but then he noticed something. She wasn't wearing her crown.

"Why are you not wearing your crown my darling?"

She reached up to her hair, realizing she really wasn't wearing it, "Oh. A maid told me I would not need it anymore now that I am to be an Asgardian princess. A new one will be made for me, or I will choose one from the vaults."

"I thought your father had the crown made for you."

"He had. He had it made the day of my birth. I have worn it ever since, it was changed over the years but always the same crown."

"Then why stop?"

"As I said, they told me I would get a new one."

Loki took her hand, it was warm, "You are marrying me now, and if that crown makes you happy then I want you to wear it. It is a part of you. I love it on you."

She smiled even more, "I will get it then."

"No need." He summoned it. He had gotten better over the last year with summoning objects he did not know where they were. The crown appeared in his head and he put it on her head. She thanked him and said, "I love you", quietly.

He cupped her head and kissed her softly on the forehead, aware of his family around, "I love you, too."

A knock and Arvid entered. "I was summoned."

Odin motioned him to sit, "We have some interesting developments."

"Oh?"

"It seems that neither my son nor your daughter were too happy about this marriage."

"Allfather, I assure you; she will do what needs to be done. She knows the importance of this alliance."

"I know she does. And so does my other son apparently. It seems he wants to marry your daughter. As does she."

Arvid finally looked to his daughter, who was standing next to Loki; a smile on her face, the crown on her head.

"My king?" Arvid questioned, "What about prince Thor? The future heir?"

"Prince Loki has a solution for that too, his seed is stronger." Loki cringed at the words and felt his bride- to- be stiffen. He laid a protective hand on her back; that was a conversation they needed to have.

"If I may," Loki said, "I do not want this marriage to be known for the reason of future heirs. It is an added bonus but is not the reason I wish to marry her."

Odin sighed, "What, do tell, was the reasoning then? You told me it was the issue of the heir."

"Of course, I did. You would not have allowed me to marry her if I told you it was because I love her."

Odin mumbled something but nodded, "The wedding will happen in two weeks, while an engagement party will happen the day of the original wedding. Your family will have a place here in the palace."

Leiyah noted the use of family and not wife. He wanted Serelle to come, to asses her.

"A further thing I need to know is; about your powers princess Leiyah."

"What about them, Allfather?" she tried to show respect, but she had an uneasy feeling.

"Will you be able to control them, through different emotional hardships?"

"Emotional hardships?"

"Weddings, involvement in the court, wedding nights, children, things like that."

She tried not to let her anger show, "Of course, Allfather. As I have said, I have been training to control my powers since I was 5. Very little can probably make me lose control."

"Good. If not, we need to find a solution for that." She did not like the sound of it, neither did Loki. He moved closer to her. Odin noticed and smiled, "But for now, welcome, my dear, to our family." She bowed and faked a smile.

Frigga was standing next to Thor, overlooking the gardens; two figures walking, the taller of the two with his arm around the smaller one. A laugh erupted from her. A small chuckle coming from the taller.

"What are you thinking off mother?"

She looked at her oldest son; such a warrior. "I am happy Loki found happiness."

"He seems more in tune with himself. Princess Leiyah might be a good influence on him."

She nodded. She had noticed it too. Another laughter.

"Are you alright with all of this?"

Thor looked taken aback for a second, "Mother, I did not wish to marry her. She is nice, but we would not have worked together, not in the way they can. I could never feel for her what he does. I don't know what I would have done if the roles had been reversed. Probably not what Loki did."

"You are a good brother. You will also be a great friend to the princess, whenever she needs one."

He smiled at that and then looked down at the couple again.

Her laughter was something he wanted to hear forever. He had told her a few of the stories where he had pranked Thor.

"Just to annoy your brother." She was laughing.

"Well, I was very jealous."

She smirked at that and asked, "Do you still get jealous?"

"I am naturally jealous. Why?"

"Say a guard would flirt with me?"

He saw red, "I would torture him slowly, before throwing him into the abyss."

She laughed again.

He pulled her close, "I am not joking. I won't let anyone near you, you are mine."

She chuckled, even though there was a red tinge to her cheeks, "Oh? I am your property now?"

"Never," He pinched her side, "you are mine, and I am yours. From now until darkness claims us and we are reunited in Valhalla."

"I like the sound of that."

He leaned down to kiss her. Loki felt his guard crumbling around him whenever she was kissing him. He felt defenceless. But he did not mind. She grabbed his neck to pull him closer. "I can't wait to marry you."

He laughed, "Just a few days ago you could not stomach the idea of marrying into this family."

"I was going to be married to the wrong person. It was supposed to have been you, always you."

They continued walking, Loki asking, "Are you happy with the arrangements?"

She nodded. Yesterday, they had sent out letters for cooks from Vanaheim to please help with the food, mixing Asgardian with Vanaheimian food. They had found flowers, they had cleared a chamber for her sister, right next to Leiyah's, they had the music. With the queen and princess of Vanaheim arriving for the engagement party, was a seamstress, who was going to make the most beautiful dress for Leiyah. Loki had convinced her to continue wearing her star crown. He informed her, he could have a new crown made for her, if she wanted; but he did not want her to lose a part of herself. He kept asking her if she was happy.

A maid walked by; a smaller woman, a woman Loki had lain with before. She smiled at the prince and ignored the princess. It had been a common situation. A few maids would never acknowledge her. "My prince" the maid purred, Loki nodded, not looking at her. The maid continued, "Is there anything you would require from me?"

"No. If I needed something, I would have sent for someone." He was annoyed, who was this maid.

"Of course, my prince. You know where to find us." A slow bow, the maid looking through her lashes up at the prince; he was not looking at her, but at the princess. She scoffed at her and made to leave. Something tripped her and she almost fell, a root; there were no roots on this pathway. Never. Loki laughed, "I knew I liked that mischievous side." Prince Loki hardly ever laughed, and if, then it was more mischievous. No maids have heard a loud laughter coming from him. The princess smirked and inclined her head slightly to the maid, "You should be more careful where you walk." The two started leaving. The maid, walking back to do her job.

"I see that I am not the only one who gets jealous."

Leiyah tightened her hand on his arm, "As you said, I am yours and you; you are mine. I don't like people playing with things that belong to me."

Loki smirked, "I have had women before, my darling. And men. Some of them still in the castle."

She shrugged, "I do not care what you did before. But now you are mine. I will learn how to satisfy you."

His pants tightened slightly. "Oh?"

She smirked up at him, pulling him into another smaller secluded path, "I might have never lain with a man before, but I do know things. Remember; I am naturally curious. And we have a giant library; which is actually organized, and I am 980 years old. I know what I like, and I love to learn."

His eyes darkened, it had been too long since he had had a woman; but only wanted this one, "I can't wait to explore every single bit of you, every single inch. Worship you like you deserve."

Her breathing was heavier, she hadn't lied about telling him that she knew what she liked. She had been pleasuring herself for a long time; and for a while now she was imagining a tall, raven- haired god, with long, elegant fingers and a wicked mouth with a silver tongue. She pulled him down and crashed their lips together. "I imagine you know how to worship a woman."

"I do, and now I can't wait to worship a goddess."

She could sense her father approaching, still a bit away, but she needed to break them up so she joked, "To give Asgard another heir?"

He cringed and his eyebrows furrowed, "I hate that people will think that."

"That this marriage came to be to sire a child? Or the way some have put it; for you to sire a child with your strong seed." She had to laugh at that, while Loki cringed again.

"Horrible."

Leiyah grabbed his hand again to make him look at her, "What if I told you I would like to one day have children with you."

He halted. "What?"

"Is that shocking to you?" she chuckled, "I want to marry you; why should I not want to have a child with you?"

"Are you certain?"

She kissed him again to show her agreement.

"Leiyah, Prince Loki." Arvid came around the corner.

"Father. How are you?"

"Very good. I just got word from your mother. They will be arriving shortly before the engagement festivities."

"I am excited to see them again." Arvid nodded. He hadn't realized the change in his daughter. The way she had seemed more grown, more mature, at peace with herself. "I must excuse myself again. I have a few things still to discuss with the Allfather." He turned to his daughter again, "You are taking care of yourself, right? Eating healthy?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He flushed, "No, I just mean. For after the wedding. The alliance. The.. ehm…" Loki knew what he meant and said, with power in his voice, "My wife will not be a breeding mare. She is your daughter after all."

Arvid flushed even more, "Of course, my prince. I did not mean to insinuate… I mean."

"The Allfather does not like to be kept waiting."

Arvid nodded, bowed and scrambled away.

"You know, he is still my father."

Loki smirked down at her, "I know. I just did not like where he was going with that."

"I know. I liked the way you were protective of me."

"I doubt you need protection, my darling." He kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers; her breath hitched.

"I do not, but I like your voice laced with power and respect."

It was finally the day of the engagement festivities. It was an Asgardian tradition, one Leiyah was looking forward to a lot. She was washed and primped at from every single angle. They had wanted to put her in a white dress but she had insisted it be green and gold. His colors. Hers soon. She was excited to see her mother again. But she missed Vanaheim greatly. The open fields, the smell, the power. She was toying with a strand of her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Her soon to be husband walked in, wearing a black and green leather ensemble with gold accents. His hair was slick back, his face content.

"Hello my beautiful. Are you ready?"

She stood, admiring him, "I am. Do you like the dress?"

He came closer, running a finger up her side, feeling the material. "It looks stunning on you."

"I hoped you would like it."

He smirked and leaned down to whisper against her mouth, "I think I would like you in anything, or nothing for that matter." She giggled and closed the small distance between them to kiss him softly. Loki smiled against her and pulled away. "I am afraid we must go; we can't be late to our own party." Leiyah nodded, straightening herself and slipping her arm through his. It seemed like half of Asgard was present. Thor standing beside his mother, Odin at the top; on the throne. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif at the bottom. Arvid was standing to the other side of Odin, one step lower. Loki walked the princess to the spot beside his mother. Frigga smiled at her and Thor was beaming. Trumpets sounded, drums and the doors opened for the court of Vanaheim too appear. In the front was the Queen; Queen Kaylina. Tall, blonde, regal, pure elf. A tall crown of crystals and stones Asgard had never seen before on top of her head. A bit behind her was a woman; tall, blonde as well. A different elegance was around her but Loki could feel little power living in her. She was wearing a crown as well; pure gold with white gems adorning it. There were whispers, how had nobody known of another princess. Loki had to smirk. The procession stopped before the steps and the queen bowed low, followed by the court.

Odin smiled, "Queen Kaylina. What a pleasure it is to have you here. Finally."

The Queen smiled, Loki could feel the lie and he knew the queen could feel it too.

Odin continued, "And the princess Serelle. How nice." Serella bowed, she was shaking slightly. Leiyah tensed beside him, afraid of what Odin would do to her sister.

Odin signalled for Arvid to get his family to the spot below his own and Arvid complied. He took the hand of his wife and gave his daughter his arm. They now stood a few steps under the royal family. Odin addressed his people. "Asgard. Let us welcome our friends and allies from Vanaheim." Applause and cheers. "We are all here today to celebrate wonderful news. We will eat and drink and be merry about these news. The alliance between Vanaheim and Asgard has been a strong one over the centuries and will now be strengthened even more." A small pause. "Loki, my son, prince of Asgard. Please step forward." Loki gave a small smile to his bride and walked a step up, now only three steps under the Allfather. "Princess Leiyah of Vanaheim, would you please step forward as well." Leiyah did, her head held high. "The princess and my son are going to be married by next week. Today we will celebrate the union that is to happen. Today we celebrate Loki of Asgard and the soon to be princess Leiyah of Asgard." Cheers and applause. Loki waved and put a protective hand on Leiyah's back. She smiled and waved as well.

After the procession entered the banquet halls Leiyah led Loki to where her family was standing. Her mother looked up, purple eyes as well. A lighter shade, but not the stars Loki came to admire about his bride. Queen Kaylina smiled. "Mother." Leiyah hugged her mother tightly, "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my sweet starlight. I will always miss you." Leiyah slumped slightly at that, the knowledge had been there; she would not go back to Vanaheim with her family."

"Leiyah." The voice of her sister surprised Loki; whereas Leiyah had a voice that was full of power, slightly deeper and sultry at all times, with a hint of wonder, venom and a smile in them, the princess Serelle's voice was very high, timid even at times.

"Serelle. How are you? Thank you for being here."

Serelle hugged her tight, "It had to happen someday."

"But who thought it would be to celebrate my wedding?" At that Leiyah turned to Loki, took his hand and pulled him forward. "Mother, sister; I want to introduce my future husband to you. Loki, prince of Asgard."

Kaylina assessed him and smiled, she held out both hands and quirked an eyebrow in question, Loki complied; having heard of elfs who needed touch to find out what they wanted. He did not feel anything but he felt a sliver of magic testing him; a small part was a similar feeling of what Leiyah's magic felt like, but more, Leiyah was so much more. "How nice to meet you. I can tell you will take good care of my daughter and never hurt her."

"Of course not, my lady. I adore your daughter."

"I can tell."

Loki turned to Serelle who held out her hand, he bowed slightly and kissed the top of one of the rings she was wearing, a ring Leiyah had as well; their family ring. "A pleasure, princess."

Serelle looked him over then turned to her sister, "He is very handsome, sister. You were not lying."

"I am marrying the god of lies; there is no reason for me to lie." Loki had to smile at that. Serelle grinned, "She has been talking about you. A lot."

Leiyah laughed, "And here I thought I was the younger sister."

Loki grinned down and pulled his beautiful fiancée close, "You talked about me?"

Serelle groaned, "Constantly; 'his hair is so beautiful, you should see his eyes, he is so tall and handsome, Loki is so smart, did you see the books he sent me', on an on and on it went. I am proud to say she did not exaggerate."

"You honor me, princess", he looked to his bride, "You think I am handsome?"

She nodded and pinched his side, "You should know that." Loki grinned. People had noticed that the prince of Asgard had been smiling more in the last few days than he had in many centuries. Loki looked to see his mother watching them. "Your Highnesses, I would love to introduce you to my mother and brother."

They nodded and Loki led them to Frigga. "Mother, you know King Arvid; this is Queen Kaylina and Princess Serelle. This is my mother, Frigga, and my brother Thor."

Thor bowed and grinned, "It is an honor."

Frigga smiled, "How wonderful to have you here for such a wonderful event. Tomorrow I would love to show you more of Asgard."

Queen Kaylina bowed low, "The pleasure would be all our, Allmother. We are happy our daughter found happiness here."

Frigga continued, "I know this must be very sudden."

"It is. On Vanaheim we have a long engagement time. Also we will miss her very much."

Leiyah gasped, "All my stuff. I completely forgot about that. But I guess I will have to leave it behind anyway. I will be an Asgardian princess soon." There was a sliver of sadness in her. Arvid tried to tell her that she would find new things, but Loki interjected, "Perhaps your family would be so kind as to send everything here. I want you to be comfortable and learn everything about you. That includes your possessions."

Leiyah beamed up at him and Serelle promised she would send every last tiny thing as soon as she got back. Kaylina and Frigga started talking about the seamstress that was brought from Vanaheim for Leiyah's wedding dress and Loki and Thor were talking to the sisters.

The night progressed and the next morning, while the festivities were still in full swing, Loki and Leiyah disappeared for a few moments alone.

"One more week", she sighed.

He pulled her close, kissed both cheeks and then a small kiss on her mouth, "I can't wait."

She hummed into the kiss, "I hope I live up to what you want from me."

"What do you mean?"

"As a wife, in every aspect."

He kissed her passionately one more time, "You will, you will exceed my expectations. I know it. You know how?"

She shook her head, stars blazing in her eyes.

"Because I love you."

She grinned and pulled him back down.


	8. Chapter 8

A knock on the door, "Enter." Queen Kaylina, King Arvid and Serelle came into her chambers. The seamstress had outdone herself, a white- light golden flowy dress with blue- purple and green accents on it. It was stunning. Tight around the top with a flowy, slightly puffed out bottom part, starting at the hips. Leiyah had her hair curled in a half up-do, her crown sitting atop her head. She was radiant.

"You look beautiful, my sweetheart" Her father said. He was proud and happy. This would not only help them for their alliance, but his daughter was happy; and after a long talk with his wife, he realized that was the important part. And she looked so happy today. "Thank you, father."

Her mother walked over and straightened her dress, "Are you happy?" She knew she was, she just needed to hear it.

"Yes. More than I thought I could ever be" she turned to her sister, "Thank you for being here. I know it is a risk, but I am so happy you are here."

"Anything for my sister. You are my best friend. Always have been."

Her father asked, "Are the chambers ready for you two?"

Flashback-

Loki was leading her towards the royal wing in the castle. "Where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you?"

"Another one? You gave me this beautiful necklace only yesterday."

Loki pulled her, "And you will continue to receive some." She had to laugh. They stopped in front of a dark golden double- door. "What is this?"

"Open it."

She looked at him once but did as he asked. The doors opened to a huge living quarter; bookshelf on the walls, 3 large sofas and a few sitting chairs, a dining table, a buffet table. There were 2 more doors. "What?" she asked.

"Go on. Look around."

Leiyah walked through the door on the left and entered a split room; divided by a half wall. Two desks, more shelfs. She left again; only then did she see the big balcony doors in the living quarters. They overlooked the gardens, their alcove. She went through the other door. It had a huge empty space and two big wardrobes with smaller closets, a vanity, a few chairs. A door leading to a bathroom with a wide tub.

"What is all of this?"

"This," Loki started, hugging her from behind, "will be our new living quarters."

"What? She looked at him, "I thought we would be staying in your chambers?"

He shook his head, "This is closer to the rest of the family and bigger. I thought we should have something that is ours. Do you not like it?"

She shook her head, "I love it! It is beautiful. But… where is the bed?"

He smirked and kissed her cheek, "I am having a special bed made for us. As well as a fully new wardrobe for you; jewels fit for a queen, more dresses and outfits than you could ever need."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you will live here with me."

She chuckled and turned in his arms, hugging him back, "Of course, I thought that was a given. It is so beautiful."

"And if there are any changes you want; we can have them done. I just wanted a place for us for after our wedding."

She smiled, "I love it. Why did you want to be closer to your family?"

"I think I finally feel more comfortable around them. It is as if I feel more complete now, more at ease. Thanks to you. And you like my family. I want you to be able to talk to them whenever you need to."

"My fiancé is so thoughtful. I love you." She hummed. "Are these walls thick enough?"

He grinned, "Of course. All the walls are thick. Why do you ask?"

"I just think we wouldn't want your family to hear me scream your name again and again on our wedding night, and the nights after."

His eyes darkened, "You are evil. I love it." She laughed out loud.

End Flashback-

"According to Loki yes."

"Are you nervous?" her mother asked.

"About the wedding? No. I feel excited."

Serelle chuckled, "And the wedding night?" Arvid turned his gaze to his youngest daughter.

"Not really."

"He has been with women."

"I know, father. But he has never made me feel not safe. I trust he will do the same tonight."

Her mother changed the subject, "I know you want to wear the necklace he has given you, but we have a gift just for you." She handed her daughter a box, which was opened immediately. Inside was a long silver necklace. On the necklace was a small gem, inside the gem was a multi- coloured star. Her mother smiled, "A newborn star in the gem of Vanaheim. A reminder of the two places where you come from."

"It is beautiful mother." She put it over her head. As it was longer and a thin silver band it did not cover Loki's necklace.

Arvid continued, "It has powers. It can travel between here and Vanaheim. If you ever feel the need to come home. It can also help you channel your power, if it ever were too much."

Leiyah looked up confused. Her mother answered, "My magic was out of control when I was pregnant. I don't know what will happen to you, but I won't be here. And as good as they are, Asgard does not have the best sorcerers. We wanted you to be prepared."

"Thank you!" she hugged her parents.

Serelle stepped forwards, "I have a present for you as well, dear sister."

Serelle handed her first a big box, which was opened in a heartbeat; It was a painting of the two of them, done only a few months ago. They were sitting in their garden and laughing; it was their favorite spot. "I love it, Sel. Thank you."

Serelle handed her the second package: flower seeds from Vanaheim and pen and paper.

"What?"

"You need to write me. A lot. I…" her eyes started to tear up, "I don't have that many people I trust as much as I trust you. Promise you will write?"

Leiyah smiled, a small tear trickling down, "Of course I will write you! Every week. I love you." The two sisters hugged and then a servant knocked. He informed them, that it was time soon to head to the ceremony. Leiyah smiled again and her mother put on a small veil behind her crown. Serelle helped her dab on a bit more lipstick and her father was smiling over them.

"Are you ready?"

Leiyah grabbed her bouquet she insisted on having; an arrangement of flowers from Loki and her alcove. A mix of different colors, flowers and smells. Just like them. She nodded and her father held out his hand.

In Asgard it was tradition for the bride to walk down the aisle alone, Vanaheim believed the family should walk with the bride; to give her over to a new life. Loki had insisted that they do that. He had said that it was a merging of a family, not just an adding to his own. She had loved him even more for that.

On the other side of the castle Frigga and Thor were sitting with Loki in his chambers, for the last time. A lot of the stuff was already gone and in their new rooms. Loki would leave his bed and furniture. The family had no new reason for this room so it would stay empty.

"You look happy, brother." Thor smiled.

Loki looked away from the mirror; wearing traditional Asgardian wedding clothes; not the armor it had become fashion for warriors to wear: he wanted a new start. Black, and green leathers. Polished, new, hints of gold and blue adorning it. He had forgone his helmet to wear his official crown; a golden crown, fit for the prince of Asgard.

"I am happy, brother."

Frigga smoothed the lines on his jacket. "You look very handsome. I am proud of you."

Loki nodded and asked, "Did you see her dress?"

Frigga shook his head, "No they were very secretive about it."

"Whatever it will look like she will be beautiful", Thor took another swing of ale.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Of course she will."

Thor laughed, "Nervous?"

"No."

"I would be. A lifetime commitment, brother. Think of that."

"I have thought of that."

"Are you ready for that?"

"If I had not been you would have needed to have been ready for it. I doubt the princess would like a cheater as her husband. She also seems like the person to do something about it."

Thor nodded, "I am glad you are happy."

Frigga grinned, "It is almost time. Shall we walk with you?" Frigga knew Loki had insisted that they incorporated a few Vanaheimian traditions. The princess was to be escorted by her family. Frigga liked the idea. Loki nodded, "I would like that very much." Frigga gave him a small nod, a warm smile; it warmed Loki. A knock. "Allmother, my lords. It is time. You need to go."

"Thank you." The servant was startled by the niceties of the younger prince but left. He took a deep breath and straightened. Thor handed him his cape, the green and gold one. Thor clipped it on, clapped him on the shoulder and grinned, "Let's go."

His mother opened the door and the three walked to the hall. Whispers passed them, of how handsome the princes were, what a shame Loki would not be single anymore, a few maids had a tear running down. His father stood at the top slightly to the left, Thor and Frigga joined him at his side, while Loki stood a step higher, smiling down at them. They talked for a while until the doors opened.

The crowd went silent, watching the royal family of Vanaheim enter. At the front was princess Leiyah on the arm of her sister. Both sisters smiling but Leiyah's was far brighter. Her parents were behind them. A small few gasps as Kaylina passed, others at the beauty of Leiyah. Leiyah looked up and saw Loki, her sister's arm was the only thing that stopped her from running to him. He grinned widely, a hint of mischief in his eyes and she had to suppress a giggle. He looked so stunning, little did she know he was thinking the same thing about her.

Loki saw her eyes; the sparkle, the stars swirling. It was beautiful.

The family stopped before the steps and each parent kissed their daughter one last time; a small whisper and Arvid and Kaylina walked to the right side; Serelle hugged Leiyah and said something that made her giggle, Loki had to smile even wider. Serelle left and took the bouquet with her. Leiyah looked up and saw the love in Loki's eyes. She forgot the crowd behind her and slowly walked up, each step accompanied with a breath. A few second later she was standing in front of Loki who held out a hand, which she gladly took, and he smiled at her, held her hand and led her up the last three steps. He slowly leaned a bit closer to her and said quietly, "You look beautiful, my darling."

If her smile could be any bigger it would be now, "You too."

He wished he could kiss her right now; he hoped this was what she wanted, and as if she could read his mind; she squeezed his hand and nodded quickly.

A priest walked up and bowed to the Allfather and Allmother and then approached the couple. "Hello to everyone who has gathered here today. A warm welcome especially to this lovely couple in front of us. It is an honor for me to be here and officiate this wedding." There were murmurs from the crowd and a confused Allfather whispered to Frigga. The priest continued, "I am not the official priest who officiates royal affairs, but prince Loki has requested me." Leiyah looked over to her soon- to be husband. "I myself have been a priest in Vanaheim and have been here for the last 2000 years and have made it my mission this last week to combine Vanaheim and Asgard, as you two will, to create the perfect ceremony." A smile between them, like a small secret that just the two of them knew. "Please everyone, let us be quiet for a small moment to thank our forefathers and foremothers; all the ones who have helped us in their lives or have shaped the way we live today." A Vanaheimian tradition; Loki did not properly know who to thank. He thanked his mother, for always loving and believing in him, Thor for reminding him who he could be, and most of all; he thanked the woman beside him; the one who saw good in him, the one who was there when he did not know he needed her, the one he trusted, the one he loved unconditionally. He knew he should be thanking the people before him, but they did not shape him; the people here did. He squeezed her hand again and she squeezed back.

Leiyah was also thanking her family and Loki, but also, having grown up with this custom, thanking her family before, the people she had already lost and more.

"Now, we will begin. As we are all the same here, in the eyes of us all and each other, I will not be taking titles into account." Another Vanaheimian tradition. "Loki. Leiyah. Entering a union, such as marriage, is not to be taken lightly. It is a commitment, a friendship, a partnership; it is something, when done correctly, that will make every day of your lives better." A smile between them. "From now on your lives are entwined, they aren't two single lives anymore but one joint. Something to remember though, is where you come from. You two are here, in the eyes of many, but more importantly, in the eyes of your family. Just because you will now have your own family, does not mean you need to stray from your own. They will be there, to guide you, to help you and support you through hardships. Now let me ask, Leiyah, your family. Are they here today?"

"Yes." Leiyah looked over to her family who bowed their heads, "Do you, Arvid and Kaylina, agree to this union?"

"We do."

"Do you wish good luck on the couple and promise to guide them, if the need arises?"

"We do."

"Are you ready to lose a part of your family, while at the same time gaining a new one?"

"We are."

"Serelle, sister of the bride, do you agree with your parents' exclamations?"

"I do."

"Thank you. Now let me ask you, Loki, is your family here?"

Loki nodded and nodded to his own, "Do you, Odin and Frigga, agree to this union?"

Frigga smiled at the two and answered, "We do."

"Do you wish good luck on the couple and promise to guide them, if the need arises?"

"We do."

"Are you ready to lose a part of your family, while at the same time gaining a new one?"

"We are."

"Thor, brother of the groom, do you agree with your parents' exclamations?"

Thor grinned broadly, "Of course."

"Thank you. Loki, Leiyah; now with the consent and love of your family are you ready to enter this union?"

Loki and Leiyah said, "We are."

"Will you go through all kinds of trials and hardships? Will you, no matter what, promise love, protection and security to each other?"

"We will."

"Are you, Leiyah, ready to let go of your single life and enter a new one?"

Leiyah grinned, "I am."

"And are you, Loki, ready to let go of your single life and enter a new one?"

"I am."

"Please, turn to each other and hold hands." The couple turned and looked each other in the eyes, Loki grasping Leiyah's hand, so warm and soft, power humming in them. A small smile between them.

"I will now combine the binding of the wedding couple of Asgard and Vanaheim." The priest pulled out two scarfs, a red one; from Asgard, and a dark blue one; from Vanaheim. He bound their hands together and started talking: "Loki, are you ready to join the life of your bride? Do you promise to cherish her, protect her, learn and grow with her, enter new life- stages with her, build a life with her and do it all together?"

Loki could feel the magic running through the dark- colored scarf, "Yes, I am. For all of it and more." Leiyah grinned even more.

"Leiyah, are you ready to join the life of your groom? Do you promise to cherish him, protect him, learn and grow with him, enter new life- stages with hum, build a life with him and do it all together?"

"Of course, yes." A silver line was in her eyes, she was trying hard not to cry.

"Are you both ready to enter this new commitment?"

They both said 'Yes' and the blue scarf dissolved in a bright purple spark, leaving behind a small mark on the inside of their left wrist; a small circle, barely visible, a light golden color.

"Leiyah, is there anything you wish to say to your groom?"

She breathed in, "Loki. I did not know we would end up here when we first met. I did not know if we would end up where we did two weeks ago, but I am so thankful we are. I am so thankful, for all the things you have shown me and given to me. I am thankful for all the many things that will come, all the smiles and laughter, all the fights, all the challenges. I am ready for it all, because I know I will have you by my side, I know I have your love and I know that I love you unconditionally and wish to do it all with you."

Loki had tears in his eyes as well, as Leiyah had stopped trying to stop them, she had let them go.

"Loki, anything you wish to say to your bride?"

"My Leiyah. As you said, I did not know we would end up here, but I am more than happy that we are. You completed me in a way. You gave me a new purpose when I thought I would never have one again. You made me better even though you never tried to do so or saw me as flawed. I can't wait for everything that life will have in store for us because I know that as long as we are together; nothing will ever be truly terrible, and we will conquer it all. I love you with all that I have and I hope I get to prove that to you every day."

Leiyah recognized that her mouth was hurting from all the smiling, but she could not stop.

The priest took off the red scarf and asked for the rings; an Asgardian tradition that had made its way into other realms even Vanaheim, but they still preferred the tiny golden circle on their wrists. Thor and Serelle walked up and each handed the priest a ring.

"These rings are blessed; they are signs of commitment and love. They will symbolize for others what you two feel for each other on the inside. I know ask you to put them on each others fingers." Loki picked up the titanium band and slid it behind the ring he had given her for their engagement. Leiyah did the same; they were the traditional wedding bands of the royal household. It felt right to be wearing those rings.

"Now, you are connected, now you are entwined, now; you are one. You may now finalize this union with a kiss."

Loki wished he could vanish them and ravish his bride, but he opted for the version that would not anger his father. He pulled her closer by her waist and leaned down. Their lips connected and it felt like their first kiss again; sparks and magic swirling; a union finalized, a perfect match. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Thor being one of the loudest. The couple turned, hand in hand, Serelle handing the bouquet back to her sister as they followed the priest out of the hall. They were both beaming. Tradition in Asgard was that the bride and groom lead the guests to the banquet hall to start celebrating but in Vanaheim, they allowed the couple a few minutes of privacy. Then they would join the festivities. Once out of the hall Loki pulled her closer one last time, while Leiyah pulled him down, a kiss, soft and loving.

"I love you" she whispered against him, he pulled back, "I love you as well. Are you happy?"

"More than. I can't stop smiling."

Loki laughed, "Me neither." He looked her over, "You look ravishing. How lucky I got."

"You clean up rather nicely yourself." She looked down at the small sigil on her wrist now, she smiled, how often had she dreamed of finally having one, the sign that the match was found good by the ancestors. "Shall we join our guests?"

Loki sighed, "Must we?"

"Yes, husband." His eyes darkened quickly, and he kissed her cheek, "The sooner we get everyone drunk the faster we can leave and fully finalize this union."

He laughed and straightened, "All right, wife. Lead the way."

She had to laugh out loud at that and pulled the man she loved to the hall. A servant ran and the doors opened, and Odin spoke, "Let us all please welcome the newly wed couple, prince Loki and princess Leiyah of Asgard." More cheers and Loki led her, holding her hand, to the top table. It was meant for just them, two smaller tables joining them with their families on either side. Thor was beaming and clapped Loki on the shoulder once as they passed. Loki and Leiyah were situated, still standing. The cheers quieted and Loki spoke, with the voice he used in the presence of others; powerful, ambitious and full of strength, "Welcome and thank you to everyone. My wife and I", a short smirk in her direction and a jump in her heart, "are happy that so many of you are here to celebrate with us. We want to take this moment to invite everyone to drink and eat as much as you want." He paused for a moment and looked at the crowd and then his wife, "I did not think I would ever have the privilege again to celebrate here in Asgard, but thanks to Leiyah, I have a newfound purpose in life. I know what I want now and that is to make my family, the people of Asgard and most importantly; my wife proud. I will serve Asgard with every bit of power I have and will dedicate my life to it and to my family." Thor and Frigga clapped the loudest while Leiyah was beaming at him. She made it all worth it. "Now let us begin." Drinks and food appeared everywhere, and the guests did not wait for further instructions. The people were merry and that made for good entertainment. Frigga was observing the newly- married couple and had to think back to her own wedding. Loki had tried hard for Leiyah, had gotten her so much that she would feel comfortable. Leiyah was slightly leaning into Loki, both of them observing the crowd and talking to themselves.

"Allmother." Kaylina spoke, having also been observing the couple.

"Queen Kaylina, we are family now; let us stick to first names."

"As you wish" Kaylina looked to the couple again, "They are happy."

Frigga had sensed it but the senses of elfs were more prominent, heightened. "I believe so."

Kaylina came closer and almost whispered, "My daughter was destined for greatness. I did not know where her path would take her, but she seems to have found one."

"I will treat her like my own."

"I know you will. You are a mother, just like me. I need to thank you though."

"What for?"

"For helping them. For thinking in a clear line when they couldn't. When emotion stopped their judgement, you gave them a push in the right direction. Leiyah has told me that you gave Loki the idea for the medics."

"I merely nudged."

"I must confess; I have known for a while that Leiyah would find something in Asgard. I have pondered long and hard about what it could be. It was powerful. It was dark and bright and green. I could not see Loki, but it seems that love and power can walk hand in hand."

"What if the marriage would have not happened? What if it had been Thor?"

Kaylina smiled, something predatory in her eyes, "I would not have let my daughter marry for a political alliance."

Frigga had no answer, so she watched as Loki and Leiyah walked down and started dancing. Thor laughed and held out his hand for Lady Sif; if only Thor would see the feelings she had for him. But Thor was blind, still thinking about the mortal. A few moments later Loki approached Frigga and asked her to dance, Thor dancing with Leiyah.

"From now on you are my sister and I shall respect you as such."

She laughed, "Thank you Thor, I appreciate it. I have always wanted a brother."

"I have had one, but never a sister."

"I shall show you what to do then." Both laughed and Thor had to admit; he liked her, she was truly a great addition to the family.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

Leiyah rolled her eyes, "Why is everyone so concerned with my wedding night? Do you all wish to be there?"

Thor laughed, "I fear some of the noble men and women would not mind watching."

Leiyah was twirled to Loki, while Frigga danced with Thor.

"It seems that everyone is concerned for our wedding night."

"It appears so. Many have asked me already whether I am nervous. I wonder if I might have a reason to be?"

She sniggered and moved closer, "I doubt it. Unless of course you have never lain with a virgin and do not know what to do with them."

"The only virgin I plan on laying with from today on is you, and only for tonight."

"What about women who are not virgins."

"After tonight that will only be you as well." She laughed, but her face was heating up slowly. She was excited, but she was having so much fun as well.

"Are you nervous?" Loki looked at her earnestly.

She shook her head, "I know I should be, but I feel safe and loved. I know you would not hurt me."

"Never", he pulled her tight, "I want to make your first experience pleasurable and memorable."

"You will, by it just being you." Loki kissed her slowly, trying to convey all his love for her.

"Brother, you need to save some of that for later", Thor laughed, coming up with three glasses of wine, "Here, drink. Have fun."

Loki rolled his eyes, though accepting the drink, "Not all of us need to drink to have fun, my dear brother."

"Of course not, but it is more fun!"

Leiyah laughed and took a small sip, she did not want to get tipsy. She wanted to remember this day forever. She looked over at Loki as she felt some magic stirring, he had transformed his wine into grape juice, winking at her.

After a few more hours of fun, dancing and eating; Odin stood.  
"My fellow guests, once more; let us toast to the newly- wed couple." Everyone raised their glass and cheered. "Now it is, once again, an honor and a privilege to have the princess Leiyah join our family. We are not only, strengthening the bond between us and Vanaheim, but we are gaining a tremendously talented and kind person. My children, I wish you all the best in your union. I wish you fun in this journey, a lot of health and most of all: love." He raised his glass and bowed his head to them, which they replied. Leiyah did not feel complete love and appreciation from the Allfather but she accepted it nonetheless. Nothing could ruin her day.

She looked over at her husband who was talking to nobles, smiling and joking with them. Husband, what a strange yet normal word. It described him now, Loki, her husband. She had to smile again. It might be just a word to many but to her it meant so much. It proved everyone wrong. Everyone who had ever doubted she would be able to find love, someone who could handle all her power, someone who would not fear her or feel underneath her. It proved the people wrong who said he could never have love. It proved the people wrong who thought this union was only because of an alliance. They were partners, they would be lovers after tonight; they were equal. It made her warm with happiness. She hadn't noticed that he had been staring at her, a soft smile on his lips.

"Is everything alright?"

His eyes were a brilliant blue- green, full of emotions, emotions he was good at hiding usually, but he did not wish to hide them from her. "Of course! This was everything I dreamed of."

"Was there the excitement and love when walking towards your groom?"

She leaned closer, "Oh, are you interested in my groom?"

He played along, "I am. Tell me about him?"

Leiyah mused, playing with one strand of her hair, "Where to start. He is so incredibly handsome, he has the most beautiful black hair; raven black, his face; the bone structure is incredible; carved from marble. He is so tall and has this demanding presence. He dresses so sharply, knowing which colors work for him. His hands are so big and clever, and they grab my hips so tightly. He speaks with an intelligence and a control that makes me fall in love with him even more. His eyes; oh they might be my favorite thing. So bright and full of power. He doesn't know it but the amount of power he has and he could show make my knees weak. Walking towards him was everything I could have ever wanted, maybe even more."

"Is that so? He sounds like an incredible man."

"But there is one thing I love about him so much. Something that excites me so much for later."

He leaned even closer, having put up a small shield as to make it look as if they were having a normal conversation and not flirting blatantly, "Do tell", he purred. It made her shiver.

"When he kisses me; I feel like I lose every bit of control I have. I feel like I am burning from the inside and only he can stop it. He has this wicked mouth with a wicked tongue. People call him silver-tongued; you know."

Loki leaned in even closer, whispering in her ear now, one hand on her thighs, stroking it through her dress, "What do you want that tongue to do to you later?"

She smiled, putting a hand on his and saying in a smooth voice, "Kissing me all over and showing me how much of those rumors are true. He promised me to worship my body, making me feel like a goddess."

"Well, I hope he does. If he doesn't, come find me, I will show you how you should be worshipped."

She laughed and pulled him closer, their mouths meeting. She pulled back, "It has been 8 hours. Do you think we can leave?"

He looked around, her parents and sister had left two hours ago, as had Odin and Frigga. Thor was still drinking and laughing with his friends, the others having a fun time. "I think we can. A quick exit through the perfectly placed door behind us."

She looked behind them and smiled, gripping his hand they stood. They looked behind them once, nobody was watching them. They slipped out.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this will be pure smut. I am upping the rating, and there will be future smut in there. Might not be that detailed or long but it is their wedding night. If anyone has any problems with the smut or needs a warning or wants me to put it in italics in future chapters I will, but please let me know.**

They felt young, Loki pulling her along the hallway. She was giggling and pulled him closer. She needed to kiss him. "Loki." He grinned and pushed her against a wall.

"Say my name, my darling."

"Loki." She gasped as his hands tightened around her waist.

"I love my name coming from your mouth."

She purred it again, "Loki." He growled and kissed her passionately.

"To say I have wanted to do this for a while would not be a lie."

"Oh? What exactly?"

"I want to taste every bit of you, I want to explore every inch, everything. I want you. Everywhere, everyhow I can have you."

She moaned as his mouth attacked the crook of her neck. He pulled back, "But.. not that I will not do that, but our first time will not be against a wall." She kissed him again and they walked to their new chambers. He stopped her in front of the doors. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and giggled when he picked her up. With a look the doors opened and revealed the newly finished chambers. Their colors, adorning the warm walls in accents, their shelfs, their chairs. Leiyah was in awe. "It is beautiful."

Loki grinned, "I told them to take inspiration from you." She had to laugh, "You will spoil me and make me arrogant."

"You should be. Everyone wants you, I could see it, feel it. But only I get to have you."

Her eyes grew dark, the stars stark against the dark purple. "I want to see this bed you had made for us."

"With pleasure, my wife." His eyes darkened at the word again.

He carried her to the bedchambers and sat her down. The bed was huge, two times the size of her old one. Gold everywhere, blue- green pillows and blankets. It was stunning, a huge canopy. "Oh."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She gasped, turned to him and kissed him softly once. Suddenly the severity of the situation hit her. This would be it.

"We don't have to do anything today Leiyah. I understand if you need more time. This was rushed."

Leiyah shook her head, "No. That is not it. I just don't know where to start."

He walked close to her again, cupped her face, "We will start slow. With what we know, just kissing. And," he looked deep into her eyes, "if you ever feel uncomfortable; tell me and I will stop. We can stop anytime and do more some other time. This is about you."

"No! It is about us." She breathed deeply, "Will you show me what to do? So I can … please you as well?"

He kissed her, "Of course, my darling." He looked her over, "Maybe we should get into something more comfortable. As much as I love this dress, it was probably expensive, and I do not wish to ruin it. I want to see you in it again. Our clothes should already be here, and I think we would be more relaxed, if we were both in more comfortable clothing."

She nodded and suddenly had the urge to hug him. "Can I.. can I hug you?"

His heart warmed and he wrapped his arms around her, "You never need to ask. I love holding you." Leiyah breathed him in, the scent that was so purely him, so calming, so comforting. Leiyah had a similar effect on him and he longed to hold her tighter when she pulled away.

"I will change now." She walked into the bathing room, there were two smaller doors in it, each one leading to one of their vanities. Leiyah went into hers. She took off her crown and the pins and accessories in her hair. She brushed it out slightly. She saw a light golden night dress, with matching undergarments. (A/N: I am just assuming that they have something like a bra, and I will call it that) She cleaned herself and put on the garments. Looking into the mirror she felt beautiful. Her face still looked like it did during her wedding, her hair now free and flowing and no crown. She came back out of the bathing room and Loki was standing at a mantel piece where a single picture was standing. It was the one she had sent him. "I had this picture on my nightstand. It was the first thing I saw in the morning, and the last thing I saw before I fell asleep." He turned and his eyes widened, she looked stunning. He was wearing looser pants in black and a light golden tunic. Leiyah stole his breath. "Now I am the luckiest man in the 9 realms that I get to wake up to you and fall asleep next to you." He walked closer, "You are so beautiful." She smiled and blushed and closed the last few inches between them and whispered, "You are too. My handsome husband." The word did something to him, but he needed her to initiate it, and she did. She pulled him down and crashed their lips together. She tangled her hands in his hair and tugged slightly, it made him moan. He started to usher her to the bed, never leaving her mouth. Her knees hit the back of the bed and she flopped down, it made her chuckle. He was now so much taller, looking down at her; the severity in his eyes, the love. She reached one hand up to trace along his jaw, down his neck to his shoulder; such elegance and the hidden muscles. Down his chest, over his smooth stomach; she stopped. She looked up and took another calming breath. She tugged at the tunic to pull him lower to kiss him one more time. Then she tugged the shirt upwards; Loki understood. He straightened again and pulled off his shirt. Her eyes widened; she had never seen a more beautiful creature. His skin as pale as marble, the smooth muscles; more than people expected from him. He was beautiful.

"Thank you, my darling."

Leiyah blushed, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." He took her hand, and placed it on his chest, over his heart. She could feel the rapid beating, the magic running in him. She released a bit of her own to tangle with his. He was nervous. She questioned it.

"This will be the first time I lay with my wife. The first time I am with the love of my life. I am allowed to be nervous."

Leiyah had to smile at that, this affected him too. She placed a second hand on his chest, running over him, her nails slightly scratching; not enough to leave a mark. He was so beautiful. He reacted to every small touch. A small purr here, a moan over a sensitive spot over his right hip; she tried to memorize them all. Leiyah pulled back and scooted higher up on the bed. She looked through her lashes, beckoning him. He complied, climbing on the bed, crawling towards her, his left hand caressing her body; not touching anything properly yet. He grinned down at her, a small kiss on each cheek, on her forehead, her neck, her nose; which made her giggle; and then he kissed her. Passion running through them, their tongues intertwining; not a battle but a dance. She tried to pull him closer; to where she did not know.

"Loki" she moaned.

"Yes, my love?"

"Touch me."

"I am."

She groaned, "Please Loki."

"Tell me. What do you want?"

She straightened herself slightly, holding herself on her elbows. She saw his eyes, fully black now. "I think… I think my nightdress might need to go."

He growled, "I couldn't agree more." He kissed down her neck, to the center of her chest. She groaned quietly as he kissed the exposed parts of her breasts. He kissed over the dress, lower and lower. The dress was long, he was pulling it upwards to touch her legs. Kissing each knee and calf. Pulling the dress even higher. She was panting. Loki groaned again, annoyed at the dress that was stopping him from seeing his beautiful wife. He vanished the dress. Leiyah gasped. Loki backed away a bit to look at her. Her matching gold undergarments, her perky breasts; more than a handful, her curvy body, her strong thighs and long legs. Her neither region covered in gold. She was starting to become self- conscious, aware of the small rolls, the wide hips, the not perfectly flat stomach. Leiyah tried to cover it with her hands but he growled, moving forward fast and pulling her arms to the side of her head. "No."

"Loki… I am not… I …" He kissed her again.

"You are the most beautiful creature the universe has ever seen. Everything about you excites me. If this were not our first time; I would take you right now. But I promised worshipping." Loki kissed her again, moving lower and lower, his hands touching every bit of exposed skin. He loved the female body. Loved everything about it. Never caring about the shape of it; it was simply divine. And this one; Leiyah's body. He would kill everyone who had made her not feel beautiful. She was moaning slightly, and he growled again. "My wife, my darling, my love. Let me hear you."

He was kissing over her left arm, sucking a small spot where her golden circle was now. Kissing every single finger once. He repeated the same thing on her right arm. Starting at her ankle moving upwards; kisses and licks everywhere. Leiyah had never felt like this before. He worked his way back up and kissed her again. "Leiyah?"

She was looking up at him, suddenly aware that he was doing all the work.

"What should I do?"

He shook his head, "Lay here. I am going to remove your top now."

She gulped but nodded. He grinned and nipped her lower lip, moving lower again. Once again, he vanished it with his magic. They would have many times where they could rip each others' clothes off. Perfection; that is what he saw. "Oh, my darling. You do not know what you do to me." Her nipples were already hard, an indication that she was enjoying what he was doing. It stroked his pride. He noticed her looking at him and he held her eye contact, mischief in his eyes. He lowered his mouth to her right nipple and sucked at it, making her moan out loud. Oh by the heavens, the sounds she was making were going to kill him. He wanted to hear them forever. He bit into the hardened nub slightly and tugged making her gasp and moan. He did it again and again. It felt divine. She knew he had been with people, but she wondered if he ever put that much effort into a single person.

"Only you."

She chuckled slightly, breathlessly as he now moved to the other nipple, still flicking the other one with his left hand. "I need to stop saying everything out loud- oh"

He bit her, "No, I love that I can make you lose control. Let go for me."

Loki left small bite marks over her body, even if nobody saw them, he knew they were there. He knew he had claimed and marker her. She gasped and pushed against him lightly.

"Loki, stop." He pulled away, had he crossed a line?

"Everything alright my love?"

She panted for breath, "I don't want it to be over yet."

He grinned and moved closer to her again, "I promise you, it won't." He kissed her and she pulled him close, her legs wrapping around him. He felt a small bit of friction and it drove him wild.

"Loki, can I? I … I want to."

"Say it. Tell me everything you want."

Leiyah took a shuddering breath, "I want to touch you."

Loki smirked and rolled them over, making her giggle. She was now on top of him, a little higher than his neither region. He could feel the dampness in her undergarment. Heavens she looked beautiful like this. Towering over him, panting, a flush over her. Loki leaned back and waited for her to move. She smirked at him and placed her hands on his chest, exploring more. "One day I want to give you a massage. Get rid of all the tightness in you."

He purred, "My wife wants to take care of me?"

"I do. I want to make you happy."

He groaned as she moved slightly lower, she was now atop him; her undergarments and his pants the only thing keeping them apart. She gasped as she felt his hardness. She knew it would be there of course, but it did something to her. She slowly ground down and it made him hiss. He was so incredibly hard; it had been months since he last had a real woman. The only thing that had kept him company during nights had been his hand, and a vision of her. She looked down at him, her hands on his strong abs, curiosity and excitement in her eyes.

"Is this?", she ground down again, making him moan, "because of me?"

He grasped her hips, pulling him up, changing the angle slightly. "Yes, all because and all for you."

She was panting again, she had never been this turned on. Loki was holding her close, both of them rocking against each other. "Am I doing everything alright?"

He grinned, biting her neck, "Yes. Now let me." He turned them again, hands on her waist but she stopped him again.

"Take off your pants." A commanding tone; sultry, seductive, powerful. He got harder. He moved off the bed and she rolled onto her side, watching him. Those purple, seductive eyes never leaving him. Following the small sheen that had appeared on his skin, the small scratch marks from her, the bite marks on his neck and chest. He pulled the lacings apart, looked at her, smirked and slowly pulled down his pants. Leiyah's eyes widened. She had seen some illustrations of course, and had made a few of the stable boys show her when she was younger but nothing could compare to Loki; her husband. Her breathing became heavier, he was so big.

She started crawling towards him, he was watching her patiently. "May I?"

"This is yours now too, my darling." She smirked at him and winked. She was now right in front of him. She stood on her knees, kissed him once, twice; one on his nose. It made her laugh again. He made her feel safe. She looked down between their bodies. Slowly, she reached out her hand and grasped it. Loki groaned, "Leiyah."

She grinned, slowly she moved her hand up and down; precum had appeared and she used it for lubrication.

"Leiyah!"

"Yes, husband?" he bucked at the word.

"I love you."

She grinned again and kissed him, not stopping her movement.

"Stop, please. I want to please you."

She moved away, lying back down. Loki looked at her again, "I will have a painter come, paint you just like this; hair a mess, bite marks, flushed, ready for me."

"Only for you, my husband." He growled again and attacked her. Kissing, licking, biting down to her most private area. He looked up at her, she was fisting the bed underneath her. He kissed her once through her undergarments; they were soaked. "Excited, my love?"

She moaned a yes. He slowly pulled them down and was now looking, for the first time, at his completely naked wife. It enticed him to no end. Leiyah was breathing heavily. "Loki."

He pushed her thighs apart to look at her beautiful pink folds. So wet. So eager to be touched. "You must be starved for touch, my darling."

"Yes."

"Tell me," He moved his hand closer, feeling the heat coming off her, "have you touched yourself before?"

"You know I have." A small inch was separating his hand from her welt folds.

"Have you touched yourself since we met?"

She nodded. He did not move, "Tell me."

"Yes."

He cupped her, making her groan. He reached her clit and flicked it. "Loki."

"A few final questions my darling." He purred. His voice was going to be her ruin.

"Do you think you can answer a few more?"

"Yes, Loki."

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes, Loki!" She moaned in desperation. She needed his touch so badly.

Loki grinned and purred, "Have you touched yourself in this palace? The virginal princess, touching herself in the safety of her own room in a palace that was not hers."

She moaned as he flicked her clit again.

"Answer me, Leiyah."

"I have."

"Have you ever thought about me, while touching yourself?"

No pause, "Yes."

It made him grin wickedly, "Tell me; was I touching you? Like this? Was I good?"

"This is so much better. Did not know how much I needed your touch."

"Did you cum?"

She nodded.

"I will not continue, if you do not answer me."

"Yes, Loki. I did."

Very well, he thought to himself and spread her legs even wider. Moving her right leg over his left shoulder. She gasped as she felt his breath in a region, nobody had ever seen. The next move had her arching her back and half- screaming. Loki vowed to make her scream before the night was over. He gave her one long lick and she tasted like sweetness and something so essentially her. He dove in again, sucking her clit. Moving lower to spread her fold apart so he could see her tight hole. Oh how pretty. He pushed his tongue in, she was a moaning mess underneath him. He moved his left hand up to play with her nipple and she tangled her hands in his hair. This must be what Valhalla felt like, she thought. She was nearing an orgasm. "Loki!"

He continued his administration.

"Loki! I am close. Please."

He did not stop, he sucked her clit harder and pinched her nipple; making her moan out loud. Her juices were gushing, and he knew he had just made his wife orgasm. She was breathing hard and he pulled away shortly. Watching her, her face flushed, her knuckles white, the comforter under her wet.

"Oh by the heavens."

He grinned, "Did you like that?"

"I think you know I did." She paused, "Now let me."

He pushed her back down, "No. I promised worshipping, and I will do that. Let me prepare you."

Leiyah watched him slide back down, kissing her nipples, her stomach, her clean pussy before placing his head between her again. He licked her again, making her mewl. "So sensitive. I wonder how often I can make you cum."

"Loki, please. I want you."

"And you will have me. Now let me prepare you."

He pushed his tongue back in, so tight and wet; then he moved higher to her clit; sucked on that and entered one finger into her. The first orgasm had helped. Loki slowly moved his finger in and out, curling it slightly to make her gasp. "You are doing so great." He pushed in a second finger; a small whimper escaped her. So tight. His fingers long and elegant. He pushed into her, curling, in and out, while sucking her clit. He looked up once to see her playing with her breasts. The sight aroused him so much. She was tightening her walls, her breathing becoming erratic. Her second orgasm was coming. He spread his fingers slightly, sucking harder and made her cum. She tasted divine and she was pulsing around him. "One more my darling, then I will have you." She whined, overly sensitive. He kept his fingers in her, slowly pumping but leaned up to kiss her. "I love you so much. You are making me the happiest man in all universes by giving this to me."

"I love you, Loki. Please. Please."

"Soon my love."

He distracted her with a kiss as he entered a third finger. So tight. So perfect. A whimper. "So good my love. I know you want it. Your body will adjust. Need to prepare you. Don't want to hurt you. You are doing so good."

She scratched down his back and he groaned. "Mark me love. Show everyone who I belong to."

She moaned into him, Loki tried to convey everything he felt into what he was doing. Heavens he loved her.

Leiyah moaned, it had turned erratic and loud; Loki loved it. "Please. Loki. I am so close. I need you. Never needed anything more."

Loki pushed his fingers into her, she was so wet.

"You are doing so well for me. I will give you what you want. Just cum one more time. Just for me. One last time."

She moaned as he curled all three of his fingers, perfectly finding that sweet spot in her.

"Oh you will feel so heavenly. Imagine me, in you. The pure bliss on my face. Finally taking my wife. Taking this final gift from you. I have come so many times thinking about your tight, sweet cunt around me. But this is so much better. So wet for me. So perfect." It made her come with a scream. She was so sensitive and in complete bliss. Loki pulled out his fingers, so wet. He looked at her as he licked them off. "Delicious. If I had to chose one thing to eat for the rest of my life, it would be you." Her eyes were so dark, he could only see the stars sparkling. She looked down between them, he became painfully aware of how hard he was.

"Loki. Will you finally take me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"More than anything."

"Then yes, I will." He had an idea though; he rolled them over again; she was positioned above him. "I want you to take charge. I want to go at your pace."

Leiyah nodded, aware what he was doing. It made her heart ache. "I love you Loki. Thank you for this wonderful day. Thank you for everything. I know I have said it so much, but I love you so much."

"Never apologize, I love you, I love hearing you say it."

She nodded, she was still so wet and when she moved slightly, she could feel him. Oh it made her even wetter. She pushed herself upwards slightly and Loki grabbed his enormous length and Leiyah breathed one final time before slowly going down. Loki had to grab her waist, she was so tight and wet and hot. Leiyah whimpered. He had stretched her so much, but he was just so big. She moved a bit lower, his grip tightening. It started to feel good, but she still had a way to go. A bit lower, a gasp.

"Slower. We have time." He was trying to even his breathing, to stay calm, not to buck upwards; taking that heat.

Leiyah nodded, breathed and went lower. "Oh." It had started to feel better. The stretch gave way to pleasure. Loki pinched one of her nipples, making her gasp and move lower. Slowly she had taken every last, glorious inch of him. She was now fully on him. Her pulsing around him, so tight and wet. Loki was sweating, but so was she.

"Oh by the heavens. Oh my. Oh." Leiyah could not form a sentence.

"Are you alright?"

"It feels so good. So full."

He grinned and then bucked up slowly, making her gasp louder.

"Again." He did it again and she started rocking forward, moving her body in a way he had never seen before.

"You look glorious like this. So open for me. So ready."

"Loki! You… so big… so good" She was bouncing now. He was trying to hold off his own orgasm. Needing to see her to one more. Gods her tits. He pushed himself upwards. Hitting a completely new angle now. "Oh."

"I want to hear you! Your sounds are driving me crazy."

Loki nipped at her nipples again, while Leiyah was tugging at his hair. They were both going faster and faster with every thrust. Leiyah moaned loudly, "So close. Oh. Loki. I don't know if I can."

He grinned, pulling her closer, "You can. Touch yourself. Make yourself come."

"You too. Please. Need it."

"You want me to come in you, my love?"

"Yes. Please!", she screamed.

"Then come one more time and I will give you everything I have." She moaned at a particularly hard thrust and reached between them. She was so wet. She had soaked everything. She felt where they were connected, and it made her gush.

"Oh my, Leiyah. Giving me more and more. I wish you could feel how amazing you feel."

Leiyah moaned, she was pretty sure she was a moaning mess, her hair a mess, sweat all over her and just looking like a whore. The thought excited her.

She started rubbing her clit. Too sensitive.

"Yes, my love. Just like that. Do it for me. Show me how much you want me."

It spurred her on; she rubbed harder and faster and her orgasm crashed into her; making her scream. Loki could feel the gush of wetness, the tightening. He saw her beautiful face, head thrown back, eyes closed, a screaming moan escaping her, sweat everywhere. She looked like the goddess she was. It was enough for him and he released his load into her, grunting. He pushed in a few more times, not pulling out. She crashed down on him. He pulled her in a hug. Both breathing hard. She could still feel him throbbing in her.

"Oh my."

Loki chuckled, stroking her back, all the way to her glorious ass; something he needed to explore more. "I hope that was to your satisfaction."

She moved slightly, making him moan. "It was so much more than that. I think I drenched the covers of the bed."

"They will be cleaned. Besides; it only proves how much you enjoyed it."

"Oh I did. So much." Loki chuckled and rolled her over again, laying her down. He kissed her again and pulled out. She whined at the loss.

He moved to lay beside her, pulling up one of the covers to cover them.

"You looked glorious."

She chuckled again, "I can't wait to do it again."

"Me neither."

"You made me feel very special."

"Good. You deserve nothing less."

Leiyah kissed him and snuggled close to him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and sighed. "I have a lot of catching up to do. You need to teach me a lot."

He kissed the top of her head, "We have all the time in the world. We can stay in this bedroom for a week or longer and just explore each other."

Leiyah laughed, a sound he loved, "As much as I would love that; we have a family obligation tomorrow."

He hummed, feeling content with his wife stroking his skin idly. Slowly her hand wandered lower, grasping him again. He was still half- hard, a small moan escaping him. "Do you think you can go again?" she asked him.

Loki looked at her, "You want to go again? I thought you might want a few hours rest."

"Mhh. I don't think so. I want to feel you in me again. I have never felt more complete in my life."

He groaned at the visual and arched his neck. She took that as an invitation to start kissing along his neck and body. "Do you even know how beautiful you are?"

"I think you might need to show me my love."

She grinned, bit his nipple; which had him growling. A mental note for later. Leiyah moved lower and lower; faced now with his fully hardened cock again. She did not know what it said about her but she wanted to taste him so badly.

"Tell me if I am doing something wrong." He did not fully comprehend the words as she licked down his length once. He gasped, fisting the sheets. She licked experimentally a few times, finding the long vein on the underside of his dick. The reaction that got out of him had her licking around there a while. She sucked on the head and then took as much of him as she could into her mouth. He growled, so loud he could probably wake Surtur. She might be inexperienced but the many books she had read had given her an idea of what to do. She lowered her teeth only slightly to lightly scrape against him as she went back up. A scream. "Was that wrong, my husband?"

That word again, he fisted the sheets tighter, wanting nothing more than to just push her back down and take her mouth. "Not at all, wife. You are a natural."

It swelled her with pride and she stroked his strong thighs and took him in her mouth again. Loki moaned, throwing his head back. He grabbed her head and pulled her up, pining her underneath him. "You are incredible. Now let me." Her eyes grew darker and she felt the wetness between her thighs. It had not stopped, only increasing with Loki's sounds. He pushed her legs apart again and positioned himself between her. "So wet for me."

She purred.

"Is all this for me, my love? Are you ready for me?"

"All for you", she looked deep into his eyes, hooking one leg behind his waist, "husband." That was what it took for him to push into her. He tried to do it slowly but Leiyah put her second leg around him and pulled. He pushed deep into her wetness, both of them so close; Loki from her mouth and Leiyah from the previous overstimulation. Loki kept kissing every bit of exposed skin he could reach while pumping into her.

"Oh Loki. So good. More."

He complied and thrust harder, "I am close."

"Me too." She whined slightly, it made him come undone. He pumped his seed into her, kept pushing in, stimulating her. She felt him, everything from him. Leiyah groaned and came.

He pulled out and covered them again. He pulled her tight. "My wonderful wife."

"My incredible husband." The word made him grin and purr slightly. Leiyah laughed, "You like that word."

He tightened his grip on her waist. "I love it. It shows that we belong together." She hummed and closed her eyes.

Loki asked her, "Was this everything you expected it to be?"

She shook her head. He questioned it. "It was so much more. I think I am addicted to you now."

He laughed loud, "I am too."

She chuckled, "Maybe an heir will be here sooner than anyone thought."

He froze slightly, his hand smoothing over her beautiful skin. He imagined her, pregnant, with his child. It made him growl and attack her again. She laughed and spread her legs for him as he took her again and again throughout the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki rolled over, the sun tickling his face, he reached out to his wife to find an empty bed. He opened his eyes slowly to blink. The bed was still warm and the door to the bathing room was closed. He rolled back onto his back; thinking back to the multiple times they had made love. He had to smile. In many centuries he had not felt this happy. The door opened and he turned to see his wife walking back to the bed. She was wearing a different nightgown, almost see- through. He could see her beautiful curves, her breasts, her thighs. She smiled at him as she covered herself again.

"Good morning, my handsome husband."

He turned to lay on his side, "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

She blushed, "I love the sound of that."

"Me too." He kissed her softly. He looked her over; sensing her magic. It was pulsing pleasantly. It was calm and soft. "How are you this morning?"

Leiyah blinked, taking his hand in hers, "Happy. You?"

He smiled, "Of course, me too. But I meant how is your body?"

"I feel fine, a bit sore, but not as much as what people had told me."

He frowned, "Who talked to you about it?"

"Some maids. They said you liked it rougher. That I would be bleeding and in pain. I doubted it, I mean you promised you would never hurt me. And I trust you."

Loki turned, sensing no lies or doubt in her words. "Did you think I would?"

"No of course not. I knew it was going to hurt a bit, but it hardly did. You made me feel so much. I could not have asked for a better first time."

"So you enjoyed it?"

Leiyah laughed and pushed him down, straddling his still naked form, "Did the multiple times we made love afterwards seem like I was not enjoying it?"

Loki grinned, loving the weight of her on top of him, sliding his hands along her thighs, pushing up her dress. "You did seem to be liking it. I remember a few sounds I wish to hear again."

She grinned, grinding down slowly, awakening his member, "Oh yeah? Do you think you could make me do those sounds again, before we need to head to breakfast?"

"We can have breakfast brought here, no need to leave just yet." He had the bottom part of her dress now around her waist and was now pulling the top part down so he could knead her breasts. She leaned forward to start kissing him. He was at full attention now and could feel her wetness. "So responsive."

Leiyah chuckled and nipped at his ear, "I woke up to you naked. I will always be responsive to you."

He gripped her tight and pushed inside of her, slowly to let her adjust. "So tight still for me. So perfect."

"Yes, Loki. Feels so good."

He groaned as she tightened her walls, "You are such a quick learner. I love it." Leiyah moaned obscenely at a particularly hard thrust. "Is this the spot?" She nodded and threw her head back, rolling her hips in tune with his thrust. This was not going to be long, but it did not need to be. They were connected, both moaning and panting, both enjoying this experience. He felt her coming close, her nails digging into his chest; her tightening his grip and pushing harder. It tipped her, which tipped him, spilling inside her. She stayed atop him, smiling down. "I think we might need a bath."

He chuckled, pushing once more inside, making her groan. "I think so too." She pulled off and smirked at him before running into the bathing room, Loki not far behind.

The couple, after a bath where they might have gotten dirtier than they were before, another quick shower, and some breakfast, was walking to the family quarters. Frigga was sitting inside, a book in hand.

"Hello mother." Loki said, giving her a kiss.

"Allmother," Leiyah nodded.

Frigga smiled and hugged her newest daughter, "My child, we are family now. Call me Frigga, or mother as well, if you wish."

"Very well."

They sat down, Loki idly placing a hand on his wife's shoulder and drawing lazy patterns. Frigga observed them. A calmness between them, more so than before.

"Did you enjoy your wedding? I thought it was wonderful, very beautiful. Thor came in this morning still drunk, raving about a wonderful party."

Leiyah smiled, "It was wonderful. I could not have asked for more." Loki gently squeezed her shoulder. Frigga noticed that their magic was entangled in a small way. She doubted they knew; it made her smile.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really, mother. Dinner with all of you. More celebrations I guess."

The doors opened and Thor entered; looking a little worse for wear. "I feel as if I was beaten up by a Fire- giant myself."

"You look it", Loki mused.

"I did not see you drinking too much last night, Loki."

"I did not need to."

Thor looked them over, "You two look well rested. No fun times late at night?"

Loki snapped his finger and Thor lost his footing and fell, "That, my dear brother, is none of your business."

Thor grunted but laughed, "You have a fine husband, my dear sister." Leiyah smiled at the term of endearment. A servant entered to deliver a letter to Leiyah. She stood, "My mother and sister require me. I shall find you later." She kissed him quickly and left to her family's quarters. She felt lighter, mature, happy. She had to smile as she remembered Loki's hand touching her everywhere, his wicked tongue. The way he made her feel so special. Two maids passed her; the same one from the gardens and another one she had seen before. They stared at her, at her crown, the two rings on her finger, the smile. They knew what it meant. They were the ones who had cleaned the sheets just an hour ago. Leiyah did not bother to acknowledge them.

"Mother, Serelle. How are you?"

Her father stepped out as well. "Father."

"My dear daughter, how are you?"

"Good. Why?"

Kaylina stroked her hair, "We wanted to tell you what a beautiful wedding it was. You were so happy. Loki was happy."

Leiyah nodded, she still felt the same happiness.

Arvid continued, "I must ask… did you… you know…?"

Serelle gasped, "Father! Why must you know such things?"

"As king of Vanaheim, I need to know these things."

"Serelle is right, father. It is none of your business. But if you must know; I have performed my wifely duties."

Kaylina searched for pain in her daughter; only finding a small pain that her daughter did not mind, "Did he perform his? Did he please you?"

Leiyah sighed and sat, "Yes, mother. He has never caused me any pain or distress."

Kaylina nodded and held her daughter's hand, a smile escaping her, "I will miss you so much. You must come home to visit soon. Bring Loki. Show him Vanaheim."

Her eyes widened, "Would that be a possibility?"

"You are married now; you are princess of Asgard. More importantly you will always be princess of Vanaheim and that makes your husband your consort. And I think he can keep a secret." Leiyah laughed.

Thor and Loki were walking along the halls, many still congratulating Loki on his wedding. "Now, brother, tell me. Did you have fun last night?"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Loki! I have seen you with women before. You forget we used to go to Fandrall's parties. Just tell me. Was she worth not touching a woman the last few months?"

"I did not know you were watching my relations so closely. Should I feel flattered?"

"I was worried about you. Now tell me."

Loki sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Yes. She was worth it."

Thor roared with laughter and pride, "You bastard! Did you actually get some rest or is this an illusion?"

"We did sleep a bit. In between."

Thor laughed some more and chose to ignore the small smile that had graced Loki's lips since he entered the family chambers.

Leiyah found the two brothers on a balcony overlooking Asgard. "Here you are."

Loki turned, cupped her face and kissed her.

"Brother, you have your own chambers."

Loki gave him a vulgar gesture, "If I wish to kiss my wife, I shall do it." Leiyah hummed into another kiss and grinned at Thor. "One day you shall know this too." Loki laughed. The same maid from before appeared, "Prince Loki. We wanted to know if you wanted the bed to be made immediately?"

Loki looked at her, not caring who she was, "Of course. What a stupid question."

"Well if it is needed again it might be easier to just clean it whenever you are done." The maid wanted to agitate; she had cleaned the bed hours ago, but Loki had been ignoring her since the princess had first arrived here.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "If you have something to say; speak woman! I do not waste my time trying to figure out what you mean."

The maid smirked at Leiyah and said, her voice deepening, "I happen to know that the newest conquests of you, my prince, will last about a week and then you have it out of your system." The next thing she knew, she was thrown against a wall and chocked. But it was not the chocking that had her shocked; that was the prince, he had done that before to her during sex. But the throw and not being able to move was so much more powerful. It scared her. It was the princess. The maid looked to Loki, who was looking at his wife; love and admiration in his eyes. Leiyah purred, "I suggest you remember who you are talking to. He is your prince after all. And I am your new princess. If we wish the bed to be made every day then you will do so. If we make a mess of the bed every night and day then you shall clean it. Is that understood." The push hardened; she nodded frantically. The power left, she crumbled against the wall, barely standing.

Loki smirked, "You heard my wife. Go! Make our bed. And if I hear you talking badly about or to my wife again; I will not hesitate to throw you in the dungeons to rot."

The maid ran off.

Thor whistled, "Remind me not to get on your bad side again."

Loki merely shrugged, turning to Leiyah, "You handled that brilliantly."

"I have enough of people judging me and our relationship. I shall not be quiet about it. And if I want a clean bed to make dirty again then I shall get it."

"Of course. What shall we do now? Whatever you wish."

Her eyes glistened, "I actually am still a bit tired. Can we rest today and in a few days; you can finally show me the grotto."

He kissed her hand and nodded to his brother, "Sounds splendid." They walked back to their chambers, smirking as they saw their freshly made bed. But Leiyah was truly exhausted. She only wished to sleep some more, in the arms of her husband. But then she remembered something.

"I actually forgot to give you something yesterday."

Loki turned, shrugging off his jacket, "What could you still give me after yesterday. You gave me everything."

She giggled but walked to where her jewelry box stood. She opened it and pulled out a small box. "It is a custom from Alfheim. Something my father did not wish but I have seen it on my grandfather. You do not have to wear it, but I wanted to give you the choice." Loki opened the box and saw a deep black ring with small, hardly recognizable glistening diamonds embedded. Leiyah continued, "In Alfheim the men also wear rings to signal their marriage. I know we have the symbol on our wrist, and the rings of the royal house but I liked the idea. Also the diamonds are actually star specks. Leftover from my crown." Loki's heart tugged and Leiyah continued, "Like I said, you do not have to wear it. I only had it made in case." She covered her unhappiness.

Loki pulled her close and kissed her hard, "Why would you think I do not wish to wear it? It is a sign that I belong to you. I will wear it with pride." He pulled on the ring on his left finger, then the royal wedding band over it; like she wore it and smirked. "Beautiful. Not nearly as much as you are. Thank you." She hugged him, just needing to be close to him.

After a few hours of sleep, Leiyah was getting dressed for a banquet dinner; choosing a green, long dress. It was tighter than what she would usually wear but Loki had made her feel incredibly beautiful. She was in the middle of placing her crown on her head when Loki entered. He halted and looked her over, "I think you need to change."

She spun around, shock in her eyes, "Why? I thought it was a pretty dress. Is it the fit? Is it too tight?"

He came closer and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "It is you. You are too beautiful in the dress. I will not be able to keep my hands from you."

Leiyah's face brightened, "What would you have me wear then?"

He purred, kissing her hands, "Nothing if I could. But then everyone else would see what is mine and I will not let that happen. I guess you will have to wear this. But remember, if I have to pull you off; it is entirely your fault." Leiyah laughed and stroked his cheek, "I will take that chance." Loki stood and placed a golden necklace around her neck and fastened it. He took her hand and they made their way to the banquet. People cheered as they entered, more congratulations and salutes coming their way. Loki brought them to a stop beside his brother, who smiled at both. "You look beautiful, sister."

"Thank you, Thor."

The royal family of Vanaheim entered and sat beside their daughter. Serelle smiled at her and took her hand, "You look so happy."

"I am, Serelle."

Her eyes started to dampen, "I will miss you Leiyah. Who will be there for me to guide me?"

"I will always be there. If you need me, I will come. And you do not need guidance. You are strong."

Serelle dried a tear and spoke again, "I will send all your stuff tomorrow evening when we arrive home."

"Thank you." Leiyah was sad to see her family leave. Loki had gotten to know them more and had enjoyed himself.

"Queen Kaylina… I mean, Kaylina, I have enjoyed getting to know you. I hope to see you again." Loki smiled at his mother- in law.

Kaylina smirked at her daughter and the hidden necklace she could detect under the dress, "I hope so too Loki. I am sure you will treat my daughter very well."

"I can't even dream of hurting her." Kaylina heard no lie. She smiled and hugged her son. "I always dreamed of having a son, but it never happened. I am sure the heavens had me wait for you."

Loki felt more love at his side than he had ever felt. It warmed him. Not only did he have a wife, who loved him but also a new family, who accepted him. Odin cleared his throat to say a few words about Vanaheim's family leaving and thanking them for being here for such festive occasions. He would miss them greatly and hoped to see them again soon with the prospect of grandchildren. That had everyone laughing but something in Loki stirred. Leiyah grinned at him and thanked Odin. Thor looked over, "Are you alright brother?"

Loki looked at him, keeping his gaze cool and uninterested, "Yes. Waiting for the entertainment." As if they had heard him the music started up and dancers came in. The crowd cheered and Loki clapped along. Leiyah stood up to dance with her sister as the musicians started playing songs from Vanaheim. The crowd loved them, the two sisters twirling around each other, laughing and having fun. Loki enjoyed watching her, he did not need more. He signaled for another wine and another maid appeared, smiled at him, and handed him the wine, "My prince." Loki merely nodded, his eyes not leaving his wife. He realized others were watching her, but he had to smirk at the realization that she was his. Loki joined the celebration and made fun with some of the other nobles and Vaughan, one of the only ones who had decided to forgive him from his former companions. It was well into the early morning when Loki went to bed, Leiyah had decided to stay with her family for a while; not knowing when she was going to see them again. It was around 6 in the morning when he felt the bed dip beside him, and her sweet smell hit him. He smiled and when she was fully in the bed, pulled her close and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She put her hand over his and hummed slightly.

Loki said, "I will not wake you when I do. I will let you sleep."

"Thank you." She was silent for a moment and then added, "Maybe then we can start our days of not leaving the bed."

Loki chuckled into her hair and asked, "When is your family leaving?"

"As soon as they wake. We said goodbye tonight."

"You will miss them." It wasn't a question.

"I will, but it is not like I am alone, or I will never see them again."

He hummed in agreement and pulled her tighter, a small breeze coming from the open window. "If you ever want to see them again, I will arrange something."

"I know. But right now I only want to spend the next few days with you, in bed, trying our hardest to please the Allfather."

He bucked against her, too tired to be fully hard, "One rule. No mention of Odin in this bed."

She chuckled, "Agreed. Only your name."

"And yours. My wife."

She turned slightly to look at him, "Husband." He chuckled again and kissed her, "Sleep now. We start the days in bed later tonight." The only response he got was a hum, while she was falling asleep, well protected by Loki.


	11. Chapter 11

Four months of married bliss had come and gone. Leiyah and Loki had tried different and new things in bed. Leiyah was addicted to her husband; almost every night ended with them making love and at times they would have sex in the morning and during the day. Their days in bed had turned into a week of sex and Loki had been pretty sure the whole castle had heard them. Thor certainly had. After the 5th day he had knocked on their door and yelled at them to stop and breathe, eat and get some fresh air for a while. Leiyah had merely used her magic to push him away, returning back to riding her husband. As promised Leiyah had written to her sister every week. They were exchanging things they were doing, the celebrations they had in their homes, how much they missed each other. Two weeks into their marriage, boxes for Leiyah had arrived; all her things. They had taken a week to reorganize their chambers, adding in things from her and some from his old room. It felt even more like a home for them now. Even Thor enjoyed spending time with them in their chamber; saying it was so different from the other places in the castle. Now they were both in the library; Leiyah had made it her mission to organize the library. Loki still had little to do in court but enjoyed spending his time with Leiyah. He discovered new things about her every day. He learned that she did not actually enjoy baths but enjoyed showers; but never too long. She enjoyed fruity and sweet scents over more mature ones. She loved to just curl up in bed and read. She enjoyed looking for new ways to style her hair, what clothes to wear and to play with make- up. He liked every tiny aspect about her.

"How come nobody ever did this? I mean I know there are many books, but this is just so wrong." She was holding a book about Midgard, while they had been pretty sure this had been a section about Asgardian food. Loki laughed and moved the book to the section that was dedicated to Midgard. They had decided to first organize the books into the 9 realms and then organize them inside their relevance, topic and date. They did not know how much space and time it would take.

"I am glad you decided to magically brand the shelf so we could figure out what goes where."

Leiyah hummed, a hand on her hip as she magically moved a whole shelf to the Asgard section. She was wearing black slacks again. He enjoyed her in pants. He enjoyed her in anything. But these slacks made her butt look so good.

"Loki. We are here to work."

"I did not say anything."

"You don't need to. I can tell what you were thinking."

"Oh yeah?" He moved closer, now right in front of her.

"Yes." She slipped her hands up his covered chest and massaged his shoulders.

"Which would be what?"

"How you would love to take me against a bookshelf here in the library." He was astonished, that was exactly what he had been thinking. She chuckled again, "I might agree if we tackle two more rows." Loki hummed again and pinched her hip but agreed.

Loki groaned as he found a sixth book about the beginnings of Asgard, "I respect the importance of history but six of the same book is excessive." He heard Leiyah laugh from her spot, where she was flicking through a book.

"What do you have there?"

"Prophecies for the kings of Midgard. I did not know Midgardians were that invested in prophecies."

"I doubt they still are from what I saw. But aren't we all interested in prophecies?"

She hummed and closed the book, floating it to the Midgard pile, "Not really. I never liked them."

"Can't your mother see the future?"

"But seeing the future and prophecies are two different things. You can change the future by your present actions. But prophecies. Those are trickier. It takes a real powerful being to change a prophecy. Many things need to happen. Like I said, tricky."

Loki pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, "Good that I am a trickster then." That made her laugh. Leiyah asked, "What do we do with books that have nothing to do with any of the 9 realms. Such as books about practices."

"Practices need to come from some place."

"What if they are just a collection? Like magical practices?"

Loki walked over, wanting to see what had her so unsure on where to put the book. It was a book about sexual magic, more importantly; fertility magic. She flipped through the book; different positions, incantations, potions. All to aid fertility and assure a child. It made Loki stir. "Perhaps we need to open a 10th pile. Books we don't know where to put yet."

"A horrible name for a child."

"What?"

She looked up, "What?"

"You said child."

She sputtered, "No I did not. I said shelf."

"I heard you."

"Loki, don't be stupid. I said shelf." Loki decided to let the matter drop but looked at the page where she had stopped. It said a higher chance for a child was mutual love and the longing for one. He gulped once and then magicked the book to a new pile. Leiyah's breathing was labored.

"Everything alright, love?"

Leiyah nodded, noting the dampness between her thighs. She looked up to see Loki's dark eyes. She grabbed his tunic and crushed their mouths together.

"Fuck", Loki groaned, lifting her up and pushing her against a shelf. She wrapped her long legs around him. They had fucked this morning, so he did not prepare her. After four month of hot sex, she was still so very tight. He unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them down, pulled down her top and vanished her pants. She growled as he nipped at her nipples. So sensitive always. So responsive.

"Remember my love, this is a library, we need to be quiet."

She chuckled breathlessly and groaned as he entered her. "Oh Loki. More! Don't be gentle."

That had been his favorite discovery. The fact that she liked it rough sometimes, she liked it hard and dirty. He had been so gentle with her the first two weeks but during one time; he somehow had lost control and it had turned her on so much. He pushed in hard, hitting her cervix everytime. "So good for me."

"All for you! Ruined for everyone else."

"Very good, my love." He plowed hard into her, biting her neck and bruising her hips and thighs. She was scratching along his back, then leaned down and bit into his shoulder making him want to scream, but he needed to be quiet. "I wish I had taken the time to taste you. You taste so good my love. So divine. Look at you. Taking me fully and loving it. Like you were made for me. Like this pussy was made to take my cock. Tighten your walls for me my love." She did as he asked and gripped him tighter, bruising his shoulders. "So good. Oh you will make me come so good. Do you want that? Tell me my love. Do you want me to come for you?"

She groaned throwing her head back as far as she could, "Yes. Yes. Please Loki. Come for me. Come in me. Claim me." Loki loved to talk dirty and it made her a blubbering mess. She tightened her walls one more time as he hit her g- spot and she gushed some more. It was enough for him and he released inside her. She moaned as she felt him and he pushed into her more; making sure she got her release and also to not lose a single drop. He reached down to rub at her clit and it made her orgasm with a shuddering moan. Leiyah held on to him a few more seconds before he pulled out, magicked their clothes back and put her on her feet. "Who knew libraries could be even more fun."

She laughed, still in bliss, "I think you knew."

He pinched her ass. "Such a nice ass." She laughed out loud and put a few more books in the Midgardian pile.

"This will take forever to organize."

"Well, we have all the time in the 9 realms."

She mumbled something, rolling her eyes at another title and chucking it to the Asgard pile; it was the tallest of them all. After a few minutes of silence she asked, "Don't you ever miss doing things for Odin and the realm?"

Loki silenced, looking through a few books. Leiyah did not press the issue further, knowing exactly what it felt like when someone did not want to talk about something. But he did answer, "I do. I wish being a voice of reason at times. Not always, of course. But certain things could be done more efficiently, less war, less people lost. Negotiations can work." He chuckled slightly, "I am saying this, knowing I tried to take over Midgard with destruction in my mind." It was a dark spot in his memory. Something that made him sleep bad at night, something that irked him in a wrong way. He knew of course what he was doing, but at times he felt like not all the actions had been his own. They both looked up as they sensed a presence in the library; one they did not immediately know.

A voice, "What is going on here?" It was an elderly man, a long gray tunic on. He was looking at the piles of books everywhere. "Who did this?"

Loki walked out of his row and said, "We did."

"Who gave you this permission? This is the royal library of Asgard."

"And it is very badly organized. I would say there is hardly any organization at all."

"What would you know of organization, god of mischief."

Loki's eyes narrowed, "I know it takes the right person to organize a huge mess."

"And you believe that would be you." The voice sneered. Leiyah did not like the way he was talking to her husband. But Loki shook his head lightly, demanding she stay there. She complied.

"I think you are speaking out of term."

"I do not take orders from you."

"I would hope you do take orders from the royal family", a soft, feminine, demanding voice said. Frigga. Loki smiled in her direction, having sensed her close by.

"Allmother," the man bowed, "I did not know you were here."

Leiyah watched Frigga's eyes glisten with something very similar she at times saw in Loki's eyes. "If you had known, would you have spoken that way to my son?"

He stuttered and Frigga turned to her son, "What seems to be the problem?"

"This man does not think we should be re- organizing this library." He motioned for Leiyah to come over, still holding a book. Frigga smiled at her, which she returned. Turning back to the man, "I think this library is in desperate need of re- organization. It has been impossible to find anything one looks for."

"Allmother, I have been taking care of this library for the last 4000 years. Nobody has ever complained."

Leiyah scoffed and Loki continued, "There aren't that many people in this castle that read."

The man sneered at Loki and Loki summoned a book from behind the man, he yelped. Loki smirked, flipping through the book. "This is the 7th book about the beginning of Asgard, we have found."

"That is impossible. I would never order more than one."

Leiyah added, "It would be a waste of royal resources. Maybe we need to look through them too."

Frigga smiled, "I agree. Who knows what else is hidden in this library? I command you two for doing this. Maybe finally I will be able to find my magic books again."

"With pleasure, mother. We enjoy our time here. It has only been us these last few weeks." He pointed the last sentence to make it clear that the guardian of the library had not been here. Ever. Frigga knew this of course; she had hardly ever seen this man in her time here.

"Do continue. Maybe once you are done here, there are other things you could look into for better organization in this castle." She smiled at the man and left. The man sputtered but retreated as he saw the stares of the couple. Leiyah laughed. "I love your mother." Loki smiled at that.

"Is that actually a book about the beginning of Asgard?"

"It is," he showed her, "I saw the spine and summoned it. I could have bluffed of course, but where would the fun in that be?" More laughter. Leiyah turned to the shelfs again, "I think we did enough for today. I am exhausted."

Loki put the book on the pile and took her hand, "Where to?"

"Do you know where the kitchens are?"

"Obviously. Hungry?"

She shook her head, "I want to bake."

"You know how to bake?"

Leiyah rolled her eyes, "Yes I do. Serelle and I used to bake all the time with our mother, and the cooks. You don't?"

Loki shook his head and led her through a corridor where a door opened. Thor came out. "How convenient. I was just about to look for you."

Leiyah smiled, she had taken a liking to Thor. He was like the brother she never had, loud, amusing and a little slow in intelligence.

"What is it brother?"

"I have just gotten an invitation from Tony Stark for a party for the Avengers. And I know Leiyah would love to see Midgard, so I wanted to invite you two."

Loki stiffened, Leiyah's eyes grew wide. "I don't know if that is such a smart idea."

"Loki. Forgiveness has happened. Besides you would not want to disappoint your wife. She would be so excited to see Midgard."

"A party in Midgard is not like ours brother. She would not see much."

"Maybe my inviting you is also helpful to me. I wish to stay on Earth a while longer. I… I would like to speak to Jane one more time. Get away from duties here." He saw Loki still looking skeptical, "Come brother! It will be fun. I will not have to fight off any enemies and you will not try to take over Earth." Leiyah gripped his arm, "Why not, darling? We don't have to announce it big that you are coming. And you have your illusions. We could transfigure."

Loki wished to grant her every wish, "Odin will never say yes."

"He already has."

Leiyah turned again, "What?"

"I have asked mother for help. She told father how much you have been working in the library, trying to make it better. He thinks with me being there and Leiyah, it should be fine. Brother. Say yes."

Loki looked at his brother, a smirk and happy eyes, to his wife; the stars in her eyes abuzz with excitement, a big smile. He softened his face and said, "I guess a little trip would be fun." Leiyah squealed and hugged him tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Leiyah was looking through clothes that had been brought for her. She was deciding what to wear for the Midgardian party. Thor had told her that they would be spending one week on Earth and then returning via Bifrost again. She had no idea what to wear or what she wanted to see. The purple- eyed princess had been searching the library for Midgardian geography or Midgardian places. So many things sounded incredible; she knew they would be starting in New York and there were a few places she wanted to see there. She would love to see Paris, as she had heard it was a romantic city, but on maps she saw it was far away. Loki came up behind her, "What are you thinking?"

"The red or the black dress? Or the green one?"

Loki purred, "You know that I love you in green. But the black one looks divine as well. Why not pack all of them. I am sure we will find more opportunities for you to wear them."

"You are right" Leiyah grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. "Are you excited for this trip finally?"

Loki sighed, "I still think it is a bad idea; but I can't deny you anything."

"I hope not. I want to make you happy and proud of me."

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, "I am. I was thinking about something I want to run past you."

"Do tell", she kept her arms around him but pulling back slightly.

"The library here is so vast and big and with your help, will be wonderfully organized soon. The library is on the main floor of the palace grounds and we could install another door, and have it open for the public. My mother has mentioned that it had been 2000 years since the last library of Asgard had been closed. There are probably many out there who would love to read or research. They may not have the funds or no high position for the castle. I want to open the library for everyone." Leiyah was looking up at him, marveling at his words.

"You astonish me every time. I think it is a wonderful idea, darling. I think it would mean so much for the people."

His eyes were shining, gripping her waist a bit tighter, "You really like the idea?"

"Yes. Like you said, it would help many people."

Loki smirked, "Now we just need to hope that Odin will approve it, once we finished the organization."

"I will help in any way I can." Loki bent down to kiss his wife.

Thor was in traditional Asgardian clothing, Loki standing beside him. "Brother, it will be fine. We will have a merry time and laugh about the lack of drinking abilities from the Earthlings. I have explained everything to them, they are willing to give you a chance."

Loki sighed; he would put them into Midgardian clothing as soon as they would arrive. They had a few with them but illusions would help. He looked up as Leiyah walked in, a long blue dress on.

"Where is your crown, my love?"

"I decided against it, but I am wearing the necklace you have given me." She proudly showed it off and Loki grinned. "I have something to give to you later."

Thor groaned, "Loki, the walls on Earth are thin. You two are not known to be quiet."

Loki rolled his eyes, "I was not talking about that. It is a genuine present." Thor just nodded as they stepped on the small aircraft that would bring them to the Bifrost. Once there Heimdall would send them to Earth, New York to be exact. Heimdall was quiet as they entered, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Heimdall. We thank you for this."

"It is an honor. I hope you enjoy your time there." He opened the Bifrost and they were pulled into it and landed back in New York, on the top of the Avengers building. Leiyah opened her eyes and looked around; it was such a tall building, surrounded my many more tall buildings. Loki looked around a bit uneasy. A small ding sounded, and doors opened to reveal a small room, Thor beckoned them to enter. The room moved and Leiyah's eyes widened, "This is incredible." The doors opened to reveal Tony Stark and Captain American standing there. Loki put a protective arm around Leiyah's waist. Thor shook their hands first, "Stark, Captain. Thank you for the invitation."

"Of course, of course. We need the whole team here to celebrate. It has been a while. Welcome." He turned to look at Loki, "Come in. Your brother has explained everything."

Loki entered with Leiyah and shook Tony's hand, "Thank you for this."

Tony just waved him off and focused his eyes on Leiyah. Captain America had turned to them now too. "Hello, I am Steve Rodgers. This is Tony Stark. Welcome to New York."

Loki answered, "I thank you for the invitation and for extending the curtesy to us as well. This is my wife, princess Leiyah of Vanaheim and Asgard."

Leiyah smiled brightly and shook their hands, "Thank you. I am very excited to be here."

Tony looked her over, "So you are telling me you got married before your brother? Impressive. A very beautiful lady as well." Leiyah smiled and looked around, "This is beautiful. A very impressive house. I have never seen so many tall buildings."

Captain America asked, "Vanaheim? Where is that?"

"It is one of the 9 realms. My father is one of the Vasir. Some of the oldest magical gods, and my mother is from Alfheim; the home of the elfs and also magically gifted."

"So how did you two meet?"

Thor laughed, "Well, it was a diplomatic meeting. Loki showed her Asgard and spent time with her. I was supposed to marry her, but Loki was able to convince our father otherwise. They are a far better match I assure you."

Leiyah smiled and gripped Loki's hand, "I must agree."

Tony was now showing them to their rooms but Loki told him, they would only be staying one night. "Oh? Needed back in Asgard so soon?"

"No, I am taking Leiyah to see Earth."

"Ah, very nice. I could loan you a jet."

Loki shook his head, "No, I will take care of that."

Leiyah added, "Thank you though, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony."

"Will the others arrive too?"

Captain answered Thor's question, "Hawkeye will not, Natasha is already here, and Banner said he would come. Hill is coming as well."

"Wonderful." Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's words. They entered their rooms and Loki decided he needed a moment alone with his wife. She watched him pace for a while, sitting down and loosening the braids in her hair. He turned to her as her magic tried to soothe him. It was a calming touch; she did not even look as if she was doing something.

"Thank you."

"If you wish to leave; we can call Heimdall to bring us back."

Loki looked at his wife, hair now open, full understanding in her eyes, her dress not showing off her beautiful curves. He sighed and pulled her into his arms; having to breathe her in, her warmth against his. "I thought you wanted to see Midgard?"

"I do. But you are more important to me. And if New York is the only place you feel uncomfortable with; we could start somewhere else. Or go home." She was playing with his jacket, opening it slowly.

"I am afraid of what they will say about me. About what I did."

"It is all in the past Loki. You are not that person anymore. And I hope you know me better by now to know I will not listen to every bad thing someone says about you."

Loki kissed the top of her head, breathing her in again. "I do not deserve you."

She hummed, "I think you do. Want to know why?"

He hummed in agreement, and she answered, "Because I love you. I want this life with you. I want everything you can give me. I want a family with you. I want you!"

Loki tilted her head up higher, giving her a gentle and soft kiss, "I want all of that too." She kissed him more deeply. Leiyah brought her hands to his hair and tugged. He moaned into her kiss. "I thought Thor said we shouldn't."

"I can be quiet. Can you?"

He laughed and pulled her closer, "I prefer not to be but yes, I can."

"Good." She dropped to her knees which made him hiss. "Use your magic."

He snapped his finger and the room was silenced, their clothes gone. "Thank you, husband." The word snapped something in him, and he hardened, Leiyah smirked up at him and ran her hands over her glorious breasts. She then reached for his cock and gave it a few tugs before leaning forward and took him in. She wasn't able yet to swallow him whole; he was too big. She had been practicing though. She licked the vein on the underside, and he groaned. She hummed around him; sending pleasure through him. She could feel the wetness between her thighs. She pulled off and said, "I want you. Now." Loki did not need to be told twice. He pushed her onto the bed and climbed over her. He started kissing along her body, her neck, her breasts; sucking in her nipples, her stomach, her legs, up her thighs, her pubic bone.

"So beautiful. You drive me insane. Every time I see you like this, flushed, so wet and ready for me; I wish to be buried inside you forever. Don't care who sees; nobody can touch you, but they can see who you belong to. Say it, my love; who do you belong to."

"You." She panted as he started fingering her, still so tight, still needed preparing. But Loki loved doing it. Loved seeing her come undone from his fingers, from him crooking them to touch that perfect spot in her.

"Say my name."

"Loki", she gasped. Three fingers in her now, she was always so responsive.

"Good, my love. Do you want me? Do you want my cock in you?"

"Yes. Loki. Yes." He kissed her again as he pushed all the way into her. "Oh so full. So big. How have you not ripped me apart yet."

"I would never hurt you intentionally." There was sincerity and love in his eyes, she kissed him, slowly, showing her love. She realized he did not need a fucking; but making love. She wrapped her legs around him, never stopping kissing him.

"I know, darling. I never doubted you."

He started a slow thrust, hitting her so perfectly, making her moan. "Did you mean it?"

She was confused, panting as he kept up his slow thrusts, "What?"

"That you… ugh… want a family with me?"

That was what this was about, "Of course. Why would you even question that?"

He slowed even more, she needed more though; but he needed to get this off his chest. "You never talk about it. It has been almost 5 months. I thought maybe you did not want a child."

Leiyah kissed him hard, "Oh, Loki. I want your child." A hard thrust at the word, "I was hoping it would have happened already, but I thought maybe you wanted some more time with me alone."

"I will always have you."

Leiyah smiled sadly, "Pregnancies can make women's bodies ugly. During and after. You might not desire me afterwards."

He stopped, pulled out, staying over her. "Why would you think that?" She shrugged; it had been a fear in her. She knew of many, who after conceiving a child the husband had taken a concubine. She wouldn't deny him one. She would understand. "Leiyah. Stop. I will always desire you. The thought of you pregnant just wishes for me to put another baby into you."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I? If I could have you pregnant right now, I would still make love to you. After the baby is here; make more love. Worship you even more. Another baby." He cast an illusion, Leiyah riding Loki; hard thrusts. She was pregnant. So round. Loki groaned, he wished to see her like this. "I have cast this illusion many times." Illusion- Leiyah groaned and threw her head back, Loki stroking her stomach. "Look how glorious you look. So open for me. So ready." He changed the illusion, the two of them on a couch. A small child sitting on the floor, playing. Illusion Loki smirked at her and kissed her, "I hope she will get another sister. I want to spoil them rotten." Illusion Leiyah smiled and put a hand on her slightly rounded stomach, "I hope it will be a boy."  
"But I want another girl."  
"We can try again." Illusion Loki smiled and kissed her again, a hunger in his eyes. The illusion ended.

Leiyah had tears in her eyes, "Are you certain you will not find me repulsive?"

"I could never. A child would only show how much I love you. How much I enjoy plunging my cock into your tight pussy. How responsive you are to me." She smashed their lips together and flipped him over, she had done enough waiting. She sank down and they both groaned. "Fuck me like you mean it."

He growled, and grabbed her hips tight, "I always mean it." He pushed harder and she whined with happiness, him hitting the entrance to her cervix so perfectly.

"Fill me up" harder thrusts. Both panting and moaning until she came, tightening her walls and Loki spilled into her. "If I could, I would stay in you now. Ensuring not one drop would be lost." Leiyah laughed and without pulling off, laid down on him. "We have a party to get to, soon." She did though finally go into the bathroom to shower. She emerged with wet hair and only a towel around her. Loki was watching her, loving the way she moved around, content in silence and just getting ready. She started playing with her hair, using her aesir to dry it and try different styles. She stopped at slight curls at the bottom of her hair, leaving it open. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful."

She chuckled, "You always say that."

"Because you always are."

She mused, playing with her different make-up products. He enjoyed watching her do this too. There was something calm that came over her face whenever she did it. Like she was coming into the person she should be. Like the finishing touches, a final time just for herself. He did not fully know what all these products were, but he did know that she did. Each deliberate brush stroke, each powder applied like a piece of art. And wasn't that what she was. She applied a red lip- color. It went straight to his groin again, but he knew he should shower as well. As if reading his mind, which he was still unsure if she could, "I think you should shower. As much as I love seeing you there naked, I can't wait to see you in that suit. Only to take it off again later."

He growled but complied. When he emerged, she was looking between the green and black dress; wearing lacy underwear. "I find I enjoy these Midgardian undergarments so much."

He smirked and kissed her shoulder, "I do too. I will get you enough for a decade." She chuckled again, reaching for the green dress. "I think this would be better for tonight." She put it on, Loki enjoying the way it hugged her beautiful curves. It had a slight plunging neckline, and a high slit on the left leg. It was a beautiful emerald green and she was putting on the necklace Loki had given her and a longer necklace with a glowing stone on it. She always wore it. The final present from her parents. He was pulling on his pants and then walked to his bag, taking out two small packages.

"My love, your presents." Her eyes lit up, reaching for them to open them. It was a golden bracelet, made from multiple thinner rings and smaller emeralds adorning it. She immediately put it on; it accentuated her dress beautifully. Loki was opening the second one; it was a black and silver headband, sparkling like her own crown but made of not stars but diamonds. "I thought you should have a sort of tiara for you. Even here. You are my queen after all." The words made her look up. The way he had said it made her feel special. She had never wanted to be queen, had seen what it had done to her sister. It was too much. But coming from him; it was something she aspired to be; his queen.

"Thank you. They are beautiful." Loki positioned the headband on her hair and she finally looked complete. Leiyah smirked over Loki's chest. "You need to get dressed. I certainly don't mind seeing you like this but I'd rather no- one else would."

"Jealousy suits you." He pulled on the shirt and buttoned it.

Leiyah smiled as he put on smaller accents to finish his look, an emerald tie, a small golden band on his wrist, his hair elegantly placed back. "You look so handsome." He smirked at her. The door knocked, "Are you two decent?"

"Come in, Thor." Thor entered, dressed fashionably, elegant, yet not as formal as they were. Typically Thor. Thor looked to Leiyah, "You look beautiful, sister." Leiyah always had to smile at the name.

"Thank you, you look very good too."

"Green certainly suits you." She smirked. Loki came up beside her, "Is it time?"

"Yes. Lighten up, Loki. Leiyah will be with you the whole evening." That did cheer him up. He put a hand protective on her waist and they started walking to where the music was coming from. Tony looked up and waved them over, "Here. Bruce, Natasha; you remember Loki, right?" a small flicker of something, "this is his wife, Leiyah, was it?"

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you." Natasha shook her hand warmly and Bruce did the same, he was a bit wary of Loki. Loki smirked at him. Natasha said, "It was all explained. I hope this is a new beginning for you. For all of us."

"I agree." Loki tightened his hold on Leiyah, and she moved slightly closer. Natasha looked Leiyah over, "It is such a beautiful dress. How long have you been married?"

"5 months."

"Oh, so still a young marriage. I heard it was arranged?"

Loki answered, with his cool, deep voice, "It was an arranged marriage between Thor and Leiyah, but I stopped that."

Tony asked, "So this is a union of love?"

Leiyah nodded, "Yes, thankfully." More people were arriving, some giving Loki a few glances and turning away. Loki was content being in the shadows, Leiyah with him until he nudged her to mingle. He was watching her, his eyes never leaving her.

"You would protect her with everything you have, wouldn't you?", a very patriotic Captain America asked from behind him.

"The soldier, an honor. And to answer your question; yes, I would. She is the most precious thing I have."

"Will this start another problem?"

Loki smirked, "Why would it? Her home isn't on Earth."

Captain looked at him, assessing him. "I don't want another attack on Earth."

"I have better things to do these days than thinking of ruling your pitiful planet."

"Maybe she was what you needed. Maybe she is a reason to be better."

Loki sneered, "I would be careful of your words, soldier." Leiyah had been sensing Loki growing agitated. "Are you alright, darling?" He instantly calmed at the touch on his arm. Loki nodded and Steve turned to Leiyah, "You know of the things he has done?"

Her eyes turned icy, "Yes. I also know one should never judge a person by their past mistakes but by what he does in the future. Isn't that true, Captain?"

Steve Rodgers looked down, mumbling a small apology, "I just do not wish to see another person get hurt."

"People will always be getting hurt. And my husband is not to blame for every single one of them. Some yes, but so are you. So am I." Captain nodded again and left. A trait he had come to realize about Captain America; apologies did not come often from him. He was watching the people, realizing Leiyah was still next to him, "Go, my love. Have fun. I enjoy watching you."

"I wish to be near you for a while." She merely maneuvered him to a couch to sit on, intertwined their hands and sat close to him, watching the people. Loki was watching her instead. He was sure she knew it, could feel it. But it was his wife, and if anyone was allowed to look at her it'd be him. Her eyes were calm but interested. She was watching Natasha talk to Banner and Tony making witty jokes. None really amused her. He thought he was clever with his words, his intelligence and whatnot. Natasha interested her; a woman who held herself so highly and was very determined and confident in what she did yet had so much vulnerability in her. Natasha reminder her of Loki in a way; not the Loki she knew intimately, but the one that talked to royals, to people who questioned him. It was the icy statue, the thought-out way of speaking, the planned steps, the way he walked and crocked his head. Natasha did the same thing. Banner was nothing more than a smart man who dove too deep into experimentations, scared and unsure. The Captain was a bore; a man from out of time, a man, assuming he was right, but just a man. Thor was, along with Tony, the liveliest of the bunch. Every small story he told received laughter. Women were around him, but he treated them with respect.

Loki leaned in closer, his breath tickling her ear, "What is your brilliant mind deducting?"

She smirked and turned to him, "That Thor's friends are a weird assembly of people."

"Like Thor."

Leiyah giggled at that, a sound Loki wished to hear until his last day, "Exactly." He kissed her lightly and he stood, still holding her hand, pulling her up. She followed him, trusting as always. He led her out to the balcony; it was night now and New York City was glowing, all the lights, the people, the buzz of the city. "I have never seen anything like this." Her eyes were glowing, Loki took a moment to appreciate the city. He hadn't seen it like this when he was here. It was a magnificent city. Loud, boisterous, unruly; yet beautiful.

Leiyah continued, "It reminds me of a city in Vanaheim, it is an hour away from the capitol. My sister and I would sneak out there at times. The buildings weren't this tall, but the energy was the same." Loki watched the memories flowing through her. "What do you wish to see, my love?"

"How long should we stay here?"

"That depends, what else do you wish to see?"

Leiyah mused it over, mentally going over the things about which she had read. "I want to see the statue in New York, and the park. We could picnic. I also want to experience the city at night. Maybe we could stay another two nights here, then go to a town, I read about, I think it was called Phil- al- del- phi- a. A lot of history apparently happened there. As well as the capitol of this country. And then the last day we could come back here." Leiyah hoped she had not planned too much. Loki smirked at her, "Sounds wonderful, my love. Let me talk to Stark quickly about the arrangements." Leiyah nodded and looked out again. Loki went inside, "Stark, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Tony looked at him, his signature grin on, "Yes, sure."

"I need assistance planning a few days here in this country."

"Sure. Let us go to my computer. Be easier."


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter will have a small part in it dealing with sexual assault. It is very short but if it is a trigger for you I did put it in brackets. I did not like writing it, but I needed it to happen for future chapters. Remember you can always get help and it is not your fault! **

**Please leave some reviews.**

Loki was watching her dance, the tight black dress accentuating every beautiful curve she had. They had spent the day visiting the Statue of Liberty and just walking along the Hudson river. Leiyah had insisted on sleeping a bit after an early dinner and then wanted to go out dancing. They had found a very popular club and gotten easy access; maybe their magic had helped a bit. They had danced together for a bit, but now Loki was watching their drinks and her. She was having so much fun. Her hair was open, his tiara- headband on, her necklace and the golden bracelets. Her legs looked sinfully long in ribbon heels she had bought today. The music was loud, banging and so plainly Midgardian it had made them laugh at first, but now he was enjoying the way her body was moving to the beat. He had noticed the group of girls, who had been watching him, giggling and pointing. He payed them no mind; Leiyah noticed them though, moving her body in a more enticing way that made Loki watch her even more closely. Loki also saw the men and women who were watching Leiyah. She was a sight to behold.

"Sorry." Loki looked up to see one of the girls from the group in front of him. She was tiny and blonde, hardly any curves, light blue eyes clouded slightly from alcohol, slightly timid; the kind of woman who Loki would have sought out for quick mindless sex, a woman who needed to be subjugated.

"Yes, pet?" the word made her eyes widen and a grin appeared.

"I was wondering why I have never seen you here before?"

"This is my first time."

"Oh, where are you from? England? The accent kinda."

"I am from far away, pet."

The girl sat down, Loki looking up to see Leiyah watching, a small smirk on her face; her magic was tangling around him slightly. "So, why are you not dancing?"

"I enjoy watching."

The girl moved closer, smelling of alcohol and a very pungent cologne, nothing like the sweet smell of his wife. "What else do you enjoy watching?" Loki turned his cool gaze to her, "I like watching a great many things."

He could feel the desire from the girl, her pulse quickening, her eyes widening, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He smirked as he felt Leiyah's magic pushing the small mark on his wrist. He responded, wishing her closer. He answered truthfully, "No." The girl smiled and played with her short dress, leaving nothing to the imagination as it was almost see- through.

"Would you like to get out of here?"

Loki looked at her, looking her up and down, then looking back to Leiyah who was moving closer, her hips swaying, sweat glistening on her. She was almost there when Loki answered, "I don't think so."

The girl now touched his leg, he shrugged her off, but she came back, "Why not? Do you prefer men? I could change that. Or you could use me like that?"

"No, pet."

"Oh come on. I would do whatever you wish from me." She pressed her chest against his arm and Leiyah's smooth, low voice said, "He said no." The girl looked up, her friends right behind them now too; watching everything.

"Fuck off. I came here first."

Leiyah smiled and sat down, moving her left hand on top of Loki's right one, showing the beautiful rings. Loki grinned and said in a slight purr, "My wife."

The girl moved back slightly, shock on her face, "You said you were single."

Loki answered, "I said I did not have a girlfriend. I did not lie."

Leiyah laughed, "You never do." Her eyes blazed and the girls gasped, seeing the purple and the stars. The girls grabbed their friend and pulled her away and Leiyah laughed louder now. She looked at her husband now and said, "I can't take you anywhere."

He kissed her, "I could say the same. I can feel how many people desire you here. Many wish to take you."

Leiyah smirked, "But only you can." Loki nipped at her lip and Leiyah groaned. "Dance with me."

"In a minute. Go enjoy yourself." Leiyah pouted slowly but went back to the dancefloor. Loki downed the rest of his drink, it hardly affected them it was so weak. They could just be drinking water. He slowly walked to his wife and grasped her hips, swaying in tune to the music. Leiyah smiled and turned to throw her arms around him. They danced, oblivious to the people around them. He enjoyed seeing her in dresses like this, shorter, but no less revealing. He wondered if she could start a new fashion trend. He moved closer, their bodies pressed together and grinding against each other. She giggled and he gripped her even tighter. After a while of dancing, he excused himself, needing to use the restrooms. She shooed him away and turned to dance more. The restrooms were disgusting, people missing the pots, the smell of alcohol, drugs and sex around him. He cleaned the stall with a flick of his aesir and relieved himself quickly. He left, fending off girls who tried to get him to talk to them. When he did not see Leiyah immediately he felt a small stir. He reached out to her with his magic, finding her on the other side of the dancefloor, surrounded by 3 men. Something was wrong, her magic was slightly dulled. Not the power of it, but her ability to use it. He felt around quickly, then looking back; only seeing the men leading his wife through a small exit door. He saw red. The only way to that door was through the enormous dancefloor and it was crowded. He pushed through, slowly, people touching him, slurring, pushing, gripping. He wished he could just vanish them all, but that was not him anymore. He finally reached the door and felt her magic in distress. It was trying to fight but could not. He bust open the door, looked to the right where the street led to a dark corner.

**(sensitive content) **

He ran when he heard a small "no" which was definitely his wife. He saw the three men, one having pushed down her dress and was groping her breasts, another one pushing her dress up to grope her there; the last one with his dick out and moving to her mouth. She was trying to move but was unable. Barely able to keep her eyes open. They had drugged her. He growled low.

"I am only going to say this once; move away from my wife." The men turned to him, chuckling as they saw he was alone.

"Move away punk. You can have her when we are done. She is sexy."

Loki sighed, "I tried to be civil." He flung out his magic, the one groping her breast was thrown against the wall, his head hitting it pretty hard. The other one was swung to a stairway, hung from his pants with his head downwards. The one with his dick out was watching him, scared, but he could not move.

"You should not touch women without their permission. Nor drug them. It is bad manners." With a small flick a flame appeared around his dick, growing tighter and tighter until it turned blue. The flames vanished but in its stead was a tight steel ring. "You will have no more use for this." With one final sweep he took their ability to grow hard, except for the one with the ring. He took his ability to grow soft again.

"This will be a remainder to leave women alone." He snapped his fingers and they fell into a short sleep. He picked up Leiyah and vanished them into their hotel room.

**(sensitive content end)**

"Leiyah, my love." He undressed her and put her in the tub. Loki assessed her and tried to find the right way to get the drug out of her. His mind went back to the studies with his mother and finally found the one he needed. He spoke the words and watched as Leiyah glowed blue once and then sank down again. She coughed and her eyes cleared, her magic swirling. She was looking around, her eyes finally settling on Loki and she started crying. She covered herself and Loki got a towel to make her cover up; his heart breaking at seeing her so distressed. He pulled her against him and let her cry. "Shhh, my love. Everything is alright. I am here. You are safe." Leiyah sobbed harder.

"I am.. so… so… soorryy." She sobbed, Loki held her tighter, moving his magic to comfort her. Her seidr was in crumbles, swirling too hard, but she was holding it back. Always holding it back, he had never seen her full power and he doubted he ever would. She was trained to hold it back. She pulled away, "Would you mind letting me shower? Alone. I … I need some… time." Loki brushed her hair away but nodded, "I will get us something to eat. I will be back shortly." She only nodded and turned. Loki wanted to sigh but it felt wrong. He left and called the reception for some cakes and foods that sounded comforting. He wished he had killed the three men as he heard Leiyah crying quietly again. 15 minutes later the food was there, and Loki put a spell on it to keep it warm. Leiyah finally came out of the bathing room, wearing a bathing robe, her hair wet, her face bare; he had never seen her look so small. She looked at him and immediately looked down in shame.

"I am sorry." Her voice so small, so hurt.

He walked closer but stopped when she moved a step back, "Why are you apologizing, my love?"

"I should have been smarter."

Loki held his powers in check, wanting to kill them, "My love. You did nothing wrong, they did. I wish to tear them to pieces for the way they touched you."

"You stopped them. Thank you."

"Leiyah. If it hadn't been for that drug, you would have stopped them. But I would do it again, a billion times to ensure your safety."

Leiyah nodded, tears falling silently. Loki moved a step closer; she did not move. "Love. Are you alright?"

She shrugged, "I don't know how I could not notice it. I have never come in contact with that drug. I did not detect it. They came with a drink and said it was from you. I trusted. I always do. I trust too easily."

Loki enveloped her, needing to comfort her, "Never. You trust in the goodness in people. I love that about you. Some are just not good. Did they hurt you in any other way I saw?"

She shook her head, "You were there fast." She shook, sobbing, "I feel so ashamed. They touched me, in a way only you should." He growled.

"And they will never be able to again. I will never leave you alone again. And I would never touch you without your permission." She sobbed, clinging to him. He let his seidr circle around them, looking for any injuries and trying to comfort her. Suddenly hers was mixed in, not the vibrant purple he had come to love but a dim, dark purple; sad, shamed, hurt. He let her cry and then pulled her to the bed, sitting her down, pillows around her, bringing the food over. "Try to eat. These are considered comfort foods." Leiyah nodded and a small smile graced her lips as she saw the many sweets. He wished to see it again. He was about to take off his clothes to get into a shirt and loose sleeping pants when there was a knock on the door again. He went to open it, accepting a package. A letter on the top.

_I saw what happened, I had this sent from Asgard. Queen Frigga added something. I would have done the same – Heimdall. _

It was some foods from Asgard and Vanaheim, her favorites and a potion, he smelled it and read what was in it. It would take the pain, the sense of wrong. He thanked them silently, knowing Heimdall would get it.

"My love. I have something. But first, I need you to understand that you should not feel shame. You did nothing wrong. This will help. Do you trust me?"

Leiyah looked up, "Yes. I trust you completely." Her eyes showed no lie, just pain and sadness. She took the potion and smiled slightly when it settled. Loki then showed her the dishes Heimdall had sent and she chuckled slightly. She dug in, feeding some to Loki, which he ate appreciably. She sighed and let out some of her magic, it just flowed around them. He distracted her while she ate by manipulating her expelled magic with his own. After a while her magic was cleared, not dark anymore; her own again. "Thank you, Loki. I don't know what I would do without you." He kissed her hand. "I feel the same. Shall we sleep? We have an exciting day tomorrow." Leiyah nodded and got dressed in comfortable night clothes and snuggled close to Loki.  
"We need to find out how to make these fries. They are delicious." Loki laughed and kissed the top of her head.

Loki was in a shallow sleep, aware of every move Leiyah was making, every whimper, every groan. She grasped him once tightly; he instinctively pulled her closer. She shivered. He ran colder, because of his Jotun blood, warmer in this form. Leiyah was warm though; whether she was always like this or because of her power he did not know. But she was his warmth most nights. He did not mind the cold and Asgard was never too hot. She whimpered again and Loki wondered if the potion did not work. He concentrated and made one of his illusions travel through the galaxies to where his mother slept. He knocked and waited for her to stir and look what the knock was about. She gasped when she saw Loki and closed the door so Odin would not stir.

"Loki. What is it?"

"I know you know what happened."

Frigga's eyes softened, "Heimdall told me. He was appalled by the behavior of those men. Thankfully you weren't too far away."

Loki nodded, "Is there a way the potion wouldn't have worked?"

Frigga shook her head, "It took the pain, but the memories will still be there. If you want to dull them; I have something. But she needs to want to take it. It won't work if you force her-"he was about to protest but she continued, "which I know you never would."

Loki felt tired, he needed rest, needed to go back, "Thank you, mother. I need to go."

Frigga nodded, "When you are back, I would like to have one of our lunches again, to talk." Loki smiled and vanished again. Leiyah was up, watching him.

"Where did you go?"

He stroked her cheek, "How did you notice?"

"Your magic changes, it becomes distant."

He hummed, "I was in Asgard, I needed to ask my mother something." She nodded slowly. "I have something that would dull the memories. If you wish to. It won't take them, but you could move on."

Leiyah's eyes were not sad, but tired. She confessed, "This was not the first time. It had happened in Vanaheim before. They failed and were banished. They hardly got my top off before I let go of my magic and blasted them away. What is bothering me is the drug. How I could not notice it." She did not cry, but there was failure in her voice, "I need to work on my magic some more. I need to heighten my senses. I haven't been doing it anymore since marrying you." Loki felt a pang, his heart clenching. She continued, "Not that I regret it. Not one bit. But… I need to start working on it again."

Loki nodded, "If you wish it. I could help you, or my mother. Perhaps-" she interrupted him, "No. I need to do this alone. My powers are too much for others to handle. I need to prepare this right." She looked at the potion and took it. "It is better." They fell asleep.

"How come humans throw trash on the ground? If there are perfectly good cans for the dirt right there." Leiyah had been picking up the trash she found on their walk through Central Park. Loki clicked his tongue, throwing away a plastic cup, "I wonder if my brother oversold humans greatly."

Leiyah smirked slightly, knowing Loki did not really like Midgard. She pulled him down another path, which led to a big statue. It was of a girl sitting on a mushroom, a small man was beside her, and a rabbit with a pocket watch. On one of the mushrooms was also a small mouse. Children were playing on the statue. She looked at a sign and read "'Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll'. Hmm, must be a children's book. I wonder if the library of Asgard has it."

Loki looked at the statue and answered, "We could find a bookstore and buy one copy. If we do find it, we could keep it for ourselves." She giggled at that. The potion had helped and Leiyah was happy again. Three small children ran past them to the statue, giggling and yelling and Leiyah smiled wistfully, a hand on her stomach. Loki saw the gesture and his eyes widened, "My love, are you alright?"

She noticed his eyes on her hand, "I am. I want to hear our children laughing like this."

He hugged her from behind, "I do too. I can't wait to see you pregnant and then our children. We will try again and again."

"We did get pretty good at it", she hummed. He laughed.

Their trip continued on nicely. They visited several museums in Washington DC and then visited a prison and a Constitutional Museum in Philadelphia. They did not go out during the nights anymore but rather spent their time in bed, intertwined with each other. Their last night they were back at the Avengers Tower. Tony Stark was talking animatedly with Leiyah and her ideas for green energy and Thor was engaging in sports with Happy. Thor had not been able to talk to Jane a final time, because Darcy kept shooing him away, so he had spent some time with Eric. Loki had never been more ready to go back to Asgard. Leiyah had been a bit absent since their encounter, her magic humming nervously. She needed a distraction and Loki thought it was finally time to get Leiyah her own maids. Maybe added security. "Loki what do you think, could Asgardian technology work here?"

He looked up, thought it over and shook his head, "I think Midgard is not ready for it yet. But what you have been doing, Mr. Stark, is impressive. It seems, what is the word, revolutionary for this time."

Tony only looked at him, "Did he just compliment me? I must have been hit with a planet or something." Loki rolled his eyes and emptied his cup of what Stark had called the finest scotch in the universe. He was not that impressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Frigga was watching her son pushing his food around. A habit he always had when something was bothering him. "My sweetheart, what is wrong? Leiyah seems fine, the potions must have worked."

Loki had to sigh; his mother always saw through him. She might not admit it, but Loki had a special place in her heart. "I am worried about her. She wants to practice with her magic again. But she doesn't want my help with it."

"You have been spending every moment with each other since the wedding. Maybe she needs some distance." That was a thought that had been nagging him for a few days now, but he hadn't wanted it to be true.

"Do you think that is it?"

Frigga smiled sadly, seeing the pain in her son, "I might be wrong. I have never seen two people so in tune and in love with each other than you two. But I have also noticed that she does not really have any friends here. She is with you or Thor at times, or with me. And maybe she needs a few minutes of breathing room."

"What about the magic practicing?" He knew he was behaving like a small child.

"Did she say something about it?"

He thought back to their conversation, "She said her powers were too much to handle." He forgot himself for a moment. This was a secret between them. They had said she had her powers under control. His eyes widened but his mother smiled, "I knew there was more than what you saw. Don't forget I was raised by witches. I won't tell. But Loki, you must understand. Maybe her power is something neither one of us have ever seen. Maybe that is something she needs to do alone. We do not know how long it took her or what measures she had to use to gain control over it. I don't know if she will find someone here who will be able to help her."

"Meaning what?"

"She might need to go back to Vanaheim for a while."

The table trembled lightly as Loki took in the words. "Not permanently Loki. But think clearly, if she needs help then why deny her that?" Frigga saw her words not fully registering, "Do not think like a man whose wife is leaving, nor like a man in love. Think as a prince, as a friend. She isn't leaving, only looking for help."

Loki looked down, ashamed, scared. "I don't know what to do without her. I finally had a purpose."

"Oh, my dear boy," she hugged him, "I know it has been hard. I know you wish some control and powers back. And in time it will come. But if your wife needs help, would you deny her it, out of selfish reasons." Loki held his mother close, her strong arms comforting him, "No. I want her to be happy."

Frigga sat back down, holding his hand, "And she will be. We might be able to convince one of her teachers to come to Asgard. And, think of it, bring one or two of her older maids along. She might benefit from people who have grown up in Vanaheim as well."

Loki nodded, knowing if he did this, he would again be alone. "Loki. Stop pitying yourself."

Loki grumbled, hating that his mother saw through him. "You are not alone. You are alienating yourself. Your brother has forgiven you, Volstagg seems fond of you. Many nobles around here are. I like spending time with you. And why not return to your studies. You always loved doing it. And I am not saying, no more spending time with your wife, but for her to have someone else to talk to."

His mother was right, of course. But he hated the thought of her not being here anymore. He remembered the time he had almost lost his mother. He knew he would have been partially to blame for it. Thankfully he had been able to escape from his cell and do the right thing. He had been a help to Asgard that day. And he wanted to be one again. He had more reason now than ever. Loki thought back to the children they had seen in New York, how Leiyah had smiled wishfully at them. "Something else is bothering you."

"When you and Odin got married, did you wish for children right away?"

Frigga understood, "No. He was still young, fighting his way to be Allfather, protector of the realms. We used contraceptives for a long time. But even then, he had trouble siring children. He blamed me a lot. I was, of course, not without fault, but I was able to have a child. It was a horrible birth, for a few moments I thought I would not survive. It seems ironic that your brother is also the God of Fertility. We never tried for another child after that, as the healers said I would not be able to carry another child. Gladly we found you."

"So, once you started trying, how long did it take?"

"Decades. But" she started as she saw his face fall, "contraceptives were strong and still in our systems, and like I said it was not easy for us. But I have seen no contraceptive potions for you, and I have seen the fertility examinations for both of you. It will happen. These things take time. And you two are so young."

Loki ate another grape, "I don't know why it is such a topic for me. I have never truly given thought to being married and having children. But now with her, I want all of it."

Frigga smiled, having sensed it, "You two would be a perfect match in my eyes. It is normal for a couple to feel the need to have children. But like I said; you are young, and it will happen. Don't rush these things. Enjoy your time together, enjoy the small things, enjoy the reorganization of the library." Loki laughed at that. "I think you are doing a wonderful job. It looks horrible right now with all the books lying around but alone from what I see at times it makes more sense already."

"Thank you, mother. I actually have something I wanted to ask you. Regarding the library."

"Do tell."

"I wish, once we have organized it, to open it to the public. Install another door, so Asgardians can also enjoy books once more." Frigga saw something in her son that she had not seen for a long time. A sense of purpose, a strong will, a meaning. It was a brilliant idea, and it would show the Asgardians that they had nothing to fear from Loki. The older woman smiled greatly, "I think that is a wonderful idea. It could have come from me. Whose idea was it?"

"Mine", Loki smiled; a warm, happy smile, full of accomplishment.

"Brilliant. But you always were. Did you tell Leiyah already?"

He nodded, "She said she would help me convince Odin."

"You married a smart woman. I will help as well. I wouldn't bring it up yet but start doing it once you have maybe half of the library organized."

"That's what I was thinking." A knock. An auburn- haired head peeked in, "I apologize for the intrusion. I needed to speak to the both of you."

Loki stood and bid Leiyah to sit in his chair while he conjured another one.

"How can we help you Leiyah?"

She shuffled in her seat, twisting her hands, "I was wondering if perhaps I could invite one of my old teachers to stay here for a while. He grounded me a lot during our practices. And I feel as if I have been neglecting my powers."

"Of course. Write to him and tell him he has a spot here. And whatever he needs we will procure" a short bit of silence, "This is your home. Whatever you need to feel better, we will make it happen."

"Thank you. I will leave and let you two get back to your lunch."

Loki grabbed her arm, "Please, stay. I just told mother about my plans for the library." Her eyes widened in happiness, "How wonderful. Isn't it a brilliant idea?"

Frigga nodded, proud of her son, "I am going to help however I can. And it would mean so much to so many people." Loki beamed with pride, grinning. He turned to his wife and asked, "Have you written to Serelle yet?"

"No. I wanted to write the letter to her and to my teacher all at once. Maybe to my mother." He nodded. He could sense the uneasiness in her, he hadn't felt it before ever. Maybe what happened in New York had hurt her more than she let on. But he had learned many moons ago that if someone needed space and did not want to talk about it, it was the smart thing to do. Leiyah's stomach grumbled and she blushed slightly, "Apologies. I did not eat breakfast."

Frigga's eyes widened, "Well my child you must eat then. It is the most important meal of the day." Frigga conjured a plate and watched the purple- eyed princess loading a few things on her plate. Loki was looking outside, contemplating, but had an arm around the back of his wife's chair. Leiyah was talking quietly to the queen, about different things in Asgard and how she still hadn't seen everything yet in the big city. They had been so busy, and she needed something to do. Loki turned and said, "I think I want a painting of us done."

Leiyah swallowed and answered, "We just had one done for our wedding."

"Yes, but I want another one." Leiyah merely nodded and returned to her conversation with Frigga. Loki mentioned he would go look for Thor real quick and then meet his wife in the library later again. He left and let his magic find his brother; he was in the throne room with Odin; they were alone.

"Brother, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Odin looked up, "What is it Loki?"

"Only a minor personal issue. I won't keep Thor long."

"Why not ask me?" Loki hesitated. He had not tried to mend his relationship with his father, he had never been a favorite of his father in the first place.

"I did not know you wished to hear of my problems."

Odin looked down slightly, a sad look, "You are my son," Loki cringed, "I wish to know what is happening in your life; not just from tales of your mother or brother. Or the servants."

"Very well. Come to think of it, I do need your permission for something."

"Come, let us sit and talk."

Thor had been watching the exchange; he wished things could go back to the way they had been before his banishment, but then again; he was not the same, neither was Loki.

"Tell me Loki. What troubles you?"

Loki straightened even more, he had never slouched like Thor did in the presence of their father. "I need a guard for Leiyah. And more importantly, she is writing to her mother to send over an old teacher of hers; along with that I am requesting her mother to send over two of her handmaidens. She will need one from Asgard as well. I have kept her from it for as long as I could but when I am not there, I wish for her to be protected."

Thor nodded, it seemed like a reasonable request. Odin said, "Why not just our handmaidens?"

Loki looked down, emotions on him that Thor had never seen, "She has been lonely. She hasn't made any good friends and I think bringing her something from her environment would help. I can't be with her at all times. I wish to be useful for the realm, in any way you see fit."

Thor grinned again, "I think that sounds like a reasonable idea. And I have missed you in board meetings, brother. Some of your ideas before had always been very helpful."

"You forget yourself Thor, you are not king yet. I will grant your request, son. But I will not re- establish you yet in the council meetings or anything else. Yet."

Loki heard a hopeful tone in his father and nodded, "I thank you."

Loki made a move to leave but Odin continued, "But that is not the main reason you wanted to speak to Thor. What troubles you truly son?"

Thor could sense the uneasiness on his brother and made to interject but Loki answered, "I fear my wife is unhappy."

"She has not seemed unhappy to me, brother. She had told me your exciting adventures on Earth. She was very happy."

"I am not implying that she is unhappy all the time but I fear she is missing something. She keeps telling me how much she wishes to cook and bake and do things she used to. Why can't she use the kitchens?"

"A royal has never wanted to use the kitchens."

"So you would not permit her to use them?"

Odin stilled, realizing if the princess was unhappy it would make his son unhappy, and that could lead to many bad things. "Very well. And if there are other minor things the princess needs, do not hesitate to enforce them. We need her happy."

Thor corrected, "I think you mean; we want her to be happy."

"Yes, yes, of course."

Loki nodded his thanks and stood, Thor following him, "That is not the main reason you wanted to talk."

Loki led them to the gardens, following paths they had played and fought in during their childhood. "I am afraid I am not enough for her."

Thor had never heard such vulnerability in his brother's voice, "Loki, don't be daft. She adores you."

"That might be but what if that is not enough?"

"Loki, I know how you feel about her. You would ruin the 9 realms for her if she asked you. Why are these doubts in your head?"

His raven- haired brother hesitated, not knowing if it was a wise idea to trust Thor with this but then he sighed and resigned himself to answer. "Leiyah was attacked in New York. Nothing bad happened but men were able to drug her and touch her." Clouds started moving in on Asgard, Thor's fists clenched. "Brother, calm yourself. The situation has been handled. Asgard is not to blame for the attack, so don't let it rain down on them." The clouds remained but no storms, or lightning were seen. "I punished them, but she seemed rattled. Mother gave her a potion to make the memories easier. She did not understand why she could not detect the drugs or why she was unable to defend herself. Since then there is a slight uneasiness about her. I only wish to ease her worrying. That is why I want her to have people from Vanaheim here."

"I understand. But Loki, you must give her time. Women are more fragile." Loki huffed, "Don't let mother and Leiyah hear you say that."

"No that is not what I mean, I know either one of them could blast me into next week. I mean their emotions. They feel stronger. It is the reason why mother is such a great queen. She has empathy and can calm father. Leiyah will be back to herself again before you know it."

Loki nodded. Thor asked, "Has it affected your nightly activities?"

Loki made Thor trip with a flick of his wrist and he laughed, "Come brother, do tell. We used to always tell each other stories of our conquests."

"She is not a conquest." Loki growled. Thor held up his hands in defense, "I know, I know. Come! Give me one detail. I will tell you of the women I met in the taverns a few days ago."

"So quick to move on from the mortal?", Loki teased which made thunder rattle, "Do not talk of Jane, Loki!" So the issue had not been resolved yet.

Loki grinned, "If you must know: no. it has not affected our nightly activities, as you call them."

"Is she timid in bed? She was a virgin was she not?"

"She was, but hardly timid. She is a woman who knows what she wants."

Thor laughed, happy to share a bond with his brother again, Loki did as well. "The healers must be making loads of contraceptives potions for you and her."

Loki smiled slightly, the hope for a child back, "Actually, we never used them."

"What?"

"We decided we did not want to use them," Thor was watching Loki, "we have talked of children a few times now."

"And you want them?"

"I never thought I did, but yes I do."

"Would they be Jotun? Wait, does she know?"

"Of course she knows." Loki thought back to their conversation a few days before the wedding where he had revealed his real heritage. She had merely smiled and said she knew. Tales of Loki had come a long way, but she did not mind. She merely remined him that he was Aesir and she was a Vanir. Their child would be very powerful. And that Jotun blood was mixed in with the Asgardian royal family long before Loki had become a part of it. "We do not think the child will be Jotun. I have never fully mastered all of my Jotun powers and as Laufey has made it very clear; I was a runt. Our child will be powerful though, a combining of elf- Vanir and aesir."

Thor hummed and slung an arm around Loki, "If you are happy with this then I am as well. I would be an uncle." Loki rolled his eyes, "Do not corrupt my child to be like you."

"I would never." Loki merely rolled his eyes again and laughed with his brother.

"Frigga my dear, what do you make of the princess?", Odin asked his wife, who had been re- organizing things in their chamber.

"I find her lovely. She is such a kind child. And she really compliments Loki."

Odin hummed his approval, "You do not see her as a danger?"

Frigga sighed, turning to her husband to hold his hands, "Of course not. Where is this coming from?"

"Loki requested guards, and handmaidens from Vanaheim."

"Did you approve?"

"Mhh, yes, yes. But why now? What has changed between now and 6 months ago?"

Frigga knew of course, but if Odin did not then she would not share this information, "I do not know, dear. Maybe she misses her family. She did not have a lot of time to say goodbye."

"And what would you do against that?"

"Let them visit Vanaheim."

"I am not allowing Loki to leave Asgard."

"You allowed him on Earth?"

"With Thor."

"And nothing happened. Our son has changed. His thoughts are on his family now. His wife and future children. He wants to make her happy."

"Nobody has seen the royal city of Vanaheim in many millennia. It is the reason they come to us."

Frigga shook her head, "You forget Leiyah is still a princess of Vanaheim. And that makes Loki her consort."

"Yes?"

"He has a right to visit. With his wife."

Odin hummed, moving away, "I will think of it."


	15. Chapter 15

Leiyah was awoken by hands and a mouth roaming her body and she groaned when her left nipple was sucked into a wet mouth. Her eyes opened and she saw Loki caressing her. It was one of his favorite things to do, wake her up with sex. Loki hummed around her nipple when he noticed she was finally awake. It made her moan even more.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She smirked and pulled him up to kiss him, which he happily complied. Leiyah had been feeling better as of late. 3 weeks ago she had written to her mother about what happened and her wanting a teacher, Loki had also written and requested two of her old handmaidens to come join them at court, as well as a guard. Kaylina had answered and told him she would be making preparations. They had also been making great progress in the library. Due to lack of space Leiyah had started organizing literature from other realms into shelfs they had cleaned out already and if they needed more Leiyah simply moved them with magic.  
There had also been the time 2 weeks ago when Thor had mentioned Leiyah smelled differently. Neither Leiyah nor Loki could smell the change, but Thor insisted she smelled sweeter, like cinnamon. Frigga seemed puzzled but could also smell the sweetness on her; reminding them that Thor was also a lesser Fertility god. Then Leiyah had counted back to her last bleeding. Gods did not have the same regulations for menstruation as Midgardians, thankfully. They only bled once every 4 months, for only 4 days and Leiyah had realized that her bleeding had been due a month before. Both Loki and Leiyah had gotten hopeful, but Thor was not able to sense anything yet. Their hope had been shattered when a few days later Leiyah had started her bleeding. Leiyah had not left the bed that day, crying and wishing on stars to finally grant her a baby. Loki had made her feel better by promising that they would have a child soon and to prove it, he had given her multiple orgasms and had emptied himself inside of her many times. The thought of having sex had been one she had been skeptical about, but Loki insisted that the female body was a miracle and he loved everything about it.

"I love waking up like this."

He kissed her again, "I know, now let me finish what I started." They had made love the night before, having fallen asleep naked, but Loki was always hungry for his beautiful wife. He kissed down her chest, avoiding her nipples for now, down her arms; kissing each finger, her stomach, up both legs, back up her stomach, her neck, kissing her plump lips again. Now moving down to her breast, he began kneading her breasts and kissing and licking them alternately. Leiyah was gripping the bedsheets. Usually their lovemaking involved equal participation but, in the mornings, when Loki woke her, he only wanted to devour her, worshipping her. He moved lower and lower, finally face to face to her wet, glistening opening. He inhaled her, spreading her legs even wider. "I think it is time for my breakfast." She squeaked lightly before he started licking her. Her hands immediately found his long hair, pulling at them, making his already hard cock even harder. He sucked up the juices that were flowing out of her, sucking in her clit and pushing his tongue into her opening. She was still tight; not as tight as the first few weeks but tight enough for him to always prepare her. He was a god after all, they were not small. But he loved doing it. She easily accepted two fingers from the night before and only moaned louder when he forced his third one in. He wondered if he could fit four.

"Loki, please, my darling. Please take me."

"As my wife commands." He licked up her body one more time before hoisting her left leg on his shoulder. She now had her hands on his back, moving lower to his butt. Leiyah pulled at him and Loki chuckled and groaned as he finally pushed into her.

"I wish you could see yourself, my love" he groaned, pushing into her again, "So ready for me. You want this. You need this. Wish you could see your flush cheeks, your red lips, your hardened nipples. The spark in your eyes. Wish you could see yourself. How beautiful you are." She crashed their lips together; it was messy but passionate. The weird angle, with her leg still on his shoulder and them kissing only drove him deeper into her. They both moaned at the sensation. Leiyah could feel her body reacting so welcoming to his. The goddess groaned as her orgasm came over her so suddenly that the only thing she could do was throw her head back and moan as Loki bit her neck. Her tightening her walls sent him close to the edge but he continued to push into her, relishing in her wetness, her content and blissed face before he spilled in her.  
He maneuvered her leg down and kissed her neck gently, licking over the bite before kissing her lips. They were slow kisses; gentle, loving ones. Leiyah hummed and ran her hands over her husbands back and butt before he finally pulled out and enveloped her in a hug from behind.

"As always, a great way to wake up." He kissed her hair and nodded his agreement. He was completely relaxed, just holding his wife. The moment was lived short though when the door opened, and two maids came in. They stopped in their tracks and gasped when they saw them. Loki fast enough to have the blanket cover them. They were the new maids Loki had requested after several incidents with the one they had before. She had kept making remarks and leaving small hints as to Loki having bedded her before. Leiyah knew this of course, but she did not care. Loki was hers now and he showed her that every day and night.

The older maid apologized, "We apologize your Highnesses. We thought you would already be at breakfast in the main hall."

Loki was about to remark something rude when Leiyah stepped in, "It is alright. We will rise and get ready. Could you give us 30 minutes?"

The maids nodded and bowed, Loki asked, "Why the main hall?"

"The Allfather asked a maid to bring a message, requesting you two for the breakfast there." Loki had never received such a message and was annoyed to say the least. Leiyah had a suspicion who the maid could have been and merely put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Thank you. We will be out shortly." The maids left and the couple took a quick shower and got ready, Leiyah using magic to do her makeup, hair and outfit. 25 minutes later they were walking to the main hall.

"How nice of you to join us", the Allfather said from his chair at the top.

"Apologies, Allfather. The request did not reach us until 30 minutes ago."

"I sent it last night."

Loki added to the statement of his wife, "Then it must have gotten lost along the way."

Frigga gestured them over and made them eat. "He has an announcement."

Leiyah narrowed her eyes, wondering what the Allfather was up to now. Loki protectively put a hand on her knee, not sure what he would do if the news were negative. But no announcement came until the very end, and only members of the council and a few nobles were left in the room.

Odin stood, tall, proud and just a slight bend forward, "I would like to announce a small party. The last few months I have grown very fond of the princess Leiyah and her role here in the realm. She has been a good and kind wife to my son Loki, and I thought celebrations were in order. So this coming Friday, we shall celebrate and honor them once more, as well as my other son and heir, Thor, for his courage and strength in aiding to other realms help, who have allied with Asgard." Applause and cheers from the council and nobles. Leiyah clapped quietly but had malice in her eyes. The Allfather had not tried to get to know her, since the wedding, nor had she had anything to do with anything concerning the realm. The Allfather was up to something and she did not know what it was. She felt a flicker of annoyance to her left and saw the Allmother smiling and clapping, but her magic revealed something else. Something the Allfather had said had upset her. Frigga noticed Leiyah watching and the princess smiled and gave her mother- in law a hand to hold.

"A good wife to me. Ha. What does he think he is saying? How would he know? He doesn't care. Never did." Loki had been pacing in the library for the last 10 minutes, muttering to himself. The purple- eyed princess had thought it best to leave him to it and had returned to the task of separating books into their realms. She shook her head at another Asgardian history book. "Not that he would be wrong. You are a great wife. But how would he know? Has he even attempted to get to know you? I don't remember the last time he talked to you. How would he even get an idea like this? Calling me his son. He only does that when trying to irk me." He saw the book Leiyah had put aside, as they had a copy already. How fitting; it was a book about the great deeds of Odin. Loki merely shot daggers at it until it lit up. Flames engulfing it. "And here I thought some poor family who had never read the adventures of Odin Borson could have it," Leiyah joked.

Loki looked up, a strange calmness was over her, "How can you be so calm about this?"

"What would you have me do, Loki? Refuse the celebration? Question his motifs? Debunk his lies? It would only cause more harm."

"He doesn't know you."

She sighed, motioning for the book to join the other books about Muspelheim. "No he doesn't. And I doubt he will. He is trying for something, for what I cannot tell. But you can't show he is getting to you. We will celebrate with him and play along. You as the god of lies, should be able to cover our lies and distaste. And after that, we can go back to being ourselves."

Loki nodded, "I am frustrated. I want to help the realm. I used to be looked at with pride and awe from generals. I led many great battles, winning them all. I know how to plan these fights down to the second. I am smart, I have great magical skills. But now they are all just ignored, shamed by the man- who had claimed to be my father. The people choosing to side with him, forgetting all that I have and could do for the realm."

Leiyah had her back turned to him, looking through a book about the gods of Vanaheim, mumbling quietly, "He won't be king forever."  
He looked at his wife with big eyes. "What?"

The princess reached her magic out, to ensure nobody was watching them, but Loki's cloaking held strong. "He is growing old."

He questioned her, "Do you not see the slight crooked way he holds himself? Even his tales have become repetitive. He told the story of how he battled Surtur three times today."

Loki scoffed, "He always tells that story."

"To the same man, in a span of two hours."

Loki's eyes grew wide, "Meaning?"

Leiyah turned, shutting the book on a picture of her aunt Vor, "Meaning, he won't be ruling forever. Battles and then ruling many realms at once can tire a body and it can grow weary and old faster. He has been preparing Thor for the throne for the longest time, you said so yourself. Sooner or later, there will be a new king of Asgard." Loki was merely watching his wife. He understood what she was saying, but at the same time he found resentment in her voice when talking about the Allfather. If others were to hear them talk like this, it could end badly, for the both of them. Leiyah was now looking at her husband intently. She was scanning him. He opened up his magic to let her roam through it. She nodded thankfully and found nothing to be wrong.

Leiyah continued, "I wonder why your mother was upset at the announcement."

"What?"

"I sensed her unease. It only happened once Odin announced the festivities."

"He does not always tell her of his plans," Loki grumbled, "but I do not know for certain."

"Frigga is a kind queen. She has always been kind to me, giving me familiarity. I am honored to have her as my mother- in law. In Vanaheim we used to tell stories of her, her powers, her gentleness. She truly is beloved by all." Leiyah was playing with the necklace from her parents.

Loki looked her over again, "Beloved by all of Vanaheim?"

"No, by everyone who has heard of her."

He hesitated, afraid to ask almost, "And Odin?"

It got her attention, she whispered, "That is a talk to be had somewhere else."


	16. Chapter 16

Queen Kaylina was sitting in the council room with her daughter, Serelle. They had prepared everything for the upcoming trip to Asgard but were now faced with a difficult situation. The people of Vanaheim were not happy with the many trips to Asgard, as well as having lost the princess Leiyah to Asgard. Leiyah had never been the secret and the royal capital of Vanaheim had even known of her magic. She was beloved by many, seen as a light and a hope for people. A hope that the uniting of realms was a possibility and one that could lead to greatness. Even when it was made clear that she would not be taking the throne, the knowledge that she would be an advisor to the future Queen was enough. After the wedding, word had traveled fast about arranged marriages, Odin forcing the marriage, the raven- haired prince stopping the wedding to Thor Odinson.

"I am scared, mama."

Kaylina reached out to her daughter to calm her, "Nothing will happen to us, my moonlight."

"Not for me. For Leiyah. I have fear that the people of Asgard will try to harm her."

"Why would they? Leiyah is beloved by many here and in Alfheim."

Serelle quieted, "But the people of Asgard have hardly seen her. Loki and she have been confined to the palace."

Kaylina reached into her power to find the sliver that was Leiyah, the outgoing child, the determination, the intelligence, the kindness. She could not believe she would stay confined to the palace. "Maybe it isn't her doing."

"It does not seem like her to not try to leave the castle. She always hated not being able to leave her quarters whenever she was sickly or needed to study", Serelle nodded.

"Perhaps the Allfather does not allow Loki to leave the palace, after the events on Midgard. And Leiyah only has Loki there. I am glad he reached out to request handmaids and a guard from here, she will feel less alone."

Serelle looked outside, to the giant fruit tree she and her sister had always lain under. "Would she be able to visit us? With Loki?"

The Queen nodded, "I have offered it to them, even given her the necklace to come. Like I said, I think there are things we do not know about."

"What do you think the reason is for us having to visit? So soon after the wedding? Do you think she is already pregnant?"

"I don't know. I wish I could reach out to her and feel her magic. Odin could even put her under an illusion when we arrive."

The two women sat in silence, the doors and windows open; the sounds of the city coming towards them. It had not been a pretty sight when the information came that Leiyah would not be returning to Vanaheim, the skies had been darker due to the Queen's grief, the people were hushed and quiet, the loss of the presence of the princess being felt everywhere. There had been many petitioners and prophets claiming it was a ploy from Odin. And Arvid and Kaylina had discussed it thoroughly. They could not deny the love between Loki and Leiyah but the sudden proclamation of marriage from Odin had come as a shock. They did not know his motives.

"Your Majesty, your Highness; the final books for the trip have been packed, we will load everything onto the ship in 2 days."

"Thank you, Meko." Kaylina smiled at the servant, who had been there her whole time in Vanaheim.

He asked, "If I may, is the princess happy?"

She had to smile, people always asked about her, "From her letters I do believe so."

He nodded, bowing, "Her presence is missed."

"I will tell her you said so."

He left with another bow.

Kaylina's mind wandered back to her youngest daughter. It had been a joyful day when she was born, such strong magic in all of Vanaheim. She knew her daughter's powers were destined to be discovered sooner or later. She had hoped for later. Leiyah was still so young. After the marriage even her parents had reached out from Alfheim; they were unhappy. How could this marriage have occurred? The people of Alfheim were not happier. The strong connection between Vanaheim and Alfheim had been full of pride, connecting two of the stronger realms together. Unlike Asgard, many in Alfheim were old enough to remember the Odin before. Before the benevolent queen Frigga came into his life. They remembered the pain, the torture, the destruction. And out of fear, many had bowed before Odin. Other realms; they held less power and willingly subjugated themselves. Many being imprisoned. The last few decades, unruliness has occurred in the realms. Some fearing Odin has lost his touch. The day Thor had supposed to have been crowned king was a long-awaited day. Many had hoped for the new king to be easily influenced by his mother and the councils. They had heard of his bruteishness, and his desire for wars, but he was easily influenced as well. After the banishment, a kinder, more mature Thor had come back; many now hoping for an even better outcome. But it never came.

"Mama, you are thinking too much again. Come, let us find some recipes to bring with us, some things to have prepared for Leiyah. She has expressed her unhappiness at Asgard lacking some ingredients." Kaylina let herself be steered towards their kitchens and remembered kinder and lighter days, with her two daughters, young and carefree; making the kitchen staff laugh with their jokes and joy.

Thor had been sitting in the married couples' chambers for an hour now. They had been playing cards and now he was watching Loki talking silently to Leiyah as she was looking through dresses for the celebration tomorrow. During the first few visits Thor had found the constant use of magic from her wonderous and exciting, now it was common, and he could not think of her without it. A dress made up of many strings in silver came out and Thor said, "I like this one. I don't think I have ever seen it on you."

Leiyah smiled in his direction and moved onto the next dress, a dark blue one with diamonds, "I haven't worn it yet. I wore this once for the Starfall celebration. You don't celebrate that, do you?"

Loki shook his head, "No."

"It is beautiful. It is a few months after the Yule celebrations and the celebration for the turning of the year. During the summer, a few days after my birthday, we also celebrate the Sun and its powers for us. Around my sister's birthday we celebrate the moon."

Thor had not known, "It sounds interesting. We celebrate a lot, mostly after or before wars. Or for mainly joyous occasions."

"I have noticed." She turned to her husband, "I wish I could show you those celebrations. They are truly magnificent."

Loki looked at Thor shortly, something flashing in the god of mischief's eyes and then said, "Maybe one day."

"Will there be a big dinner tonight or only family?"

Thor took to answering the princess, "There will be a big dinner, there always is. But mother has told me she'd rather eat in the family quarters."

"We should join her. I prefer an intimate meal as well." Loki nodded to the request. He had been trying to spend more time with the family since getting married, but not trying to reach out to Odin too much. Leiyah gently squeezed her husband's hand and stopped on a red dress with a deep cutout in the front. "What do you think?"

"I think I'd rather not see other men looking at you."

She laughed, "I have to wear it sometime. Maybe tonight."

"At a relaxing family dinner?"

"Who said you can't dress up for family?" Thor had to laugh at that. Leiyah winked at him and flew the dress into their bedroom, as a few others had been already. "Will you join us Thor?"

Thor was supposed to eat with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif but lately they had been saying a few things about the marriage between his brother and Leiyah and he did not wish to enter another argument today, "I think I will. I miss these intimate dinners." Thor then walked around in the chamber a bit, looking at the giant painting that had been done on their wedding, they were looking at each other slightly and had a smile on their lips. The chambers were so different from their parent's chamber. Leiyah had wanted them to be a home and a place they could be purely themselves. Small trinkets from Earth were there, trinkets from Vanaheim and some things from their wedding and the time before. It was all about them. But Thor realized their relationship was purely about them. "I might go out to the training grounds. Would you like to join me Loki?"

"What would I be training for? I am not allowed my daggers, nor will I ever join Asgards army again."

Thor had forgotten that, but he missed his brother at times, training with them. He would speak to his father and would now take the blow of his father if he found out Loki had trained with them. "Come on, brother. A bit of mischief; you've always loved that. I will take the blow for it. I coerced you."

Loki laughed, "As if anyone would believe you could coerce me into anything."

"Come, brother. You can't tell me you do not miss it."

Loki hesitated, he did miss it, but he knew he would never be allowed in it again. Leiyah saw this and said, "My love, you should do it. I will watch you, if you'd like. I'd love to see that side of you. It is one of the only sides I have not seen yet."

He saw her smile, her gentleness, the power in her eyes, "I could never say no to you." He sighed and turned to Thor, "Let me get changed."

Thor clapped his hands, "Great, we shall meet there."

The blonde god of thunder was waiting for his brother, twirling the daggers in his hands. He was never good at working with daggers, they were too upclose, too unpredictable. They were always perfect for Loki. Loki and Leiyah were walking towards him, Loki in his usual training outfit and Leiyah in a loose blue dress. "I have never been to this part of the castle."

"Never any reason to be."

"Loki, cheer up. I even have a surprise for you." He held out the daggers and Loki's eyes peaked in interest.

"How did you get these?"

"Father gave them to me. He said I should keep them until it is time. And I must say, I do think it is time. You deserve them back." Loki took them in his hands, feeling them, then smiled; this showed how much Thor trusted him again, "Thank you. Truly, brother, thank you."

Thor smiled, happy his brother was back again, "Let's do this. Leiyah, tell us after we are done who is better. Who looked better as well." Leiyah laughed and kissed Loki on the cheek, before walking to the stands.

Some of the older guards nodded at Loki, remembering his strategic brilliance; others were wary and moved out of their way. Loki merely rolled his eyes and took up his position. "No illusions, Loki."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Loki!"

"Yes, brother. No illusions."

They started their training and the older guards went to watch, sitting around the princess, some of the younger ones watching from inside the pit. Loki moved like he did in his everyday life; with grace and elegance. Aware of the people watching, Loki decided to give them a show. He struck swiftly, almost grazing Thor, aiming enough to the left that he did not. He knew if he hurt the crown prince more damage would be done to his reputation, but he needed to prove that he still had it in him. Thor recoiled, aiming for Loki's footing, to throw him off, but Loki was skilled. Hardly anything had been able to knock him off his feet. Thor huffed, part of the no illusions deal had always included no Mjolnir and how he wished he had her now. Thor had forgotten his brother's skill. The "fight" continued for a while, both sweating but not loosing any breath. Thor got a few punches in but Loki had always been the faster one.

Lady Sif sat down besides princess Leiyah and gave her a court nod, which the princess replied. Sif had not warmed to the idea of Leiyah, first upset that she was supposedly to be married to Thor and then to find something must be wrong, if the princess was indeed in love with Loki. She had seen the love between them and had sensed a changed in the prince but she was skeptical. A deep voice from behind Leiyah made her listen, "Prince Loki has helped in many wars. His skill should not be forgotten. He would still be a great asset to our soldiers." A grunt came from Thor as Loki lunged again, able to cut off a small strand of golden hair. The crowd laughed as Loki said, "You should have taken mother's advice and cut your hair. Perhaps I should do it for you."

Thor sneered, "Nobody will touch my hair. Besides, yours is almost as long."

"But I take better care of it." He stepped and kicked, making Thor lose his footing and fall to the ground, a dagger swiftly at his throat; not enough to harm. "Do you yield?"

Thor struggled but the knee on his tight and the dagger on his lower stomach, close to his crotch, which he had only discovered when he moved, made him stop, "Yes."

"What, brother?"

"I YIELD." Thor yelled and applause came from the stands, Leiyah sprang up and clapped loudly. Loki made his daggers disappear and helped Thor up. Thor looked to be upset but then laughed and half hugged his brother. They laughed together and moved to the stands.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my darling wife?"

Leiyah smiled and conjured two wet towels, handing one to Thor and using the other one on Loki's face, neck and arms. "I did. You are very skilled. You should train more often; it would give me something to watch."

Thor laughed, thanking Sif for the water; she had only brought one for Thor. "I think your wife enjoys seeing you out of breath and sweating." Leiyah laughed and smirked, "I do. Even though it isn't a rare sight."

Loki had noticed Sif and nodded to her, a small flicker of annoyance at her for not also bringing him a water. But the thought was erased when one of the army generals he had served with before, came over with a tall glass of water. "My prince, a formidable show, as always."

"Thank you General. Leiyah, this is general Vignir. We have fought many battles together. General, my wife; princess Leiyah."

The general took Leiyah's hand and kissed it, "An honor to meet the wife of one of our finest strategists, and prince."

"The honor is mine, general Vignir." The general nodded his thanks and turned to the princes, "It has been a long time since I've seen the two of you train like this. It is a happy sight, a promising of new days and new plans for our future." Leiyah's interest peeked at that. She had heard words like these before, in Vanaheim and Alfheim.

Thor thanked, "We thank you general. I am trying to get Loki out more. He is, as you said, very skilled at planning strategies and new plans for our realm." Thor did not know what powers his words held. He, unlike Loki, did not overthink his words before speaking, not understanding the hidden meaning behind it. Leiyah did, and the general did as well. The general turned to the princess again, looking at her clothing, "A formidable dress, princess. It is not from Asgard, I assume?"

"No, my clothing is still from Vanaheim, and the ones a seamstress had made me here."

"You must visit a beautiful dressing parlor in the town. Prince Loki had always loved going there. Many of his clothing is from there." Loki smiled at the memory.

"I wish I could go back there. Alas I doubt the Allfather will allow it."

"Surely the Allfather will allow his son and his newest daughter a trip into town. I shall speak for you. The parlor is exquisite."

Leiyah smiled, the promise of clothing making her happy, "I did not know the generals of Asgard were this invested in clothing."

"Well, I should be. It is my daughter's parlor, Margaretha. She opened it and her husband, Jarl, makes shoes now, both in the same parlor."

"How wonderful, I would love to go."

Loki looked at Thor, who knew what he meant, "I will tell father you and Leiyah wish to go and you shall. You have been imprisoned long enough, brother."

Loki smiled in thanks and said their goodbyes, offering his arm for Leiyah and they walked off.

Thor smiled at the general, "Thank you general, your kind words have lifted Loki's spirits."

"Only true words were spoken, my prince. The princess has brought on a change to the prince and it is a welcome sight to the people who remember the great deeds he has done for Asgard."

Sif decided it was time to speak up, "What of all the mischief during that time?"

"My dear, sometimes a bit of chaos relieves the edge of a tight run ship. And he is not the same anymore. Not the person, he was during your banishment, prince Thor."

Thor nodded, agreeing. He liked the change in his brother, it reminded him of their younger times, the free times.

Leiyah was standing behind Loki, combing his hair and deciding what to do with it, in the end, deciding to braid a few strands and putting them together in a ponytail. Loki enjoyed Leiyah caring for him. She had finished her hair and makeup an hour before and had helped Loki decide on their matching outfits of a striking, emerald green and black and was now focusing on his hair. Loki purred as she raked her fingers through his hair one last time and then kissed his head. "We need to go soon, my darling."

He stood, to adjust his shirt and leather and smiled down at his wife. He kissed her softly, not caring about the bright red lipstick on her, and then they walked to the hall. Thor was with Sif and the other three and Frigga beckoned the married couple over. "You two look beautiful."

"Thank you, Frigga."

Trumpets sounded and Odin stood, "As a celebratory gift to my son Thor, I am allowing you a few weeks off, spending them wherever you wish to, how you wish and with whom. Also, a new weapon for your vault, from Vanaheim a present. Which brings me to my gift to my other son, and his wife. A visit from the royal family of Vanaheim." The doors opened and Leiyah grabbed his hand so tightly as she saw her mother, father and sister walking towards them. A huge smile on their faces.


	17. Chapter 17

Leiyah was sprinting towards her mother. Seeing her now, here, Leiyah realized how much she had missed her, her guidance, her kindness, her warmth. Kaylina opened her arms to welcome her daughter, "My Starlight. Oh how I have missed you. Let me look at you." Leiyah was smiling, radiant as always. She searcher her daughter's face, her magic, but she did not find any discontent. She was happy and healthy. Loki was walking over too, Serelle now hugging her sister and then her father.

"Loki, you look very well. Thank you for taking care of my starlight."

"It has been an absolute pleasure; one I hope I am able to continue for many more centuries."

"I have no doubt about." Leiyah attached herself again to Loki and was practically beaming.

"How? What is even happening?"

"The Allfather invited us back."

Serelle clicked her tongue and whispered, "It was more of a summons." Arvid pinched her arm for that comment.

Leiyah smiled brightly, "Whatever it was, I am glad to see you all again."

Arvid smiled gently at his youngest daughter, "I must ask; does this visit have something to do with a grandchild?"

Loki looked down at his wife, who looked down slightly, "No. I am afraid it hasn't yet happened."

Kaylina shook her head, "You are still so young. And only been married almost a year. Children will come." Arvid nodded, remembering how long it took them to have Serelle. Leiyah smiled and asked, "How is Vanaheim?"

"The people miss you dearly. The skies were darker the first week of your absence. Meko sends his love. We do have a present for you. Something Loki has requested but we shall give that to you after the festivities."

The purple- eyed princess looked skeptically at her husband who merely kissed her cheek, "You will find out soon enough." Leiyah started a conversation, telling her family about her trip to Midgard a few months back, her and Loki re- organizing the library, and Loki's fighting skills. Serelle in return, told her of the things she had missed in Vanaheim and Leiyah's eyes widened and turned sad slightly.

Arvid began to walk with Loki, "I am glad to see that my daughter is happy. Thank you for that, prince Loki."

"I must insist, no titles."

"As you wish. I wish to know, are you happy with my daughter?"

"Very. She is the bright light during the day. I hope to be worthy of her."

"I think you are. My wife thinks so and surely Leiyah does too. I thank you also for the guard you requested, and her handmaidens. She will appreciate some familiarity."

"I hope so. I wish I could do more to make her happy here. I think she does not see Asgard as her home yet."

Arvid nodded, in thought, "She might never will. My wife has trouble calling Vanaheim home. It is the elf in her. She calls us home, but never a place. Leiyah always regarded Vanaheim as home though. Maybe not specifically the castle, but the people and the lands. I hope you can see it one day." There was something in that last sentence that made Loki wonder if Arvid knew something he didn't.

"I look forward to the day."

"Loki! We must show them our chambers!" Leiyah was calling to him. He motioned for Arvid to please accompany him as they made their way to their chambers. Loki opened the doors to welcome them into the cool but warm and welcoming space. Both Leiyah and Loki were not really bothered by cooler temperatures, Loki due to his Jotun heritage. The family walked in and walked around, looking at the place that was entirely theirs, and it showed.

"It is so beautiful in here", Serelle sighed, looking at the picture of the two sisters, which had a special piece over by giant windows. Kaylina nodded her agreement and walked into the bedroom. It had been freshly made in the morning, their scents entwined with each other, their magic still flowing slightly.

"I thought there would be more books." Arvid joked.

Loki smirked, "Most of them are in the library."

Serelle added, "The one you are reorganizing?" Leiyah nodded and told her about their progress. How they were still a long way from having them all organized but they had started with Asgardian history. It was a time spent between them where they did not need to talk, but just enjoyed each other's company. Something they both desperately needed. After a while they all walked back to the festivities to eat and have fun.

"My love, I need to show you what your family has brought for you."

"You know, you don't need to keep giving me presents. I don't need anything."

"This one you will, Leiyah. I promise."

Leiyah took Loki's hand and they made their way to their chambers. Loki had sent a messenger, to ask to arrange everything. "Please, open the door."

She winked once and opened the door, only to gasp. "What-. What is going on? How? What? Why?"

Loki kissed her head, smiling at his wife's lack of being able to form a sentence, "I think you know them?"

"Yes, of course."

"Would you introduce us?"

Leiyah still looked confused but said, "This," gesturing to a tall blonde woman, "is Marielle, she was my first handmaid in Vanaheim. This," the smaller woman, with dark hair, and deep green eyes bowed slightly, "is my cousin, Calia, she was my second handmaid." Leiyah them gestured to the man, "This is Marielle's husband, Vidal. He was my main guard back in Vanaheim. This is my husband, prince Loki of Asgard." All three bowed and Leiyah turned back to him, "What is going on?"

Loki took her hand, "I saw you needed some familiarity. Something from home. And I did not feel safe, having you walk around without a guard. I thought it was time to get you one, and what better way than to bring some you know."

"You did this? For me?"

"Yes, of course. I want you to be happy. You might get another maid from Asgard and a guard, insistences of Odin but at least they won't all be strangers." Leiyah had tears in her eyes, turning back to her old friends, only to share with them each a small hug and whispered words. She then turned back to Loki, kissed his cheeks and said, "Thank you."

"How are things in Vanaheim, Arvid? No troubles, I assume?"

"None whatsoever, Allfather."

Odin quieted a bit, looking out into the gardens where he saw his two sons with Leiyah and Serelle. "How did the people react to the marriage of prince Loki and princess Leiyah."

Odin did not notice the small hesitation from the king, "They were happy. They find this alliance fruitful and important."

"As it is." Quiet again, the laugh of Thor and Leiyah coming in through the open windows. "Is she missed?"

"Allfather?"

"Your daughter, is she missed?"

Arvid had a small smile on his face, remembering all the times she would just sit next to him, look over what he was doing and talk about the smallest trivial things of her day. "Yes, we miss her every day."

Odin hummed, "And do the people miss her?"

"Yes, Allfather. The people have always loved Leiyah."

Another hum, "What do they think of prince Loki?"

"They do not know him, Allfather. The people-" he hesitated but knew his wife would never forgive him if he did not say anything, "the people thought the couple would be able to visit Vanaheim after their marriage. So they could see the consort of the princess."

"But he isn't the consort of the princess of Vanaheim."

Arvid was sweating, any wrong word and this could go wrong, "Allfather, if I may, tradition in Vanaheim says Leiyah will always be a princess of Vanaheim. This makes Loki her consort."

"And the people want to see him?"

"Yes, Allfather. It would mean a lot to them."

"Loki isn't allowed to leave the palace. His past crimes do not allow much freedom for him."

"But surely, he has changed."

Odin narrowed his eye, "What makes you say that, Arvid?"

"Only from the letters Leiyah has sent."

Odin thought it over, only to hear another round of laughter coming in; this time not only the princesses and Thor but also Loki, a sound Odin had not heard in decades. He walked over to the windows to see Loki and Thor telling a story, laughing and joking with each other and the two girls laughing along. "I will think of it."

"Thank you, Allfather." With another nod, Odin dismissed Arvid and continued to look outside.

"I assure you; it was me who bested that foul creature, brother."

"Thor, you were smashing everything in your near vicinity, you did not even notice the kraken. It was my seidr that made you realize there was something bigger to destroy. Then you smashed it with your hammer but were only able to do that because I had weakened it."

"I remember you only shooting lights and sparks."

Loki rolled his eyes but laughed, "More than you were able to do with Mjolnir at that time."

"You see," Thor turned fully to the women, "Mjolnir helps me channel my power. Father says one day I will not need her, once I master my full powers."

Serelle asked, "Mjolnir was a present of Odin's?"

"Yes."

"And Loki got daggers?" Serelle obviously disapproved. Leiyah took her husband's hand to show she was there.

Thor stammered, "Well, he is very good with daggers."

Loki added, "The daggers were a present from mother. As a thank you- for advising the army so well."

Serelle nodded and clicked her tongue. Thor could sense the uneasiness and wanted to switch the topic, "Say, what did you two do while growing up?"

Leiyah smiled at her sister, "I would always get her in trouble. I would convince Sel to sneak out during the nights, or during our studies and walk around the market places. We would always end up at our lakes. At times we scared our father senseless as we would hide in the highest tower of the castle and I would make us non- traceable."

Serelle laughed, "Do you remember the times we found the tiny bears on one of our quests, took them with us and hid them. It was only after 4 months father found out, because one got loose and was in the throne room. He was so angry."

Leiyah laughed, "Oh I remember. Mother almost convinced him that we would be allowed to keep them, but then one of them accidently ate important council papers and he was forced to bring them to the zoo. We still visit them. They have children of their own now."

"Or the time we refused to talk for 3 months."

Thor looked at them, "How did you manage that?"

"I think the more important question is why, brother."

Leiyah answered, "Well, we were upset about the treatment of women in working class environments. Council members told us, even our input in these matters is not important so we refused to talk. After 3 months father told us we had won, and our ideas were brilliant and would help the realm a lot."

"Brilliant."

"We do try."

Thor asked, "You were both always involved in council meetings and businesses of the realm?"

Serelle answered this time, "Yes, just because she was not the heir did not mean she would not need to be working for the realm. Everyone thought she would be an advisor to the crown one day. That is not going to happen now, of course."

Leiyah smiled at her older sister, "I will always help you in any matter you think you need my advice in. But you will be a great queen, I have no doubt about it."

"What are you doing, dear?"

Odin turned to see Frigga standing behind him, "My dear, I did not hear you come in."

"No, of course not. I was watching you. Are you watching the children?"

He hummed his agreement, "You know the princess, don't you?"

"Princess Serelle? No. I did not yet have much chance to talk to her."

"No. Leiyah."

"Oh, of course. She is family now. Why do you ask?"

"Have you noticed a change in Loki?"

"Odin your questions do not make any sense. First Leiyah, now Loki."

"Did you?"

"Yes, dear." Frigga was starting to become irritated.

"Like he was before?"

"No." she paused, "I don't think he will ever be like he was before. But he is new now. Happy, content. Not that you would know."

Odin sneered, "What does that mean?"

"It means, Odin, that you have not even tried to talk to Loki again since his imprisonment. Nor did you try to get to know Leiyah."

"There is time."

"No. You did not want a relationship with our son anymore. Now he does not want one either." Frigga turned.

"I asked you, because Arvid wants them to go to Vanaheim. I think it is a bad idea."

Frigga sighed, "I think you should allow Loki his freedom back. Let him roam the streets with his wife, let him visit her home. Will you not allow them to walk freely with their children one day?"

"What if he does not come back?"

"It is out of our hands, Odin. He did a great thing during the attack of the dark elfs. He saved my life, and the mortal's. Now he is doing things to help the realm, to make his wife proud."

Odin was silent, watching Loki and Leiyah walking deeper into the gardens, laughter and conversation between them. Even one of his generals had asked for Loki to have more freedom, Thor had, now Frigga. "I need her here in Asgard. Her powers are unknown."

"And have not in a 1000 years caused trouble. She knows what she is doing." With that she left.

"Mother, we were just admiring your garden again."

"Thank you Loki. I do like it here."

Leiyah smiled as she was looking at the flowers she had planted along the way, "They are beautiful, my dear. I have never seen flowers like these."

"I want to multiply them and then mix them with Asgardian flowers."

"A perfect metaphor for the two of you."

"Precisely." Frigga continued to her garden, still upset about Odin. The couple walked back to the library, where Serelle and Kaylina were going to help them.

"This library is a disgrace in an organizational sense." Kaylina chuckled, which in turn made her daughters laugh.

Serelle asked, "When will Calia and the others start?"

Loki answered, "In 2 days, I wanted them to have some time to get familiar with Asgard." Serelle nodded and wrinkled her nose at a book, "Cooking with intestines. I say you just throw this one out."

Leiyah sneered at the book and handed it to Loki, "You decide." Loki did not like intestines either, but he put the book to the cookbooks and returned to the task at hand. It was quiet, the group working in silence. Loki kept looking at his wife, marveling at the woman in front of him. Her posture was tall, full of pride and confidence, her emotions so hidden on her face, but her eyes revealed so much. Her eyes. He hoped their children would have her eyes, that purple, the beautiful stars in them, even the shape was beautiful. She always complained about not having full and long lashes but he didn't see it. Truthfully he wished their children would look like her completely. Leiyah turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised in question. He only smirked and returned to his shelf, his smirk turning into a grin as he heard Leiyah's quiet chuckle.

Kaylina mentioned, "If you wish, I can send you more books from Vanaheim and Alfheim. I fear you are missing some of the best."

"It would be much appreciated. I fear, whoever arranged this library and has been looking out for it has not been doing their job properly." Kaylina laughed at the words and clicked her tongue at a title she obviously found boring. A habit Leiyah had as well.

Serelle exclaimed, "By the Norns, Leiyah; they have one of our favorite childhood stories." She showed the book to her sister and they smiled at each other, "Father used to read it to us every night."

"And he would do funny voices to it." Loki came over and looked at the book, it had children on the cover, all different colors and they were dancing in front of a house. Leiyah said, "The house changes every time they enter, and they have the most wonderful, exciting and funny adventures in it. All of them in magical nature. One time the children created a monster avoid of all colors and had to battle it, before the house and they turned colorless."

"I have never heard of it. It's a children's book, right?"

"Not just. The books grow with you, the children grow with the books, along with the house and the stories turn to different genres. I haven't read all of them, but many. I stopped at some point, I don't know why." Loki made a small mental note, to see if he could find some of the books she hadn't read to get them for her. "Why don't you conjure it to our chambers, if you wish to read it again."

She mused for a second and then grinned, "I will. We could read it together."

Serelle said under her breath, "I imagine he wants to do other things than read a book late at night."

Kaylina laughed quietly while Leiyah hit her sister and Loki said, "Trust me, reading is only one of the things I like to do with your sister when we are alone."

"Loki!"

Her mother laughed even louder and Serelle joined in, "My darling, a little bit of fun. I would never share details." Leiyah merely rolled her eyes, turned again, but had a smile on her face.

In bed that night, Leiyah was indeed reading Loki a story from the bed, and Loki had to admit many parts were indeed hilarious and he could imagine little Leiyah listening intently to the stories and gasping at exciting parts. He had to giggle at Leiyah actually gasped at a small part, it made her turn to him, "What?"

"You are adorable."

"Well thank you." She kissed his nose real quick and continued, but Loki stopped her. "We should keep these books here in our chambers. We could read them to our children one day." Leiyah closed the book and put it down. "This is a topic that we have been discussing a lot lately. Where is this coming from, my love?"

Loki hadn't even thought about the fact that there might be something more behind his wish to start a family. He voiced this. "I know, I want a family with you as well. But why is this topic of such importance? Sooner or later we will have children. Think Loki! Why is this so important right now?"

Loki did. He thought back to when he first thought of having children with Leiyah. How beautiful she would be. How brilliant their children would be. He imagined himself as a father; kind, generous, always there, not judging too harshly, being there for them. Leiyah saw the realization come across his face. She raised a single brow and he swallowed hard before answering, "I think I want to prove to others or myself, that I can be a good father. I want to be there for my children. Always show them how important they are, not favoring one. Not having one scared and afraid of their future, of their heritage, of who they are. I don't…. I don't want to-" he did not know how to finish the sentence. Leiyah did, "You don't want to raise your children like Odin did."

Loki nodded slowly. Leiyah straddled him and took his face in her hands, "Do you know how I know you will never be like him?"

Another nod. "I have seen the kindness in you, the warmth, the determination. I have seen you showing love to the people you care about. I have seen you with your mother, your brother, my family. I know how you are with me. You have endured so much, my love, you have faced much pain and you did not know if you could ever feel love again. But you did. And you will always have me, you will always have my love. And one day, your children will love you. They will look up to you, they will want to learn from you, they will not feel like one of them is more important. I will be there with you, the whole way. I know you are scared, but you will not turn out like him. You are the man I married after all. Do you think my mother would have let me marry a man she did not seem proper and good for me? She saw into your heart, she knows you are capable of it all. I know it. Trust me. You will be a father, a brilliant one at that." Loki marveled at her words, the sincerity in them. Warmth was comforting him from inside. He pulled her in for a kiss and smiled against her. Against her lips he said, "Thank you. I love you. I don't deserve you."

She smacked him slightly, "You do. And I love you, too." She smiled down at him and said, "Now, let's try again." With a small flick of her wrist, their clothes were gone and the lights dimmed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Did you talk to the Allfather?"

Arvid sighed as he heard the question from his wife. Arvid was scared of the Allfather, that much he could admit. He feared not only his life and position, but also for his family. He yelped as his wife suddenly stood in front of him. "Did you talk to the Allfather, Arvid?"

A heavy sigh as he looked into the deep eyes of his wife, the knowledge in them. "I did." She quirked an eyebrow, a gift both of his daughters had inherited, something that always made him buckle. "He does not think it a wise idea to have Loki come to Vanaheim. He wants to keep Loki here."

"And you did not tell him that the people demand it? It is his right as consort of the princess of Vanaheim, to see his second home."

"I… I… well, listen, I did…" she interrupted him, "You didn't."

"Well, I, you know him."

"No, I do not, Arvid. And from what I gather neither does our daughter. Odin has never wished to talk to me and I doubt he ever will. I want our new son to see his second home, a place he might feel more comfort it."

Arvid hoped her protection and cloaking spell was enough inside this castle as well, "My sweetheart, maybe they are happy here."

She turned and glared at him, "Do you not read the same letters as I do. She is not allowed outside of the castle. Loki requested familiarity, as she is lonely. It is not in her nature to be kept here. She needs to be able to be free."

"Lina, listen, Asgard hasn't seen powers like hers before. She is a product of Vanir and Elf."

"And your parents had never seen Elf- power before you brought me to Vanaheim, yet they understood I needed freedom."

"But Leiyah is partially Vanir as well."

"Which makes her magic stronger! She will go empty if she cannot get out of here."

Arvid changed the topic, "When is Mechel arriving? He will help her."

Kaylina sighed and shook her head, "In two days. And he also knows this is suicide."

"What would you have me do, Kaylina? Stand up to him? Tell him what the people in Vanaheim are saying? He would send his army, and ours is not strong enough to best Asgard. We would all die, and Norns know what he will do with Leiyah."

She knew all of this, but she felt the unease in Leiyah, "We should have never allowed her to come here."

"We both know, she would have found a way. You told me she had a great purpose for us. I never thought he would force her to stay here," Arvid's voice broke, "I did not think he would keep her. I should have prevented it. I should have not been a coward."

Kaylina knew her husband had not fought for their daughter, but she also knew her daughter, and she saw the love between the two, "Arvid. If Loki had not been, I would have made sure Leiyah would not have married Thor. But you can't deny the connection the two have."

"Of course not. And I want them to come to us. He might be better of there anyway. Do you hear what they say about him? That he uses magic. It seems Asgard is going backwards in time, now magic wielders should be female. I could not believe my ears."

Kaylina smiled, "The Allmother is a gifted magic wielder, and I know she taught Loki everything she knew, and he learned more. But, he could do so much more in Vanaheim." She thought for a moment, thinking her words over, "I will see what the Allmother has to say. She loves her sons, and she has taken Leiyah into her heart as well."

Arvid turned, a fire in his eyes, "I promise you, I will do everything I can, to give our daughter the ability to come back home when she wishes." And this was the reason Kaylina had married Arvid all these years ago; he wanted what was best for everyone, and he would, once he got over his fear, do anything to get what he wanted.

Leiyah was walking with Calia and Marielle through the castle, showing them what she knew. The other noble women were perplexed at the way the handmaidens would not dress like theirs, and would be much closer to the princess. Calia chuckled as they passed another memorial, "Asgardians and their love for history."

Marielle grinned and said, "I am happy to see you again, Leiyah. I was worried about you. When you never came back with your husband, I thought something must have happened."

Leiyah smiled, "Oh, we have not yet been allowed the chance to leave Asgard. The Allfather does not trust Loki after his past crimes."

Calia sucked her tooth, "That is the problem with Asgard, they are always looking behind them, never to their front."

"I would advise you be careful, the wrong person could hear," a cool, low voice said, and a man stepped out of the shadows. The two girls bowed, "Prince Loki."

He kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "Please, only Loki. But do be careful with such words, especially out here like this. Our chambers are safer there."

Marielle spoke up, "If I may, in Vanaheim it is custom for the handmaids to have rooms closer to the princess. Could that be arranged?"

"I don't see why not, there are many rooms available. Most only used for storage. I will see what I can do." They thanked him.

Calia watched him walk away, "He is handsome, you did not lie about that, Leiyah. I understand why you were so fond of him."

Leiyah returned to their tour and asked, "What did the woman you were seeing say when you left?"

"Oh my dear, we have not talked since the day you left. She would have been a good distraction, but others were."

Marielle chuckled, "Calia turned into a collector."

"One of each."

Leiyah laughed, "Each what, dear cousin?"

She twirled her hair, "I don't know. But I did collect them." The three girls laughed and some normalcy returned to Leiyah's life.

Marielle asked, "Mechel should arrive tomorrow. Are you ready to start your training again?"

She nodded, "I need to get back to a routine. I need to let my magic out in a safe and controlled way, without fearing it will overpower me. And I am excited to see Mechel again. He always taught me new, incredible things."

Calia smirked at a few nobles who walked by, "I heard that here in Asgard male magic wielders are shunned at times."

"I have noticed that as well. It seems a silly notion to think one gender is more suited for magic than another. Loki is one of the strongest magic wielders I have ever seen. He should not be shunned for it."

A little quieter than before her cousin said, "Maybe you and Loki can bring a new era into Asgard." The three of them shared a secret look.

Leiyah was watching Loki, he had had another training session with Thor. Thor had convinced his father that Loki needed an outlet and Odin, who might have been a bit drunk, agreed. Loki was now sitting at a desk, musing over a book of magic. He was swirling his hand and tiny lines and specks appeared. He groaned and tried it again. She could feel the magic. His side was turned to her, she could see his elegant facial features, the beautiful black hair, which held some slight curls, his strong back, his pale face. She put a hand over her stomach, willing her body to please give them what they so desperately wanted. It wasn't like they hadn't been trying, every night, sometimes during the morning, or during the day. It baffled her why it hadn't happened yet. Her mother had told her not to worry too much, it was causing her body stress, and not to have sex if they weren't in the mood. That was unlikely, though, they were always in the mood and could hardly keep their hands off each other. She tried to return to her book but a knock interrupted them. Loki stopped his movement and went to open the door. He was greeted by a man, tall and broad, brown hair which was curly and light blue eyes. The man smiled and said, "Hello, prince Loki. I am Mechel. Queen Kaylina has told me where your rooms are. I have worked with princess Leiyah over many centuries."

Loki looked the man over once more and welcomed him inside, "Please. Would you like something to drink?"

Mechel breathed in deeply, "Ah, you are a magic wielder as well, I can smell the magic in this room. And a water please."

"How did you know it is my magic?"

"As I said, I have trained with Leiyah a long time, this smells different."

"Mechel. Hello old friend." Leiyah had heard his voice and had walked into the room. Mechel smiled and gave the princess two kisses on each cheek, "My, Leiyah. How things have changed. Thank you for not forgetting me."

She smiled, "How could I? You taught me so much. You met Loki, my husband?"

Mechel turned back to Loki, "Yes, what a marvelous man you got yourself. I can feel his powers, they are beautiful. Something hidden in there too, something cold."

Loki froze momentarily, had he just discovered his Jotun powers. Mechel moved to the book Loki had been reading, "Ah, a fine book. A fine spell. Has it worked for you yet?"

"Not yet, but I have only been working on it a day."

Leiyah interjected, "An hour, my love. You only got back from the training grounds two hours ago."

Mechel smiled again, "And already so advanced, I appreciate a powerful man."

Leiyah stroked over Loki's arm once and then returned to her teacher, "Thank you again for coming. For continuing to teach me."

He bowed low, "It has always been and will always be an honor."

Loki asked, "What of your family?"

"I have no family. My parents have both since died and I do not have a permanent partner in Vanaheim. My pride and joy have always been teaching the princess." This statement made Leiyah smile and she said, "Don't act all coy Mechel, you were not all alone throughout the times. I have seen you with many people over the decades. Have you already gotten your chambers?"

"Yes, princess. Most generous spaces. Not far from here. And I have seen you have Calia and Marielle at your side again."

Leiyah smiled and Loki motioned for them to all sit down, "How long have you been training with Leiyah?"

"Oh, a long time. She has had many teachers before me, but I was the longest one. I think from her 516th birthday until the day she left the final time."

"Surely, you must have taught her everything you know by then?"

Mechel laughed loudly, "Well of course, but there is always more to discover, more to learn. Also old magic needs to be revisited. Sometimes the princess needed to let go of some power, as well. We would try to create new magic at times. Magic is endless, my prince, I don't think we have quite discovered all of what Leiyah has to offer."

Leiyah added, "Whenever other magic users would come to the royal city, we would invite a few to join us, teach us what they knew, combine magic."

"Oh yes, perhaps, if you wish, prince Loki would like to join us one day. I am sure there is much the prince has to offer."

Loki looked at the excited face of his wife, but he would be lying if it did not sound interesting, to learn more about magic, to learn more about his powers. "Yes, that does sound like a good idea."

"Wonderful. Now, a few quick questions; you are not pregnant?"

"No. Would that change anything?"

"It would maybe give you new powers, or limit some. It is something new we can discover when the time comes. Also, have you ever entwined your aesir?"

Loki answered, "Yes, comforting touches and such."

"But not actively trying to combine them?"

"No."

"Wonderful. I can't wait to see what we can create out of that. Last one; have you ever played with magic in the bedroom?"

Loki asked, "Fertility spells?"

"No. Bah. Children come naturally; fertility spells are for when the body is not able to have a child. But the children come when both are ready, truthfully ready. When the bodies align perfectly. No I meant sexual magic."

Leiyah blushed slightly and said, "I think that is not something we knew of."

"No worries. I won't be telling you to do it, but I will give you books on it, if you decide to try it. I would say we start tomorrow, right away, Leiyah. Apologies, prince Loki, but I need to see with what I am working with again."

"I have a meeting with my brother tomorrow anyway. And please, it is Loki."

Mechel nodded and smiled, "I shall pick you up after breakfast then dear. I shall explore more of the castle, if you do not need me."

Leiyah stood and took his hands again, "Thank you again. I will forever be grateful."

The tall princess stood in front of her teacher, in an opened circular room; he was performing a shielding spell around them. They were both dressed casually, and nobody was able to enter the room or watch them, as Heimdall had been instructed to do. He had seen the man and princess enter the room, a short conversation and then the spot was black.

"Now Leiyah, do you still use your magic?"

She nodded, "For smaller things, to take the edge off. I have not allowed myself to fully try them since I have been here."

"What kind of smaller things?"

"Summoning, moving things, hair and clothes."

"You must have a lot of pent up power then in you."

She nodded again and shook her hands, "The reason I have also asked you to come is a very delicate and private matter. Maybe one that is preventing something."

Mechel gave her a confirming nod as he understood the quiet question if they were undetected. "My mother has told me, and I have read about it in books, that pregnancies and childbirth can make magic uncontrollable. And by knowing this, I think I have prepared my body that I needed to fully be in control again before having a child. I want a child, Mechel. I want one desperately, and I want it with Loki. But both of our powers are so strong, our child could wreak havoc on mine. I want to be able to control it, even in the worst situations."

He gave a small nod, keeping his expression calm, "I will do whatever I can. I have brought many scriptures from different realms and places. We will find something that can help you. But if I may speak boldly?"

"Yes."

"I don't think it is the fear of the uncontrollable that is giving your body halt. It is the fear of the unknown, and the sense that there is nothing of familiarity here. Your body is able to have a child. I was saddened to hear of the tests they had done to you. But it confirmed it. You have not been able to use your aesir fully, you have not been able to leave the palace, and you were not allowed to go back home, even only for a visit. Your husband was wise to call for your friends, your family. You were not allowed to say goodbye to your life, before entering a new one here."

"I love Loki."

"That I do not doubt. And I mean more, you were not allowed to mourn and prepare properly. You have learned of the long engagement in Vanaheim, of slowly moving into marriage with your partner. You were robbed of this. You were robbed of choosing flowers, cakes and dresses with your friends and partner, robbed of getting to know uncomfortable things that are only revealed while planning a wedding, robbed of having the last few meals with your family. Your mind, especially your subconscious, is able to change your body until it is ready."

"So you are saying, with you and my friends here now, it might happen?"

"Yes, Leiyah. And what a glorious child it will be. You must allow me to train it in magic as well."

"Who else but you."

He chuckled and drew back slightly, "Let us begin. Show me what you remember of our last few lessons."

Hours later, Leiyah was sitting next to Loki and her cousin, tired and ready for bed. She had forgotten how calm and tired she got whenever she used her magic like that. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Her eyes were dull, but excited, "Tired, Mechel has reminded me how fast I tire if I do not consistently use my aesir and then suddenly use it so much again. Would you mind if after dinner I retire?"

Loki was relieved it wasn't anything bad, "Not at all. I will make sure you are not disturbed."

Calia said, "Shall we join you?"

"No, have fun. Get to know the people. Tell me what you find the next day." Calia smirked and winked at her, returning to her food. Loki was enjoying the company of Vidal at his left and his wife, they had been telling him stories of Leiyah and what they used to do in Vanaheim. They were some of the first people he had met after the events in New York that did not look at him with fear or anger. Serelle had charmed many of the men and was flirting with them. Frigga was talking animatedly with Arvid and Kaylina, while Mechel had returned to his chambers before dinner. Odin was astonished, everyone seemed calm and nobody had said anything. Thor was now walking to Loki and Leiyah and sharing a few laughs before returning to the Warriors Three. He then saw Loki whisper something to Leiyah, to which she smiled and nodded and walked out of the hall, Loki looking after her for a moment before moving the chair away so that the one handmaid of his wife could come closer and contribute to the stories.

Odin had called Thor to him. It had been 3 weeks since the court of Vanaheim had arrived and Arvid had returned but the two women were still here. The dynamics in the castle had changed, Heimdall had told him, not only were Leiyah and Loki in the library; but also the handmaidens, the guard, the magic user, Frigga, Kaylina and Serelle. He could not see what they were doing, neither what Leiyah and her teacher were working on, but Loki sometimes joined them. Loki had been training more with Thor as well. Thor, Frigga and many of the older soldiers had convinced Odin, Loki should have his daggers back as well as the liberty to train whenever he wanted. Now they were trying to get him to agree to let Loki and Leiyah leave the castle. Frigga had been very disappointed when he initially had said no, and had now taken to glaring at him when they were alone and not talking.

"Father. Why have you summoned me?"

"I wish to know your thoughts on the request many have made to let Loki wander the streets of Asgard again."

Thor laughed, "Father I was one of them who requested it. I think Loki would do great. He wants to show his wife Asgard. He wants to be free again, and he has been good. He has been training with me and Mechel, and –"

"Who?"

"Mechel? The teacher for Leiyah. They have been training their magic together at times. Loki has changed since Leiyah. He wants to be responsible, and to prove himself worthy."

"Then why is he still pulling pranks?"

"Not all of them are his." Thor laughed again, "I think Leiyah and her friends are quite the marauders, when they wish to be. And don't forget; Loki is the god of mischief, it is in his nature. And they are harmless pranks. I, more than anyone, knows what he has done on Earth was horrible. But, he is your son, he deserves a second chance. Especially now with so much more to gain. Imagine, if Asgard and Vanaheim got to meet the couple together. It could strengthen so much for us. And grandchildren would further that alliance." Thor knew Odin would like this idea more than the promise of his son behaving well, because of a woman. Odin did indeed think it over and said, "Very well. Loki will be able to walk the streets of Asgard again. As will his wife and her friends."

"Thank you father, I will tell them."

"Don't trouble yourself by looking for them, he will have cloaked himself again."

"Oh no father, you misunderstand. I was to meet them in the courtyard."

As he started leaving Odin called out, "You have been spending a lot of time with them."

"Yes, they are very interesting. I believe it will do Asgard good." He left.

Thor was now running towards his brother, sister and their friends. "Loki, brother. Wonderful news!"

Loki and Leiyah turned, "Well? What is it?"

"Father has agreed to let you out of the castle. You are free to walk the streets of Asgard." Loki looked at Thor, a blank expression on his face, Thor beaming; then looked at his wife, a hopeful expression and the stars sparkling; back to Thor and then to his wife, once more to Thor.

"What did you say?"

"You can leave the palace."

Leiyah was waiting on a reaction, any reaction. Right now he was just staring at his brother, like he was numb. Then he turned to her again, a slow smile coming onto his lips, which only grew as she reciprocated. Then he was laughing and had her in her arms, twirling her around and kissing her. He let Leiyah go and hugged his brother, who was shocked for a second but then returned the hug. "Thank you, brother. Truly. Thank you."

"I was not the only one who spoke up for you."

"I know. I will thank them all." Loki turned to the group, who were all smiling, "Well, shall we explore Asgard tomorrow?" The group cheered and started ranting about all the things they wished to see.


	19. Chapter 19

Thor and Loki were pointing out various shops they always went to, when they were younger. The group of six had left the castle early in the morning, wanting to catch breakfast at a small inn, the brothers had always visited. Loki had ordered for Leiyah and her friends, wanting them to eat something they would all like and nothing too exotic. It was appreciated. The group had visited almost every vendor on the main shopping street. Many shop- owners were wary at first at seeing Loki, but after they saw how he was pointing things out to his wife, greeting old vendors he knew, introducing them to his wife and her friends, and spending money they all relaxed. Was this really the man that had invaded Earth. He did not seem like the cruel creature he had been made out to be. The people watched the two brothers joking and laughing with each other, as they always had. They watched their new princess looking in awe at all the new things and inquiring after everything she did not know. Her friends were a lively sort and they all bought things like it was their first time shopping.

A small woman, who owned a smaller stall full of paints and materials, had been watching the group. She started to get nervous as she saw the princess and the prince walking towards her. The princess smiled kindly and started looking over the paints. "Look, I have never seen a color such as this one." The vendor looked at the prince, who stood slightly behind his wife and looked over, "It is an astonishing color of blue."

"It reminds me of the summer sky in Vanaheim." She pointed to green- blue, "And this one, this reminds me of your eyes." Loki smiled and the vendor felt like she was intruding on something. She cleared her throat, "Can I help you with anything, your Highnesses?"

Both looked up to her and the princess smiled, the vendor gasped; she had never seen such eyes. "What materials can these paints be used on?"

"Oh, on everything. Canvases, wood, paper, glass. It adapts to the material."

Loki looked up, "How did you manage that?"

"With a little help from my aunt, she is magically gifted." She had lied, Loki narrowed his eyes. "Your aunt lives close by?"

The vendor stuttered, "Oh- ehm, yes, with me."

"Is she in? I am sure she would answer a few questions for us."

"Oh. I am afraid not. I … I don't know when she is coming back."

The princess gripped his arm, "My darling, leave it be. Look at this black. It is so incredibly dark. I wish I could have a dress in such a dark black."

The vendor said, "I am afraid they do not work on linens and other clothing material."

The princess asked, "I have never seen colors like this. Where do you find them?"

"I make them. I combine colors and with the help of – ehm- my aunt, they keep this color so vividly."

"Brilliant. Now, your aunt is an artist?"

"Ehm," she looked back to the prince. "Yes. S- she loves to paint on wood."

Loki interjected, "Why are you lying?"

"My prince?"

"Your voice goes up every time you say aunt, and you blush. Are you ashamed to be magically gifted?"

Leiyah added, "No, she isn't. I can feel it."

The vendor stammered, "My prince, I apologize. It… it is my brother. But it is little magic. We don't tell too many people. Nobody actually. Men aren't suppose to have magic."

"I do."

"Yes, my prince, of course. You are a prince after all. And-"

Leiyah cut in, "Stop it, Loki. I wish to buy some paint. What her family does is none of our concern." She turned to the woman again, "Do you sell canvases as well?"

"No, but the shop, three houses down does. They sell other paints there too. I only sell these unique colors."

"Thank you. I will take the green and that blue. And the black and maybe a gold if you have a unique one."

"Yes, your Highness. Here are three golds I have." Leiyah looked at them and chose the brightest one. Loki asked, "Could you create a color?"

"My prince?"

"I am wondering if you had a color sample, if you could create that color as paint?"

"Ehm, yes, my prince. It would take some time, but I could."

"Even the color of my wife's eyes?"

The vendor looked back into the eyes of the princess, it seemed like the color was ever changing, and the stars were giving it brightness and darkness. It wasn't like stars children drew; it was the stars of the night sky. The eyes were mesmerizing. "It would take me a few tries. And I need to wait for my brother to return. And your Highness would need to come back so I could try to get the color right."

"We can do that. Send a letter to the palace once you are ready."

"Yes, your Highnesses. I thank you." Loki payed for the paint and Leiyah thanked the vendor and took her husband's hand and they left.

"We should go to the clothing store General Vignir suggested, the one from his daughter."

"Yes, it is on a different road. Let us first finish this road and then we can go on further. I want to have a dress made for you." More vendors were watching them now. One called out, "My prince. Here is some of the finest jewelry in all of Asgard. Perhaps the princess would like a new necklace?" Loki knew what they were doing, but he did enjoy buying things for Leiyah so he came closer.

"Hello, good man. What jewelry do you have for us?"

The man grinned, knowing if he played this right he could make a nice bit of money. "Well, my prince, I have a beautiful amethyst necklace here, it would look wonderful on the princess."

Leiyah studied the necklace but said, "I never liked amethysts too much. People kept trying to gift them to me because of my eyes."

"Do you have anything else?" Loki sounded bored now, looking over the rings.

"Yes, of course. Here: rubies or quartzes." Leiyah merely shook her head. "What does the princess like?"

"More expensive jewels; diamonds, sapphires, emeralds."

Loki added, "And only the best of those." The man's eyes widened at the prospect of selling some expensive jewels. "Give me a second." He disappeared into the back and Loki smirked at Leiyah who was trying to suppress a giggle. The man reappeared with a box of jewels, he opened it and showed Leiyah each and every one. Detailing each cut and each shimmer. He showed her a particularly beautiful and big emerald which she looked at a second longer than the others.  
Loki halted him, "Can this be fashioned into a necklace?"

"Yes. Yes. Gold, silver, white- gold? Titanium? A black metal?"

"Gold. About this long." Loki held out his fingers and the man smiled, wrote something down and continued showing Leiyah jewels. Leiyah pointed out a few beautiful smaller diamonds. "Wouldn't these look beautiful on a silver braided bracelet?"

"Yes. One of those as well."

"Oh thank you, my prince, my princess."

"You will send the jewels to the castle once they are done. Then, if they are to our liking, will I send the rest of the money. Here is a small down- payment for it." He handed the jeweler a few silver coins. "If your work is exceptional, I might be swayed to double the rest of the payment. But only, if my wife finds them beyond pleasing." The man was looking at the silver coins, more than the down- payment truly was and nodded frantically. "Of course, they will be to your pleasing. They will be the finest jewels Asgard has ever seen. Perfect for your wife, the princess." He lowered his voice, "Jewels fit for a queen." Leiyah's eyes widened slightly, but she regained her composure fast, nodding and thanking the man. Loki did not think further about the words but Leiyah had decided it might be time to tell Loki of the doubts many had, concerning the Allfather.

Calia groaned, "I am starving. Are there any bakeries or a place they sell cakes and other sweet foods?" Her request was met by a collateral groan of approval. Thor decided on a small bakery and the group ordered. Vidal said, "We have been shopping for hours now. Isn't it time to return? We could relax a bit and then get ready for the feast tonight."

His wife giggled and kissed his cheek, "Are you tired?"

"Yes, frankly my dear, I am."

Thor said, "I must admit I would benefit from a short rest as well."

Leiyah was looking at Loki, "We could always come back another day for the dress."

"Yes, and then I could also show you one of my favorite book shops."

"I'd love that. But we must stop at the shop for canvases and other paints."

"I did not know you like to paint," Thor said.

Loki added, "Neither did I."

She blushed slightly and answered, "Well, it never came up. I used to paint quite a bit. I dabble, it is nothing too good."

Calia pushed her lightly, "Don't cut yourself short. Your paintings are really good. They adorn the castle walls in Vanaheim. I can't believe in all this time here you have not painted once."

Leiyah did not have an answer to that but Loki observed that she seemed happy, content, relaxed. It made him happy, and at the same time, he had a feeling these people could be good friends for him too. They had not treated him any differently, nor had they shown any fear or whatnot. He appreciated it immensely. Thor asked, "May I ask, I thought you were a guard and handmaidens to Leiyah. I have never seen handmaidens seem so close to someone. Much less married to the guard that is to protect the princess."

Marielle answered, "Things are more casual in Vanaheim. We don't think of handmaids as servants really. We are companions to the princess, who of course serve her but it is more than that."

"What about your husband though. If there were an attack, would he not protect you first?"

Vidal answered with pride, "Surely not. Not that I am insinuating that Leiyah needs protection. She could hold her own, as would my wife. But I met Mari through Leiyah and I swore to protect the princess and I plan to honor that vow."

"I have never questioned you. And I would be very angry at you if you did not try to protect us both at the same time."

"Naturally princess."

Thor thought this over. Things were so different in Vanaheim, more casual, honoring traditions but yet so new. The people seemed to want to get to know their new consort, wanted to see their princess again. The people of Asgard have not yet expressed a wish to know Leiyah. Arvid seemed beloved, so did the rest of the family. And to have a daughter as an heir, unimaginable in Asgard. And to have the other daughter as ambitiously involved in that court; perhaps if Asgard had had this, Loki would not have attacked Earth. Thor was watching his brother, he was talking animatedly with the group and had a calm, reassuring but also protective arm over Leiyah's chair. Loki would be great if he got a leading role. He would be able to help the realms. He was calculating, thought about long- term effects. Those were things Asgard needed. "Brother, your mind is far away. Let us go back to the castle and rest a while."

Loki rolled off of her and sighed. After they had come back, Loki and Leiyah had had sex and were now lazily lying around. Leiyah was calming her breathing and snuggled closer to her husband, reveling in the afterglow of their love- making. She was tracing patterns across his chest and abdomen, he purred softly.

"Loki?"

"Yes, my love."

"I enjoyed myself greatly today."

He looked at her, smiled and said, "I did too. I was happy to walk along the streets again and show you things."

"You know you do not have to buy me all these things."

"But I want to." He tried to pull her closer, but she was already snuggled closely at his side, "I love gifting you things and making you happy."

"I would love to say that materialistic things are not important and I don't enjoy them but that would be lying. I do enjoy material things. I am flawed."

"Never. You like things, there is no harm in it."

"And I am not saying I could not live without them. I could. I enjoy your company and your words more than any gift you could give me."

"I know that." She kissed him and snuggled lower, ready to fall asleep.

A few hours later, Leiyah was binding the lacings on one of Loki's shirts when she said, "Did you hear what that man said today, from the jewelry store?"

"Mh?" Loki asked as he was trying not to move so she could finish her job.

"He said the jewels would be fit for a queen."

"As they should be. You are my queen after all."

"But I am not the queen. Nor will I ever be."

He furrowed his brow, "What are you implying?"

She sighed, tying the last string, and letting her hands drop. She checked one last time if their chambers were protected and said quietly, "It is not the first time I have heard people talking of change."

"Who was talking of change?"

"Loki. Stop playing dumb with me. I know you are not stupid. You understand hidden meanings as much as I do. People have been implying that they want change, they want something new."

"Speak clearly, Leiyah. I fear I might be thinking in the wrong terms here."

"I fear you might not be. I think, no, I know, many are not happy with the rule of the Allfather. They think he has become old and bitter, not truly caring about all the realms, but only Asgard. Not thinking of the future."

Loki was quiet, watching her, so she continued, "Small implications mean a lot to us. Other realms are not as happy."

"Some realms were never happy."

"I am not talking of the home of the giants or the dark elfs. No. I mean us. Alfheim. Here."

"Are you talking about becoming queen?"

"No. I have not lied when I said I do not think I will ever be queen. Nor do I know if I want to be. But perhaps Odin was wrong in not giving Thor the job when he came back."

"Thor did not want to be king when he came back."

"Because he thinks the only way to be king is the way to do it like Odin." Leiyah knew Loki had wanted a throne, maybe still desired one. But there were other ways one could rule. One could serve the realm. "We can't bring it up yet with anyone else, it is just something I have noticed. Something many of us have been feeling."

"What would you suggest?"

Leiyah looked at him, searching, for what she wasn't sure. "I think we spoke enough of this tonight. I fear this castle is not as safe as we might want it to be."

She meant to step away, fixing her hair to leave but he grabbed her wrist, "Tell me. What do you suggest should happen to the throne of Asgard? Who should sit on it?"

Loki saw her brain working, her trying to choose her words wisely, "Perhaps the notion of having a grand king to govern all the realms is not one we need anymore. Perhaps we need multiple leaders."

"Each realm governing themselves?"

"I don't know, Loki. I am just saying that many are not as happy with Odin as they used to be."

Loki thought of her words, he needed more, he needed to see what she had seen. "Perhaps you are right, this is not the place nor the time to talk about this anymore. Let us finish getting ready."

Loki turned away from her and finished getting dressed, Leiyah doing the same. She kept reassuring herself that their wards were in place and nobody could find or listen to them. Marielle knocked on their door to let them know it was time to go. As they were walking along the halls they were all quiet and Leiyah finally asked, "Are you mad at me about what I said?"

Loki abruptly stopped and turned to her, Marielle, Calia and Vidal were kind enough to give them some space and pretended not to listen. "No, my love. Never think that. You have given me lots to think about. I need to see what you saw, and I can only start doing that now. Come. Let us enjoy ourselves. We mustn't talk about it any further at the moment. When the time is right, we will."

She let out a breath she had been holding, scared she had angered her husband. Loki took hold of her hands and kissed her cheeks and her lips slightly, careful not to smudge her lipstick. "I would never be angry with you for speaking your mind." She nodded and gripped his hand, and they continued walking. Calia shot her a curious look but the look the princess gave her explained she would tell her later. They entered the hall and many greeted Loki and the princess, many having heard of the kindness Loki was showing the princess and her staff. Thor waved them over and introduced the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Calia shot an appreciative glance over Sif and Loki suppressed a smirk. Volstagg asked, "How does Asgard differ from Vanaheim?"

Leiyah looked over her friends, who all refused to answer. Finally, Calia responded, "It is a lot more gold."

Volstagg laughed, "But from the court, the people, the feeling."

Loki smirked, "You can ask them all you want, they will not give you an answer."

Fandral joked, "Oh come on. We are all friends here. We want to know a bit about their home realm."

Marielle said, "Haven't you been to Vanaheim, on raids and battles?"

"Naturally, but not in the royal city."

Vidal smiled, "Then you should know we keep our city very secretive. It is ours, and ours alone."

Sif asked, an annoyed tone to her voice, "So this means, Loki will never see it."

Vidal pushed out his chest, "Loki is prince consort to the princess, he will be able to see the city of Vanaheim. And he will keep it a secret as much as we do."

"But Leiyah is an Asgardian princess now."

"We do not care about such small details. Once a citizen of Vanaheim, always one."

Fandral drank some more and turned as the dancers came in. The princess smirked at her friends and they all laughed. It was well known that Fandral liked to be well informed about everything in the court, and he hated secrets, it was one of the reasons he had never liked Loki too much. Loki looked over to his mother and Odin and he noticed that she was in a much better mood than she had been in for some time now. She was smiling warmly and had a loving hand on her husband's arm. He was talking to her and her smile just widened. Kaylina was then summoned to them and only then did he notice Serelle's absence.

"Where is your sister?"

"She got an urgent letter from father. There are a few things she needs to look over, she said she would join us later if she got everything done."

"Would you tell me if it was something bad?"

She looked perplexed and touched his arm, "Of course, you are my husband. I trust you. But it truly is nothing worrisome, just some formalities. Father wants her to be prepared. We used to have so much fun joking about some of the complaints people had, or the weird requests."

"I'd love to hear more about it." She smirked at him and then smiled warmly as Frigga and Kaylina approached them.

"My dears, I have just heard great news from Odin." Frigga was beaming and Kaylina smiled at her daughter.

Loki asked, "What is it?"

Frigga awaited the nod from Kaylina before she said, "You, my son, are allowed to visit Vanaheim with your wife. Whenever you wish it."

Loki's eyes grew wide, Leiyah's mouth opened and she looked to her mother for confirmation and she nodded. "Oh by the Norns. Truly?" Another nod.

"How?"

"He saw how well you behaved lately. And how much you have grown. He wants to make amends, Loki. He loves you." Loki only looked up to Odin who was watching them. He did not know if he could forgive him, or ever view him as father again but he nodded in thanks.

Leiyah was beaming and grabbed his arms, "When do you want to go? How long do you want to stay? Oh I have so much to show you."

He turned to Kaylina, "When will you be returning?"

"Whenever you wish." Loki looked back at his wife, noting their new friends behind, whispering and happy about the prospect of going back once again, "The day after tomorrow? Leaves us enough time to pack."

"Sounds wonderful."


	20. Chapter 20

Loki did not know if his excitement was higher, lower or on the same level as Leiyah's. She had started packing right away but had told him they would also go shopping there to get purely traditional clothing from Vanaheim. She had told him all the things she wanted to show him, without actually mentioning what they were. Loki knew his mother expected him to go to Odin and thank him, show him he was still his son, but it did not come naturally to him. He despised what Odin had done to him, lied to him, deceived him, not giving him an equal chance. He had nodded his thanks and had seen that the Allfather had understood. The raven- haired prince did not know whether Odin wanted a relationship with him, nor did he care too much at the present moment. He heard Leiyah entering and waited for her to find him. It was almost dinner time and they had decided to eat in the family quarters. She looked stunning, as always. Her hair was open now, more so than in the beginning, her crown sitting atop her head, her clothing; looser but more detailed and made for her body, her eyes were shining bright and so was the smile she gave him as she sat down atop his lap in the study. "Hello husband."

He wrapped his arms around her and smirked at her, "You know what that word does to me."

"Oh I do." She leaned down to kiss him. "Are you excited?"

Loki nodded, breathing in her scent.

"I can't wait to have you see it all, experience the whole thing. Oh by the Heavens I am so happy."

"Will you teach me some of the language?"

"Oh you won't need it. We all speak the Common Language."

"What if I want to learn it?"

"Oh." She looked down and responded, "I would need to talk to my father about it, and it is a difficult language to learn if you did not grow up with it. But I could try." Loki understood the importance of secrets more than anyone, but surely as his wife she would be allowed to divulge some secrets of her realm. But she always seemed reluctant, always unsure if telling him, even the smallest detail, would be worth it. She got off his lap and grabbed his hands, pulling him to the door so they could leave for dinner. She had given her friends the freedom to do whatever they wished.

"Loki, Leiyah. Please sit. Thor will be here any second." Frigga was wearing a loose spring- green dress and her hair was braided in an up- do. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes, mother." He kissed her cheek and pulled out her chair so she could sit down. He pulled out the chair for Leiyah and sat down between the two women. Once Kaylina and Serelle entered he did the same. Thor arrived, accompanied by Odin.

"I don't understand why we did not do a full celebration as a farewell dinner."

Frigga sighed and answered, "Because this is more intimate. We don't know when Leiyah and Loki will be returning, and I like this. It gets tiresome to always be surrounded by so many people." Leiyah smiled at her mother- in law and asked her mother, "I heard we will be using the Bifrost. What about the ship?"

"It will go the long way. The Allfather was so kind as to allow us to use the Bifrost." Loki did not doubt he had had ulterior motives behind it, but he disregarded it as Serelle asked him, "You must have expectations of our city. Do you think they will be met?"

"I don't know what to expect anymore, to be honest. I have asked questions and received no answers. I expect a beautiful city that is for sure."

Kaylina smiled, "It is beautiful. The girls will show you around the whole city."

Thor asked the heir, "Will you be able to take that time off?"

"There isn't much I must do currently. If needed I will stay behind."

Frigga said, "I must ask you if it is possible to bring me a few more spices and herbs? I have been playing with some potions and need ingredients only Vanaheim has to offer."

"We will send as many as we can spare. And if you need more, we are easily reached." Kaylina said in her gentle voice.

Serelle asked, "What of Mechel? Is he ready?"

"Yes. He said he is not bringing much as he wants to bring more over here. Mechel knows of a few things that might help us for our lessons. Also for him to learn new things."

Dinner continued in a lively matter and Frigga and Odin were observing their children. Leiyah had so easily found a spot for herself in the court and in this family. Loki was calmer, mostly concentrated on his wife and Thor finally had his brother back. For Frigga everything was well and beautiful. But then Odin opened his mouth, "Leiyah, have you ever studied under Freya?"

Leiyah looked at him for a moment before saying, "Not under her per se. But she has allowed me to work with her a few times."

"I hear she is a quite timid and reclusive creature."

Leiyah was debating her words, Freya was one of the strongest Vanir ever, and she was a part of Vanaheim. She had always refused to meet Odin, saying there was no reason. "She can if she wants to be. Like I said, I only worked with her a handful of times and I didn't see or talk to her too much during those times and afterwards our paths did not cross." Her voice was steady, calm, as if she was completely sure of herself but Loki felt the lie. He trained his face to remain calm and interested.

"Well I hope she is will. I so dearly wished to meet her, but she always refused, she and her brother."

Kaylina grabbed her daughter's hand under the table. "Oh?"

"Yes, I thought perhaps she had told you. Or given a reasoning why she would not wish to come to Asgard."

Serelle looked sick and Loki hoped she would be able to school her expression into something less green. Leiyah smiled a grand smile and said, "If I see her I will extend another invitation to her. Perhaps she just hates traveling, spending a long time on a ship is draining for the body. But, as I said, if I see her," she paused, letting her words sink in, "I will tell her your best wishes."

Odin narrowed his eye slightly, "Yes, yes. Thank you." He looked away, he hoped Leiyah would one day reveal some parts of Vanaheim, their inner workings, their people. Even Odin had needed to succumb to Vanaheim and their secrecy. What he had seen of the realm, many had seen; never though the court, the royal city. It drove him mad. He heard Loki laugh and looked at him; he was in a conversation with Thor and Serelle, laughing about things he had no clue off. He didn't even know anymore what his son liked.

"My darling, wake up. We leave in a few hours." Loki was kissing along her arms, over her chest and stomach. She made a small sound and he bit her thigh, "Wake up, darling." He licked the bite and she giggled. "There you are."

She moved upwards slightly to sit up, "Yes, I am awake."

Loki grinned at her and kissed her mouth, "I wish I had the time to wake you properly."

"You will have time tonight, and tomorrow morning, and in the evening, and again in the morning." He kissed her again, "I love you." She giggled and pushed him away. She got out of the shower and walked to the dress she had hung out the day before. Loki was dressed and watching her, "Where will we be sleeping?"

Pulling on her sleeves, she answered, "In my room. Or what is left of it. My parents told me we would be staying in my room, and they had furnished it accordingly."

"I am excited to see where you grew up."

Leiyah smiled and then shook her head, too tired still to do her own styling and resting on using her aesir for it. She was wearing his favorite lip color; a bright, slightly cool toned red. "We should eat something small."

"Breakfast has been brought in, while you were in the shower." They ate a small bite and made their way to the palace gates. The queen and princess of Vanaheim were already there, along with Leiyah's friends. Leiyah had told him she did not call them staff or handmaidens, servants or whatever else others might call them; they were her friends. Loki could respect that. A few other servants were there with their luggage. A chariot was there for them to be brought to Heimdall and a second one for the servants. Loki felt a small, warm, fresh flicker of magic and he looked up. His mother was standing at the balcony, smiling and waving. He waved back and thanked her with a nod. Then they were off to the Bifrost.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes, Heimdall."

Heimdall nodded once and then said to the royal couple, "Whenever you wish to return, call." They nodded, Heimdall turned his sword and the whole company was transported to Vanaheim. When Loki opened his eyes, he was on a field, a field he thought he knew. But there was a ship there, a smaller vessel. Serelle cleared her throat and said, "Loki. Now that you will be entering the royal city, I must ask something of you. Our court, our most sacred traditions, our people and our city are secret. Everyone who leaves the city is sworn to secrecy. I must ask you to give a sacred promise, to never reveal to anyone what you will see and experience. Minor details can be shared but inner workings can not. You will be able to tell stories of this visit, but I assume you know how a sacred promise works." Loki did, and it wasn't difficult magic, but it was strong and binding. Serelle stretched out her hand, a small paper, the contract on it. Loki withdrew his dagger, focused his magic on his right finger and cut into it, "I promise to uphold your laws and secrecy, sacredly." The drop signed for him, the paper then dissolving, the golden flecks entering his finger and then stitching up the wound.

Leiyah said, "Thank you", from beside him. Serelle nodded and escorted them to the ship. A few minutes later they entered the city of Vanaheim. Loki could not believe his eyes; while Asgard was shining and golden, Vanaheim seemed like a city made up from fairy tales. The buildings were strong and bright, the nature full of color and smells, and the castle, not in the middle like theirs, but at the end, atop a minor hill. It was shining, the stones reflecting the sun, and the towers were the brightest of all. "Welcome, consort of the princess of Vanaheim, to your second home." At the words Loki looked at his wife, the shining in her eyes. He realized what the words meant, she did too. And that the words were spoken from her sister, the heir, made it more powerful. Leiyah and her family were giving him a home, knowing he did not always feel like his home was in Asgard. He grasped her hand and smiled, watching the city below, feeling her gaze on him. They lowered in front of the castle, Loki could see people, watching them, waiting in front of the castle gates. The door opened and the servants went first, carrying everything through a side door; then the big gates were opened and a carpet rolled out. Kaylina took the hand of her daughter and they stepped out first; cheers greeted them and they walked to the side. Leiyah put her hand on Loki's arm, "Are you ready?"

Loki looked confused.

"They are waiting on us. They want to see my husband. And I want them to see." Loki felt a mix of emotions, fear, pride, uncertainty, happiness. He did not know which one would be winning but the pride and love in Leiyah's eyes was enough for him. He straightened and took her hand, she grinned and led him to the opening. Once people started getting a glimpse of them they started cheering and yelling even louder. Loki heard sentences like, "I can't believe she is back" or "He looks so handsome" and even "They look so great beside each other." Pride welled in Loki. Leiyah smiled and waved and she then led her family and friends through the gates. The gates shut and Loki breathed deeply once. Kaylina told them, "We will go already, let you all get situated. I say we meet in the family room in an hour?"

"Sounds great." Leiyah told her friends they could go as well so she could have a moment alone with Loki. "Are you alright?"

Loki nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod.

"Are you just going to nod at everything I say?"

He shook his head and she laughed. He smiled, her laugh was contagious. "I … I have never… I don't even know."

"Ok. Come, I will show you our room and maybe then your brain will work again." Loki merely nodded, taking her outstretched hand and following her. Leading in through the right side of the castle, she entered an elevator and they went up 4 flights. They took another right and walked for a while before turning left and then 2 doors down she stopped. She took a calming breath and Loki realized that this would be the first time she will have been in her room since the last time she left.

"If you want to do something else first I understand."

"No. I don't really know why this is so weird for me." She took another breath and then opened the huge white door. So unlike their double doors, dark and embellished. She led them inside and she said a small "Oh." The room was a small sitting room, a muted cream color on the walls, sofas, tables and chairs around. But it was an open space to the bedroom, which Leiyah was looking at. Her bed, the same dark blue one from his painting, with the same window. Her eyes were wide and she had a small tear in her eyes.

"What is it, my darling?"

"They kept everything the same. It is exactly alike."

He looked around and spotted paintings, little trinkets, books. "Why did you not have all of these shipped to us?" She turned as well and looked at them, "I did. Well most of them. Perhaps they had duplicates made."

Loki turned some more and saw a painting, of the two of them, on their wedding day. "Oh." Her eyes teared again. Loki hugged her and kissed her cheek. "What do you want to show me first?"

That question cleared her again and she answered, "Oh, I should probably show you around the family section of the castle. And then once we said hello, I could show you the royal library and the castle. Tomorrow we can explore the city."

"I'd love that."

She led him out the room again and they walked through the castle a bit. "This right here, next to mine, is my sister's. I did not look properly, she might have sealed it off, but we used to have a connecting door. Down that corridor and take a left is my parent's room. Come, in here." He was pulled into a dark green room, many different sorts of games in it.

"Our gaming room. When one of us needs to take some time off."

Loki recognized some of the games, some he used to play with Thor, others with his mother. Some games were unfamiliar with Loki but he knew he would get to learn them if he asked. "Were you in here often?"

"Not too much, Serelle and I would at times play different card games or chess, but I painted more or read."

"Did you paint in your rooms?"

"No, well… at first I did, but then my mother insisted on having an arts room in our quarters. Would you like to see?" He nodded, wishing to learn even more of his wife. She led him just a few doors down and opened that door. It was a room half made up of windows, the walls a light yellow, a high ceiling and full of things, but neatly organized. He saw a piano, a few guitars, flutes, harps, musical notes and other instruments. Then there were so many different painting and sketching utensils. Canvases, papers, parchments, glass and wood; more colors than anyone could ever imagine and brushes, enough for every single person in Asgard. "This is where I spent a lot of time." Loki walked around, touching a few things; still feeling the phantom touch of Leiyah's, her magic so strong it left a trace a long time. "Where are your paintings?"

She blushed, "Around here and all over the castle."

He turned and walked close to her, "When we pass one, please point them out to me." She nodded. They then walked to the family room, entering and seeing the two women there. Leiyah walked to her mother and hugged her, "Thank you."

"We wanted to preserve your presence here." The queen then turned to Loki, "What do you make of our place then so far?"

"It is very beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen anything like it."

"I am glad. Arvid should be here any second." As if on cue, the king of Vanaheim entered. He grinned widely when he saw his family and hugged each girl and gave them a kiss on the head. Once he reached Loki he smiled and hugged him as well. "Welcome home, my family."

Leiyah sat down next to Loki and waited for her father to speak.

"I hope the journey was pleasant. And I hope you like it here Loki."

Loki nodded, "I am sure I will. It is very beautiful here."

"Yes, and if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." He nodded his thanks. Arvid then turned to his youngest daughter, "I assume you will want to show him the palace and city the next few days."

"Yes, father."

"Beautiful. Well I only have a small request; I want us to eat dinner together every night. Here. Tonight we shall have a small feast to celebrate your arrival and in a few days time another. But other than that, I would like us all to sit together and eat. Like a family." The daughters nodded and grinned widely. Loki once again felt a welcoming feeling and a sense of family. Arvid then turned to Loki, "The people here are very excited to get a glimpse of you."

Leiyah raised a brow, and Loki had nothing to say. "Leiyah, I want you to be your charming self, go under the people with your husband and do what you always do. The people want to see you again, see him and see you two together."

"Of course."

"They also demanded our traditions to be upheld and this means something very important to me. Traditions are important for a strong realm. As are the winds of change."

"Arvid. Speak clearly."

"Yes, dear." He looked closely at Loki, "Leiyah is a princess of Vanaheim, and she will always be so. Her children will be princes' and princesses' of Vanaheim as well. This means you are the consort of the princess through marriage. We would like to enhance your status, to prince of Vanaheim. Well technically prince consort, but those are formalities."

Loki did not fully comprehend but Leiyah's eyes were wide. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Of course. If Loki wishes it, there will be a crowning ceremony. An official celebration of his crowning. You, my sweet child, are after all next in line to the throne if something were to happen to Serelle."

Leiyah said, "Heavens forbid."

"Heavens forbid. And if Serelle never has any children, yours will be next in line."

Loki interrupted, "But will our children only do that when I am crowned?"

"No," Leiyah said, "our children are automatically in line for the throne. This is just something for you and the people. Prince Loki of Asgard and Vanaheim." Loki thought it over. "Why would the people want it?"

"Like I said, we uphold traditions strongly. Many have heard of your help in the defeat of the dark elves, many remember your strategic battlefield experiences, many want to see you with their beloved princess. In their eyes, if Leiyah saw you as a good match, they do too."

"What if the marriage to Thor had happened."

Kaylina smiled a sweet but deadly smile, one Leiyah had as well, "I would never have my daughter marry for an alliance." Loki believed her, he then turned to his wife, "Would you want this?"

"This is not about what I want. You are a consort already, but you could be prince. It strengthens your bond to Vanaheim, the secrets you keep for this realm."

Arvid knew what he was doing, which punch to land, when he said, "And you can be involved in the running of this realm. Be invited to council meetings, give input. As Serelle does, as Leiyah can still do and as my wife can."

Loki heard it all, the prospect of having those powers again, the prospect of being needed and wanted. He saw the shining and love in his wife's eyes, the big smiles of his new family and then said, "I'd be honored."


	21. Chapter 21

**This one is a bit smuttier. But I hope you guys enjoy, please leave a comment and give me some ideas :D **

Leiyah was pulling at Loki's clothing. She had grabbed him and pulled him away from the celebration they had been attending for hours. The council members and others from court had welcomed Loki warmly and had talked to him about battle strategies, magic and other matters. Loki had met with one of the authors of the first magic wielding book Loki had ever read and they had discussed it for almost an hour. Leiyah enjoyed watching her husband light up and feel so comfortable and accepted in this court. She herself had been welcomed warmly and many had fussed over her and complimented her for such a fine husband. After his talk Loki was fascinated with finding more people in the court who held strong magic. Here they weren't shunned; here they were praised and a vital part of society. Loki had been kind and making jokes with her family and the people around him, had told many stories of his battles and of the pranks he pulled on Thor. Arvid had even clapped him proudly on the back at one story and told another one of a small prank Loki had pulled during a feast in Asgard and Loki's grin had widened as Arvid had called him son. Leiyah could practically feel Loki feeling accepted and loved here, how he was not worried about every step he took and every word he said. But after a few hours, Leiyah had had enough. She wanted her husband back to herself and she had told him she was tired from the journey and they should rest if they wanted to visit the city in the morning. Of course Leiyah had no intention of sleeping.

"You could have just said you wanted to leave. You did not need to make up an excuse."

She kissed him again, closing her door finally and feeling the silencing charm setting in place, "Forgive me if I did not want my father to know I plan on riding you into oblivion."

He gripped her and hoisted her up, "I guess he would not like that." She giggled and kissed his nose. Loki carried her over to the bed and dropped her down on it, hovering over her. "Thank you."

She knew what he meant and merely answered, "I want you to know you have a home here, a place you do not need to worry about who you are." Loki nodded and Leiyah snapped her fingers and their clothes were gone, "In case you forgot why I pulled you away."

"I would never forget." Loki started kissing down her body and back up, making her squirm. He pressed down against her and she could feel his hardness. She wrapped her legs around him and turned him over.

"No teasing. It's been too long."

Loki laughed, "It's been 3 days, my darling."

"Too long." She positioned him and moved lower, taking him all the way. Both groaning.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Loki, one more. Please."

They had been making love for hours now, Loki buried deep inside her, holding her up against the wall with her legs wrapped tightly around him. "As my queen wishes." He bit her bottom lip and she moaned again. She scratched his arms and tried to pull him tighter but he moved his hand between them and started playing with her clit. "Come for me, my beautiful, my starlight." She screamed and he emptied himself inside her one last time. Her eyes closed, she was truly exhausted by now. Loki put her back down on the bed and covered them both.

"I love you."

She huffed a small reply, her body aching beautifully. Loki chuckled and pulled her close.

"I will wake you with my tongue buried deep inside you." Leiyah gasped and kissed his hand, falling into a deep and beautiful sleep.

Loki did indeed keep his promise and fucked her 3 more times before they left for breakfast. Serelle excused herself, she would not be joining them and then Leiyah excused the guards and said they would venture out of town alone. Odin still had him followed by at least two guards, at a safe distance but it was a sign of trust that neither Arvid nor Kaylina said anything about it. Leiyah had told him to dress casually and lighter, the sun would heat up the town around midday. They were in a matching dark blue with silver accents and Leiyah had her hair in a ponytail. They started walking and passed many bigger houses. Some people were out and about, greeting the princess and wanting to talk to Loki, wanting to know what he made of their realm and the people.

"Oh Princess Leiyah. How wonderful that you are back." An elderly woman said and then called for her family, a younger couple and a small child coming out of the house.

"Hello. I am happy as well. May I introduce my husband Prince Loki."

"Yes, yes, we have heard much of you. I hope you do consider taking the crowning ceremony. How important it would be to us."

Loki smiled and bowed his head, "The honor would be mine."

"Princess, I don't think you ever got to meet my granddaughter. This is Leila."

The mother added, "We took inspiration from your name, princess."

Leiyah grinned widely and knelt down, "Hello Leila. I am very happy to meet you."

The girl smiled and waved, "Hello." She was about 4, maybe 5.

"How are you Leila? Are you doing something fun today?"

The girl looked at her parents who nodded and said, "Papa is taking me to apple farm. And then for cake."

"What a great papa you have. My papa used to take me for cakes too. Every Saturday."

"If you are a princess, where is your crown?" The mother tried to shush her but Leiyah smiled and held her hand up, "It is alright. You see Leila, I am showing my husband the town and I wanted to be comfortable." The girl looked up at Loki and asked, "Are you a prince?"

He knelt down besides his wife and answered, "I am."

Her eyes widened, "Did you save the princess? Like in the stories?"

Leiyah smirked and said, "He did."

Loki added, "I think she also saved me." The old woman cooed at the couple and asked them, "Are there any plans for children?"

Leiyah was playing with Leila and talking with her and Loki nodded, "Yes."

The father of the kid commented, "Oh but you just got married. You have time. We took our time as well." Loki smiled and started a small conversation about what the couple was doing for work. Leiyah stood after a few minutes and smiled, "I think we should continue. We have a few more things to see. It was really nice to meet you again, and Leila I hope you and your papa have a great time at the apple farm." Leila smiled and hugged the princess, Leiyah's heart swelled. The royals continued walking and Leiyah was pointing out smaller things until they reached the gates of the town.

"This is where all the fun truly begins. What do you want to do first? Clothing, books, footwear, accessories, anything you want?"

"Let us start with books. Also maybe something for our chambers." Leiyah pulled him to her favorite book store. She smiled greatly at the book owner and hugged him. He asked Loki what kind of books he was interested in and once he told her she was bustling about, pulling them along and showing them different books. They bought many of them. The owner told them they would have it sent to the castle. The couple continued to a smaller book store, with rare books and Loki was in his element.

"We perhaps should not continue to buy that many books, we are still not done with organizing the books in the library" Leiyah chuckled as Loki showed her a fifth book.

"Ah, but we got rid of so many, and some we could put into our private library." Leiyah chuckled again and smiled at a group who had been watching them. They chuckled and waved back.

"After this, let us eat something small. A small snack, a tea."

Loki answered, "Whatever you wish."

Leiyah turned and saw that many were watching her and waving, she waved back kindly. Happy to be back in her own realm, a realm she felt more content in. Leiyah payed and brought Loki to a small café. The people there recognized her and waved her to her favorite table.

"Princess Leiyah? Is that truly you?" A woman was approaching them and she was a smaller, pretty red- head.

"Hello Jenya. How are you?"

"Great, and you? I heard you got married. Is that him?"

"Yes, this is Loki. Loki, meet an old friend, Jenya, she has worked here for many centuries."

"And loving every second. Hi, how are you?"

Loki shook her hand and smiled, "Good, thank you. How long have you known my wife?"

"Oh, longer than I remember. She came here with her sister all the time."

Loki looked at his wife and found her beaming. "What can I get for you?"

Leiyah pointed out a few things and ordered it for them.

"The people love you."

Leiyah was watching for doubt but found only curiosity. "And they find you interesting and accept you."

"I know. I felt it. I just see so many differences. The people are so close to you and you take your time with them."

She reached out and hugged his arm, "The whole town will be there for your crowning. If you wish it, of course."

"Of course. I am very appreciative of everything and thankful."

She smirked, "You did marry a pretty incredible woman."

"The best." He kissed her and she smiled against him. People were watching them, smiling at the couple, happy for them. The people of Vanaheim had always adored their royal family. Had hoped for a strong union one day, an heir. This union could mean a possible heir for Vanaheim as well. The couple shared their food and talked quietly with each other, but were interrupted by 2 children. An older brother and his young sister.

"Hello" Leiyah said.

The boy stuttered and bowed, "Hello, your Highnesses. I am sorry to interrupt but my sister wanted to say hello."

Loki saw the bright smile of his wife, the love for children, "No need to apologize. How are you two?"

The little girl was looking at the princess and her brother answered, "Very good, thank you, my lord. I—I mean, my prince."

Leiyah smiled, "No need for formalities, my name is Leiyah, and this is my husband Loki. Do you like coming here?"

The girl nodded and the princess answered, "Me too. I love their lemon tartes." The girls eyes widened and she nodded frantically, "I like those too."

"Really? Did you have one today?"

The girl shook her head, "I had a chocolate cake."

Loki grinned, "Those are my favorites." Leiyah added, "Would you like a lemon one? I have two left. You can give one to your brother."

She nodded and said thanks, grinning and giggling with her brother as they left and ate the tarts. Loki was watching Leiyah, who was still smiling, so much happiness in her eyes. "I know I said it before, but you will make a wonderful mother. And Mechel was right, we don't need to rush this. We should not let this stress us. We are happy, we have only been married almost a year. Our children will come, when the time is right." She had tears in her eyes.

"I agree. And you will be a wonderful father. Do you want to go further? I want to get you some clothing. We can do more tomorrow if you wish."

"I wish to see it all with you. But your plan sounds great. I have other things in mind for later on." He winked at her and Leiyah felt her knees weaken slightly.

Clearing her throat she said, "We also need to go to the seamstress, for your coronation outfit. And mine."

"What is your role in the ceremony?"

She took his hand and led him through the streets again, "I will walk in with you and will then place the crown on your head. My father and a priest will bless it and then there is of course a giant celebration. To honor you and wish you well in your journey."

Loki thought and asked, "Is the crown already in the castle?"

"No. My father will take you to the jeweler. There a crown will be made for you."

The prince was watching the people, some watching them, others just going about their business. Some shop- owners tried to get their attention and they stopped at a few, buying a few things, making small talk. Leiyah finally pushed him into her favorite clothing store. The clothes were less leather and armor here in Vanaheim. They were more flowing, free from constriction, bright and dark colors and all individual in their own way.

"Your Highnesses, may I help you?" two workers came bustling out and bowed, smiling.

Leiyah did not hesitate and demanded, "I would like my husband to have a few sets of traditional clothing."

"Very well. We should take measurements."

"Yes, we should. Please follow us." Loki was amused by the two women, as they were snickering and talking over themselves, measuring him, handing him different items. Leiyah watching idly from the side, brushing along a few garments herself. The clothing pile got bigger and bigger, Loki sticking to traditional colors of black and green, mixed with golds and blues and dark greys and even some beige or off- white colors. Leiyah was eyeing a red and purple dress and Loki motioned for her to get it as well. The prince then exclaimed in a kind tone that for today it was enough and they should head back to the castle to get some rest. The women bowed and promised they would get their clothing soon. Leiyah was giggling the whole way back and Loki felt not only content but happy. It was a feeling long since forgotten, sure, he felt happy with Leiyah but just being in a place, walking, not worrying was a relief to feel again. Loki marveled at the beauty of the city, the smooth way people went about their day; it was the sound of a city, loud but not too much, no fights, no guards patrolling. The people waved, smiled or greeted them, some stopping them for a short chat. He also felt Leiyah more relaxed than he ever had, this was her element. She did not have to control herself. For children she would at times create small bubbles or thrifts of magic, which always made them laugh. She would conjure smaller flowers, leaves in the air and marveled at the freedom she felt again. Loki wanted her to always feel this way. She was currently creating small rainbow flares when Loki decided to play too, he created illusions of small creatures dancing on the rainbows. Leiyah laughed and took his hand and kissed it.

"Thank you."

"For what, my darling?"

"For loving me." He stopped her and kissed her, a short, sweet kiss, full of emotions. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "I doubt I could ever stop loving you. And I wish to show you just how much." Leiyah's breathing deepened and she nodded, pulling him the last few yards to the castle and up to their chambers.

Loki locked the doors and dimmed the lights, and then faced Leiyah. She was still standing in the middle of the room, watching him.

"Get undressed."

She raised a brow, "Are you commanding me now?"

"Yes. I will show you new kinds of pleasure, now undress."

Leiyah looked at him a moment longer, but started to loosen the straps on her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She let her hands hang and watched him. Loki understood. She had heard of this side of him before, the dominant, manipulative man who commanded women and men in bed. He had promised her she was different, and he stood true to this promise.

"My starlight. Undress fully for me."

The shimmer returned and she opened the button of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. The slight chill in the room hardened her nipples. She pushed down her panties and stood in front of him, naked. Loki roamed over her body, wanting to throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless, but he had a plan.

"Get on the bed."

She obeyed again and Loki watched her lie down. He snapped his fingers and he was naked as well, his member semi- hard from watching her.

"Do you know what you do to me? You make me want to never leave our rooms. Want to have you screaming my name for all eternity. Wanting to make you feel so good. Is that what you want, my starlight? My darling, do you want to be pleasured?"

Her breathing was shallow, but she nodded.

"Say it."

"Yes Loki."

He conjured two silk scarves and smirked at her, "I will tie your hands to the posts of the bed and then take my time with you." A small gasp coming from her, but she did not protest. He bound her wrists and then the side posts. He knew she could easily get out of them, it showed trust that she didn't. He conjured a feather. Looking her over he slowly caressed her right leg upwards with the feather, not coming close to her center. Then down the right arm, up the left leg, down the right arm, back to the left leg, then to her stomach, between her breast, around her neck. She gave a small chuckle and he kissed her nose quickly, which made her giggle. Loki chuckled but returned to his caressing. He allowed cool air to sweep over her, hardening her nipples even more. She moaned quietly as he swept over the left nipple. The feather a phantom touch to what she was craving. "You look delicious." The prince then noticed she was pushing her thighs together.

He clicked his tongue, "No, no. I will pleasure you." He spread her legs and saw her wet, glistening mound there. "So aroused. Starving for touch." A nod. "Will you be good and keep your legs spread?" Another nod. He tightened his grip on her thighs, a small red flush around them now and a gasp from Leiyah. "Answer me." Tightening his grip some more.

"Yes. I will be good." He eased his grip, caressing the now red spots on her thighs. He then conjured another scarf, looking at her, "Is this okay?"

"Where does it go?"

"Over your eyes?" A small flash of panic.

He reassured her, "If you do not wish it, I won't do it."

She shook her head, "No, I want to try it."

He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her lips before saying, "You are always in control. If you ever wish for me to stop just tell me." She nodded and smirked at him. Loki covered her eyes with the silk scarf, careful not to tie it too tightly. He then left the bed, Leiyah feeling the side of the mattress go higher again. Suddenly, there were hands on her ankles, slowly moving upwards, again not touching her properly, moving over her stomach, her ribs, over the side of her breast, around her neck; halting there shortly, massaging it, then moving back down. Loki then moved back to her right side, sat back down and slowly started kissing along her right arm, her neck, over her breast. She gasped as she felt another pair of lips doing the same on her right side. "Loki?"

He merely engulfed her right nipple finally with his mouth and sucked on it. She arched her back. "Loki. Who else is there?"

As if to answer her, the other person started sucking on her left nipple. She knew that mouth, knew what it did to her, knew the amount of pressure he used. "Loki?"

The real Loki kissed her neck again, "An illusion, darling. I want to worship you."

Another pair of hands now, moving back up her legs. And another, on her stomach. She was writhing on the bed, demanding more.

4 Lokis now licking, kissing and biting along her body, never touching her hot center. "Please."

"Soon."

All hands were off of her now, Leiyah whined. "Do you wish to see us, darling?"

"Yes."

"Not today. Maybe another time, if you are good."

She sighed, "What must I do?"

"Don't come until I tell you."

She had never been good at that, had never attempted to learn how to control her breathing to calm down from the high.

A mouth kissing her, two on her nipples and stomach, and one kissing around her pubic bone. She wanted to be touched there, so she arched her lower back and butt slightly off the bed.

"No." Loki growled against her lips.

She complied and gasped into Loki's mouth as finally one of them licked up her private area. He chuckled against her and let out a breath. She moaned and he finally dove in. Loki was always so thorough in bed, always wanting to give more and make her feel good. She realized she was so close, but Loki had warned her. She whined but then tried to control her breathing.

"Good. Very good." All four of them were off of her now. She calmed down a bit and he said, in his silky purring voice, "One more time." She wanted to protest but it died in a groan as all 4 returned with more energy. This continued on for a while, 6 impending orgasms. She was shaking by now.

"Do you think you can do one more?"

She shook her head, sweating, gasping, needing release.

"Oh I think you can." He moved away from her mouth, and the other 3 did as well. Loki spread her legs even wide, kneeling between them. "Look how pretty. Oh you are so wet."

He put a pillow under her pelvis, so she was higher. "Gods you make me want to do unspeakable things."

He was teasing her now, rubbing his hand between her legs, not quite touching her. "Please. Loki. Please." He then moved closer, taking hold of himself, rubbing his length against her wet folds. She was moaning. Loki himself was rock hard. He wanted nothing more than to plunge into her wet folds, but knew he wanted to draw this out more. After a short time of teasing her, he bent down and kissed each abused nipple one more time and then thrust into her. The small scream she released was heavenly. He started a slow pace but wanted her to come close to another orgasm so he rubbed her clit. Once he felt her shaking he stopped his movement, staying inside her but not moving. Once she calmed down he grinned, tightened his grip on her waist and let out a bit of cool, icy air onto her clit. Another moan, a gasp, and then hard, fast thrusts.

He made the blindfold disappear, could see her closed eyes, her red cheeks, her swollen lips. "Look at me!" She did. Her eyes were dark- purple.

"Beautiful."

"Loki. Please my love. Please."

He felt himself close to his own release, his magic swirling around them. "Combine your magic with mine." Hers was hectic, not fully focused. He did that. He made her lose control. But together they created a beautiful painting, colors and sparks around them.

"Now, my darling. Now." He thrust deep, once, twice, three times and she screamed his name, her magic throwing itself around the room, her glowing. He thrust once more and emptied himself, roaring, his magic chasing hers. Slowly he leaned down, a few small thrusts, before he pulled out. He flicked his wrist, the scarfs disappearing, her hips still on the pillow, before he collapsed beside her. They were both breathing hard and then she started laughing. "That was incredible."

"You liked it?"

"Oh yes. We should do this more often."

He purred and kissed her hand. She moved a bit closer to him, leaving her hips high. He asked her, "I wasn't too rough for you?"

Leiyah shook her head, "Not at all. You didn't even spank me."

He retorted, "You didn't do anything to warrant a spanking."

"Maybe I'd like one."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Not with a whip or anything, but I am not opposed to trying spanking."

"Maybe one day I will tie you up the other way, on your hands and knees. And then I will spank you. Before I fuck you into a hundred orgasms" he purred, drawing lazy circles on her arm.

She sighed, "If I could feel my bottom half I would straddle you right now. But I am content with a small nap, before we need to go to dinner."

"Agreed."


	22. Chapter 22

**some fluff, some smut. Big stuff happening soon. Please leave some reviews x **

Leiyah woke up with the sun tickling her face. She stretched lightly, not wanting to wake Loki beside her. They had been here for two weeks now, tomorrow would be his crowning. Loki had met with Arvid a week ago to look at the crowns he could choose from. But Arvid had insisted to create one for Loki. Loki had tried to protest but it had fallen on deaf ears. Arvid had taken a liking to Loki, being the son, he had never had. Loki and Leiyah had been to almost every single shop in the town. The people loved talking to them, loved hearing their stories and their opinions. Loki had also started practicing magic with Mechel and Leiyah, having learnt a few things and even showed some to Mechel. They would devote 2 hours of every day to studying magic, leaving them in a glowing frenzy, their magic buzzing softly around them. Loki also practiced with Vidal and other guards in the courtyard. Many loved watching them, Leiyah included. With all the things they were doing during their day, they assumed they would be too tired to have sex during the nights, but they were wrong. Every night they would stumble into their bed, on the couches, against the walls and give in to each other. Loki had even made good on his promise and tied her up, her face pressed into a pillow and him thrusting deep into her from behind after he had spanked her a few good times. The next day Leiyah had asked Mechel to teach them about sex magic.

Now Loki was still sleeping comfortably, his breathing even, his hard, pale face relaxed, his hair just falling around him. It had a slight wave to it, Leiyah had started braiding it in different ways. Loki liked it, liked her fingers going through his hair, massaging his head, taking her time to get it perfect. Leiyah still felt Loki's fingers on her arms, her waist, grabbing her thighs. Still felt the pleasant pulse in her neither region. She decided it was time to wake Loki the way he liked to wake her. She magicked their blanket away and looked at her naked husband. Truly a god, the lean muscles, the pale skin, small scars only. Leiyah started kissing along his body, sucking on a few spots she knew he liked. Leiyah bit into his left nipple, moving lower, biting a small spot on his hip. He was hardening slowly. She continued on, licking, sucking and kissing until she got to the tip of his dick. She kissed it, then licked up his length. He groaned and fisted the sheets. She grinned against him and continued licking up his length, following the vein on the underside, along the slit, back down, before she swallowed him whole and started sucking. That awoke him. He looked down and groaned even more. Through her lashes she looked up at him and hummed. He had to throw his head back to stop himself from bucking up. Leiyah had recently trained her gag reflex enough to take him whole, but he did not wish to hurt her. She pulled off him and whispered sweetly, "Good morning, husband."

He bucked at the word and growled, which only made her giggle and move upwards slightly. He was mesmerized by her breasts, as always. She knew it and moved her upper body closer to his hard member. She placed him between her breasts and squeezed, moving herself up and down. "What a way to wake me."

"I thought I'd do it once."

"I will repay you tomorrow." He groaned again as she licked his slit, while still between her breasts.

"Leiyah, let me fuck you."

"As my husband wishes." She moved atop him, smirking down at him, running her hands over her body, feeling her wetness between her thighs. "Will I ever stop craving you?"

He gripped her, "I hope not." She laughed breathlessly at that and slowly sank down. It felt glorious being stretched by him, his thickness fitting inside her so perfectly. Leiyah was holding onto him, bouncing up and down on him and Loki was enjoying the view immensely. "I think we should install a mirror around our bed." She laughed again but it turned into a moan as he hit her sweet spot perfectly.

"I am close."

"Me too."

Leiyah panted, "Want you to come first."

"As you wish." He bucked up harder, faster; chasing his own relief. And it came, emptying himself inside her. She stilled atop him, letting her body claim him. He then pushed her off, moving lower so he could eat her out. Tasting them together would always turn him on, but he knew he had a meeting. So he finished her off quickly, with his tongue alternating between her opening and her clit and two fingers deep insider her. She came with a gasp and her hand in his hair. Loki kissed up to her mouth and hummed into her. "Good morning."

"Morning" she giggled. She stretched and popped her back slightly. "I wish we could spend all day in bed."

He hummed again, "Once we get back to Asgard we can. Nothing to do there."

"But that is why we are here. So we have things to do." He kissed her cheek and then her lips quickly, before moving off the bed to get ready for the day. "What will you be doing today?"

"Preparing the rest for tomorrow. I am so excited for it. I can't wait to see your crown and walk down that aisle with you."

Loki came back minutes later, showered and dressed, his hair still wet. He sat back on the bed, knowing Leiyah would want to play with his hair. She dried it quickly with her magic and then began braiding certain parts to then let them fall loosely to the back again. She didn't talk during that time and Loki was lost in thoughts.

"My boy, your crown is ready." Arvid was beaming as he led Loki deeper into the vaults. Loki had decided on a crown that would complement Leiyah's. It was a dark silver with small star flecks on it, and emerald gems around it. It contrasted his dark hair perfectly and it was as light as a feather. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have never felt more prepared for anything, except marrying your daughter."

Arvid laughed and kindly thanked the guard who was protecting the crowns. The old crowns of their ancestors, all shimmering still, the places of the current crowns were empty. The one spot where Leiyah's used to be now had one beside it, with Loki's crown on it. The official royal crowns were preserved behind a shield, hardly ever used. "We are honored to have you joining our court Loki. Your sharp wit and intelligence will prove important for us. As for this alliance. I know I must have seemed hesitant or even unkind to you in the beginning. I must apologize for that, my son. My wife, you see, she has seen great purpose for our daughter in Asgard. She couldn't see you, however. But what she could see was your love and your dedication to each other. I have grown very fond of you, seen you as a son now for a while. I apologize for any harmful or hurtful words I have said before. I hope you can forgive me, in time."

Loki had listened to the man's words, listened to the deep regret and respect in his voice. "Arvid, I assure you, there are no harsh feelings between us. I have been welcomed into your family and home and I could not be more thankful. I hope to do right by your daughter, and that you can see that."

Arvid nodded, "Yes. I can see that. I see it all. And tomorrow Vanaheim will see it."

Loki had, after his initial talk with Leiyah had been paying more attention to the words people spoke about the Allfather. She had been right, there was discontent in many of their voices. He had heard unease, fear and a wish for change. Loki was now looking and holding his crown, it felt right again. It felt like his purpose was continuing. Loki voiced his happiness about the crown and said he would be now looking for Leiyah. He found her sitting in the gardens. Looking at the people in it. She looked beautiful, so simple, yet so elegant. She noticed him; she always did. She beamed at him and Loki was taken aback for a second. He fell more in love with her every single day.

"How was it? Everything to your liking?" She leaned into the kiss he gave her. "Everything was brilliant. How are the preparations?"

"Good and done. I think you will like it."

"I know I will. How is your sister? I haven't seen her in a few days?"

Leiyah's smile dropped, "Not so good I am afraid. She feels sick, but not enough for her to stay in bed."

"Did you go see her?"

"I did. I tried to take some of the work off her. But she denied." Loki saw the worry in his wife and wished to comfort her. "Do you want me to try?"

She gave a small smile, "If she won't let me help, she will certainly not let you help. No offense."

"What can I do to stop you from worrying then?"

She paced around the garden and said quietly, "Can you show me your vision again? Of us. The one about our future." Loki knew which one she wanted to see, he had conjured it up a few times now, the last time when they had thought she had been pregnant. Loki shared his vision, and saw Leiyah's eyes widen again. Saw her finding what she always did. Loki standing next to the chair Leiyah was in. She was obviously pregnant, a belly hidden behind rich mint colored silks, a small blush on her cheek, her hair longer. Loki looked the same, though more relaxed. He smiled down at her, watching her holding her belly, rubbing it absentmindedly. Then a boy, no older than 3, came running towards them, his hair a dark brown, Loki's striking blue- green eyes, her full lips. He was wearing light blues and was giggling. He ran straight into the outstretched arms of his father who twirled him around. He was smiling, a bright and joyous smile. The boy was reaching for Leiyah who gave him a kiss on his head and shot sparks out of her finger tips. The boy giggled even more, which in turn made Leiyah laugh. He tried to catch the sparks and ran around the room. Loki leaned down, put a hand on his wife's belly and kissed her, promising her love. The illusion ended. Leiyah had a tear running down her cheek.

"It will happen, my darling."

She sniffed, "I know. I just… you changed so much for me. You made me want to have things I never considered. I never thought I wanted children. But I want them so badly with you."

"I want them too. You know I do. More than anything in the realms. I would give up everything to have a family with you. And we will have it."

She walked closer and hugged him, neither knowing who was comforting who. She then asked, "What if we have a girl first?"

"Then I will cherish her just as much. I will teach her how to drive a ship, how to fight with knifes, daggers, arrows and swords. We will read her every book know to us, we will show her magic and teach her how to control it. You will paint with her. I will adore our daughters and sons. I will treat them like the royalty they are, teach them they can be anything they set their mind to."

Leiyah had half a mind to push her husband on their bed and try again for a baby but she knew if they did that now, they would not be productive again. They could lazy around in Asgard again. "What do you want to do?"

"In all the time we have been here, you haven't shown me the public library yet." Her eyes lit up. "You are right. Come. It is only a 10 minute walk." He grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the castle, turning a few times, greeting people on the street and finally standing in front of a giant red building. She walked to the doors and pushed them open. Loki saw many people inside, walking around, some sitting at tables, some at the book aisles. This library was twice the size of the royal library inside the castle, which was already bigger than the one they had in Asgard.

"And you did all this?"

"Hardly me alone. Many of the people who work here helped me, along with many volunteers. Do you like it?"

So many tables and sitting options. The lighting wasn't too bright or too dark, the windows magically enhanced so the sun did not penetrate it too much. The shelfs were stacked in safe distances, full rows of books. "It is wonderful. Look at all these people."

"Everyone loves books. I hope we can achieve something like this in Asgard as well."

Loki walked around some, "If we can achieve half of this I will be impressed."

"I have full confidence in us."

"Was this building always a library?"

Leiyah shook her head "No, I did this about 600 years ago. Before that, the old building by the beach was the library. There is a restaurant in there now. But because it was so close to the water, books got damaged, and the building was too old and too far away. This building was empty, so I bought it. It is a lot closer to the city center and safer as well."

"How did you get the word out?"

"Flyers, talking to people, sending out messages."

"You are an inspiration."

She smiled and blushed slightly, lowering her head. Leiyah then suddenly gripped the railing and held herself.

"Leiyah?"

She waved him off, and straightened, "It is nothing. Just felt a little queasy. I hope I did not attract what Serelle has."

"If you wish I can bring you to the hospital?"

Leiyah shook her head and continued walking, "No worries. It is gone now. Come, let me show you our Asgardian section." The section was large, showing a clear structure. Loki recognized most titles and smiled at some once they got to the fictional texts. The Midgardian section was slightly smaller, but as the rest of the library, it was nicely structured and looked like it had frequent visitors. "The setup is almost the same as the royal library."

She nodded, "There are only a few books that are select for the royal one. Knowledge only we should have."

"Interesting."

"People should be allowed to learn. But some things are better left only to us." Loki nodded, his wife truly was smart.

It was the day of the coronation and Loki was sitting in the bathtub, Leiyah in front of him. "I could stay like this."

"We'd look like prunes."

He splashed her lightly, to which she giggled. But he pulled her closer and inhaled her scent. She was stroking his legs and asked, "Are you ready for today?"

He hummed in agreement, his own hands wandering now. She swatted him away, "Weren't the 2 rounds this morning enough?"

"Never." He nipped her ear and she shrieked. She moved away from him and turned, laying her hands on his chest to push him back slightly. "I thought by now we would be less inclined to rip each other's clothes off. We have been married for almost a year now."

"Good thing our clothes are already off."

Leiyah laughed, "You know what I mean. In almost 6 weeks we will have been married for a year."

He moved closer again, "Yes. The best year of my life. And no."

"No?"

"No I will never not want to fuck you."

Her eyes darkened slightly and she pushed him away again, "There is still much to do before the ceremony."

"Mhh, I can be fast."

She climbed on top of him, feeling his hardness. "Really fast." A kiss and she sat down on him. He hissed into her kiss but gripped her tightly, setting a fast pace. The water was splashing everywhere but neither cared, needing a fast relief. And it came. Both kissing and laughing now, more relaxed than before. She climbed off him and pushed him back down.

"Now let me wash you."

"I want to wash you as well."

"Not today. This is your day. Let me. Sit back and relax." He did and she sat on the tub behind him, pouring some soap into her hands and started massaging it into his hair. "Beautiful hair." He loved her doing this. It could put him to sleep but she started washing it off. She got a sponge and small towel and moved over his body, making him clean and relaxed. "You can come out in a few minutes. I will shower quickly." And she did. The shower was warm and relaxing, exactly what she needed. She had been feeling unwell for a few days now. Nothing too serious, just some uneasiness and fatigue. She wondered many times if perhaps this was the sickness her sister had, as she had the same symptoms a week before it truly hit her. She dried herself off and curled her hair with magic, at least that was still working normally. Leiyah then beckoned Loki to come out of the bath to dry him off, lotion him up and give him a small massage. She had started doing that weekly now and he was so much more relaxed. Leiyah braided his hair slightly, only on the sides and let her fingers smooth over his head and face, relaxing him completely.

"What will you be wearing?"

"A matching dark blue outfit to yours, my darling husband." And it truly was a beautiful gown. Long, with a train in the back, stars shining on it, flowy. It was tight under the bust area and flowed out from there. Her breasts were pressed together and there were slight flowy sleeves on it. She looked beautiful.

"Thank you. Get dressed." And he did and she was arranging her jewelry, ending with her crown on top. Soon he would have the matching piece to hers. Serelle knocked. "It is time."

Loki straightened and nodded, looking at his wife again. She heard the door close and walked over to him to give him a hug. She could see it in his eyes, he needed her reassurance. And she would always be there to give it. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" He nodded again and she took his hand, walking together to the hall. Serelle was waiting there.

"Remember, you walk in, you agree to father's vows and Leiyah crowns you. Simple as that."

Another nod. Serelle winked and walked to the right of her father as heir. Leiyah held Loki's hand tightly, "Whenever you are ready."

He straightened, positioned them properly, winked at her and nodded for the guards to open the doors. Music. People. They started walking. The people waved, smiled and cheered. Loki would not admit it but he was nervous. He did not know why though, it was a strange feeling. Leiyah was grinning beside him, holding his hand tightly to ground him. They reached the end and Arvid started his speech. "My fellow Vanaheimians. My friends. We are here to honor our newest member. The husband of our own princess Leiyah." More cheers.

"Loki of Asgard has proven to be a good husband and man. He has proven to be worthy of the title prince of Vanaheim. Now Loki, I must ask you. Do you cherish the realm and the people of Vanaheim?"

"I do."

"Do you plan on bringing your wisdom and skills to help and protect our realm?"

"I do."

"Will you allow your children the honor of a royal title of Vanaheim, as well as learning our customs and traditions."

"I will."

"Do you accept to keep our doings, our realm, a secret from others?"

"I do."

"Will you honor the title of prince of Vanaheim, fulfilling your duties, not just to the realm, but to your wife?"

"I will."

"Will you stand behind the heir of Vanaheim, protect her and advise her if needed?"

"I will."

"Then," Arvid smiled, "I will gladly grant you the title of prince of Vanaheim, as well as your children and their children. I will accept you in our ranks, involve you in our doings and protect you in return. Princess Serelle, please bestow your blessing."

Serelle stepped forward, smiling, "Prince Loki, I gladly accept you into our house, our home, our family and into this realm."

Loki tried to bow even lower.

"Princess Leiyah, please place the crown on top of prince Loki's head."

Leiyah moved in front of her husband, pride shining in her eyes. Serelle moved beside her, holding the crown on a pillow. Leiyah picked it up, carefully placing the crown on his head. "Rise, prince Loki of Vanaheim. Rise and accept your title." Loki looked up and stood, Leiyah moving to the left immediately, Arvid on his right, Serelle on his right. Loki saw the people and bowed to them, which elicited cheers and screams of "Prince Loki."

Arvid clapped and said loudly, "Now let us all feast." The people cleared and tables of food appeared as well as a free space in the middle in front of the thrones. Underneath the thrones was now a table, set for the family. Kaylina and Arvid made their way there already, while Serelle was talking to the couple, "You did great."

"Really? I don't know why, but I was nervous."

"I was too. It is a big responsibility. But I think you will do great."

"Thank you. Sister." Serelle smiled at the endearment and hugged him before joining her father on his right. Leiyah took his hands and looked into his eyes, "Everything alright?"

He nodded, and gave her two small kisses on her hands. "Thank you, for being my anchor."

"Anytime. I love the crown. It matches."

"I knew you would."

"Want to eat?"

"Drink more. Don't know if I am able to eat."

She chuckled slightly and pulled him towards the table. She sat to her mother's left and Loki at her side. At home he had always felt like an outsider, sitting to the left of his mother, but here he felt welcome, like the space was his. He did manage to eat, marveling at some dishes he had never had before and making pleasant conversation with the family, as much as they could. After the meal, many came up to congratulate Loki, wishing him well in all his endeavors and talking to the family.

Trumpets sounded and servants rushed to clear a way from the entry hall to the royal family. A small group entered, in the front a tall, older woman was walking, wearing dark red robes and a crown of pure gold and rubies. Leiyah gasped and took his hand, willing him to stand along with the rest of the family. Arvid and the rest walked around the table, and he extended his arms to the woman. "Mother. How nice of you to join us." The woman kissed her son on each cheek and replied, "I apologize for being late, but age has caught up with me."

Kaylina hugged her mother- in law and Serelle did the same. Leiyah then stood in front of her and hugged her tightly, "Grandmamma. I am happy to see you again."

"Me too, my little star. Now introduce me to your husband."

"Of course, Grandmamma, this is Loki, prince of Asgard and Vanaheim. Loki, this is my grandmother, Regiana."

Loki bowed and kissed her hand, "An honor."

"What a handsome gentleman. It is wonderful to have you join our family."

Arvid cleared his throat, "Mother, please sit with us. We have not had dessert yet."

A sparkle in her eyes, "Ah, good. The only important part of a meal. I came at the correct time." Serelle and Leiyah giggled and a new place was made at the table, between Arvid and Leiyah. Leiyah started asking her questions, "How have you been? I wish I could have seen you again before I left."

"Oh my little star, I have missed you. I have been fine, traveling mostly. Visiting parts of our realm, some I haven't seen since your grandpappa was king. And then suddenly you were gone, married at that too. Now my little star, are you happy?"

Looking at Loki, Leiyah smiled and answered, "Yes. Very much."

"Good, good. And you are being treated well?"

"Of course."

She turned to Loki, "My boy, what do you think of married life? My late husband found the first few years dreadful."

Leiyah explained, "My grandparents had an arranged marriage."

"Yes, Thomial was not happy being married to me at first. We were happy after a while but he refused to spend time with me at first"

Loki answered, "I can't say I relate. I enjoy being married to Leiyah. I get to spend every day with my best friend."

"How times have changed. I don't think they still do the consummation ceremony, do they?"

Leiyah asked, "The what?"

"Consummation ceremony. After the wedding feast the couple would be accompanied to the wedding suite and would then need to consummate the marriage in front of the royal guests. To ensure it actually happened, and it would be done every year on the anniversary until a child was there."

"What?"

"Yes, we went through it a lot. It was not pleasant. He did not touch me too much the first few years, only during the ceremony."

Loki shot a look at Leiyah, remembering their quick fuck in the tub before, and the night before. Leiyah flushed slightly, pressing her thighs together. "I can't believe people actually did that."

The grandmother asked, "I assume you consummated the marriage?"

Serelle appeared and sat with them, only to answer, "Oh yes, grandmamma, they did. Many times."

"Serelle!"

"No. It is good. Now we can only hope that the sex is good." Loki tightened his grip on Leiyah's leg, his magic moving up her leg, reminding her of all the times he made her moan, all the times he had gripped her hips tighter, plunged deep into her. Leiyah pressed her thighs even more together and now gripped Loki's hand.  
Serelle was about to open her mouth but then Leiyah slammed a cupcake into her mouth with magic. Serelle looked shocked before she started laughing. She then proceeded to eat the cupcake before apologizing, "Alright, alright. I will stop pestering you about your sex life."

Regiana protested, "There is nothing to be ashamed about. It is a natural part of married life. If Loki and Leiyah are having a good and healthy sex life then that means they are happy and relaxed."

"Thank you grandmamma, but if we could stop this discussion I would be very grateful."

"As you wish. Loki, tell me, what magic do you possess?"

"I can create illusions and frost magic, as well as using my aesir to get into the minds of others."

"Very impressive. I myself have been able to use illusions. I have hardly used my magic in a long time though."

Loki asked, "Was your husband still king when Leiyah was born?"

"No, he abdicated a year after Serelle was born. It got too much for him, he was old and his mind started to stray. Arvid took over the throne. We stayed in the palace another 400 years, then moved to a smaller estate on the eastern side of the realm, visited often. Then almost 150 years ago, my dear husband died. He lived a long and happy life, but he would not have lived as long as he did if he had stayed king."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It was many years ago, and we all will die one day. Has Leiyah showed you her library?"

"Yes. She did a wonderful job."

"She has an eye for organization."

Loki smiled at his wife. She smiled back, took a bite off her cherry tarte and grimaced slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I think I am just full, I should not be eating more."

Loki cast a worried look at her, "If you do not feel better in a few days, we should go see a medic."

"Yes, my love. Would you like to dance?"

"With you, always." He took her hand and guided her to the floor, music started and after a few minutes more people joined them.


	23. Chapter 23

**So important chapter!**

**Guys I need some reviews. Thank you to the single person who leaves some, I appreciate you so much :D But I need to know what people are thinking and what their suggestions are. **

**Have fun with this chapter :)) **

Loki was with Mechel and Vidal, training. He moved gracefully and blocked every attack from the guard while spelling Mechel and protecting himself magically. Inside of the castle the four women were having tea and discussing life.

Serelle was currently braiding Leiyah's hair into an intricate updo. Regiana mentioned, "I thought the festivities were very nice. Loki is an exceptional young man. He seems very infatuated with you Leiyah."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink and her sister chuckled. "That is nothing to be ashamed of. Loki clearly wants you to be happy and you have matured with him."

"Thank you grandmamma."

"Now Serelle, when will you marry?"

Kaylina interjected, "I don't think we need to worry about that." Serelle added to it, "I don't need a man to be queen."

"Certainly not! But the pleasures of love and companionship. You would enjoy them, my dear."

"Grandmamma, leave her alone. Perhaps she will marry for love as well, just like mama."

Serelle finished the updo and took another bite of a cake. She loved sitting with her family, loved the familiarity of it and the simple-ness. Other families sat together and ate and talked, it was a chance to be normal. Her sister asked her, "How are you doing? Feeling better?"

"A bit yes, I am still very tired and my stomach aches at times still."

"I think I contracted what you have, my stomach is acting up and I am very exhausted."

"We can get healthy together. Just like we did as kids."

"Books and cookies." The two laughed, but Serelle added, "I must feel better by next week though, we have a council meeting and you and Loki need to be there."

"We wouldn't miss it."

Leiyah walked over to the tall windows on the east side. From there one had a view of the training pits and she saw her husband, with Vidal and Mechel. It was so interesting watching him, the way he moved, as if he anticipated every move the other were to make. She loved watching him, not just training, when he was sweating and out of breath, but in everything he did.

"Watching your man?" Serelle's teasing voice came from behind her.

"Don't I have a right to?"

"Of course. He is yours after all."

She was quiet, then asked, "I hope the council will be welcoming to Loki's ideas."

"They will be. Nothing bad has been said about him."

Leiyah only then noticed her sister's unease. It was too easy to read Serelle, even without magic. She wore her emotions on her face, as clearly as she wore the bright red lipstick she always wore. Her face was a little flushed from her sickness still, but it was also patchy, a sign of nervousness. Her eye's weren't focused on one single thing and her lips were slightly bruised, from her biting her own lips. "Would you like to walk with me?"

Serelle heard the hidden message in her voice and nodded, letting the older two women know where they would be going, their special place. They reached it quickly, it was the highest tower in the east wing and had always been theirs. They had found it when they were very young, and just added things to it, removed others and made it theirs. It had a special place in their heart and it was one of the things Leiyah missed the most, not yet having found a place that was purely hers. Serelle surprised her by starting the conversation, but obviously her sister wanted to deflect. "Tell me sister, has the Allfather sent any word, that you two shall return?"

Leiyah clicked her tongue, "Not yet. I don't even think he knew about the coronation."

"Mhh." Leiyah had a small cramp in her stomach and held a warm hand against it. "Sorry for making you sick."

"No you are not. You used to always do it."

It made her laugh. Then she was silent again. Leiyah took the initiative. "What is wrong?"

A long sigh, "You could always read me."

"You wear your emotions too easily on your face."

"Yes. Promise it stays between us?"

"Always."

A long pause. "I don't know if I want to be married."

"Oh. My sweet sister, you don't need to. If you do not wish it, then it will be so. Nobody can force you."

Unease was written clearly in her eyes, "You were forced."

Leiyah huffed, "I know. But you are the heir to this realm, nobody will force you to anything."

"We thought the same thing about you."

"Serelle this is not about me. You wish not to marry, and so you won't."

"What if father decides I do need to marry."

"You are far too important for the realm. Trust me, if you do not wish to marry, you won't. There is no reason to marry. If you never have children, then one of my children will ascend to the throne. You just do whatever makes you happy. Please Sel, for me. You have all the choices in the world."

Serelle had a tear running down her cheek now. "What is it? Why are you crying?"

"You didn't have a choice."

Leiyah hugged her close, ignoring the stabbing in her abdomen. "Please. Don't think that way. I am so happy. Sure, it didn't exactly happen the way I had dreamed off, but I got to marry the man that I love. And he is good to me. I hold no grudges, no regrets."

"I do. I should have been there. I should have stopped father. I should have made more of a protest to have you two live here. But I was a coward."

"Serelle, stop. You are not a coward. We were all scared of what the Allfather would do. And I doubt he would let us live here. If anything, I should have been more careful. I should have not insisted that father take me with him."

She was crying more now, when she said, "But then you would have never met Loki."

Leiyah let out a small laugh, "Please stop crying. Everything worked out fine. Nobody got hurt, and you have all the choices left open for you. You can marry any person you want, except Loki. Hands off."

Serelle had to laugh at that, "Pity, it looks like he knows how to properly treat his wife."

"He does, trust me." Serelle got quiet after that, walking around aimlessly, plopping down on a sofa, getting back up, walking some more, but staying quiet. Leiyah sat down and looked out the top window, watching the people walking, going about their business. Then Serelle continued, "What if I can't feel anything for a person ever?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember Darlan, the son of one of the lords papa works with?"

"Yes."

"Remember how you said you liked him, when we were younger. How you fancied him?"

"I do. Vaguely. Whatever happened to him?"

"He got married and has 3 children. But my point it, you felt those feelings before. Before Loki. You felt an attraction to somebody."

"Your point?"

"I haven't."

"Oh, so what? It is not like we were swarming with men here."

"But, Leiyah, I have never felt interested in anyone, not even remotely. No man, no woman, nothing. I fear something might be wrong with me."

Leiyah looked at her older sister, always there to protect her, now bared her secret and had no answer to it. She saw the fear in her eyes, saw the unease. "You flirt with plenty of people."

"Flirting is different, I want them to notice me. I want to one day feel sexual pleasure. But at the same time, I don't want them by my side the whole time. I can't imagine myself waking up next to them, talking about all kinds of trivial matters and such, I just... I can't. Alright, example; when you think of Loki, what do you think of?"

"How much I love him."

"No, more smaller things."

"Oh." A smile graced her lips, remembering his soft hair, the piercing eyes, the subtle smirk, "I imagine what we could do tomorrow, or what I could do for him some day. How much he makes me laugh when he isn't trying. How his hands fit mine perfectly, and how he is never too warm."

"And you love spending time with him. Love just doing stuff that couples do."

"I do."

"I don't see that for me."

Leiyah moved closer and took her hand, she always had such cold hands, so small. "You don't have to. Like I said, you don't need to marry. There are so many things you can do in your life. If a small thing such as marriage is not of importance to you, don't do it. Do it like old kings did, choose consorts."

"I don't know if you are joking or serious" Serelle laughed.

"Me neither. But you don't need to succumb to traditions, or certain regulations because someone dictated that that is the right way of living a life. No. You choose your right life."

A hug between them, "You always were so smart. I love you."

"I love you too. Always."

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Of course."

"What is it like to have sex?" Serelle blushed deep. She saw the looks between Loki and Leiyah. But she also knew, that like her, Leiyah had been a virgin.

"Your first time? It is different for everyone. It-"

"No, not the first time. Just in general. What does it feel like? How do you know what to do?"

Leiyah thought before answering, "Alright, to be frank, it is wonderful. It is exciting, new, familiar and brilliant all at the same time. You are so deeply connected to someone, and you yourself feel empowered. It makes you feel things you never thought you could feel. And it is addicting."

"What?"

"I can't get enough of him, everything he does is so amazing. He can make me lose control so easily. And once we are done, we just go at it again. After our wedding, once you left, we spent a week in bed, just exploring each other, and almost every night since."

"How are you not exhausted?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I want to experience sex. I want to feel that. I just, you know the stories we heard. It always sounded like a duty. Not for pleasure."

"Don't listen to those old women. Sex should be pleasurable."

Serelle asked, "Surely you were too exhausted to have any sex here, since you've been back."

A grin, "Oh, sweet Serelle. Every night."

"In your childhood bedroom! How scandalous." Leiyah laughed and hit her with a pillow.

"Thor would love to train with the guards here, he could finally learn something new."

Leiyah laughed at her husband's words, at the casual way he had said it. "I thought you said he hated learning new things."

"That is true as well. Perhaps he should stick with Asgard and Earth." Another laugh. The beautiful woman was currently sorting through things they had bought and separating them in functionality. Her stomach cramps were getting worse, and she felt dizzy and tired. Loki embraced her from behind, kissing her hair and holding her close. "Let us lie down for a while. We have nothing to do today anymore. Only the meeting tomorrow. Come." She sighed but agreed that some sleeping might do her good. Serelle had been feeling horrible two days ago but was up on her feet again today. Leiyah still at times thought of their talk. She wasn't worried about her sister. She had read of people who did not feel romantically inclined to anyone, and if that was the case then her sister would still be happy and have a full life. She would make sure of that. What worried her was the fear her sister had, about everything. She was alone so much, Serelle had always relied on her, but now Leiyah was so far away and with Odin watching her closely she could not leave for Vanaheim whenever she wished. "What are you thinking?"

A smile graced her lips, "My sister. She has been troubled lately."

"Any way I can help?"

"No, I fear this is something only she alone can overcome."

He hummed, wrapping his arm tighter around her, "Is she feeling better?"

"Yes. Only some light fatigue now."

"And you?"

"Fine." Loki could hear the lie but he did not press further. She was a bit feverish, and Loki had tried to help her in many ways. Some days she was feeling a lot better, others she was worse. Loki had asked a healer and they had assumed, that the stress of everything had caused her body to grow a bit weak and contract a cold. She would be fine with rest.

"We don't need to go. The council has been fine without you for a long time now. And they don't need me. Let us stay and make you feel better."

"Loki. It is your first council meeting, we will not miss it." Leiyah stood, gratefully taking his hand. She had felt even worse yesterday and today was a match. She had spent the day in bed, her stomach cramping horribly, tired and feeling very unwell. She was surprised to not have a cough or other symptoms of a cold. The only ones being; a slight fever, sweats and cold, tiredness and her stomach cramping. Loki helped her, bringing her soothing foods, reading to her and being on call when she needed. But today was important.

The lords and ladies of the council bowed to them, greeting them and some still saying congratulations. Leiyah smiled, but was happy to sit down again as the room had started to spin slightly.

"Now that we are all here; let us begin" Arvid started, "Our first order is the Winter Solstice. What do we want to do for it this year?"

One lady with short red hair asked, "Will princess Leiyah and prince Loki be with us?"

Loki answered, "It is not clear, but I doubt Odin will allow us to leave so soon again." Loki had made no secret out of the fact, that Odin had not wanted them to leave.

"So there won't be a show this year from the two princesses?"

"Most likely not."

Leiyah added, "But perhaps we can still do a showcase, let others perform. Serelle is still here. Perhaps we could combine it with the shows for the people."

Serelle agreed, "It would eliminate more planning. By simply adding a royal part to the shows we could prolong them and give more to the people."

"Wonderful. I will let you organize then Serelle. If Leiyah is still here, she can help."

"Certainly father."

"Another business is this years' grain. There is less of it, as many fields were used for war last year. We must find fields and make them grow fast, and prepare the broken ones for next spring."

A group of men answered, "We will find a way."

The council continued, it was trivial matters. Once the army was discussed, Loki gave some great insights on how to further training, how to involve magic wielders even more and how to protect borders more securely. Many of these ideas had been ignored by Odin years ago, but it seemed that this council took his word to heart and asked him to teach some of the brighter and stronger magic wielders in the army. It continued on like this and Leiyah felt more and more faint with every passing second. She was hungry, but the thought of food disgusted her. Adding to that she felt a weird pull in the region she felt her magic the strongest. As if it were trying to break out. She swallowed it down.

"Are there any plans of the Allfather visiting the royal city?"

Leiyah looked up, her vision swimming slightly, "What?"

"It is a concern of the people. With Loki now being prince, does this mean the Allfather could set foot in our city?" A younger lord asked.

Loki answered, "I do not think so. Odin is not as concerned with me as he may have many believe."

Leiyah said, "And if he can't swear his secrecy he cannot be admitted."

"But it is the Allfather."

Serelle clicked her tongue and whispered to her sister, "How long still, I would like to know."

Leiyah was about to respond when a sharp pain in her stomach made her bend over. "Leiyah!" Serelle was bending over her, "I thought you were feeling better."

Loki was holding her, "She is feeling worse, she has hardly been eating."

Arvid was standing at the top of the table, worry in his eyes. "Please, bring her to the healers. She should have gone days ago." Both Serelle and Loki stood, ready to guide her, as well as two guards from the back and four council members. Loki smiled gratefully, "I will manage. Please continue." Loki lifted his wife up, who was clutching her middle and walked her out of the room to the healers. There they immediately sprung into action. Loki was asked to wait outside, which he did after severe pestering.

It felt like an eternity, when in reality it had only been ten minutes before the door opened again and a healer beckoned for him to come inside, stating Leiyah wanted him there. He heard rushed footsteps, Arvid with wife and daughter, but the healers stated that Leiyah only wanted her husband right now.

She was drinking a small potion, which made some of the color return to her face and the eyes cleared a bit. Loki took her hand and waited.

The head healer stated, "It is nothing bad, Your Highnesses. But we must work with it accordingly. More importantly you must."

Leiyah was worried, "What is it?"

The healer smiled, "Congratulations, you are expecting a child. I would say you are 6 weeks along."

Loki's heart which had been beating faster than ever, stopped. "I am pregnant?"

The healer nodded and made the particles above Leiyah show her the small life inside of her. Leiyah turned to Loki who was watching it.

"But why do I feel so sick?"

"Well, Your Highness, have you been eating?"

"Not recently. I have been throwing up a lot."

"You need to eat, your child is trying to tell you that it needs food. And maybe try different foods. I will provide a list with foods that are very good during pregnancies. And another thing we need to look out for is your magic. It has been causing you to feel sickly, as well as all the stress you have been having."

"Meaning?" Loki was now alert, wishing to know how to help his wife.

"It means, this child has a lot of magic running through it, it will affect her in ways we don't know. I will personally craft something to help with that. But it is vital now to train your magic daily, as we don't know which limits you will have, or which new powers. And less business. More relaxing and fun activities."

Leiyah mumbled, "We were in the middle of reorganizing the library."

"That will be fine, no heavy lifting later on in the pregnancy though. Have fun. Enjoy this time as much as you can. I will give you those potions, take one every 3 days, it will help. Also on your return to Asgard I will send a healer with you. She might be able to help you better than the ones in Asgard. Rest, fluids, food and simple, relaxing activities will make the cold- like symptoms go away." Loki shot his wife a look, remembering how beautiful she looked in his illusions and how he did not think sex was a simple activity. As if the healer could read his thoughts she added, "Sex is permitted. Her Highness will most likely be very aroused, as many are during pregnancies, and as long as it does not cause her discomfort it will be fine. Many also believe during the final month, sex can induce labor. Do what your body tells you to do, and any questions; I am here."

Leiyah nodded and watched the healer leave, waiting for Loki to say something. "So. I am pregnant."

Loki turned to his wife, looking into her beautiful eyes, down to her stomach. No signs yet. "Loki?"

"We will have a child."

"Yes."

Loki started grinning, grabbing his wife's hands and kissing them both, then kissing her mouth. "We are expecting a child."

"Are you happy?"

"Happy? Ecstatic. I could not be happier. We will have a child! Oh my darling, you have made me the happiest person in the 9 realms. Again."

Leiyah smiled and let a tear fall. "Are you happy about this?"

"Yes. I have been wishing for this for so long. I can't believe it finally happened."

Loki kissed her again and put a hand on her stomach, "Your family is outside."

She nodded, "We should tell them."

Loki opened the door with magic and the three concerned people came in. "Is everything alright? What did the healer say?"

Loki nudged his wife to tell them, "I am pregnant." Arvid only blinked, Kaylina stared at them but then smiled and Serelle let out a squeal and hugged them both. "Congratulations!"

Kaylina added, "I am so happy for you."

"Papa? Say something."

Arvid had tears in his eyes, "Oh my sweet children. I am so happy for the two of you."


	24. Chapter 24

Since finding out that Leiyah was pregnant and taking the prescribed potions, she was feeling much better. Mechel had been overjoyed and had started teaching her safe ways to let go of magic. Now it was 10 days away from their one year wedding anniversary and Arvid wanted to host a huge party. At this event the news would be proclaimed as well. Loki was still smiling, he couldn't stop. He hoped their child would look like her. He was helping everyone who needed help and helping repair things in the town. After two days they had returned to their nightly activities with more vigor than before. Leiyah had also started looking into books about parenting and pregnancies and had found so many different ones that she had bought them all, via carrier of course as the pregnancy was still a secret. Loki was currently sitting behind Leiyah on the bed, massaging her shoulders and neck. "Does this feel good?"

She moaned at a particularly tight spot on her right shoulder, "Yes."

He whispered into her ear, "I love it when you moan like that."

She laughed, "I know you do, that is why I am pregnant right now."

A sigh and warm hands on her stomach, "I love it when you say that. You are pregnant. You will have our child." She put her hands on his and sent out a few sparks. "I wonder what it will be."

"What are you hoping for, my beautiful wife."

"I don't care, as long as it is healthy. Either way I will be happy. As long as it gets your beautiful hair, and your eyes, and your smile."

Loki kissed her neck, "Well I want a girl, and I want her to look just like you."

"Why a girl?"

"Because then she will truly be ours."

She understood, "If it's a girl she can't be heir to the throne of Asgard. And Odin will not meddle into her upbringing."

"Exactly. Of course I want it to be healthy and happy, but if it's a boy, he will be taken from us. Raised to believe he will be king, until the day Thor has a son. I don't want him to feel like I did, believing you can be king when in reality you never had a chance. Of course, I, one day, want a son. Nothing would make me happier than to have so many children with you, but this, our first time, I want to do it our way. I want this child to grow up carefree. To just live and be happy."

"She could still be heir to Vanaheim."

"I have a feeling you were brought up differently."

"Perhaps. Well if it is a girl, I still want her to have your hair and eyes."

"I prefer your eyes, and your hair, your lips, your smile."

She laughed and hugged his arms tighter, "I am sorry for your childhood. And I will do everything in my power to raise our child the way we want it."

"Mhhh. I am sure you will. I know I married a strong woman. I think we timed this perfectly, married a year, a child on the way, many more to come."

Another laugh, "How many are we talking?"

"As many as we can."

"You will make me into a breeding mare." She laughed.

"Never. If ever you don't want to anymore, tell me. I will continue to ravage your body, but a contraceptive potion is easy."

"What if I only want this one?"

"Then I will have one child."

She kissed him, "I will want more. No worries."

Loki hummed against her again and conjured an illusion, 5 children around them, all girls. "Loki! I am sure we will have at least one son." One girl turned into a boy. Two girls were the youngest, one maybe around 10, the other 16. Their oldest daughter 30. Leiyah smiled. "I want this with you. But I hate uneven numbers." Another flick, and Leiyah looked down at herself, heavily pregnant. "You think after 5 pregnancies you will still desire me?"

"Oh yes. Every single one only proves how much I love you."

She hummed against his mouth, "No concubines?"

"Never. No illegitimate children. Only ours."

She laughed, she never doubted him. The illusion ended when someone knocked at the door. It was a boy who worked at the castle, "Excuse me your Highnesses, I have a letter for you." Loki extended his arm, motioning for the boy to come forward. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, have a wonderful day."

"You too." Leiyah smiled at the boy, who blushed and left. "He likes you. Can't fault him. You are beautiful."

She swatted his hand, "Who is the letter from?"

"Thor."

"Oh?"

" 'Dearest brother and sister, I hope you are doing well and everything is going smoothly. Mother and I miss you terribly. Heimdall has told me that father is growing agitated, not hearing from you and as you are both cloaked Heimdall can't see you. I hope you write soon, for if not, I fear father will wish your immediate return. Happy wedding anniversary. Wishing you the best. Thor.' Well, it had to end one day."

"Who says it does? Write Odin, or at least your mother. Let her know of our trips to the town and all the food we have been eating."

"No mention of the baby?"

"That seems like a definite reason for us to be sent back home."

Loki closed the letter and asked, "Can Heimdall see into Vanaheim?"

"Barely, he can see people, not the city itself or what we are doing properly. We might need to let him see us once. We could go on a picnic. I could cloak the baby."

"Good idea. I will write to mother, so Odin can stop being worried." Loki stood, pressed a kiss to Leiyah's head and one to her stomach and sat at the desk to write.

"How are you feeling, my starlight?" Kaylina was watching her daughter, every tiny move she made, every breath she took, every time a hand came close to her stomach. Leiyah had noticed this of course, her father did it as well.

"Very good, mama. Please don't worry. Many women before me have had children."

"I know, but not my daughters. Yet. And I will worry about you. Do you feel any different from two weeks ago?"

"No cramping anymore, no dizziness, no pain. Some nausea at times but I guess that is normal. And my magic is under control."

"I wish I could be with you the whole way."

Leiyah's eyes turned sad, looking down. "Me too. But the more I progress the more we will need to return to Asgard. Odin will wish it."

"I know. I wish things were different. But I know you will be great." Her mother hugged her, marveling at the strong woman she had become. She was so proud of her, having kept dignity and grace and a strength few had, over the last months. Her grandmother entered, smiling at them. "You must return to Vanaheim once the child is born. It needs a proper celebration. Not the ones Asgard sees fit."

A chuckle, "I will grandmamma. I promise."

"You must also think about whether you and your husband wish to remain in the castle in Asgard or find a place of your own."

"I don't know if the Allfather would allow us to leave."

"He needs to stop ordering you around."

Leiyah smirked at her grandmother, at the fire she still had in her. She wished to be just like her when she got older. "And also, don't let them talk you into not raising a son with magic. I know Asgard's views on that. Any child of yours will be a powerful seidr wielder. And I won't allow any disrespect on that side."

"I promise, no child of mine will be disrespected because of their magic."

Kaylina asked, "Does Loki wish for a son? An heir to Asgard?"

"No, he wants a daughter. To spoil her."

"Daughters are easier to raise. I raised a son and a daughter and would take a daughter any day again."

"Thank you, mother. I appreciate the sentiment." Arvid entered with Loki and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"You know what I mean. Your sister was a lot calmer and practically raised herself."

Loki chuckled and put a protective arm around Leiyah, "How are you feeling?"

She rolled her eyes, "I wish everyone would stop asking me that every 10 minutes. I promise I will tell you all if I do not feel fine. But I am fine. No discomfort, no cramps, just a normal day. The baby is too small for it to be a burden yet."

"I just want to make sure."

"I know and I appreciate it, but please, everyone, stop treating me like a porcelain doll."

Regiana nodded, "Rightfully so. Women are strong. We are the backbone of every family, without our strength, it would fall apart."

"Has your mother answered yet?"

"Yes, this morning after you left. She writes to bring her some more herbs and liquids. And she wishes us well and will delay our return for as long as she can."

"Your mother is a gift."

"She is." Leiyah looked out, to a distant cottage on the edge of the realm. "I wish we had more time, so you could meet Freya. She could teach you so much."

"Next time, my darling."

At night Loki was looking out into the night. Leiyah had fallen asleep instantly, tired from the magic teaching and the walk around the town. But Loki could not sleep. He looked over the gardens, watched some of the distant lights from the edge of the town, watched the lights on the side of the castle, a few people in the windows. He thanked the Heavens for their miracle, for their child, for his wife. He worried for them, already. He sent another silent prayer that it please be a girl. He did not want their child in Odin's clutches. And Odin would not care too much for a daughter. He wished Thor would finally find a wife, have children, or even ascend to the throne. He knew it was a horrible thing to wish for, but he found a new purpose, a new reason to live. And he wished to protect that. He'd do anything to protect it. This perfect little world he had found. He saw two people walking along the private garden; Vidal and Marielle. They kept asking if they needed anything, if they needed to work, but Leiyah had assured them that while they were here, they would rarely need them and to enjoy their time here. Calia had gone so far as to travel to her father's house, she would return tomorrow. None of them knew of the pregnancy. Loki looked over to where his wife slept, she hogged the bed when he wasn't in it. And her mouth was always slightly open. She was adorable. He wanted to stay. Knew this place was safer for her. Also, he felt accepted, useful, important. His ideas received praise and many were used. His magic was marveled at. His wit was respected. A small sigh from Leiyah, she had turned on her side now, having tugged more of the blanket to her. Soon she'd be two months. After three, they would have to return to Asgard sooner rather than later. A month, maybe two seemed like a long time, but for them it was a mere blink of the eye. Another sigh; Loki moved to the bed and climbed in, tugging at the blanket. She sighed and moved closer to him. Holding her close he whispered, "I will protect you with everything I have. Always."

The next day, Loki had asked their three friends to have tea with them. Leiyah was having an animated conversation about Calia's sister's new husband. Apparently, it was the third one and she still wasn't entirely happy. Loki started, "I asked you here because we have news and I thought it'd be wise to tell you all first, so we can prepare properly." He had asked Leiyah her opinion on that, she had agreed. With an upcoming return to Asgard they would need to figure everything out as soon as possible.

Calia looked concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Loki motioned for Leiyah to tell the news. "We are expecting our first child." All eyes widened and then cheering broke out. Yells of congratulations and happiness and joy were all there. "How wonderful. Yes, you are right, we must prepare properly for this."

Leiyah added, "This, Marielle, is where I must ask something of you. Your mother is the best birthing nurse I know. Do you think she could send someone with us as well? We are getting one from the healers here, but I would feel better if we had someone else with us as well."

"Yes, of course. I will ask her later."

"Next, we will announce this in a week at the festivities. And then it is only a matter of time before we must return to Asgard. You know you can always choose to stay here-" Her words were cut short by three denials, all stating they would return with the couple.

"You truly are great friends."

"We know. How far along are you?"

"7 weeks. Maybe after 3 months we must return. Once I start showing." 3 nods.

Loki added, "We might also need to add another guard, perhaps one from Asgard this time, even though I am uncertain about that. And we need to remodel rooms. But your safety comes first."

"Yes, dear husband." Leiyah rolled her eyes at him but appreciated the sentiment.

"These news could mean an abrupt voyage, doesn't it?" Marielle asked.

"It could."

Another nod. Nobody wished to leave, especially not fast, all needing a big goodbye. But if the Allfather commanded it, they might not have a choice. Calia smiled at Leiyah again, she had always loved children. "I am so happy for you. I know it was a fear you had."

"Yes. But it worked out perfectly."

The feast was in full swing. Kaylina and Arvid were dancing, Serelle sitting next to her sister and talking about nonsense. Loki was with their friends and other nobles. It was a merry gathering. The atmosphere was different from Asgard's feasts. Usually Loki would sit beside his wife and talk with her or their friends, but here Loki was accepted, was welcome. Arvid had invited some special magic wielders and had immediately introduced them to Loki. Arvid may not say it but he always wanted a son, and to now also have a grandchild on the way, Arvid was overjoyed. Kaylina had also never seen her husband so content and relaxed. The prince with the black hair and green- blue eyes was happy with his conversation, having arranged a few meetings in the upcoming weeks with magically gifted men and women. Many times though he would look up to the sofas where his wife was sitting, laughing and sharing stories with her sister and grandmother now too. She had a casual hand on her stomach, as if expecting to feel something at any moment. He knew it was too soon but he couldn't wait.

"I heard you are quite the trickster when you wish to be." A lady close to him asked.

"Yes, I do enjoy them."

"Stories of your pranks on your brother have reached even us."

"My brother is easily fooled and tricked. What other stories have you heard of me?"

"Many, my prince. Your legacy proceeds you, but from what I have seen, I can tell that the stories might have been exaggerated."

"I assure you, many of the horrible stories you have heard of me are true."

"But those are in the past. We believe not to judge others by past mistakes, but to view them for ourselves. Take stories of the Allfather. Beloved and marveled at by many, yet he kept you and the princess confined."

Loki had been paying closer attention to the people's view on Odin, and it was a topic he would need to discuss sooner or later with Thor, as heir. Unhappiness with a ruler can lead to revolutions or worse; war. Arvid clapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse us, I think it is time." He went to Leiyah and took her hand and stood beside Arvid who cleared his throat and everyone quieted. "Hello again, today is a special day for our princess Leiyah and prince Loki. Today is their one- year wedding anniversary!" Cheers erupted from the crowds with loud hollers. The couple grinned and Loki pulled her tighter, kissing the top of her head which resulted in more cheers.

Arvid continued, "Now when I first brought my daughter to Asgard with me, I did not know she had been spending time with Loki, nor did I see their feelings over the course of the next year. I know I made mistakes, and I might not have been the father either of you had deserved at that time, but I do hope I can make up for that now. I think I can speak for all of Vanaheim, that you two show each other love in many subtle ways, you two truly are a match made by the Heavens. I could not be prouder, and I think I can speak for my wife as well, that watching you two, seeing your plans and your ideas for a future, is truly inspirational. I wish you all the best in your many decades still to come." More cheers and love was coming from the crowds.

"But there is one more thing. Something I am even prouder to talk about. Because this is not only important for Vanaheim, but also for me as a father. Because, this lovely couple here, is expecting their first child." The room went crazy, trumpets sounding, fireworks, streamers flying everywhere. Loki and Leiyah walked down into the crowd and accepted well- wishes and prayers. Loki kept a hand on Leiyah's waist, ready to pull her aside if it needed to come to that. He looked into the eyes of the people and accepted their words with a smile.

"Everything you hoped for?"

Leiyah smiled up at her husband, the way his eyes shone, and she melted at the look in his eyes. He looked at her like she was the world. "Yes. I am very happy. And I can't wait to give you my second present later."

He kissed her slowly, not worrying what people would say. "Thanks again for the ancient spell books."

"You are very welcome. And thank you for the beautiful dress."

"It was more for me anyway. I love seeing it on you."

"I think you will love what I have underneath it even more."

"Do tell."

She smirked and kissed him again, whispering against his mouth, "Nothing."


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a bit of fluff. **

**Guys please comment, it would be much appreciated. **

It had now almost been two months since the announcement of the pregnancy, and many things have been keeping the people busy. Arvid and Kaylina were busy preparing a new room for their grandchild, Serelle was taking up more and more reigning duties and the couple was helping Serelle were they could, as well as enjoying their time together and the pregnancy. Leiyah had had very little morning sickness but was more tired, spending more time in bed. Another factor she had, one neither she nor Loki minded, was that she was incredibly aroused constantly. She could smell Loki and want to sleep with him. Loki loved taking care of her. Late night snacks, backrubs, baths or being dragged to bed, did not bother him whatsoever. Especially not after her 14th week when she had started to develop a small bump. Nothing too big, just a small bump that had Loki so excited. Loki now wished her to wear tighter clothing, so she could show it off. At times Leiyah would oblige him. Currently they were on a small ship, traveling along the plains. Loki had taken off their concealment charm, but Leiyah had a small glamour on her belly, so that if Heimdall or Odin were watching, they would not notice the child.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special."

She huffed and sat back down. They weren't far from the castle, a few walking minutes actually, but they had been flying for a good hour; just overlooking the city. Loki steered them to a plain area and landed the ship. He helped her out of it and took her hand, leading her through a small tree path. "What are we doing here?"

"Would you let me surprise you? You will see in a few seconds." She huffed again and felt Loki put the concealment on again. "What could you possibly show me that requires us to be hidden?"

"Leiyah, I beg you, wait a few seconds." A click of the tongue but she continued on with him. Loki pulled her through one more set of trees and stood in front of a house. Out of off- white stones, two stories high with lots of windows and a beautiful beige porch in the front.

"What? What is this?"

"A very late anniversary present, and one for our baby."

"I- I don't think… I understand."

He walked her to the door and opened it with his magic to reveal a giant parlor. "This my darling, is a home for us, when we decide we need some alone time." Her eyes widened, looking around the parlor. There was a giant set of stairs leading upwards and two open ways, one to the right and one to the left. Behind the stairs was also a door. A giant chandelier was hanging down and Leiyah was still only looking around.

"So?"

"What? Why? How?"

He chuckled and took her arm, leading her towards the left, "One question at a time. I thought, if we were to stay or come back often, we could have a place that is entirely ours. No families, no servants, no guards. Just us. I think that answers two of the questions, as for the how; I asked your father if there is any unclaimed land close by, any houses or cottages. He showed me this place and for the last two months, I have been rebuilding it. I wanted something that is entirely ours. We will be our own little family very soon and I want us to have a refuge space. It is close enough to the castle, and we can still stay there and only stay here a few days." He looked at her. She was looking at the cozy dinner room, which was attached to a kitchen. A small bathroom. Further along was a room made out of glass, overlooking a beautiful garden. The next room was a cozy sitting area and attached to that was a library with blank shelfs. They had made a full circle and were back at the stairs.

"You did this for us?"

"Of course."

"I love you so much." She pulled him down and kissed him hard. "Your surprise me every time. I love this so much. This is brilliant."

Loki's eyes were sparkling and she was walking towards the stairs. "Upstairs, only two rooms are done. Well three if you count the bathroom."

"How many rooms are up there?"

"Seven."

"Seven? What are we doing with so many rooms?"

"Well, for the future."

She smirked at him and reached the first door and looked at him questioning. "Our room" he answered. She opened the doors and marveled at the resemblance of their room in Asgard. "This is incredible. What is the other room you had done?"

He pulled her by the hand into a room on the other side of the stairs and opened the double doors. It was a mix of a sitting room and a playroom. Canvases and paints, small toys and small magic books were there. He explained, "For us all, to just sit and relax. Play with the children."

The princess with the stars in her eyes smiled even brighter, "I can't wait. It is wonderful, Loki. I truly love it. Thank you."

"Anything for my queen. Would you like to stay here a while longer?"

"Yes. I think we need to break in our new bed. And I want to see the garden."

He laughed, "Sex and garden, I can do that. Garden first though, I imagine you will be tired after our session."

"Probably."

The garden was big and had many places where flowers could be put. Leiyah was walking around with a giant smile, pointing out trees and places where she wanted to mix certain flowers. She also wanted to grow a small herb garden for Loki and his potions. Then she attacked him, full on flinging herself at him and kissing him hard, wrapping her legs around him. Loki carried her upstairs and placed her gently on the bed. He looked her over and bid her to sit up, which she complied. He opened the lacings on her top and with one smooth motion had it over her head and on the other side of the room. His eyes immediately went to the small bump, half concealed by her pants but so beautiful. He began to open the lacings on the pants to remove them, leaving her in undergarments. His hands moved to her stomach, just wanting to feel it, the confirmation. He knew their baby was too small to kick or anything but he imagined it in there, happy, content, loved. Leiyah was moving, removing her bra to reveal her breasts. They had gotten bigger and her nipples more sensitive as Loki had found out recently, much to his enjoyment. Loki immediately snapped his clothes off, which made her laugh. "Eager?"

"You are so beautiful." Thanks to Loki, Leiyah had become more self- confident, enjoying herself and her body more. Now thanks to the pregnancy, she was even more confident. She felt great and her husband doting on her every second was a perk. Loki leaned down to capture her mouth in a tender kiss. She wrapped her hands around him and pulled him close. "I love you, Loki. Now and forever."

"I love you." Loki kissed along her neck, which always made her giggle, down to her chest and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She arched her back and grabbed his hair. He reached between her thighs to find her wet and ready.

Leiyah was lying cuddled close to Loki who had one arm under his head and the other on her stomach, "I think we will be very happy here." A few more weeks had passed and the couple had arranged furniture and decorations for their new home. Serelle had been extremely jealous, as she was not allowed to live outside of the castle. Kaylina appreciated the fact that the house was very close to the castle, should they feel lonely or need anything. Leiyah now had a bigger bump and was nearing the sixth month. Many people on the streets would stop the couple to congratulate them, and give advice. Leiyah did not fully appreciate the advice giving, as many had different things to say about the gender or how they should raise the child. A week ago the healer said they would be able to see the gender of the baby but Leiyah had seen the nervousness in Loki and had decided for them, that they would wait a while longer.

"I know we will. And thank you again."

She looked up at him, "For what?"

"That you gave me a home here." Leiyah's heart swelled and she got tears in her eyes. She got overly emotional lately. All thanks to the pregnancy of course. "You will always have a home with me. No matter where we are. But I understand what you mean. I had hoped you would feel at home here, accepted and loved."

"I do. I haven't felt this content in such a long time. I thought marrying you would be the highest I would ever feel, but now; I have you, soon a baby, and a purpose here. They truly do appreciate what I say here."

"I knew they would. You are a smart man, someone with experiences that should be used." Loki kissed her at that statement and pulled her even closer, stroking her beautiful stomach. He smirked and asked, "Did your fear of me not finding you attractive while pregnant finally stop?"

She chuckled and moved a hand on top of her stomach as well, "Well there is still the time after the pregnancy. Who knows what you will think of me then."

He nipped at her ear, "Even more attractive. Which is hardly possible."

"Perhaps later you need to show me how attractive you find me. But now I need to sleep, this child is truly exhausting me."

"Anything you want. Do you need anything?"

"No. Do you need to go somewhere?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to make you comfortable." He moved the pillows a bit and brought another blanket over. She snuggled even closer and sighed happily. Then she gasped, "Loki! Here, put your hand here." Leiyah grabbed his hand and moved it to the right side of her stomach and looked at him. Loki did not feel anything and then suddenly there was a little push there. He looked up into the purple eyes. "Our baby."

"Yes. I have been trying to get you to be there whenever it started moving. I think it likes the sound of your voice."

Loki smiled even brighter and leaned down to the stomach, "I am here, my little gem. I love you. I love you so much." Another small kick. Loki kissed the spot and then kissed the hand next to it, "I love you."

"Truly my dear, you are glowing. You look radiant."

"I think that is the crown, grandmamma."

"Nonsense. Pregnancy agrees with you. I never looked so beautiful whenever I was pregnant."

Leiyah smiled and took another spoonful of her soup, her favorite, potato and red lentil soup. The kitchen- chef had come up personally and had told Leiyah that if she ever wanted something special to eat, to always come down to the kitchens and ask for it. The cook never had the chance to have children. It had hurt her so much when she and her husband, who was the head of the gardening team, were told that children were not a possibility for them. Arvid had allowed them a leave for an extended time, to mourn over that fact. But once they had come back, they had cherished every young kid in the palace, taught every new apprentice they got and did it with a smile. She had cried when the announcement was made that Leiyah was pregnant. She had been there the day Leiyah had been born and had always treated her like one of her little helpers. Taught her secret recipes and gave her the kitchen gossip when she got older. Since the announcement the meals had for some reason been most of Leiyah's favorites. She had gone down to the kitchen and made a giant cake for the cook and her husband, who had been leaving peonies in their chambers every day, as a thank you.

Serelle nudged her, "Do you know the gender already?"

"Not yet, I think we will wait a while longer to find out."

"Mystery, I like it. I still think it will be a boy."

"Don't let Loki hear that, he is hoping for a girl."

"I get that." Leiyah had told Serelle about Loki's fear and Serelle had understood. They were sitting in the family quarters, enjoying a meal together. Loki and Leiyah had walked around the town today and had listened to some of the pleadings and wishes of the people, made children happy with their magic and accepted small gifts for their child. They both thought they had finally settled and were happy, but of course, good things never last. A rapid knock on the doors. Arvid looked up, nobody ever disturbed the family during dinner. "Enter."

A man, sweating and red in the face entered. "Apologies your Majesty, Your Highnesses. An urgent letter arrived for the Princess Leiyah and Prince Loki. From the Allfather."

Leiyah instantly felt nauseous. A hand on her stomach, Loki immediately behind her. Arvid stood to accept the letter. "Thank you, boy. Please, go rest now." The presence of the Allfather shook everyone, even if it was just by letter. The skies darkened slightly. Loki took the letter and opened it, willing his heart to stop racing. He cleared his throat,

" ' My dear boy, I feel it urgent to have you return to Asgard with your wife immediately.'" Leiyah let out a small whimper, " ' Many things are in motion and you have been gone for too long. Your mother misses you dearly and wishes for someone to talk to again. Please return immediately. Heimdall is awaiting your call. – Your father.'", Loki took a calming breath again, "I guess it had to end one day."

Leiyah's mind was racing, trying to think of a moment they had let the concealment slip. Was the baby affecting her magic without her realizing? Kaylina took her daughter's hand in her own, she was starting to breathe heavily. "Calm down, starlight. Breathe." Leiyah did as instructed. Loki looked at her, back at the letter and sat down, sighing.

Leiyah asked, "Did we miss something? Did I forget the concealment charm?"

"No my darling. We don't know Odin's motivations. But I fear we must go and pack, before he grows more agitated."

Leiyah stood, nodding, "I will start packing. Tell the others please. If they wish to stay longer, let them." With that she left, keeping her head high until she reached their rooms and let a few tears fall, shaking. She feared the Allfather, feared what he would do with the child, with Loki for not telling him, with her family. He was unpredictable. Hot- headed. She looked at the books Loki had got her, the fabrics, the paints. She felt Loki coming and made herself look occupied and calm.

"Don't pretend with me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Leiyah, this shook us all. They are all coming with us, by the way. They said they can be packed in an hour. As could we. Perhaps two."

"We should have told him. Once we found out."

Loki took the dress she was holding, "Then we would have been in Asgard the whole time. No. We did everything right. We would have returned. He won't hurt you. You are carrying a potential heir to the throne."

"I am not worried for me. I am worried for you, and our baby."

"I will protect you two with my life."

"I don't want that!" Leiyah half- screamed, "I need you with me. I don't want you dying, thinking it is the noble thing to do. If I had wanted that, I would have married Thor. No! I need you! We both do! I don't know how to do this without you."

Loki was taken aback for a second, "I won't let anyone let us get ripped apart. Sit, please. I will finish this."

Two hours later they were nearing the border of the city. Soon Loki would call on Heimdall. There was no reason to conceal the baby anymore. The skies were still darker and the people noticed the group leaving. Calia's mother had decided to come with them, for the duration of the pregnancy. And a healer was with them as well. Mechel had assured Leiyah that her powers were fine, nothing had slipped. His training and the necklace of her parents were channeling her powers in the right way. Leiyah was wearing a slightly tight- fitting dark purple dress, showing off her bump. Loki dressed in similar colors, neither wearing their crowns. Arvid had insisted that Loki take the crown with him. It was his.

Kaylina and Arvid hugged them both. Her grandmother had already said goodbye in the castle, murmuring obscenities about the Allfather. "If anything happens, come back. We will protect you."

Serelle was crying, "I forgot this would need to end. I love you, all three of you." Leiyah chuckled and hugged her again. "I will write."

Loki nodded at them all, took his wife's hand and said, "Heimdall! We are ready for you." A bright light, engulfing them all, a fast travel and then they were back in Asgard.

"Welcome home. The Allfather is expecting you, he decided on an early dinner feast." Heimdall said nothing else, but narrowed his eyes slightly at the pregnant princess. A small ship was waiting on them to bring them to the castle. There the others would go to their own rooms, unpack for them and the couple and show the healers where they would be staying. The couple were now walking to the feast hall. The doors were opened for them and Leiyah took another steading breath. A hand on her stomach, ready to protect their child, Loki more aware of his surroundings then ever. Thor's eyes widened at the approaching couple, pushing back Fandral. Frigga gave a small gasp and Odin looked down at them. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Welcome home."


	26. Chapter 26

Odin was watching Loki, the way he stood, slightly in front of his wife. They had finished the small dinner feast and were then all escorted to the family quarters. Leiyah had been quiet throughout the whole evening and Loki had been more watchful. Odin had stopped Frigga once, when she tried to go and talk to them. Now they were sitting in the lounge and were waiting for Odin to speak, but he was only looking at them. Thor had positioned himself slightly between them. There were no guards or servants in the room, but Odin was powerful. Frigga finally rolled her eyes and said, "I am so very happy for you two." She ignored the hiss her husband had given her, and moved closer to the couple, now in front of them, "I wish you would have written, but I guess it didn't matter. And I understand. Family for the mother is very important during the pregnancy. How far along are you?"

Loki answered, "Roughly six months."

Odin interjected, "So you must know the gender already."

"We hadn't had the time yet to have it found out."

"You should get on with it then."

A nod.

Frigga continued, "You look beautiful Leiyah, and you must be so happy. The both of you."

Leiyah gave a small nod, building up a ward around her and Loki. Frigga noticed. Thor said, "I am very happy, and I am glad you are back. Mother was starting to grow bored of me. And soon I shall be an uncle."

Loki sent his brother a thankful look, and then asked, "What is the urgent business that made us come back early?"

"Can't a father miss his son and daughter?"

"Of course." He looked to Leiyah, "Well if there is nothing of importance or urgency to talk about, I would like to bring my wife back to our rooms. This quick travel has tired her, me as well."

"Would you not like to spend time with family, Loki?"

"Perhaps tomorrow."

He helped Leiyah up, holding her close, walking her to the door. They felt Thor follow. Once out of reach of the Allfather, Loki asked, "Yes, brother?"

"Truly I am happy for you. I have missed you as well." He walked on the other side of Leiyah and gave her free hand a kiss. "Now I smell the cinnamon all over her. You seem healthy."

Leiyah smiled, Thor calmed her, "I am. Thank you. And thank you for your kind words."

"Why did Odin want us back? What is the urgent matter?"

Thor hesitated, but continued, "He saw something. A small crown being made, green emeralds and stars. He suspected. And, he heard someone call you prince."

"I am a prince."

"But not in Vanaheim."

A voice behind them, "You should have these conversations in a more private setting."

"Mother. I apologize for my cold behavior."

She shushed him, "You are now protecting your own family. But come, let us continue this conversation in your rooms."

Once there, Frigga poured them all tea and made a fire for them. "Now, I know what Vanaheim means when they call someone a prince. You were coronated, weren't you?"

Loki put a ward up, doubling up on the one Leiyah had already produced. Then he turned back to his mother and nodded, remembering the ceremony, the people who celebrated him. Frigga knew she was threading on dangerous ground here but asked tentatively, "Is that the reason you didn't come back?"

"Maybe. We were happy, we were safe, we were accepted and respected." Leiyah was still quiet, not touching her tea, both hands on her stomach. She wanted to be alone, she needed to devise a plan.

"I wish I could say I understand, but Loki, I am your mother. I missed you, I wished you to be here. I … I want you to be happy here."

"I know, mother, and I apologize if I hurt you. I missed you as well. But I did what I thought was right. To protect my family." He stressed the word, knowing it would hit right. Knowing it would be made clear that this child was his, truly connected by blood. It hurt her, but she knew it was his defensive mechanism. "Remember what I told you, you are so perspective, about everyone but yourself. Don't think I do not know what you are doing."

Loki turned, moving towards his wife, one hand now on the necklace from her parents. Nobody knew what it could do. Not even Loki. It seemed dangerous. "Leiyah, everything will be alright. Your child will have the best care here in Asgard."

Loki answered, "We brought a healer and mid-wife. They have been looking over Leiyah the whole time and we wish for it to continue like that."

"Your father will not like it. He will insist healers of Asgard will look after her too. You could be carrying a potential heir."

"Until Thor has a son."

"Loki."

He was about to say something but saw Leiyah shake her head slightly. She needed him to be quiet, to not cause trouble. "I apologize, a tense situation."

"Perhaps we could have your family come here. Maybe that would help."

Loki scoffed, "We can't have the ruling family of Vanaheim constantly be here in Asgard."

Thor nodded, "Perhaps only the queen and princess?"

"Take away the heir from the council? Bad enough we took another princess from the council."

"Loki." Leiyah's first words were sharp, her eyes wide, "Stop. Remember your vows."

Loki nodded.

Leiyah then stood, "As much as I am happy to see you again, both of you, Loki was not lying when he said I was tired. I must rest. Tomorrow perhaps we could have a family dinner."

Thor nodded again, kissing her on the cheek and hugging his brother, "Till Morrow."

Frigga looked over them once more, a sad look on her face, but left with her other son. The couple waited, until they were sure they were alone. Leiyah could feel Heimdall's gaze on them, but hardened her shield, her glamour. "I must tell you something."

His cool eyes landed on hers, "Yes?"

"I have a way out of here. But it is dangerous, and a secret."

"I have a way out too, but we will not land in Vanaheim."

"I know of your way, I'd rather not do that with a small child."

"But if yours is dangerous.."

"Not for us, for Vanaheim. It would be treason against Asgard."

"Tell me."

"This necklace, it isn't just a remembrance for my parents, but also a charm, that will help me control my powers, as well as being a gateway back to Vanaheim. If the time were to come, if we ever felt not safe…"

He ended her sentence, "We use this. And stay in Vanaheim?"

"Yes. But it needs to be the worst possible moment. This would mean war, and I am not sure Vanaheim could hold Asgards' forces. I know you and father have been talking strategy and how to strengthen the forces, but you never finished. But if we ever feel like there is no possible way out, this is our way out."

He was looking at the necklace, it did hold power, but hidden by the gem. A brilliant bit of magic. "If the time comes, I want you to promise me, you will take our child and go."

"No! I told you, I will not leave you. Either all of us go, or none. Is that understood?" There was a force in her voice, the voice of someone who had made up her mind, the voice of a queen. He nodded, "Together then."

She stood, "I am going to bed. Perhaps tomorrow, it will be better. I assume we will be knowing the gender of the child tomorrow. I hope your wishes onto the Norns have helped."

He stopped her once she moved past him, "I love you, I will protect you, both of you."

A smile was his only answer.

The next morning, Calia had informed them that Odin had scheduled an appointment for Leiyah, for the reveal of the gender. This had made Loki go into a fit, he had trashed their study room, as well as throwing daggers in the training room. Leiyah hadn't even tried to calm him down, needing to focus on herself. Calia and Marielle had been calming her down, bringing teas and having music on from Vanaheim. The clock struck 11 and guards knocked on their door, ready to accompany the princess to the healers. Loki was waiting in front of the examination room with Odin and Frigga. He looked upset and ignored his parents. Odin said, "We shall all wait outside, until the news are here."

Loki scoffed and said, "I will not let my wife do this alone."

"This is not a place for a man."

"Says who?"

Leiyah was thankful that Loki came with her and she motioned for her two friends to come as well. They had made it clear that they listened to Leiyah and Loki, not Odin. Leiyah almost sobbed when she saw the healer her own Healer on High had sent, as well as Calia's mother, her aunt. She was smiling and embraced the girl, "My dear child, let me look at you. I am so happy for you. Thank you for thinking of me."

"Of course, auntie. Who else but you?"

She was asked to lay on the examination table and the Healer on High of Asgard joined them. Junia, her aunt, asked if they could not do it, she had all the help she needed from the healer that had joined them from Vanaheim. Healer Eir stepped back and watched. The healer said, "My prince, if you were to please step behind the princess, so we can begin." Loki did, his hands immediately going to her shoulders. Junia asked, "Do you wish to know the gender of the baby?"

Before either of them could answer Odin said, from the glass behind them, "Yes, we do." She wrinkled her nose lightly but proceeded to prepare everything she needed. A hologram of the Leiyah appeared above them, the healers checking her health. "Very good, my princess. You are in excellent health. Any complaints?"

"None anymore. No more sickness, no nausea. I am hungry a lot more than usual."

Her aunt laughed and said, "You will be for a few months longer. Alright let me look at the baby." The vision above them changed, morphing itself into the baby inside Leiyah's stomach. Loki let out a small sound, Leiyah grabbed his right hand. She kept looking at the baby, ignoring the fussing of the healers. This was theirs, their little miracle. "Alright, it looks to be a very healthy baby. Growing perfectly, everything as it should be. Also- " she halted slightly, looking at the Allfather.

Leiyah asked, "What?"

"Your child has magic in it. I can't fully make out yet what kind, but the child is, shall I say, entertaining itself. Does it react to you at all?"

"Sometimes when we speak the baby will start moving."

"Let us try it, could you say something. To the baby, both of you, if you wish."

Leiyah moved her free hand to the side of her stomach, "Hi my little baby. I'm your mommy. We can't wait to meet you. We love you so much." The body above them moved, and Leiyah felt the movement against her stomach and gasped. Loki said, "You are so precious to us. We will protect you and love you forever." The baby moved again and Leiyah had tears in her eyes.

Junia smiled, "I think the baby is also protecting you, or helping you in a way. It is very aware of what is happening out there. It is making it hard for me to get a reading on the gender." The baby moved again, moving his legs closer together. Loki wanted to smirk, but thought better of it, their child was truly a miracle. Leiyah knew Odin would force it somehow to reveal the gender so she sent a little thought to her baby, to please let them see. The baby moved and Junia hummed in agreement. "Alright, let us have a look." Loki's grip tightened, he was painfully aware how Odin and Frigga were staring at them. It only took a few moments, seconds, but it felt like an eternity. He could feel his wife's heartbeat going faster and faster and then Junia finally spoke again.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you. You will, very soon, be the happy parents of a beautiful, strong and most importantly healthy, little girl." Leiyah let out a sob and chuckled then, Loki's heart was beating so fast. "A girl?"

The healer nodded, "Yes, a girl."

Loki bent down to kiss his wife, who had tears running down her face. Odin decided he wanted a second opinion, "Eir, would you please confirm this."

"Certainly."

There was an edge to Odin's voice. It was clear he had been hoping for a son, but Loki's prayers had been answered.

"Allfather, it is correct. Princess Leiyah is pregnant with a girl."

Frigga was smiling, she had never had a girl. Odin spoke, "Very well. Perhaps the next child shall be a son."

Loki ignored him and was whispering soft nothings to his wife. Once they were alone he said, "I am so happy. A girl. Our girl."

Leiyah had finally stopped crying and answered, "Yes. We did it. Oh she will be perfect."

"Of course, she is ours."

Leiyah chuckled and produced a pen and paper, she wanted to write to her family; letting them know the good news. Loki murmured, "Odin will not get his hands on this one."

"She could still be queen of Vanaheim."

"I don't care about that. It would still mean we get to raise her."

"Yes. I am very happy Loki. Thank you."

"No thank you." He leaned in to kiss her, wishing to portray all the love he had for her. Calia was sobbing slightly, and when Leiyah heard the noise she turned to her cousin.

"What is it, dear cousin?"

"I am just so happy for you."

Marielle was also smiling, "Me too. Vidal will be too."

Leiyah remembered her guard was still waiting outside, "Yes, I think we should go and tell him. As well as send off this letter and maybe inform your brother."

Loki helped her up and opened the door, they saw Vidal pacing and he stopped as he saw them. "And? I saw the Allfather leaving and have been waiting since."

Marielle kissed him on the cheek and Loki nodded to his new friend, "We are having a daughter."

Vidal broke out into a grin, "A girl? How wonderful. I am happy for you two."

"Thank you. I know she will adore you three so much."

The group smiled and walked the couple back to their chambers, promising to send off the letter, so they could rest. In front of the chambers was Thor.

"Ah brother, there you finally are. Tell me, brother, will I have a niece or a nephew?"

Loki opened the doors, thanking their friends and poured them all some tea. Leiyah smiled at the antiques of her husband and took a scone to eat. Thor took the cup but waited and huffed when Loki merely brought Leiyah one of her favorite fruits to eat. She laughed at that, "Loki. Tell him."

Loki smirked and sat beside his brother, "Well, dear brother of mine, you will be the uncle to a brilliant girl."

Thor bust out a loud laugh, and hugged Loki tightly, "Congratulations."

Leiyah smirked, "You will still need to find an heir."

"Ah, who cares. The next one perhaps, or the one after that. Is she healthy?"

"Very."

"I will teach her how to become the fiercest warrior in all the realms."

Loki laughed, "Don't let Sif hear you."

Thor waved him off and moved closer to Leiyah, asking for permission. He hardly had any reason to use his Fertility powers but now he wondered what they could do. Leiyah nodded and put her hands away from her stomach. Thor moved his big, calloused hands to her stomach and felt with his own seidr. First nothing and then the baby kicked and Thor felt the magic cursing through the child, the protection it put around it's mother, and how healthy it was. Thor beamed up at Loki, "Oh she will be strong. I can feel her love for you two" he leaned down and whispered, "Hi there little one. I am your uncle. I will teach you how to be strong and a fierce warrior. We can't wait to meet you." The baby kicked again, noticing her mother being relaxed, so she trusted the voice. "Do you have any backpain?"

"At times. Loki helps with massages."

"Let me try something." He ushered Leiyah to move a bit forward and sat so, that she was sitting sideways between his legs. One hand he kept on her stomach, the other on her back and then he thought really hard, his face contorting in concentration and warmth spread through Leiyah. Her back felt so much better and her daughter moved happily. She felt lighter and less tense. "Thank you."

He sighed and moved away a bit, "I've never really done this before. Perhaps we need to do this more. Please always come to me when your pregnancy ails you."

"I will. Thank you." Loki handed his brother a piece of fruit to get his strength back and sat down beside his wife. "I thank you brother. I know I don't always show my appreciation, but I am. I know my past crimes have been severe and unforgivable. But if you could, I would love for you to be a part of this. To be involved in our child. I want to try. To be better."

Thor smiled even wider and engulfed them both in a hug, before pulling back. "Of course, brother. That is all I wish. We used to be inseparable. And I know that I am partially to blame as well. I wish for us to move forward, closer than we were. I want to be a good uncle for this child and further children."

Loki smiled and nodded, hugging his wife closer. She smiled at him, "Are your worries eased now?"

"Very much. Now we can focus on the nursery."

"Yes. We should try to create something similar to our home in Vanaheim. I loved what you did there."

"We can start tomorrow by throwing out one of the walls and expanding our chambers."

"Sounds great."

Thor interjected, "Wouldn't father want her to be raised in the official nursery?"

Loki answered, "I don't want that. Our children shall grow up with us. And then the rooms beside ours can be transformed into bedrooms for them."

Thor nodded again, wondering what all of this could mean for Asgard in the future.

A letter arrived in Vanaheim, carrying the royal sigil of the princess of Vanaheim. It reached Serelle first. She saw the emblem and the green writing and ran to her parents, both of whom were in the throne room. "A letter, from Leiyah."

Her father ushered her to the private chamber on the side where he then urged his daughter to read the letter aloud.

"'Dear Family. I hope you are well and don't miss us too much. We certainly miss you and the fun we had during the last few months. We are very thankful for and to you. Our welcome was as expected, concealed in concern and love. The reality was slightly different. I can't write it out properly. But know we are well and no harm has come to us. We are continuing in our quest in the library, there is little else to do for us. Loki will grow restless again I feel.

Now onto the reason I am actually writing to you. The baby. Like mentioned, we are all fine and so is your grandchild. It is growing steadily and healthily. Apparently it has strong magic and reacts to my emotions. The Allfather wanted to know the gender and we had the examination just a few minutes ago. You will be happy to hear that you will be the grandparents and aunt to a girl.' Oh my. A girl. They must be so happy, they wanted one.' We are very happy and to know that she is healthy is more important to us than anything else. I assume the Allfather will send for you when the time comes, but perhaps I will write to you as well. I want you all to meet her soon after we do. I miss you loads and send you Loki's and my love. Leiyah.' Can you believe it? A little girl."

Kaylina had tears in her eyes and even Arvid dabbed at his eyes. "How wonderful. Oh I am so happy for them."

Arvid nodded and hugged them, he wanted to be a better father than he had been. He wanted to be worthy.

Kaylina chuckled and said, "A possible heir is secure for Vanaheim then I guess."

"Yes. We continue with the female side. Good. We make better choices anyway" Serelle laughed.

Arvid agreed, "Yes, perhaps this realm will prosper with a female head."


	27. Chapter 27

The couple was back in the library. They had gone back to their routine of organizing the library, and had gotten a great deal further. Leiyah had hoped they would have been done by the time the baby came but it did not look so well. Loki had found some more books about design, decorations and children's rooms and had sent them all to their rooms. At nights they would look over them, trying to figure out what they wanted their daughter's room to look like. Neither Frigga nor Odin had come to the couple's chambers after the reveal of the gender, but they did not mind. Thor more often than not ate with them in their rooms and helped Leiyah with any ails. This had been the first time Loki had seen his brother so excited for the use of magic. He kept reassuring them that the baby was fine and happy, but Leiyah knew this. She could feel it. Junia had also come by every other day and checked on the progress of the pregnancy. She was very happy with how it was progressing. Her parents had sent over a crib that Leiyah had used when she was a baby. A nursery maid had come to talk to them, wishing to persuade them to have the princess in the official royal nursery but Loki declined. Nicely if you asked him; a bit forward and mean if Thor had been asked. She had suggested colors as well and Leiyah had nearly gone as mad as her husband. No she would not push the color pink on her daughter, nor purple. She did not wish to pre- program the child before it even had its own mind to speak. They had chosen a light green for the room and had started as quickly as they could.

"It is nice to be back at this again, but the excitement is not the same as before."

Loki hummed.

She looked over, he was looking at books about Odin's own family and history. "Where is your head?"

He looked to her, realized her watching him and closed the book, "Nothing."

"Loki. Did you forget to whom you are talking? I am your wife."

He smiled sheepishly, "You are right. I am just… I guess the word is… worried for the future, or cautious, perhaps."

"Why?"

"So many books have been written about Odin and his family, his deeds. Books have been and will be written about Thor. And in one of these books, our children will be mentioned. I am certain of it. What I am uncertain of, is the accuracy or the way they will be described. I don't want them to only be mentioned as the children of the princess of Vanaheim and Odin's adopted Jotun son, the one who invaded Earth and killed thousands."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him, "They won't be. I know I am not Heimdall, nor am I full elf, but I do know that our children will be great at whatever they do. They will be important for our and the future history. And so will you. Please ease your worrying. I will be with you through every step."

"Even if I try to take over a realm again."

She laughed, "Even then."

Loki kissed the top of her head and then proceeded to touch her stomach. He felt his daughter kicking slightly, she was strong. "Is she bothering you?"

"A little, I visit the toilets more frequently now than I did when I was a baby myself. But she is perfect and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Shall we stop for today? Rest?"

"No. Another hour. And then I wish to visit the market space again. I wish to have a bracelet made for our daughter."

Loki pulled her closer and bent down to kiss her. He said against her lips, "We can do that tomorrow. I have plans for you later."

A grin formed on her lips, "What kind of plans?"

"Ones that involve a massage, a bath, a table, a bed and multiple orgasms."

She kissed him again, "Maybe we should also continue then with the library tomorrow."

"Maybe." Loki picked her up and using magic he rarely used, he teleported them to their chambers. She giggled as he laid her down on the couch, gently. "With what do you wish to start? The massage or the orgasms?"

She answered, "The massage actually. My back is killing me." He positioned her, so she was sitting between his legs and went to work. His fingers warmed from the magic pressed perfectly against the aching spots on her back. He moved up and back down, sending small sparks against the worst aching spots, making her moan. He massaged her shoulders, her neck and her upper back; relishing in the feeling of her moving against him and her moans. He moved his hands to her stomach, sending small sparks into her stomach. She moaned and the baby kicked, "She likes that." He kissed her neck. "Maybe a bath now?"

"On one condition."

"Hm?"

"You join me."

"Anything you wish."

He stood up and opened his tunic, pulling it over his head. Leiyah looked him over and smiled up at him. She touched him and felt a small purr going through his abdomen. Loki pulled her up and kissed her, opening the lacings on the back of her dress, "You are so beautiful."

"I know."

He smirked again and pulled her close, "You drive me crazy. Let's start that –" the door opened and two gasps came. Loki turned to see two maids standing there. "Forgive us your Highnesses, we thought you would still be out. We wanted to refresh a few things."

One of the maids raked her eyes over Loki. A few decades ago she had been one of the frequented ladies of Loki. Since his marriage he hadn't gone back to them. Unlike other lords who after marriage frequently visited the maids. Some of the maids had thought it would change, especially now that the princess was pregnant, but according to this, it wasn't the case. "Get out. You can clean the rest tomorrow. We will be in town."

"Yes, my prince. I apologize again."

The other one, the bold one, asked, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"No. You can go."

The maid pulled the other one out, "What are you trying to do?"

"She is pregnant, she obviously can't make him happy. She can't please him."

"Stop being stupid. Prince Loki is happy. Entertain someone else." She left and did not wait for her.

Loki was making the bath for the both of them, while Leiyah was undressing. She felt comfortable with her stomach, Loki had been reassuring her the whole time, since she was pregnant. Lavender and jasmine scents filled the chamber and Loki helped her into the tub, settling in behind her. She sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you for being so wonderful to me."

"We soak for a few minutes and then I promised orgasms, didn't I?"

"Yes, I believe you said bed and table."

"And bath." And his hand moved lower, finding her clit and rubbing over it softly. A small gasp left her. His other hand was stroking every bit of skin he could reach. His hands were so big, so strong and they felt incredible on her skin. Her nipples hardened and he pinched each one, eliciting another gasp. She felt his hardened member on her backside and moved against him. "You are divine."

"I think a bed would be a better spot now."

"Whatever my queen wishes."

He got up to get two towels and first dried him and then her off. She smiled at him and then reached down to grasp him, "Still hard. For me?"

"Always for you."

"I want to thank you. Lay on the bed for me. On your back."

"I like it when you are commanding."

She laughed, "If only the court could hear it. Loki likes to be commanded."

He chuckled as he leaned back and said, "Just as much as I like commanding."

"Don't I know it."

She kissed him, once, twice, and then moved lower. Kissing across his chest, sucking on each nipple, slightly scraping them with her teeth. Over his stomach, on each thigh, back to his stomach and across the area that was close to his penis. He watched her as she looked at him and then took him in his mouth. He hissed and threw his head back as her tongue licked up the vein on the underside. A hum and a moan. He fisted the sheets and watched her pull off. She wrapped her breasts, which had gotten bigger, around his dick and started stroking him up and down. "By the Norns. Stop. Too close. Want to be inside you."

"You know you can't get me pregnant again."

"I can try."

She chuckled and straddled him, never breaking eye contact, she grasped him firmly and guided him into her. Two moans, Loki's long, slender hands, coming to grasp her hips and rocking up into her. The only thing which could be heard were gasps, moans and small whimpers. Both wanting to make the other person feel good. But they were both far too close and came in small whimpers. Loki kissed her and wrapped her up. "My wonderful wife, you are truly divine. I must have you again." Loki made good on his promise, many orgasms later, many ruined surfaces later, the couple was laying on blankets in front of the fireplace, content in their embrace. Leiyah was playing with the fire, making small figures appear in them. "I wonder who she will look like."

He hummed into her hair, "I hope you."

"Oh hush. I want her to have your nose, and your eyes, and your hair."

"Your lips?"

"Naturally, they are perfect."

"I couldn't agree more," he leaned in to kiss her and nip at her lower lip. Leiyah moaned into the kiss and summoned more pillows for them. "I can't believe she will be here in less than two months. Time really did fly."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

Loki looked down at her, wondering if she was joking or not.

"No truly. The pain. And a head will come from there, and a body. You know better than anyone else how tight it is." He hummed. "I will help you in any way I can."

"I know. I need to ask mamma if she will come when it is time. I want her to be here."

"Of course. I doubt she would want to miss it." Leiyah smiled again and summoned one of the books about babies and children. She positioned herself in a way, in which both could read it. A knock interrupted them. "Who is it?"

"Me brother. May I come in."

"A moment." He summoned a loose tunic and pants for him, and a black dress for Leiyah. Thanks to their magic they didn't even need to move to put on their clothes. They stayed in their position; in front of the fireplace with pillows and blankets around them. "Come in." Thor entered, looked at them and tried to suppress a smirk. "Cuddling in front of the fire? How romantic."

"If you are here to taunt you may go again."

"I actually come bearing news. After our fight with the Dark Elves, we thought it was all quiet, but apparently a small group has formed. Wishing revenge for their fallen leader. And this has now reached father."

Loki questioned "And what do you need me for?"

"Loki, I do not deny that you are a smart strategist. And father sees it too."

"That is new development."

"General Vignir has asked for you. He wants your help."

"What for? To plan an attack?"

Thor swallowed once, "And to have you come with us."

"No."

"What?" This time it was Leiyah.

"Absolutely not."

"But, Loki, this is what you wanted. To be needed. To use your skills again."

"But not right now."

"Brother, listen to reason. If we defeat them now, and put them back into their place, there will be no more rebellion for a long time."

"Then go do it."

"We need your help."

"No, you do not."

"Yes, we do."

Leiyah touched his arm, "Loki, you know how to plan the perfect battle. I know it. Why not help them."

He gripped her hand, "I will not leave you. Not when you are so close to the end of your pregnancy." Her eyes softened, understanding him and realizing what this would mean for them as well. But then she looked up at Thor. She saw the pleading and the urge. Loki continued, "Why does Odin suddenly want me to participate?"

"I don't know Loki. But maybe that is good. He obviously does. He might want to move forward."

"My darling, think of it. It is a great responsibility. You would do brilliantly."

"Do you wish me to go?" Loki had made his face cold, unreadable.

"Of course not. I will be worried every second. But I know how important it is for you to be a part of this. And I want you to feel that."

He turned back to his brother, "How long do you estimate we will be gone?"

"Not too long. Two months maximum."

"One month. And I can't even guarantee that."

"Loki, we can't put a limit on a war."

"You said it was a small rebellion."

"But you know the Dark Elves."

"One month."

"Why?"

He gestured to his wife, "I will not not be here during her last few weeks. And I want to be informed immediately if something is going wrong. If she needs me. Promise me that, and that I get to leave if it were to happen. Then, and only then, will I agree."

Thor looked over to Leiyah, who gave a small nod, and sighed, "Very well. I promise you, you can leave if the need be. And I assure you, you will be here during her final days."

"Weeks."

"Weeks, then. Do you agree then?"

"Yes. I will talk to Vignir tomorrow and plan a strategy."

"Not tonight?"

"No."

"Loki."

"Go, Thor. You are already taking me away from my wife during her first pregnancy, do not think you will rob me of this night." Thor looked ready to protest, but then again Leiyah was the reason for this change in Loki. He nodded and left again, walking to his father to inform him. He kissed his mother and nodded to his father. "And?"

"He agreed. He will be planning out the strategy tomorrow with Vignir."

"What is more important tonight that he can't do it?"

"His wife. I also needed to promise him, he could return in a month and if anything happens with Leiyah he returns immediately."

Frigga nodded, "It seems like a reasonable request. Leiyah has hardly two months left and Loki wants to be here."

"If every soldier were to leave when their wife expects a child, no war would be won."

"He is your son, Odin. And this is his first child."

Odin nodded, he needed Loki. Loki saw through battles and peoples faster and smarter than anyone he knew. "What was he doing? I have hardly seen him since his return."

"He was with Leiyah in front of the fire."

He nodded again.

"I am proud of you."

He kissed the top of her head, "You will tell someone as soon as you feel different. I will come immediately. I don't care what it is. I will come. And no more than a month."

"I know, my darling. I will be waiting. I promise not to have her without you."

Loki hummed, wishing to savor this moment. "We haven't even talked about names."

"I know. I was hoping she would give some signs, some magical inclination. But there has been none yet."

"But the healers have said she has magic."

"Yes, strong at that, but what it is nobody knows. I guess we will figure it out once the time comes."

Loki was quiet, just looking into the fire, marveling at the little figurines Leiyah was creating. She absentmindedly put one of his hands on her stomach and he felt his daughter kick. Leiyah sighed happily, content to be leaning into her husband and just relaxing. "Tell me not go."

"What?"

"Tell me to stay. I will go to Odin right now and tell him I won't go. That I belong here, with you and our daughter. That I don't care what he thinks of me, what he will call me; I will stay."

She was looking at him, assessing him. "If I thought that was what you truly wanted, I would go to Odin and beg him to let you stay here. But I know you. You do want to go. You wish to be useful. You wish to be needed. I promise you, I will be fine. We both will. And when you come back, it will only be a short while and then we have her to ourselves."

"When I come back?"

"I have all the faith in you that you will not die. And if you do, I will find a spell to revive you, only to kill you again." He laughed out loud and kissed her.

Leiyah was sitting in the family quarters, reading one of the books Mechel had brought for magic in children. It was dull and nothing she didn't already know. She felt the eyes of Odin and Frigga on her but decided to not interfere. If they thought she didn't notice perhaps they would stop after a while. Loki was gone with Thor, planning strategy. Leiyah rolled her eyes at another passage, talking about objects used for the restraining of magical power in children. There was no use, magic needed to be let out, and it was better to learn it when young then to have the full power crash on one when older. "What troubles you my dear?"

Frigga's gentle voice shook her out of her reading. "Nothing." She smiled and returned to the book.

"Is the book not to your liking?"

"Oh, there are just a few things I do not agree with and some which I already know. I feel like I read all of them already."

Odin looked at her closely and asked, "If I am to understand correctly your daughter is a possible heir to the throne of Vanaheim, is that correct?"

"Yes, but since my sister is not yet on the throne, we will have quite a while until we reach that point."

"Mustn't she undergo some training?"

"Not this early. She will be allowed to be a child."

"Well, let us hope the next child is a boy."

"Of course, Allfather."

Leiyah returned to her book, one hand now protectively on her stomach. The baby was quiet and Leiyah knew it could feel the unease going through her mother. The doors opened and the brothers walked in, Loki immediately making a line for his wife to sit next to her. Odin questioned them, when it would start.

"We leave tomorrow. Vignir believes we have everything planned out."

Leiyah looked to Loki, "So soon?"

"The sooner I can be back. A month. I promise."

She nodded, more worry easing its way into her. "And you are certain you planned everything?"

"It is only a small rebellion. I have thought of everything. And I will be there."

Leiyah leaned a bit closer into her husband, wishing to remember the shape and the feel of it. It would be cruel of fate to now take him from her, after so much hardship. "Don't die. Remember what I told you."

"I will come back. And then perhaps you have found a name."

"I will wait for that until you come back."

"Very well." He could sense her worry and voiced a thought, "Perhaps you would feel better going home to your parents for this month?"

Before Leiyah could respond, Odin said no. Everyone looked at him. "She is so far into the pregnancy, we wouldn't want to cause more stress on her body. We will make sure she is happy and comfortable."

Frigga shot Loki a look, meaning not to challenge him and he sighed, "Very well. Take a walk with me. Our last one for a month." She smiled sadly but took his hand.

"Please do not worry for me. I will come back with not a single scratch."

"I will hold you accountable to that. Promise not to do anything reckless."

"I won't. I have too much to lose now. And take care of yourself. I want to come home to find you healthy and glowing." She smiled again and snuggled closer.

That night the couple merely held each other close, loving the comfort they brought each other. Loki fell asleep but Leiyah kept watch over him. Remembering each line, each curve, each strand of hair. She sent prayers up to her ancestors to keep him safe. She had confidence in him, but as he said, there was much to lose.  
As the warriors rode off towards the Bifrost, Loki kissed his wife one last time, touched her stomach and sent a little spark into it, which made the baby move and rode off. He looked back once, to find a single tear running down her face. It was almost enough for him to turn back and stay. But she was right, he had to go. He would prove himself and write history for their daughter.


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope you all are staying safe and inside. Things have been crazy around here, and I was busy, busy. I was put on unpaid vacation, so I hope I can write more now. **

**Please leave some comments guys. Thanks for all the support **

The month was almost over and there had been no word from the soldiers, Thor or Loki. Odin was content, saying no news were good news. He was certain that nothing had happened and that the threat had been dissolved. Leiyah was counting the days impatiently. She had been reclusive, spending more time with her friends and in the library. She had almost finished the nursery and had decided that they needed another baby- bed for their own bedroom. For the first few weeks, at least. She had more regular check- ups, her baby was growing strong and healthy. As of late, Leiyahs magic was all over the place. She felt a different sort of magic stirring in her. Junia had assured her, that it was just the baby testing out her own power. The necklace and Mechel were helping her keeping it under control. Her gaze was fixed on the Bifrost. A hand on her stomach, the other on her necklace. She knew what Loki would want if something had happened to him. Return to Vanaheim immediately. Keep herself guarded and shielded. A hard kick from the baby. "Hush, he will be back soon. And then we will have you all to ourselves. Calm my angel."

A voice behind her almost made her jump, "Do you need anything?"

"Calia, you startled me. No, thank you."

Her cousin came closer, "You've hardly eaten today. Come to think of it, you haven't eaten a lot this month."

"I am not hungry, but I do eat."

"Loki wouldn't want you to starve yourself, or the baby."

"I am not." Her voice grew icy. Every time someone mentioned Loki, she wished she could blast them against a wall. Leiyah knew her cousin only meant well, but she was worried enough as it was. "Where are the others?"

"You gave Marielle and Vidal the day off, they went into town."

"Of course. Why don't you go as well? You must be bored."

Her cousin eyed her warily, noticing the dark circles under her eyes; she wasn't sleeping well alone. "I'd rather spend time with you. We hardly have any time just for the two of us. Come, let us sit and talk. I can get some cakes and tea."

Leiyah smiled half- heartedly, "Kind of you, but I assure you I am fine. I am afraid I am not the best company these days."

"Which is understandable, but any day now they will come back. He will come back, and he will only worry if he hears you have been worrying yourself. Why not go to the library. We could continue the work a bit."

"We did that yesterday."

"Shall we call on Mechel, I am sure he has something for us."

Leiyah sighed, moving away from the window, "Calia I assure you; I am perfectly fine. I will go to bed early today and read some, or maybe work on the nursery."

"If I thought you were sleeping, I would leave you to it, but I know you are not."

Leiyah was quiet. She looked to the sofa where he would always sit, his scent still there. She didn't know why she was behaving like he was dead, he wasn't. She would feel it. She was sure of it. "Fine then I will go to the nursery."

"You told us you did not want to work on the nursery anymore without Loki."

She snapped, "What do you want me to do Calia? Sit, eat small cakes and gossip about court? Talk about the weather and the newest way the handmaidens of Queen Frigga are wearing their hair? The new guards which have arrived? Sorting through Asgards' books, to organize it, so that the people can read? Do you wish for me to continue my husband's wish for the library without him? Should I go into town? Buy things? Talk to the people and having them give me advice on this child? None of that matters to me! Don't you understand? My husband is gone! There has been no contact, no letter, no anything. I know it is only a few more days, but it is hard. I don't want to finish the nursery without him. I don't want to go into town without knowing that if I buy him something that he can appreciate it. I don't want to work on the library because it is his vision. I don't want to sit and talk about trivial things, while I do not know where he is and how he is. I… I… I don't know… if he is alright." She sat onto the sofa and tears started forming. Calia rushed to her, to hug her.

"It will be alright. He promised you, he would be back. And he does not break his promises. Has he ever?"

Leiyah shook her head.

"A few more days. And I know it is hard. But we need to keep occupied. You can't worry the whole day. It will only bring more pain. And I know he is alright."

"But you don't."

"What?"

"You don't know if he is alright."

"But you do."

"Do I?"

She kissed her hair, "I think you would know if something were to happen to him. Your love has been deemed right and happy from the ancestors and heavens after all." Calia pointed to her small golden circle on her wrist. She breathed a small laugh. "Trust in him. In a few days he will march in here and will be so happy to find that you have been keeping busy. He will dote on you every second again. I know you miss him but staring at the Bifrost won't make time go faster."

She nodded. "I know. I know. I just… I don't know what I would do without him."

Calia hugged her tighter and smiled when Leiyah groaned, "Look at me; married for almost two years and pregnant and I am a sobbing mess. When did this happen?"

"When you fell in love. And it isn't weakness. It is beautiful and so wonderful. And it gives you strength to fight for something. As he is right now to come back to you."

Leiyah nodded again and rubbed her eyes. "Yes, you are right. We need to keep busy. You said something about cakes?"

"I will be back in a short while." She ran off towards the kitchens. Leiyah smiled and ran her hand over Loki's spot on the couch. There was still power lingering there. "Come back, my darling."

Leiyah did manage to calm herself down enough to not worry about Loki every second. The baby was a lot calmer through it and so was her magic. Mechel and her had been working on different techniques to calm her magic during birth and during the stressful times with the baby. It was truly magical and she felt free and relaxed. She woke up feeling refreshed and put on her favorite dress, left her hair open; just the way Loki liked it, put on her favorite red lip- color; a bright red with light blue undertones in it, kiss- proof of course, and walked towards the family quarters. Frigga was dressed casually, as she would when nothing important was happening at court. "You look beautiful Leiyah. What is the occasion?"

"It is now precisely one month since they left. Loki is coming back today."

Odin scoffed, "My dear, you can't plan a war. It will end when it ends."

Leiyah knew better by now than to argue with the Allfather. She merely nodded and ate a plate of fruits. She didn't know what to occupy her mind with, or her body. She could go to the library but she wouldn't see the Bifrost. Returning to her chambers only made her anxious. Practicing magic now would only be too far away. She summoned a book and sat down on one of the sofas facing a window. The book did engross her, it captivated her so deeply that she forgot the time. Loki had recommended the book to her and she had never had the time to read it. Now she was a third way in and enjoying it immensely. A rapid knock on the door shook her out of her book.

"Forgive me your Majesties," the breathless voice of her cousin said, "Leiyah, the Bifrost is opening." Leiyah looked out the window, and she was right. The bright light was there. The movement. She had enough common sense that she closed her book with a marker and put it to the side. Then she got up and took her cousin's outstretched hand and started running. It was not a long walk, but it felt like an eternity.

Marielle was at the gate, "Do you wish to go closer? The city gates perhaps?" Frigga and Odin were coming up behind them.

"Yes, the city gates. Quick, let's hurry."

The three ran, followed closely by Vidal and Odin and Frigga at a slower pace. People were crowding. Many of the families whose members were soldiers were there as well. Hoping. Looking out. They made way for Leiyah. Horses. Neighing and Trotting along the Rainbow bridge. She could hear them. Soon they were in sight, but too far away still. She let out a silent sob when she saw his horse, then his uniform and then his black hair. Leiyah took another step forward, then three more. Calia stopped her before walking too far. Loki's eyes locked on hers and he urged his horse to go faster. Coming close he got off and ran the rest of the way. Other soldiers were running behind him, having found their families already. Loki was only a few feet away, when Leiyah took her last few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Loki. He was back. Like he promised. He hugged her tight and breathed in her hair. He was here. He was back. She laughed and sobbed at the same time, before moving back a bit. He looked the same. Except for a few small cuts, one particularly deep; on his cheek. The eyes shining bright.

"You are back."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, you did." She moved her hands over his arms, roaming over his body with her eyes; looking for injuries. Loki looked down to her stomach, which had grown slightly more. "How are you? How is she?"

"We are both well. Better, now that you are back."

Loki saw the pure love in the eyes of his wife and decided he did not care for formalities. He pulled her a bit closer and kissed her. All the fear and worry left her then. The crowd around them applauded and Loki grinned against her lips. She pulled back and grinned at him. "I am so happy you are back."

Strong arms engulfed her and she was being spun by the crown prince, "Leiyah, did you miss me as well?"

Leiyah laughed and answered, "Yes, Thor. I am glad you are both back safe and healthy."

Loki put a hand on his brother's arm, and he released Leiyah, who thankfully took a step back towards her husband. "Forgive me. I was overwhelmed with emotions. I hope I did not hurt my niece."

"Not at all. She is very relaxed, but happy."

Odin and Frigga moved over to them and Frigga hugged her sons and gave them a kiss. Odin beamed and said, "Perhaps we can continue this in the castle? Celebrate?"

Thor looked to the soldiers, those who had come back and were re- united with their families. Those families who did not have a returning soldier come back. To Leiyah and Loki, who looked as if the last thing they wanted to do was celebrate right now with others. "I think perhaps today we should let everyone rest. Tomorrow we should honor the dead and then, the day after, we can celebrate."

"A wise decision" Frigga smiled. Loki shot him a thankful look and took his wife's hand to walk towards their friends to greet them.

"I still need a briefing of what happened."

"That can also wait until tomorrow, father."

Loki walked with his wife back to the castle, slowly, enjoying the quiet bustle of the castle, nearing their rooms. He thanked their friends and excused them for the day. After closing the door, he finally turned to her and grinned widely. "I have never been this happy returning to Asgard."

She had a tear in her eye but was grinning as well. "Me too. I was waiting. It felt like I was losing my mind."

"I don't wish to leave you again."

"We know you might not have a choice. But for now, you are here."

He noticed that she looked tired, a little skinnier in the face, but her smile was sincere. Loki roamed his eyes over his wife and sighed happily, "As much as I wish to just relax with you in our bed, I fear I must wash myself first. The month was not kind to my appearance."

She moved closer, "Yes, I can see. Let me draw you a bath. There you can relax and wash."

"Will you join me?"

"First you wash. I can wash your hair, then we can stay in bed the whole day long."

"Why won't you join me?"

She hesitated, she did not really know why. It was as much a mystery to her as it was to him. "I am not sure. I, I think I just want to look at you for a while… to make sure this is not a dream." He took her hands and placed them on his chest. She could feel the steady heartbeat, the muscles, his chest rising and falling with each breath. She felt the warmth radiating off him and his hands, which were now holding onto her side. Looking into his face; the cool eyes, which could hold so much warmth, the sculpted face, the strong nose, the mouth that could be so wicked and cruel, yet so loving and tender. His beautiful face framed by long black hair. She felt tears in her eyes. She tried to hold in her sob, when she said, "You need a haircut," but she failed and the tears fell. Loki pulled her close and let her weep. He could feel worry easing off her with every drop. He had felt the same, the fear, the worry, the longing for her. He felt his own eyes starting to water. "I don't know why I am crying. You are back, you aren't hurt."

"You missed me, you were worried, you were afraid. It is understandable."

"It is this baby. She makes me so emotional."

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "I hope my wife would worry and be scared for me, even if not pregnant."

"I know how strong you are, and how wise, yet I still worried."

"Would it make you feel better, if I told you I was worried as well?"

"You'd be lying."

He shook his head and slowly guided her to the bathing room. "I was longing for you every day. Not just the physical part, but your warmth, your smile, your brain to guide me, your ability to remain calm. Just you. Just being able to look over at you, being able to talk to you, kiss you. I was afraid what would have happened, if I hadn't come back. I have never been happier that a month had been over, than this one." Leiyah sighed and dried her eyes. She did not step away from him as she turned on the water and made some oils and scents dribble into the bathwater.

"Get undressed."

Loki could hear in her voice, that she was not being commanding for sexual reasons. He did as she said and she sent his clothing to the washing rooms, lower in the castle. He stepped into the tub and lowered himself slowly. The scents she had chosen were immediately relaxing for him and when she sat behind the tub and started massaging his shoulders, he couldn't hold in the moan that escaped him.

"You are all tight."

"Not many places to relax."

She was quiet for a moment, rubbing his upper back, shoulders and neck, before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It wasn't a very taxing battle for the mind. But I had more to lose this time. Before you, I never wanted to die because I was vain. I thought I would have a big chance of doing something bigger with my life. Now, I just wanted to return just to see you, to get to meet our baby, to have a life with you."

Leiyah was slowly pouring water over his hair and continuing with shampoo, massaging it into his head. "You still are vain."

He chucked water at her, which she easily deflected. Both laughed. The tension was slowly easing out of them. After having rinsed off the shampoo she moved around a bit, sitting now on the side of the tub, touching his face; the deep cut. "What did this?"

He sighed, "I was saving up all my power, the deepest part of it. For the final battle, for the time before the month was up. Thor kept trying to tell me that you can't plan a battle, but I could. Two days ago, I was going deeper into my powers (A.N: I imagine this kind of like the way it is described in the Throne of Glass series, when the Fae delve into their power. If you haven't read that series yet, I recommend it so much!), I was preparing to take them all down at once, If I had to. And it made me sloppy. One of them got to me. There is a matching cut on my side here too." She saw it and made a small clicking sound. "He did not survive it, the next day I did what I promised. I took down the ones in charge. And with that we had won. We gathered our soldiers and left at morning light the next day, today."

"It looks like it might scar."

"It might. The one on my side I don't mind. I wish the one on my face wouldn't be there."

"See, vanity." But she smiled and placed a hand on the side of his scar. "You will still be the most beautiful man in the 9 realms." Loki grinned at her and then his eyes widened. Leiyah's hand was glowing slightly, a deep gold glow, and the wound on his cheek healed. She pulled her hand back. No wound, no scratch, no blood, no scar. Nothing. "What?"

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I don't have healing powers. And I never studied them." A small kick came from her stomach, and she put her hands there. "Do you think… it was… her?"

Loki had never heard of something like that before. He looked down at her belly, and back to her. "Has this happened before?"

"No."

"Perhaps we should call Mechel. Or Junia."

"I will ask them to come."

"Now."

She nodded and disappeared. Loki wanted nothing more than to spend time with his wife, alone, holding her, just talking about everything he had missed this month. But their baby's safety and well- being came first. He got out of the tub and pulled clothes on. When he left the room, he found Mechel already there, sitting on the couch in front of his wife. A knock. Junia.

"You called?"

"Something happened?"

Junia rushed to Leiyah, "Is everything alright? Are you in pain?"

"No, none whatsoever. But, I did something. Or we think, she did something."

"What?"

"Leiyah just healed a cut on my face. A very deep one."

Mechel stared, "That is impossible, Leiyah has never once trained in healing magic."

"I said that. We were wondering if maybe she did it?"

Junia was quiet, deep in thoughts, while Mechel framed her stomach with his hands and muttered. Loki and Leiyah exchanged quiet looks. "It is a possibility. Perhaps her magic has festered very early. I am not entirely sure. I have never seen anything like it."

Junia added, "It would make sense, though."

"How do you mean?" Loki asked.

"I have never seen a pregnant woman, especially almost 9 months pregnant, still so active and in so little discomfort. Besides little vomiting, and small aches, Leiyah did not have any of the normal pregnancy pains women have, especially first- time expecting mothers."

"It did seem easy."

Mechel laughed, "Perhaps your child has been healing you of the ails inside. And it might have felt your distress about Loki's ailment. Oh I can't wait to meet her. Especially when she is older."

"So, there is nothing to worry about?"

Junia shook her head, "If you are not in any pain or discomfort then no. But don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. And come by tomorrow, to check the vitals again."

"I will, thank you." The two left and Loki sat down. "She is strong. Already."

"Soon. I can't wait to hold her."

"I can't wait to hold both of you."

She laughed, "Always having to one- up me."

"After having honored the dead yesterday, today we honor the soldiers who have returned home to us. Thank you for your service to all of us, and please enjoy the festivities." Odin's speech had been longer yesterday, but today everyone just wanted to relax and have fun. Frigga was talking to Loki, who had sat Leiyah down on a sofa to watch everyone else. She was very tired today, her magic buzzing weirdly inside her and the baby having kicked up half a storm last night. Loki had stayed up with her through her discomfort but he was better at hiding it.

"You look as if you are still mourning." Fandral's voice came from beside her. She smiled at him and answered, "I mourn sleep this day. I hardly slept a wink last night."

"Ah fun activities in the bedroom now that the husband is back."

She gave a small laugh, "More the baby was trying to kill all important organs inside my body."

"Ah yes, that does not sound pleasant. At least Loki got some sleep."

"Hardly, he stayed up with me."

He gave a small nod, then laughed, "Never would have pegged Loki as the family man. If anyone had told me that Loki would have been the second one after Vollstag to have married, I would have never believed it."

Leiyah was becoming bored of this conversation, "He is a man of many mysteries."

"He is." He was quiet for a while, "He did well."

"Regarding what?"

"The battle. He managed to plan it out to a second almost. I did not want to believe him, but he saved my life. I will forever be thankful for it. He did not have to do that. I have not been the kindest to him, throughout our entire time together. And through that, I have not been welcoming to you. I wish to apologize to you. I didn't even try to get to know you. I just assumed that something must have been wrong with you if you had been willing to marry Loki. I apologize."

Leiyah regarded him, she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I think I understand where your disregard for me and my husband came from. I thank you for your apology." She was silent then continued, "The notion, that a change in a person is not possible is such an Asgardian trait. We have also heard of Loki's deeds, but we understand a person is capable of change and betterment."

"Indeed. Perhaps now, we can move forward. Maybe even as friends."

She nodded and felt Loki coming up behind her. "Fandral, what a surprise to find you talking to my wife."

She pulled him down to sit next to her and made herself comfortable next to him. "I came to apologize. You saved my life, Loki. I am beyond grateful. My sister would have lost her brother if you hadn't been. I also apologized for the way I treated Leiyah. I feel horrible about it."

Loki nodded, "I appreciate it. No matter what happened between us, I would not let personal issues get in the way of protecting the people of Asgard."

"Thank you. You have shown yourself to be a great leader." Fandral left with a bow and went back to his friends.

"You are a great leader. General Vignir even came and told me how spectacular you were. I think he is rather fond of you. And I am very proud of you."

"Are you really?"

"Yes. I hope I say it often enough. I am proud of you." She leaned in to give him a small kiss.

"The people like you two." They looked up to see Odin looming over them. Loki stiffened slightly and moved his arm around Leiyah. There was always a defensiveness about Loki when it came to Odin.

"Thank you."

Odin sat down opposite of them, leaning forward. Leiyah did not know what to do. Vidal had seen it and was watching them, as well as Marielle. Leiyah knew Vidal would be ready to fight the Allfather if she was threatened. "I am thankful Loki."

Loki, to his credit, did not flinch or widen his eyes, merely looked at him.

"We have both done and said things we regret. But I am thankful that you did such a good job. After your description and what Thor and Vignir have told me, I am sure you were the driving force. And that without you, a lot more would have been burned yesterday."

Loki nodded, "I did what I was told to do."

"I know."

Loki resisted the urge to look at his wife to raise a questioning eyebrow at the silence now between them. He would also not be the first one to stand and leave.

"You must be excited. It is almost time."

"Pardon?"

Odin cleared his throat, "The child."

"Yes. We are."

"Big moment. The first child."

Again, he did not flinch, but thankfully covered Leiyah's hand that she had put on his knee. "Things will change from here on out."

Another nod. Leiyah felt uncomfortable, as did Loki. Most words between him and Odin were in aggressive nature, never a casual conversation. "Would you like me to get your family over here? For the last few weeks?"

This was directed to Leiyah, "No, I am sure they are busy. But thank you. Loki will message them when it is time."

"Of course." Another stretch of silence. "Your mother is proud of you as well."

"I know. She told me so. I am just glad to be back. I would hate to be separated from Leiyah again during such an important time for both of us."

"Yes. And then a few months later, married for 2 years."

"I know. It is my marriage after all."

Odin nodded again and then mentioned he would rejoin the festivities.

"I think he is trying."

"Yes. But I fear I do not trust him."

"I wouldn't either."

A maid brought them some drinks and smiled seductively at Loki. Leiyah smiled into her glass. They still tried.

"You know I would never- "

"I know. I just think it is funny how they keep trying."

"As if I could want anyone besides you. And soon, we can try for baby number 2."

She laughed, "As if you haven't been trying."

Loki laughed out loud, making heads turn to them. Thor raised his cup to them and smiled brightly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Big chapter this time. Leave some love guys. **

Loki smiled as he was looking at his wife. She was standing in front of the mirror they had placed in the nursery. There she was admiring herself. According to Loki and many other members of court, she looked radiant. She had gotten many envious and admirable comments from women, who had told her that nobody had ever looked as beautiful pregnant. Even Frigga pointed out, that she looked positively radiant, glowing and pretty. Loki agreed with every single one. Her stomach was, according to Junia, at her fullest now and most of her even loosest clothing was tight around her stomach. She was hot now most of the time. A sign that an elf was close to going into labor. Loki was using his Jotun powers to help with her heating spells. It was time soon. And Leiyah wanted it to happen. She wanted to meet her daughter. Also, she wanted to look less pregnant for her birthday and her wedding anniversary soon after. Loki was putting the crib together. "What do you think?"

She turned, both hands on her stomach, "It is beautiful. You did a great job."

A knock and Thor entered, "I have been searching for you."

"You found us."

"Father wants to know when you will be ready to lead another mission for Asgard?"

Leiyah instinctively made a move towards Loki but then stopped. Loki had noticed though and answered, "Not in the near future. It is too close to the due date and then I need to spend time with my daughter."

"But you did so good. And we can plan it again so perfectly. It wouldn't take long. It shows how much he trusts you-"

"Even if that is it, he should know better than to ask me to leave Leiyah so soon again, and our child."

"She will be fine when you come back."

"I know that she might not be as important to Asgard as a son would have been but that does not mean she is any less important to me. She means the realms to me already. I will not leave now." His voice was icy and direct. "Now if you wish to help, you may stay. Or if you wish to train, I will meet you there. But if you are trying to persuade me to leave my family, the answer is no."

Thor looked at him for a moment, remembering the man who had always wanted to be included, who had wanted to go into war to prove himself, who had jumped at every opportunity for greatness. Here he was, willing to leave it all for a woman and a baby. He then remembered his own punishment on Earth and thought back on his knowledge what a few short days with someone could do to change your perspective. "I apologize brother. Of course, you are right. I should have never asked. But I will take you up on the offer to spar. Meet me there in 15 minutes."

Loki nodded and watched him leave. "The audacity."

Leiyah had no answer, trying to calm her breathing.

"I know what he is trying to do. But I will not dance around for him anymore."

Leiyah breathed deeply once then sat down. "I don't think I can take anymore of these fast and abrupt demands. It will make the baby come tomorrow." Loki was kneeling in front of her now, both hands on her stomach; feeling the baby kick. She had felt the distress of her mother and was now equally upset. "Do you want to lie down? I can call Marielle or Calia to keep you company."

"No, I think some fresh air will do me good. But please do call on them, I would like their company."

He nodded and sent out a small spark. Minutes later Calia, Marielle, Vidal and two new maids; courtesy of Odin, were there, escorting Leiyah to the pit, where soldiers trained. Since the appointment of the two new maids, the secret talks about Vanaheim and ideas were limited to their rooms. Odin had thought it best, it being so close to birth. Leiyah had been inclined to light something on fire when she found out one of the maids was intended for Loki's amusement during the final weeks and the weeks after the baby was born. She had told Loki and Loki had almost stormed to his father. Leiyah had stopped him. Every time the maids were close to the royal couple, Loki would be cold to them and generally ignore them. He had even threatened to have her thrown off the towers if she so much as touch him again, that one time she had brushed against his arm. Still she was trying. They were direct orders from the Allfather after all.

"Shall I fetch his Highness a towel and clean shirt?"

Calia rolled her eyes and Leiyah nodded, "No, he is quite able to do that himself."

"Do you need anything, my lady?"

"No. Thank you. Truly there is nothing I need. I just wish to sit and relax."

"May I be excused then?"

Leiyah was more than willing and said "Yes, you may."

Unbeknownst to the couple, Odin had been using the maid to spy on them. Since neither Loki nor Leiyah have been inclined to dine with the Allfather, nor talk to him, he needed to be creative. The maid, Tani, knocked on the Allfather's door and entered.

"Ah, my girl. Anything to report?"

She shook her head, "No, Allfather."

"You have been with them for a month now. Has my son not been talking to you?"

"No."

"Only carnal pleasures then?"

"No, Allfather?"

Odin looked visibly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Prince Loki has not touched me."

"You assured me he has frequented you before."

"He has, my king, before princess Leiyah."

"But even now with the pregnancy?"

"He does not touch me." Odin was even more confused now. They had been married for less than two year and he could not imagine going that long without.

"Does he frequent others? Brothels? Other maids?"

"None, my king. Only the princess."

"Princess Leiyah?"

"Yes."

"In her pregnant state?"

"Yes."

"Try harder and watch them more closely. Anything else? Anything to report?"

"Nothing. They talk about books and the baby. When the princess goes to train, nobody is allowed with her. At the moment they are all watching the princes spar."

"Fine, try harder. You may go."

Loki was watching Thor work his small fertility magic on Leiyah. She had been having bad cramps and backpain as of late. Junia had assured her it was merely the baby starting to prepare. The last week had been a bad one and Leiyah had hardly left her bed. Loki had been using his Jotun powers to soothe her hotness. This had also made him have a heated and breaking conversation with Mechel and Junia, having asked if there was a possibility for this child to be Jotun. They had denied it and had done a final test, showing the child to be mostly Aesir and Vanir. Leiyah hissed and clutched her stomach, "Brother, come and help your wife."

"What shall I do?"

"Hold her hands, comfort her."

He felt helpless but he did what Thor asked him to do. He sent tiny flows of his magic into her, hoping to ease the discomfort. "Tell me how to help you, my love."

Leiyah merely sighed and answered, "Just be here."

"Soon it will be over. Soon we get to hold her."

"I know. Makes it all worth it."

Thor gasped slightly and then pushed harder as Leiyah gave a painful and louder groan. "I think, I am not sure, it is almost time."

"What do you mean?"

"I think soon, probably in the next few days, the baby will come. I think it might have been a small contraction."

"Shall I fetch Junia?"

"I am already here. I gave the princess a small device that let's me observe her. Prince Thor is right, it was a contraction. Not too much longer now. Princess, do you wish for me to send for your parents?"

A nod and another groan. Loki stood and said, "I will go. Try to help her."

In the family quarters, Frigga was watching Loki riding his horse to the Bifrost as fast as he could. She was worried; since coming back from Vanaheim, Loki had been more reclusive. She did not know how he was doing but she had a feeling it had something to do with the baby. The Bifrost opened and closed again. Odin was now walking towards her. "What is going on? Why is the Bifrost opening?"

"I don't know. Loki just rode there."

"What is he planning?"

"Odin, how should I know?" The Bifrost opened again and a small ship was now following the horse. "Is that Arvid and Kaylina?"

"And the princess." There was another person on the ship, but they could not make out who it was. The ship and the horse were fast. Disappearing from their view. They were obviously making way for the castle but neither knew why. Frigga asked, "Could it be Leiyah?"

Odin turned and started walking swiftly. By the time they reached Loki's and Leiyah's chambers the royal family of Vanaheim was already there. All of them around Leiyah, who was sitting in front of Thor, who was pushing against her lower back.

"What is going on here?"

They all turned, Arvid bowed and so did Serelle. "Apologies, Allfather. Loki informed us that the birth is soon to happen, and that Leiyah asked for us. We came immediately."

Odin turned to the healer, "Is it happening?"

"Any day now. I suggest movement and relaxation."

Kaylina was stroking her daughter's hair, "We are here now. Anything you need, I will get."

"I thought the pain would only start once my water broke?"

Junia answered, "Elves experience pain beforehand as well. It is the body adjusting, preparing in a way. Is it unbearable pain?"

"No, just really annoying."

She smiled, "Very soon, your Highness. And then it will be over. Then you get to hold your daughter." Loki sat down next to Leiyah and gripped her hand. "I can't wait. I will be there the whole time."

Leiyah smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "Can we go outside. I don't feel like being in here anymore."

"Yes, of course. Perhaps your family would like to join us."

Regiana answered, "Well of course. What you need now is familiarity. Come. Show me what there is to see."

Leiyah nodded and stood, thankfully gripping the hands of Loki and Thor, to steady her. Odin cleared his throat, "Loki, might I speak with you for a moment."

He looked to his wife and then nodded, "I will meet you all out in the gardens. I will find you." He kissed her head, "Start with the East Garden." She nodded again and linked arms with her sister and slowly walked away.

Loki then turned, "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering how you were doing?"

"Fine, as always."

Odin sighed, Frigga was behind the door, trying not to listen. "Why have you not accepted my gift?"

"Your gift?"

"Tani. The new maid."

"I thought she was Leiyah's new maid."

"Loki, I know how often you have frequented brothels and the other maids. And Leiyah is in such a delicate state…"

"Are you insinuating that I cheat on my wife?"

"It will be weeks after the birth before she will be able to have relations again and even then she will be tired, and her body will be different."

"My wife is beautiful."

"I am not saying anything else –"

"But you want me to take a mistress."

"You are so young, boy. You need to have fun still. Go to war. Make love to women."

"You were the one who needed to marry Leiyah into this household."

"But it was understood that it would be an alliance. Not a match made of love."

"But it is and it was. And I will not take a mistress. Not today, not after the baby, not after 5 babies, never! I will not disrespect my wife like that!" Loki was almost screaming, his voice not calculated for once, but angry.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Loki had no answer. "I am just saying, my son, no woman could tell you not to seek your pleasures."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I will not. I might not be held dear by many, nor do I hold many things dear to my heart, but my wife and child are two of them. Now if you will excuse me, I will go find my wife."

"You should not bring those false ideals to your son one day."

"If I have a son, I will raise him the way I see fit."

"He will be an heir to the throne of Asgard. He will be brought up as such."

As he was leaving Loki said, "So he can be cast aside at the best possible moment for you."

He did not hear Odin's reply anymore, but bowed to his mother who was outside of his door, with Thor. "Excuse me."

Frigga turned to where her husband was still standing in their chambers, "What happened?"

"He and I just do not see eye to eye on things."

"What is it about the maid that had him so upset?"

"It was a present, from me."

"To use?"

"Yes, if he saw it fit. His wife is hardly in a state to pleasure him anymore."

Frigga looked at him, an emotion on her face he could not read, "Is that what you did?"

"No, but we were older. And I was at war."

Frigga nodded and left, Thor had watched the exchange and left as well.

"You should not let him get into your head Loki. He is doing it to rile you up. And clearly it is working."

"He wanted me to take a mistress."

"But you didn't."

"Of course not."

Regiana interjected, "Mistresses are for the loveless marriages. You two do not have one of those. Hardly have I ever seen a young marriage so in tune and so in sync. The thought alone to have children so early would have frightened me. But you two wanted it. Neither one of you, nor your children will ever know what it is like to not be loved."

Loki felt love coming from the woman and smiled at her, "I thank you."

"We are family, dear. Now, no more talk about mistresses or distrust or the Allfather. I fear we will have enough to do with him soon enough. Have you two talked about names yet?"

Leiyah answered, "We have, but we want to see her first."

Serelle agreed, "I think you should name her after her aunt."

"Thor said the same thing about himself."

"Now that is not a nice girl's name." Leiyah laughed and relaxed for the first time in a week.

Frigga, Kaylina, Serelle, Regiana and Leiyah were all sitting in the inner gardens of the castle. Calia, Marielle and Vidal were with them, all enjoying a nice day in the ever warming sun, drinking tea. "I don't think we ever had the pleasure of meeting", Frigga mentioned towards Regiana.

"No, we have not. My husband and I had been less involved by that point and I was never going with him to Asgard. It is simply too bright here for me."

Serelle and Leiyah snickered into their cups.

"Well, it is an honor. Odin loves talking alliances with Vanaheim."

"Yes, I do believe so."

Kaylina tried to switch the conversation and asked Marielle, "My dear, your mother sends her best wishes. She hopes you can all soon come back to Vanaheim. How has your life been since coming here?"

"Thank you, your Majesty. It has been well. Vidal and I might have found a small cottage close to the castle. Leiyah and Calia have been helping us search. We also spend much time in the library."

"Ah yes, Leiyah dear, you simply must show it to me later. Loki has told me how far you have come."

"I will. We only have less than a quarter of the library left. Loki believes we will have it done by our second wedding anniversary."

"Splendid. Have the books, I have been sending, helped?"

"Immensely. I must also, once we are done, write you a list of all the ones that are not here."

The Queen with the platinum hair nodded and handed her another tart. Leiyah was about to grab it when she doubled over in a groan. Her dress was soaking slightly and another gasp. Serelle stood, as did the two maids and her guard. Regiana put down her cup and said, "Well, it is time."

Everyone looked at her while Leiyah was still gasping. "Well hurry. One needs to run and fetch Loki, one notifies Junia, and the others help Leiyah to her chambers."

Frigga protested, "No, the healing ward is better."

"I assure you, having a mother give birth in her own bed is better. And we are all magically gifted, we can clean up any messes. Now run. All of you." Serelle started running towards the sparring pit while Calia ran off to fetch her mother. Kaylina and Vidal were keeping Leiyah upright and slowly walking her to her chambers. Junia had assured her that walking was a good thing. It would speed it up. Once at their chambers Loki was running towards them. "Is it happening?"

"Yes!" Leiyah yelled as a pain shot through her.

"What shall I do?"

Junia was now there too, "I need fresh water, another bowl of hot water, towels, the herbs on this list and this." She thrust the list at Calia and the other list to Marielle who ran off. "Please put her on the bed. Remove jewelry, any tight clothing and shoes and stockings. Also remove undergarments, they won't be needed anymore."

Thor and Odin were now there as well. Another painful gasp.

"Loki, please put two of these sheets on the bed, and then move the pillows however Leiyah needs them. Start with three at her back." Junia was rushing. She knew Vanir children came faster. Once Leiyah was ready, Junia smiled at her, "Alright Leiyah, please lie down, legs spread wide." Loki and Kaylina helped her lie down. Once Leiyah spread her legs Odin said, "Alright, I think this is for the women. Loki, Thor, Arvid, with me."

Leiyah grabbed Loki, "No!" But Loki was already in the process of saying, "I am not leaving her."

Junia then looked at Thor, "You might be useful here. If you wish to train your powers a bit. How often will you have the chance?"

Thor looked to his father, then to Leiyah and nodded, removing his top layer to be comfortable in pants and tunic. Regiana said, "Arvid, it might be best for you not to be here. I will join you. If you need any of us, call. Frigga, come." Frigga looked taken aback but went with them. The last thing she saw was Loki conjuring Leiyah's hair out of the way and the two maids rushing back in with bags.  
Junia looked between Leiyah's legs and confirmed her theory out loud, "Vanir have the gift of fast births. This will be over faster than the pain will be able to last."

Leiyah did not believe it as a sharp pain shot through her back and she screamed bloody murder. Loki kissed her hand and whispered, "If this is the only child we have I will be fine with it."

"Shut up!"

"Calia please crush the first three herbs together, they will ease the pain. Thor, whenever she is in immense pain, a small burst of your magic might help her. Kaylina, if she needs it hold her hands. Serelle, take the cold water and dap her face with it, when needed. Marielle please put up the machine."

Another scream. Arvid gripped the seat tighter and grimaced. "She will be fine my boy. Strong women, such as your daughters, produce strong children. This is pain nobody can take from her."

"Alright Leiyah, we are almost ready. Thank the Heavens for your Vanir blood." Leiyah was sweating, she felt like burning up. The cold water was soothing. Loki looked helpless, "Tell me what I can do?"

"You must be there for her. There is nothing else."

The loudest scream yet, sweat dripping, and Junia checked her again, "We are ready." She looked up to the image in front of her; the baby was ready, positioned perfectly. "Leiyah. Listen. You must push."

She screamed louder and louder, Thor focusing his energy on the pain and trying to ease it. "Marielle, another towel."

"You are doing wonderful, my love."

The company outside were helpless, listening to the screams and yelled instructions now from Junia. Regiana was sending prayer after prayer. It might have felt like only a few minutes to some, but in reality it had been two hours now. Thor was growing tired and Leiyah was exhausted. Loki was now using his frost powers to cool her down even further, both of his arms a dark blue now.

"Make it stop. Get her out of me!" Leiyah was yelling now.

Arvid was pacing at this point. Looking desperately at the door. Wishing to be of some help.

"Almost there Leiyah. Push!" Leiyah gave it everything she had and her magic finally snapped. Nothing bad happened, but lights erupted around them. "Thor! Ground her. Kaylina try to ease her magic, Loki as well. This is fine but it can't escalate." The trio got to work. "Push! I can see the head." She gave a small sob and pushed. It truly felt like it was ripping her apart.

"Loki." A sob again.

"I am here, love, I am here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"You are doing great sweetheart."

"Another push, the head is here. We almost did it. Push!" And Leiyah did give it her final push. And finally. "You did it Leiyah. Loki, if you wish to cut the cord." A small cry came from between her legs and Leiyah let go of her tears. Loki kissed her forehead and went to cut the cord. He did not get a full look at her as Marielle whisked her off to get cleaned. Junia was performing minor spells for cleaning and healing, while Serelle was wiping off the sweat from her sister's face. Kaylina was cleaning the sheets with magic and Leiyah's sleeping gown, Calia was cleaning the rest. Marielle brought her back out and handed her to Leiyah, who had been helped to sit up slightly, with Loki behind her. "Your daughter." The baby gave another tiny sound but stopped as soon as Leiyah held her. She was beautiful. A short set of dark black baby hair. A tiny baby. Leiyah was crying, but so was Loki. "She is beautiful."

"Like her mother."

Junia had packed everything and said, "Everyone, please leave and wait outside. Thank you for your help. I will show Leiyah how to feed the baby and then in a few minutes everyone can come back inside." They all complied, all tired.

Arvid stood, "How is she?"

"Tired, but she did amazing."

"Can we?"

Serelle answered, "Let her feed her first. Then we can go." Arvid nodded, pride in his eyes.

"Alright, yes, just like that. Now I will just give a small briefing. Thankfully you have me as a healer, I have made you packs and potions which will ease any after- discomfort. Also see me every 4 days to check down there. It will heal nicely. No sexual activities for 5 weeks. Be happy to be Vanir again, Aesir need to wait 8 weeks. But don't do anything you do not feel up to. The baby is weighed and cleaned. She is healthy. Any issues, do not hesitate to call me. I have also prepared a small potion for the baby to sleep well, if she were restless. I will leave you now and send the family in in 15 minutes. You did wonderful."

Leiyah smiled, "Thank you Junia, for everything."

Loki looked at her, tears still glistening, "Thank you." Junia left.

The baby opened her eyes and Leiyah gave a small gasp. Her eyes were violet. But bluer, and the stars were there too. "Oh she is perfect."

"Our perfect miracle."

Leiyah looked into Loki's eyes, he was so happy. She leaned in to give him a kiss. "We have to decide on a name now."

"I think she looks like an Aelinnea. Lin for short."

Leiyah smiled, "Aelinnea, my beautiful daughter."

A knock, "May we come in?"

"Yes."


	30. Chapter 30

**Just fluff and fluff. Big things coming soon**

Loki was obsessed with his daughter. She was more than he could have ever dreamed of. Also she was spoiled. Only 3 weeks, but she had never left the arms of any of her family members. The first night, after Leiyah had fallen into a restful- restorative sleep; Loki had held her the whole night, murmuring sweet promises. A week later, Thor had held her the whole night.

"How is she?" Leiyah's soft voice came from behind him. Loki spun softly.

"She is doing so well. She slept a bit, but now she is awake again."

"Is she hungry?"

"No, you fed her already." He looked at his wife, her hair in a simple updo, a dark green dress and a smile that had not left her lips. "How are you?"

"Very good. Junia said everything is healing nicely. I get to train with Mechel tomorrow again."

"Good, I am happy for you." The baby gave a small squeal. "I think so is she." Leiyah leaned over and gave each hand a small kiss.

"Grandmamma is arguing with Odin about the Naming Ceremony."

Loki laughed, "I would love to see it."

"It is funny. Odin does not know how to respond to her, I believe."

A small squeal again and a gurgle. Leiyah laughed and took Aelinnea from Loki, "My little princess. Shall we go see your auntie and uncle?" A happy squeal.

"Thor adores her. He gave up going sparring with his friends to spend time with her."

Leiyah giggled and carefully laid her down in her crib, to get changed. Loki was observing his wife. Thanks to small magical training sessions and the natural regeneration of Vanir and Elf, her body was going back to the way it was before. Leiyah was feeling a bit insecure about her bigger stomach and wider hips now after birth, her breasts were bigger too, for obvious reasons. She had had new clothing commissioned but Junia had assured her, with training she would get her beautiful curvy figure back. It was always an issue for Leiyah, as she had never been as skinny as others in Asgard. Now she was in front of her mirror, touching her stomach. "Stop it. You are as beautiful as always."

"I have a bigger stomach than I had when we got married."

"You just gave life. Our daughter. And there is no part of me that finds any part of you not sexy and beautiful."

"Truly?"

He came closer and wrapped his arms around her, "Once you feel like it again and you are fully healed, I will make you scream my name again."

"Shall I have a contraceptive brewed?"

"If you wish it."

"You don't?"

He kissed her neck, trying hard not to get erect, "Leiyah, in case you have forgotten, you pregnant drove me wild. And the process of trying to get you pregnant was very enjoyable as well."

"I do remember passionate nights."

He hummed, "My beautiful wife. I thank the Norns I got so lucky. Don't forget my visions. But if you wish to wait with another child, or have none whatsoever, then I will take the contraceptive potions."

She turned in his arms to kiss him, "No, I want more. And I think we did it really well the first time. We let nature run its course. It will happen."

"Yes." He leaned in to kiss her again.

Leiyah got changed into pants and a flowing top and picked up her daughter again. Loki opened the door for them and the three walked towards the private drawing rooms where most of their family was. On the way, some maids and guards smiled at them and gave little waves to the baby princess. She was far too young to understand but she felt the warmth and happiness of her parents, which made her squeal. "Ah there is my niece." Thor's loud voice came, once they entered. Along the walls were maids to wait on them, one of them Tani. She could not deny that the baby was beautiful, and Loki seemed more smitten with his wife than before.

Serelle interjected, "I think she is my niece too, and I want to hold her first."

"Both of you sit down, I get to hold her first."

"Grandmamma is right. She gets the honors first." Leiyah handed her daughter into her grandmother's arms and let Loki pull her down to the sofa behind them.

"Oh she is wonderful. Such a powerful child as well, I can feel it. You two did a wonderful job and how pretty she will be."

Loki's eyes shone with pride as he waved to a maid, Tani took over.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Two teas please. Put a bit of milk in mine."

"Yes, my lord. Anything else?"

"Do you want anything, my love?" He asked Leiyah as he pulled her a bit closer.

"I won't say no to some fruits. Perhaps if we have any some strawberries and blackberries."

"They might have some in the kitchen, my lady."

Loki looked at her, "Then get some."

She curtsied and left. On her way she ran into another maid, who had once been one of Loki's concubines. "Still working for the princess?"

"Yes. She wants me to get her fruit."

"Won't be long now until we can have him back. There has been no sexual contact?"

"No, but it's been only 3 weeks."

"I think it takes 9 weeks to heal. The prince does not like to wait that long."

"I will be there. Perhaps I should forget to take the contraceptive potion, and if I give the prince a son, he will surely leave that bitch for me, make me princess and our son heir to the throne."

"Not if it happens to me first."

"You have not been close to the prince in a while. I have been observing him now again for two months."

"Tani, if you think I don't have my ways to observe the prince, then you are wrong." They parted ways, both trying to get back into the prince's bed.

"Here, my lord, my lady. Anything else?"

"No, that is all."

The baby was now in Serelle's lap, watching her play with a necklace. "When is the Naming Ceremony?"

"In a few days, our parents are putting the final touches on it."

"Giving it a Vanaheimian twist?"

"Precisely."

"Soon after that, we might need to depart again. But promise to visit soon."

"We will. I promise."

"Perhaps there you can get pregnant again. It did the trick last time. And look what you got."

Thor laughed, "Surely you do not wish for another child so soon, brother."

Loki shrugged and played with the sleeves of Leiyah's top, "I would not be opposed to another child."

Odin's voice from behind, "And perhaps a son this time. I support a quick pregnancy, if you wish it." Odin had been trying to be a better father and grandfather. The little girl had warmed her way into his heart and he wished to see her grow. Leiyah now made small movements and Lin was watching her. She cooed and squealed. Loki watched them, amusement in his eyes. "Perhaps after the Naming Ceremony, we could go into town with her. Protected of course, but it could be fun."

Leiyah smiled again brightly as the baby moved around, "I love that idea. But remember, you wanted to finish the library for our anniversary. We have a bit still to do. We can bring her with us, of course, while sleeping."

"Yes my love, we will finish it. Ceremony, town, library, anniversary."

"Well, we have the next few months planned then." Loki laughed at his wife's sassy comeback and astonished Odin very much. His son was so carefree, so happy.

"Loki, perhaps, you could also be helpful here again. You did a wonderful job with the army. And I know you do not wish to leave, but planning strategy might be helpful."

Loki was looking, observing, trying to calculate what Odin might want with him, "Whatever you wish."

The couple was standing in front of their daughter, who was lying on their bed. They had dressed her in a long golden flowy dress, as was custom in Vanaheim for the Ceremony. Arvid had announced that he had brought the tiny tiara with him, he had made modifications though. "What are you thinking?"

Leiyah smiled and grabbed his hand, "Just admiring her. I think we did a wonderful job."

"I could not agree more. She is stunning in every way."

"Can you feel her power?" Leiyah had been sensing things lately. It was too soon for their child to show if their suspicions of healing abilities were true. Children started showing signs of magic at around 5 or 6. But Leiyah had been feeling a pulse. Loki now concentrated, trying to find what his wife could feel. But he did not feel anything.

"No."

"It is small still, but there is definitely something there."

"I think that is something best kept between us."

"Yes. I will talk to Mechel as well, see what he thinks."

"Good." Since the arrival of the new maids, the couple had gone to lengths to protect even their small space. New rules now indicated that nobody was allowed inside the chambers, if not directly invited. Aelinnea gave a small cry. "She might be hungry."

"We still have time. I will feed her."

Frigga had asked if they had wanted a wet- nurse but both had declined for now. Leiyah pulled down the top of her dress and cradled their daughter close to her, as she opened the special nursing garment. Her daughter latched on. "You are a natural my love."

"I don't think feeding our child requires any natural skills."

Loki chuckled and gave her free hand a kiss, "But I love complimenting you." He watched her, and his daughter. It was calm. They were calm. He was calm. And it was a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He had done lots of thinking. He did not know if he regretted his actions on Midgard, any of them. Nor did he know what his proper motivation was. But he knew now that he could not risk his family.  
A knock. Loki went to open the door, it was his mother. "Come in."

"I was wondering if you needed any help?"

He shook his head, "Leiyah is just feeding Lin and then we were going to get ourselves ready and head to the hall."

"I could watch her, while you get dressed."

Loki regarded his mother, then nodded. "Leiyah, when you are done, bring Lin out here. Mother will watch over her for a short while."

"Thank you Loki. Perhaps tomorrow we could have one of our lunches. I miss them, and we have things to catch up on."

"Yes," Loki did miss his mother, "I will come by. Do you want me to bring Aelinnea too?"

"Maybe next time. I am sure Kaylina and Arvid wish to spend some time with her, before they need to leave."

"Of course, I must speak to you about that too."

"Obviously." Leiyah came out, holding their daughter, who was happily squealing. "Oh look my little girl, your grandmother is here. Hello Frigga."

"Hello, and hello little princess. Come here. Let your mama and papa get ready." Leiyah handed her over and walked back to their chambers, Loki following. "I will have lunch with mother tomorrow."

"Good. I know you missed it, even if you didn't say."

"You are too observant." She laughed and pulled him closer, peeling off his shirt. She felt over his chest and stomach, reveling in the muscle movement. She touched his wound, which was now almost fully healed but developing a scar. She moved up to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Touch me like this. You know what it does to me."

Leiyah angled her head slightly, then moved closer to kiss him. He pulled her tight, but then pushed her back again. "Soon, my love. Let your body heal."

She hummed against him, "I miss you. I miss touching you."

Loki kissed the top of her head and resisted the urge to grip her hips tighter, "You think I do not? You think I don't want to touch you, want to feel every single inch of you again. Hear you moaning into my ears. I can't wait to touch you again. But for that, I need you to be completely healed again. And comfortable. If you ever feel not good you must promise to tell me."

Leiyah looked deep into his eyes and could get lost in them; that icy blue. "I will. Perhaps I could give you pleasure tonight."

He kissed her again, "I will wait. Soon we can start again. Give Aelinnea a sibling."

"It would be nice if they weren't far away in age."

"But," another kiss, "we let it happen naturally again. It was for the best of us. No stress. No obligations. No worrying about what it will be. Lin is our child, and all the other ones will be too. We decide."

"I love you." She kissed him again, counting the days. "Now, let me get you something to wear."

After Leiyah was satisfied that both her husband and she looked good in matching dark golden outfits for the celebration they entered their living chambers again to find Lin happily watching Frigga twirling one of her toys in front of her. "We are ready."

Frigga looked up, smiling at the pair, at the easiness between them, at the happiness. "She is a delight."

"That she is. Are you walking with us?" Loki took his daughter back and grinned at her.

"I will accompany you to the hall, but from there you must go alone." Leiyah gave a warm smile to Frigga and hooked her arm in one of Loki's. "Which titles will she be holding?"

"For now, princess of Vanaheim and Asgard."

"No heir apparent?"

"No, she is far too young. If something, Heavens forbid, were to happen to my sister, I would be next in line for the throne first and foremost. We do not give out heir apparent titles until the age of 50 at least. And mostly even later."

"And once your sister has children?"

"It is more complicated. Naturally her children would be closer in line for the throne, but any royal child can hold the title heir apparent."

"And if you have a son?"

"He would still be after Aelinnea."

Frigga nodded, "Here he would be an heir apparent."

Loki tensed, "Until Thor."

"Yes."

Leiyah pursed her lips, shooting small slivers of magic across Loki's arm, "Seems a silly notion, to go by sex."

"Asgard has always had the male succession. If you were to fall next in line to the throne, Loki would go with you, I assume."

More tenseness, this time also from Leiyah. Those were the inner workings of the court. Loki felt a tug, the oath he had sworn to not talk about the inner affairs. Leiyah felt it too. "I assure you my sister is of excellent health and will take the throne. I don't think it has ever happened what I had described. And if, then there would be more to sort out than who is going where." A lie. It had rolled off so smoothly. But still a lie. Frigga seemed content though, or knew she would not be getting any other answer. They had finally arrived at the hall and Frigga excused herself to join Odin and Thor.

"I did not know your mother was this interested in Vanaheimian affairs."

"Me neither. It seems a new interest. Motivated by someone else, perhaps."

A hum.

"What would happen to me, if the situation you had described would come to pass?"

She looked around, guards, maids, all pretending not to hear; but they always did. "Not something we should talk about here. We can discuss it on our next trip. But, as I said, it is very unlikely that it happens. We should not worry of stuff like that."

Horns and trumpets. The doors opened to reveal almost all of Asgard waiting for the new princess. The couple began to walk and Leiyah was smiling at the people around, while Loki was merely looking at his daughter, whose eyes were trained on him. The priest of their wedding was there at the front of the aisle, waiting for them. Once they reached the end of the aisle, everyone bowed. The priest cleared his throat and exclaimed, "Please let us all welcome princess Leiyah and prince Loki of Asgard and Vanaheim. Today we are here to introduce to, not only us, but to the realms, the newest princess of Asgard and Vanaheim. She will be named by her parents and be praised by the Heavens and our ancestors." He guided Leiyah and Loki to the giant crystal basin that had been brought from servants of her parents. "We will pour water of the holiest of waterfalls of Vanaheim onto her and then proceed to give her the blessing of the Allfather."

Loki gently held her out, while the priest gently took some water into his hands and poured it over her forehead. A tiny squeal came from her. "What name have you decided on?"

Leiyah answered, "Aelinnea."

"Aelinnea of Asgard and Vanaheim, with this water you are blessed and received by your ancestors and by the Heavens. Allfather, please bestow your blessing on her."

Odin moved over and smiled at her gently. "I bless you, my child. My granddaughter."

The priest now took Aelinnea from Loki to hold her high, "I present to you: Princess Aelinnea."

The crowd cheered and Arvid had tears in his eyes when he walked over to them. "As a gift from us, to our princess. I have commissioned a crown for her. To represent her ancestry, the love of her parents, and the love she will feel from all of us." He took the golden ornated box from a cushion and opened it. It was a tiny crown, as tiny as Leiyah's had been once. Made of cooled, crystalized iced. It held star- specks and tiny black- violet diamonds. Arvid gently placed it on her head. Leiyah gave a small bow of the head to her father and he returned the gesture.

"Now I need witnesses; people to protect the princess, to guide her."

Leiyah turned to her sister, "Who else but you." Serelle smiled and came over. Loki then turned to his own brother, "I want you to help her, to protect her, to be there for her." Thor looked taken aback for a moment but then grinned widely. "It would be my honor."

"Do you two promise to protect the princess in all cases, no matter the circumstances? Do you promise to guide her and show her the world through a new set of eyes? Do you promise to always hold her best interests at heart?"  
They both said, "I do." Gold specks, flowed over them and disappeared again.

"Now the parents."

Leiyah took a deep breath, "My little miracle, you have no idea how hard we had wished for you. It will always be our honor and our privilege to guide you, teach you, learn from you and raise you. We will protect you with everything we have and will always love you."

Loki continued, "You are loved from so many sides. You will never know what it feels like to not be loved or appreciated. We will always hold you in the highest regard. You are our daughter and you will be raised as a perfect example of that. We will never cast you aside, nor promise you something that won't come true." Leiyah and Loki now both produced a tiny spell, which together harmonized in a tiny white- gold bracelet with her name on it. It appeared on her wrist.

"Thank you. Now we shall feast and celebrate our newest princess."

Leiyah was sitting with her family, watching her mother play with her daughter. Her daughter was giving small sounds. While Aesir children grew more like Midgardian children, the development of Vanir children was a bit faster. Smiling, movements, walking and talking came to them easier. Now a mixture of not only Aesir and Vanir, but also Elf and Jotun could go in so many different directions. While the chances were little to have a Jotun child or more Elf- like there was a chance. Leiyah's Vanir was stronger though. She felt Loki coming closer, accompanied by Volstagg. "My princess, what a wonderful occasion. I have not had the chance to express my well- wishes and congratulations."

"Thank you, Volstagg, we appreciate it."

He sat down, while Loki sat down next to Leiyah, a protective and casual arm around her. "I remember when my wife, Hildegund, gave birth to our first child. It was a momentous occasion."

Fandral and Sif joined them, as well as Thor. Fandral commented, "You were with us, when your wife gave birth."

"Certainly, not a place for a man to be. All that blood and what- not. And I was hungry."

Sif rolled her eyes, "You are always hungry."

Thor joined in, "Loki was there. As was I." Kaylina passed her daughter and handed her grandchild back to the parents, "Your father wishes to dance. And soon they shall play Alfheimian music, as well as from Vanaheim. Think about joining."

"We will. Thank you." She tickled her daughter's little stomach and watched her coo.

Sif asked, "What were you doing in there Thor?"

"I am also a god of fertility, I helped ease her pain."

"For which I am very thankful", Leiyah added.

Fandral said with a laugh, "Loki, that must have not been a pretty sight, seeing your wife like that. I don't think I could bear it, seeing a woman like that."

Loki was about to answer, but Leiyah beat him to it, "Those are the moments that distinguish the real men from the pretenders. I was glad to have him by my side, to see our daughter together for the first time."

Loki added, "And I will be there for the others as well." Fandral had turned a slight shade of pink and drank his goblet. Sif was still staring at Thor. Leiyah could see her longing for him and could also tell that Thor knew, but chose to ignore it. Sif then turned her attention to the couple who was producing small specks of light for their daughter, who was trying to follow them with her eyes. "Should she already be doing this?"

"Vanir children acquire cognitive abilities faster, through early on stimulations. Not long and she will probably smile and then try to grab for things." Loki smiled at his wife and daughter; which made Sif turn away. She wasn't used to seeing Loki like this, so carefree and happy. She looked back to Thor, wondering what he was thinking as he was watching his niece.

Volstagg asked, "I heard you were going back to instructing armies."

"No, I will plan strategies. I do not wish to leave them at this present time."

"Wonderful time, the first few months. Everything is so new. By the time your second child comes it will be different, you will know what to do and what not to do." Volstagg kept looking at the baby, not having had a baby in a few years. Leiyah saw, "Do you wish to hold her?"

"Oh, yes, frankly, if I may." Leiyah carefully got up and placed her gently in his arms. Aelinnea regarded him, while he was grinning down at her. Loki was a bit tense, not fully trusting the people around him. "Oh, she looks so much like the both of you. The hair is very obviously Loki. The lips, could be Leiyah, and the eyes are a nice mix. She is beautiful." Loki looked closely at his daughter, something he had been doing every day since she was born. She was a mix, a beautiful, beautiful mix.

Sif asked, "What will her powers be?"

"We can't say yet. Too early."

Fandral asked, "Will she even have powers?"

"With such parents how could she not?" Thor laughed loudly. Leiyah and her husband gave each other a short look. Their suspicion had not yet been confirmed, if she indeed healing powers.

A small whimper, "Oh, here take her back." Loki took the baby, which was about to cry from the arms of the bigger soldier and she stopped. She looked at Loki and made a happy noise. Loki's mouth widened into a smile, which made Leiyah scoot closer, both now looking at their child. Sif stood, she wanted what they had. And yet she did not. Loki had done many miserable things in his life and yet he got to marry a woman he loved, have a child with her and now got his position back. It did not seem fair.

In the late evening hours, Aelinnea was sleeping soundly in her little crib, the crib her parents had sent them. She was snuggling a large stuffed cat and breathed deeply, unknown that both her parents were standing over her; watching. It was calm and content. After a while Loki pulled Leiyah out of the small room they had made hers for the first few months. "She is perfect."

"I know."

"We must say it a lot."

"Only because it is the truth."

Loki leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, "Are you happy?"

"More than anything. Are you still happy with me? With all of this?"

"Yes. I don't deserve this happiness, but I am thankful for it every day."

Leiyah pulled him closer, "I love you Loki, and you do deserve every bit of happiness."

Loki pulled her down to the bed, just holding her, his hands roaming over her stomach, which was flattening every day. Leiyah gave a small laugh, "I know what you are thinking."

"I can't help it, you looked so beautiful pregnant."

"Soon, my darling, soon. And even then, Junia said it would take a while again probably."

"I am patient. For now I just want to hold you."


	31. Chapter 31

**I am speeding things up a bit. I have an idea of where I am going but for that I need to move it faster. You won't regret it :) Thanks for all the support **

Having a growing child really did speed up time. It seemed to go so slow at times and so much faster at others. Lin had been growing and had given her first smile the day the royal family of Vanaheim had returned home again. This had moved Arvid to tears and even Serelle shed a few. She had started grabbing things and would wave them around, making noises and laughing at things her uncle did. Every second with her was precious to Leiyah. Thanks to Loki order had slowly been returning to the realms. Thor had been fighting alongside the armies and had agreed to let Loki stay behind. Leiyah's and Loki's nightly activities had continued three weeks after the Naming Ceremony. Loki was careful the first few times, not wanting to hurt his beautiful wife, but days later had Leiyah attacking him. Leiyah had been learning new magic, maternal magic as it was called, and was more tired than she had felt during her pregnancy. Frigga and Odin had been spending time with Lin as well, and she had them wrapped around her little finger. Their first walk through Asgard had been a full success. The people were enamored with their newest princess, and she knew how to put on a show. Leiyah was still annoyed at advice given to her on how to raise her own daughter but kept a polite smile on her lips at all times.  
Their wedding anniversary was met with a smaller celebration as they had not been able to finish the preparations for the library. Aelinnea, strategies, magic lessons and their return to sex had been keeping them from it. They had recently celebrated their daughters 8- month birthday, where she had babbled nonsense to everyone and had gotten more present than she needed. The couple wanted to announce their plans for the library to Odin tonight and then, hopefully, announce it to Asgard in a few weeks' time. A new door needed to be made and the door entering the castle needed to be charmed so only selected few could enter from that door. Loki had already found the charms, he only needed the Allfather's permission. This was exactly what Loki was thinking about, as he was holding his wife close and felt her draw lazy patterns on his naked chest. "Where is your mind again?"

"The library."

"Everything will go as we wish it. I am so proud of you."

"You helped."

"But it was your idea."

Loki tried to pull her closer, to which she answered by straddling him. He looked up into the eyes he loved so much, over her nose and her pouty lips, her collarbone, to her chest; the larger breasts with the sensitive nipples, her stomach; still holding small scars of her pregnancy, to her most private area, and her beautiful thighs. His hands immediately went to her hips; wider from birth but so beautiful to grasp. "Is this your idea of distracting me?"

"Perhaps. Is it working?" She asked as she ground down and his member started to respond, "Ah, I think it is."

He lifted himself upwards, "Does that surprise you?"

"No." She started to move her hips, working him to full hardness and smirking before kissing him. "Do you wish to take me, husband?"

"More than anything."

She gave a small breathy chuckle, "You have corrupted me. I was a virgin and so pure and then you showed me what passion feels like. If I could keep us in bed forever I would."

He bucked upwards, "A virgin yes, pure… I am not so sure. Don't you remember our wedding night. You told me you had been touching yourself to thoughts of me, in this castle, before it was your home. You said you had imagined me fucking you. What other thoughts have you had? Which have we already made come true?"

She groaned and grasped his member to guide it into her. Loki hissed and kissed her neck but did not move.

"Loki."

"You need to answer my darling."

A whimper and then, "The spanking." A buck from him.

"Being tied up." Two more.

"Multiple times in a single night."

He wished he could touch more of her, "We did that on our wedding night."

"Yes. You were so wonderful. You are so wonderful to me." She was starting to sweat.

"What else have you thought of? Tell me. You don't know how much it is affecting me."

"I … I had thought of me kneeling in front of you, pleasuring you."

A loud groan as he remembered all the times his wife's wonderful lips were wrapped around him.

"You under the blankets, eating me out."

"I need to start waking you like that again."

A harder moan at a particularly hard thrust, hitting her cervix just right. "More, my love, tell me more."

"When you had multiples of you pleasuring me. I want to do it again. Maybe you can create multiples of me. To please you." She was moving faster, tightening her walls, feeling his thickness. A Frost Giant indeed.

"Anything for you."

"I imagine you, filling me up. Your seed so strong inside me."

He stopped momentarily, but then continued faster, "You imagine me breeding you? Me penetrating you so hard that my seed takes hold in you. Creating another beautiful life."

She threw her head back, "Yes. I want it. I never felt more yours than carrying your child."

"You were glorious, and everyone knew I had put her in you. Everyone knew I was the one who made you, the starlight of Vanaheim, a moaning, begging mess. Wishing for me to fill her up."

Leiyah groaned, such noises could also be heard from a whore house. "One more thing."

"Tell me."

"I wish to make love to you outside."

He grinned, "Where everyone could see?"

"Yes. Let them. Let them see who I belong to. Who you belong to."

Loki bit into her right nipple and sucked on it, relishing in a few drops of milk escaping her. They had slowly been starting to transition Aelinnea to softer foods and Leiyah only needed to feed her twice a day. Leiyah moaned loudly and tightened her walls even more, wishing for her release. "Please Loki, claim me."

"As my queen wishes." His thrusts were harder now, fucking into her with earnest, wishing to the Norns that his seed would take. "Come for me." As he spilled inside her, he sucked on her other nipple and she came with a strangled cry. He did not move and neither did she. Both waiting for her body to slowly take all he had given her. Their breathing returned to normal.

"Did you mean it?"

"Wanting another child? Yes. I meant what I said; I never felt more yours than when I could show it."

"I thought perhaps you wanted to wait. Aelinnea has been quite a transition, and we have so much time."

"No, we said we would let it come natural again. Junia said the need for another one is strong but it could take months or years. To not actively try. To let us only have sex when we want it."

He chuckled against her and kissed her cheek, "I will always want to."

She hummed, "Me too. So we continue like this and let nature run it's course." She moved off him to go into the bathing chambers. Loki called after her, "Perhaps tomorrow I shall tie you up again. Or perhaps you wish to tie me up."

"I will get the silks then" she called from the bathing room.

Outside of their bed chambers stood Tani and had listened to the whole thing. She remembered many men who after their wife had fallen pregnant inside the castle had frequented the maids or brothels. The Allfather had stopped asking her to try to sleep with Loki, now focused on wanting an heir. Tani was upset, having once been the prince's favorite. Now he hardly acknowledged her. She heard footsteps coming closer to the door and busied herself.

"What are you doing here?" Loki was standing there with only loose- still open pants.

"I was sent to bring tea. Like every day, my prince"

"We did not ask for tea. Just like every other day." Tani had noted though that they had drank it.

"It is from the healers. There is a sickness going around the castle, she wanted you to be spared, for the baby's sake." Loki was only half- listening as he could see Leiyah re- entering their bed chambers in only a towel.

"Very well. Leave it and then go."

"Your Highness." She was watching him, seeing the small scratches from the princess as well as love bites. She saw that his focus wasn't on her. He grabbed the tea and closed the door behind him again, saying, "Here my love, a tea. Apparently there is a sickness in the castle. We wouldn't want you or Lin getting sick."

"No we would not want that. Who was that?"

"The maid."

"Did she hear us?"

"And if she did?"

Leiyah did not immediately respond, "She is trying my patience."

"Jealous?"

"No, annoyed. I feel like she is egging for something more and searching for something" she walked over to her husband and raked a sharp nail along his chest, "I know you are mine." He gripped the wrist and purred, "Just as much as you are mine." She gave him a small smirk and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Come, let us find our daughter and take her to the gardens."

He brightened even more, got dressed quickly and then let his wife guide him to where she knew their daughter was. Lin squealed when she saw them and was grinning brightly. "Hello my little gem." She had been with an assigned nanny and Loki asked, "How was she?"

The women, who was a bit younger than his mother smiled, "An absolute dear. She was grabbing for all the things I asked her to. She is a smart young child."

Loki beamed with pride and watched his wife pick her up, making small baby conversation with her. "Thank you, for watching over her."

"It is not only my job, but also my pleasure. It has been far too long without a little one in these halls. Will you require my assistance again tomorrow?"

"Yes. But more in the evening. We will pick her up before bedtime."

"Very well, my prince. I shall be here." Loki nodded again and guided his small family out towards the gardens. He listened to his wife talking to Lin. "We shall go outside now, yes my gem. We will see the leaves and all the pretty flowers. Do you like that." Lin giggled and moved energetically. "Maybe papa will show you some little tricks too. You like his sparks don't you?" More giggling and squealing. Loki smiled at his daughter and wiggled his fingers slightly, making green specks appear. Lin giggled harder and tried to grab it. Leiyah laughed with her daughter and started rocking her lightly. Other nobles were walking the gardens and when they saw them they grinned widely at them and gave a small wave to the little princess. Aelinnea loved the attention, trying to grab for them all.

"I just remembered we never got to visit the clothing parlor of General Vignir's daughter. Does she also make baby clothing?"

"I am sure she would. Do you wish to go?"

"I could use a break of the castle. Perhaps tomorrow."

Loki hummed, "Very well, but I want to spend some time with you tomorrow evening. Just the two of us, a private dinner. We can make the filled pockets, or whatever you wish."

"I would love that. Will the nanny be able to watch Lin?"

"Yes, we can pick her up before bedtime to read to her."

Leiyah looked back to her daughter who had been watching them, "Would you like that, my sweet? Shall we read you a story?" A happy noise which made her parents laugh.

That evening they were having an intimate family dinner, requested by Frigga, who knew of Loki's plans to tell Odin of the library. Leiyah had even sat Lin next to the Allfather and was feeding her some mushed vegetables, some of which she liked more than others.

"A picky little thing isn't she?"

Leiyah smiled, "I was too as a child. I hardly ate anything. My parents used to feed me mashed potatoes and chocolate pudding, as those were the only things I would eat for a long while."

Odin chuckled slightly as he watching Lin refuse the crushed cauliflower. "Peas it is then, my gem." Lin did like the peas. Loki was watching them. Thor cleared his throat, "Has anyone else been feeling slightly sick lately?"

Leiyah peaked up, forming a small shield around her daughter, "No, but we have heard of a small sickness going around the castle. I hope it is nothing too serious."

Odin answered, "Perhaps some tea would do us good. Please bring some." The last part was addressed to the maid who had competed with Tani.

"How considerate, Odin" Frigga smiled gently at her husband, then turned to Thor, "If you are feeling unwell, perhaps you should rest tomorrow, not train."

"I might feel better tomorrow, mother. But if I do not, then yes, I will rest."

Frigga patted his hand then turned to Loki, "The nanny has told me how smart Aelinnea is becoming."

"Yes, she is very advanced for her age."

Leiyah grinned, "Another Vanir advantage. I will try to teach her to walk soon and I would not be surprised if she started talking soon after as well."

"I remember the days the boys learned to walk. Oh nothing was safe from Thor, he threw everything he could get his hands on the floor. Loki, on the other hand, he was very careful at all times, looking at everything and touching it."

Thor laughed. The tea appeared and the maid sat them out in front of every person, giving a small nod to Odin. Loki took a few sips and looked over to Leiyah. She shook her head slightly and mouthed "dessert". Loki emptied his cup and returned to the meal in front of him.

"Any plans for tomorrow, Loki?"

"Yes, we are taking Lin to town, we want to get some clothing for her. And in the evening I have something planned for Leiyah."

"How nice. It is important to do things together that does not involve the child. Keeps romance alive" Frigga mused.

Leiyah smiled at her husband and said, "I think we will be fine there."

Slowly the desserts were being brought out, as well as the dessert wines. Leiyah declined obviously, opting for more tea and water. Loki, out of consideration, had been doing the same. Leiyah had now cleaned their daughter and had given her a small toy to play with and straightened up. She was wearing one of Loki's favorite dresses, a deep green with a nice heart shaped cleavage. She licked her lips slightly and when she breathed in Loki could see the swell of her breasts moving. It was an intoxicating sight. Leiyah felt his eyes on her and her eyes moved to his lips and back to his eyes, her breathing quickening slightly. Odin gave a happy sound from him as he saw it was his favorite dessert. A request from Frigga. Leiyah gave a tiny nod now, breathing still a bit quick, making her chest rise faster. It took Loki quite a bit to look away and clear his throat.

"As you all know, Leiyah and I have been working on organizing the library the past two years now."

Frigga grinned, "And from what I have seen it is going well."

"Thank you. Yes, we think we have finally gotten it sorted properly. In a few more weeks we shall be done."

Odin said, "Ah, did you need to change a lot?"

Leiyah gave another encouraging nod, Loki continued, "Yes, but I think it will please you. There is structure now. One can find what one is looking for. We also got rid of any duplicates and brought in books that were not to be found."

"Well, I applaud you for the effort." Odin felt something warm in his heart as he found his son trying to engage in a conversation with him.

"I actually have a small proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking since the official library of Asgard had closed, the people have not had another one. As we have so many, perhaps you would consider opening the royal library for the public."

"And how would you propose it shall be done?"

Loki straightened even more, aware of all the eyes on him, even Lin was watching him; feeling the tension. "I have ways of creating a door in the wall that faces the streets. The door inside the castle will be charmed so only residents and those with permission will be able to enter. We will hire people to look over the library, to ensure no books go missing, and everything is in order."

"What of the books which are strictly for royal purposes?"

"Leiyah has found a spell that will create a restricted section, only opened by royal touch."

Odin looked from his wife; pride in her eyes, to Thor; grinning widely at his brother, the princess; a warm smile on her face, back to his dark haired son. He looked determined. "And this will work?"

"Yes."

"And this was your idea?"

He tightened the hold on his chair, "It was."

Odin watched him closely, he did not break eye contact, he did not break a sweat, he did not flinch. His son was convinced of his idea. "Very well. Once you are finished, find me and I shall have the announcement made throughout Asgard."

"Thank you." He kept his composure but looked to Leiyah who was beaming with pride. Aelinnea gave a small gurgle and smashed her pudding with her hands, which resulted in laughs all around. The child giggled even more as Loki cleaned her up with a swing of his hand.

He was watching his daughter sleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest and the way her eyes would occasionally flutter. "I knew you would be here." The whispered voice of his wife reached him.

"I don't want to stop watching her. I am afraid I will blink and all of this will be gone. You, her, all my achievements, my healed relationship with Thor." Leiyah pulled him out of the room slowly, "It won't be gone. All of this is real."

"It does not feel real sometimes."

Leiyah narrowed her eyes, "How do you mean?"

"Sometimes I feel like I am in a dream. That I have forgotten something or missed something."

Leiyah hugged him close, "Does this feel real?"

He hummed into her hair and answered, "Yes."

"I am proud of you Loki. You were great today."

"I could not have done it without you."

She pulled him down to kiss him, "Let me show you how proud I am of you." Loki happily complied and let her drag him to their bed.

The shop door opened with a little jingle and the shopkeeper turned around, her eyes widening. "Your Highness, what an honor to have you back." Her eyes widened even more as she noticed the little girl in his arms and the woman at his side, "Your Highnesses." She bowed.

"None of that Margaretha. We have known each other too long for that."

A little smirk came onto her lips, "I thought you may have forgotten about me."

"How could I, when the best clothing comes from you."

"Still a way with words, and charming at that. My father has told me of your helpfulness, he talks about you a lot."

"General Vignir is kind and over- exaggerating my endeavors."

The woman with stars adorning her tutted, "Stop selling yourself short."

Loki looked to the woman and something came over his eyes, something that made the shopkeeper want to avoid her eyes; as it felt like she was intruding. "Margaretha, let me introduce to you my wife princess Leiyah, and my daughter princess Aelinnea."

The princess smiled "Your father told us so many wonderful things about your clothing, as did Loki. I could not wait to see them for myself."

Margaretha beamed, "Thank you, your Highness. I hope they please you."

"Do you make children's clothing, more precisely baby clothing."

"I have started a small collection in honor of her Highness, the new princess. Shall I show you?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, please. Where is your husband?"

While walking to the back to retrieve her already finished products and her samples she called back, "Jarl will be back shortly. We ran out of a few items yesterday and I sent him to the shops."

She could hear the princess chuckling and then whispering something to her husband. When she returned she saw them looking at a dress that she had been working on since the wedding had been announced two years ago. It was a flowing dark blue- purple shifting dress, with a shining emerald outline. She had been changing things ever since, never having it put up for sale, only ever on the display window. "What a wonderful dress."

A blush appeared on her cheeks, "I actually made it for you, your Highness. Once your wedding was announced I had to create a dress for you. I never fully finished it, I kept changing it. Something was never fully right."

Leiyah smiled, "A true artist. I never felt completely satisfied with my paintings. But this dress is beautiful."

"Then you shall have it. It is yours. We can alter a few things, adjust the fitting in the coming days. To make it the perfect dress for you."

"Thank you, I shall come back in a few days then."

"Oh, here are the finished clothing and sample ideas for future clothing." She laid them all out for them and waited for the couple to finish looking. Lin wanted to make a grab for a few things but the prince merely grabbed her tighter and made her bounce slightly on his waist area, which made her giggle. "These are good. Really good."

"Thank you. Whichever ones you wish, the princess can join her mother as she comes for fittings and then I would have them sent to you as soon as they are done."

Leiyah grinned, "It would be a wonderful idea. She would look so pretty in all of these."

"Brilliant, then you and her can come here one day. But please take an escort."

"We will. Do you take requests as well?"

"Yes. What is it you would like?"

Leiyah watched Loki walk around with Lin before answering, "I have this deep black shade, a deeper black than I have ever seen. I was wondering if such a color can be made for a dress I have in mind."

"Oh, of course. When you come back I can take a look at the color and see what I can find. It might take a bit longer but I will manage to get the color and cut right."

"Thank you."

"When you come back you can meet Jarl, and he can prepare some shoes for her as well. We were all so happy when we heard the news."

Leiyah smiled warmly and thanked her again. The couple then decided to sit in a small park and let their daughter crawl around them a bit. Leiyah had insisted she wanted Lin to have at least a partially normal upbringing. Loki had told her that she was not normal and was a princess, but Leiyah had not accepted a no. Leiyah cast a small shield around them, so Lin would not be inclined to wander away from them. The people kept a respectful distance but nodded and smiled at them. Loki sat up and summoned a few items; a book, something to drink and glasses and a snack for Aelinnea. Leiyah relaxed a bit more; noticing as she had before, that Loki did not relax in the presence of Asgardians as much as he would in their own chambers. The baby girl squealed as she saw birds flying close to them.

"It is such a nice day today."

Loki gave a short laugh, "Has our marriage become so dull that we need to result to talk about the weather."

A laugh, "No, my darling, I was merely observing that it is an unusually nice today. I know Asgard hardly ever has bad days, but today just seems different."

He hummed and opened the canister with the tea in it. "I like this tea."

"Oh but talking about the tea is not dull?"

"Merely observing." Leiyah laughed at his answer and proceeded to drink one cup. It was a good tea, nothing she ever had before.

"Tomorrow before we meet in the library I have a small training session with Mechel. I will also ask him about the restricted section again. Perhaps it would be better if he would perform it."

"Why?"

"I am just saying."

"Very well."

She motioned for him to open the book and he complied, starting to read the next installment of her favorite series to her. Suddenly she gasped and bid him to stop. "Look." He immediately turned to his daughter and saw her trying to stand; she was a bit wobbly, but she managed, facing them. Neither of them moved but they knew they would be fast enough to catch her. She swayed and then took a tentative step towards them, then another. Small baby steps, a bit unsure still. Leiyah opened her arms and said, "Come here, my gem." Aelinnea gave a gurgle and collapsed into her mother's arms. "Her first steps." Loki came closer, kneeling beside them slightly. "Such a brave girl."

Lin cooed and laughed and Loki kissed her little cheeks, "Brilliant. You are so brilliant." Leiyah laughed and hugged her closer.

Marielle and Tani spread out the feast on the table. It was the meal Loki had requested for them. Marielle looked it over once and nodded, "Good. Let us go."

"One of us should be here to serve."

Marielle narrowed her eyes, "Prince Loki has requested solitude for tonight's dinner. He wished no one here."

"What if they need anything?"

"They will call. Let us go." She waited for Tani to leave the room first before lowering the light slightly and closing the door. A few minutes later Loki and Leiyah came into the room, having brought their daughter to nanny. "Oh."

"For us. We deserve it."

Leiyah grinned and said, "Let me get changed quickly."

Thanks to their seidr getting freshened up and changed was a quick deal and Loki's heart gave a jump as Leiyah came out of the bedchamber again, wearing a tighter green dress with a deep cut in the front. Her hair was loose and she was wearing the perfume he had given her for their anniversary. Loki himself had donned slightly more elegant clothing of a deep black. Leiyah walked over to him and kissed him, "My beautiful husband." He pulled her close, relishing in her warmth. "My beautiful wife." He motioned for her to sit and they started eating.

"We should do this more often."

"Eat?"

"Don't get cheeky with me. I meant making an effort to spend time together, something romantic."

"Nothing would make me happier."

"I think what I have planned for you later will." His eyes darkened slightly. It was a very arousing sight, to see those icy blue eyes only show a sliver of blue. He poured her some tea and she drank it happily, musing to herself. Loki let his eyes roam over his wife, how gorgeous she looked. Her breasts still full and bigger than when they had married; he hoped it stayed, her wide hips, her beautiful legs. "You are thinking so loud again."

"Just admiring your beauty."

"I could do the same." He emptied his cup of tea and poured them both another one.

"I can't believe she did her first steps today. She is growing so fast. In 3 months she will be a year old. How did time go so fast?"

"I can't believe it either. We can't have been that busy that we did not notice time going by so fast" Leiyah mused.

"She truly is a miracle."

Once they had eaten their dessert Leiyah reached out to tangle her magic into his. His seidr was content and flowing softly; she caressed it. It piqued his interest and he caressed back. "I know we wanted a calm and romantic evening together, but I fear I might have dressed slightly for a different occasion." Her magic slowly worked its way under his shirt, the feeling of her nails scratching along his chest, down his abdomen, stopping before the opening of his pants. Two could play that game. Loki's own seidr; green, powerful and sensual just like him, wandered up her legs, which she parted willingly, and he travelled further up her leg, caressing her thigh to find her private center bare and wet. "You were very sure of this outcome tonight, weren't you?"

She smirked, "Was I sure my husband would bed me tonight? Yes, I was very sure of it." Loki looked at her and shook his head, "I would never bed you. One beds whores. I will make love to you. Or even fuck you if that is what you wish, but I will not bed you."

Her eyes sparkled, "What if tonight I wanted you to make love to me? I know I said I wanted to tie you up, but I changed my mind. I want you to make love to me, the whole night."

He smirked and begged her to come to him, "I am a god, I have endurance." She sat down on his lap and he continued, "And I will always make love to you. Let me get Lin and put her to sleep and then I will come to you immediately."

"She won't want to fall asleep so early."

"I have my ways. Go, make yourself comfortable, I will be back in a second." Leiyah gave him a soft kiss and stood, walking to the bedchamber. Loki ran to pick up Aelinnea and brought her to bed. She gurgled and he let his seidr create small shapes, which lulled her to sleep. She was out in a few seconds, breathing deep. He put a charm on the door so she would not hear anything, but they could still hear her, and then walked to his bed, where he found Leiyah lying there, naked.

"I see you prepared."

"Why waste time?"

He shed off his shirt and boots and walked over to her, raking his eyes again over her form; seeing the small blush spread over her body. "Why do you still blush when I look upon you?"

"Your gaze is so piercing. It feels like you could see into me, all my flaws."

"I see no flaws. I see perfection. I see the woman who has stolen my heart and is keeping it. The woman who has given me the biggest gift anyone could have ever given me. The woman who brings me so much happiness. My wife. My love. My everything." Her eyes were shining with tears, not shedding them though. She sat up, kneeling now in front of him. "I love you, with everything I have, with everything I am. You have made me whole. You have given me more than I could have ever dreamed. And without you, we would not have our little girl. I will gladly hold your heart as long as you will keep mine as well."

He crushed their lips together, small, tender, passionate kisses. "You have shown me what love is. I will love you, even when you go to Valhalla, I will love you from Hel."

She pulled back, "Don't say that. You are not going to Hel. You will be with me, from now until forever." There was so much conviction in her voice that he almost believed her. He kissed her again, "I promised love- making, didn't I?"

She moaned into his mouth and pulled him down with her. He planted his hands on the sides of her head and straddled her to keep kissing her. He kissed along her neck, over her collarbone, biting lightly into the flesh of her breasts before licking over her hardened nipple. She arched her back. Loki gave a small purr and continued his mission of kissing along her body. He gave extra attention to her stomach, which still made her insecure. "So beautiful."

She gave a cold laugh. He moved upwards again, looking her in her eyes, "I mean it. I know you think it makes you unattractive, or others will judge you. But, my love, you are so incredibly beautiful."

"I can't seem to get rid of the baby weight."

"Perhaps you just need another one."

She gave another laugh and wrapped her legs around his waist to change their position, her now on top. "Once again we are here, in bed, discussing a possible baby."

"Take my mind off it then."

"Oh, I will." She kissed along his neck and chest, giving small bites here and there, liking over each one. She relieved him slowly of his pants, to find him bare underneath too. "And you were teasing me for not wearing undergarments."

He sat up, pulling her towards him again, "I never said I did not have the same plans." They started kissing again, so much love and adoration in both of them, trying to convey it. Leiyah grabbed him and started stroking him slowly. In turn, Loki started preparing her. Their hands never left the skin of the other, nor did they stop kissing, but both moaned into each other as Loki entered her. He went slow, relishing the feeling. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to get closer, but they already were as closely connected as anyone could be. That night they had found their release many times, never straying from making love and assuring the other, that no matter what, they would always love each other.


	32. Chapter 32

**sorry for the late upload. My laptop is not working the way I want it to and online classes have been challenging. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all are staying safe**

„Dada"

Three pairs of heads turned to the little princess on the floor. Leiyah's eyes had only left her daughter for a short second, having looked for a towel to wipe her hands, as she had been playing with colors. Loki's eyes were wide, and Thor was looking between the two parents.

"What was that, my precious" Loki asked his daughter.

Aelinnea was still looking at him, grinning and said "Dada"

Loki broke out in a giant grin and Leiyah looked up to her husband, "Her first word."

"Dada." She stood, slowly. Loki coming down from the couch onto his knees, closer to where his daughter and wife had been painting. "Come here." She wobbled slightly but then walked to where Loki had his arms outstretched, "Dada."

"Loki, her hands, they are full of paint."

"Come to me my gem." Loki did not care about the paint and scooped up his daughter and kissed her all over as she giggled another "Dada." Leiyah was watching them and smiling brightly. Thor laughed and clapped. "Such a big girl."

Loki put her down again and asked, "Who am I?"

"Dada." She made grabbing motions for him and tried to hug him, in a small toddler way. Loki felt so happy, even as Lin made to go back to her painting. Leiyah smiled at him and returned to painting with her daughter.

"You seem exceptionally cheery lately Loki. Did anything happen?"

Loki looked up from the battleplan he had been looking at. Unbeknown to him, he had been humming the song Leiyah would sing to Lin occasionally. "Oh, I must be, yes. Lin said her first word a few days ago."

"How great. What was it?"

"Dada."

"You were her first word?"

The words were like a cut through his heart, he questioned Odin, "Why is that surprising?"

"Usually a child's first words are related to the mother. Both of you said mama first."

"Well, my daughter called for me."

Thor interrupted, "She said it quite a few times."

"Yes."

"I was very proud of her. You must be too." Thor was trying to encourage a friendly conversation between his brother and father.

"Of course, I am. My daughter said her first words."

Odin returned to his work; they had been planning defense measures for the outskirts of Asgard. It was an unlikely attack but now that he had Loki working for him again, he might have him look over these plans and give criticism and helpful comments. Loki was a silent worker, always having been one. He crossed out and scribbled things, but never gave any noises from him. So unlike Thor who clicked his tongue, a habit Leiyah had introduced him to, or groaned. Loki was so much more like Frigga, quiet and stealthy, controlled in all his ways. "Tonight there is a banquet. We are making some of your favorite foods, Loki."

"How nice."

"Perhaps you would like to join?"

"I will ask Leiyah. Lin is not too keen on crowds these days and Leiyah prefers to eat in a more private setting."

"Surely they can. You can come join us."

"Truthfully, I would rather spend time with my family."

"We are your family."

Loki was quiet.

"Or do you not see it as such? Is Frigga not your mother? Thor not your brother?"

"Of course they are."

"Am I not your father?"

He was quiet again, crossing out the expenses, they were far too high. Odin sighed, "Why do you still hold a grudge? Should not I be the one who is mad?"

"You have every right to it."

"Father, Loki, let us not fight." Thor had seen this conversation happening often. He knew both parties were still upset, both having a right to it. But Loki had gone out of his way to not interact with Odin.

"I merely wish to know why Loki does not see me as his father."

"I never said I did not", Loki countered.

"But you never said you did."

More quiet. "What have I done?"

"Recently or my whole life?" Loki was becoming agitated.

"I have not done anything recently."

"You would have forced Leiyah to marry Thor only to observe her powers."

"But it did not happen."

Loki was shouting now, built up anger from the last few years bubbling up, "But you were ready to do it. You did not try to get to know her, nor did you see that Thor was not the one escorting her and spending time with her. And even after the marriage your goal was an heir and her observation. Even now with a child you are not happy. But I know that if I were to have a son, he would be pushed aside as soon as Thor was married."

"He is the heir."

"As you have made it clear to me on so many occasions. I do not wish for your throne Odin. It is not my desire anymore."

"Then what is?"

"My family and their happiness."

"They are."

"We are locked into this realm. You let me plan the battles but you do not trust me fully with them. Even after I have finished their planning, you will have two more generals look them over. As if I would purposefully try to harm Asgardian life. You will not allow us to leave. My daughter will grow up not fully knowing her maternal family. She will be a display puppet for you until you decide something better came along. And what of your other plans? The maid? Pushing her to sleep with me. Pushing me to disgrace my wife like that. Making her hide her magic? You wanted to be involved in the raising of the child but as soon as you had found out she was a girl you could not have cared less. Will you restrict my daughter's powers too? Will you deny them? You have always been good at denying and lying to others and yourself. And they call me the prince of lies."

Thor was shocked, not fully knowing the extent of Loki's troubles.

Odin sighed again, putting down his pen, "You know we need her powers controlled."

"In the almost three years she has been here, has she caused any troubles?"

"No."

"Has her power ever made any trouble? In all her life? Of course you wouldn't know, because you do not even know how old she is? Tell me, father" he scoffed at the word, "how old is my wife?"

"How would I know?"

"Because, as you said, we are a family!" Loki threw down his own pen and stormed out, "I will finish this by tomorrow. Alone." He walked along the corridors, to where he knew his wife was at the moment. She found her training with Mechel, but Mechel had a slight confused look on his face. Leiyah noticed him and opened a small part of her protection dome. He entered and sat to the side.

"Let us try that again. Concentrate."

She huffed and shut her eyes again, she was forming a purple ball, or trying to at least. It was not quite there, and it fluctuated in size constantly.

"Leiyah where is your head?"

She sighed and dropped her hands, "I promise I am fully here. I just can't seem to get it to work."

"These are spells we have been using for 300 years. You have never had any troubles with them."

"I don't know what to say. I am as confused as you are."

Loki gave a small tip, "Picture it as something else. Perhaps focus a part of the energy on something material. Here." He conjured a round shape, something for her to target. "Now focus on this. Do anything with it." Leiyah gave a thankful nod and looked at it, tilting her head to the side, raising a brow, a small finger twirl. Nothing. She pushed her hands together and moved them apart slowly. Still nothing. She tried it again, small sparks, a slight movement from the shape. Then nothing.

"I do not understand what is going on. Everything was fine a few days ago. You saw it, Mechel, I was able to do it all."

Mechel moved his head to the side, "Perhaps you are tired. Or more plainly put, your magic is tired. Perhaps we have trained it too much."

"But I can feel it?"

"And?"

"I … I am not sure. It hasn't felt like this before. What could this mean?"

Mechel came closer to check her necklace, "It is fine, even if something were to happen, the necklace will help."

"Is this because of Lin?"

"Why would it?"

"Before her, my magic was normal."

Mechel tutted, "Why would it only manifest so late then? No, this is most likely just exhaustion. We will rest for a few days. Do something to relax. We must still install the door and the restricted section for the library. Whenever the Allfather wishes." At the mention of Odin, Loki tensed. Mechel noticed, "Perhaps prince Loki would like to train with me? There seems to be some anger in him."

Leiyah turned, worry in her eyes, "What is wrong?" She hadn't felt it.

"Odin has just been difficult today. My temper has gotten the better of me."

"That is unlike you. You are always very controlled."

"I am not sure what happened. One minute we were talking battle strategies, he questioned Lin's first words and then I was yelling." He cracked his back, "Perhaps I do need to battle. If you do not mind."

"Please," she stepped to the side, "be my guest." Loki approached Mechel and bowed slightly. He had trained with Mechel before, knowing the rituals and the procedures. This time, he did not wait for Mechel to attack first so he could use his defensive mechanisms; this time, he attacked first. One dagger in the right hand, another blast of energy from the left. The energy blasts contained all his anger towards the Allfather. Mechel blocked well, anticipating the moves. Loki did not fight as if he were fighting an enemy, more so fighting to let go of emotions. Leiyah was watching. She could feel his seidr, his strength. It was elegant, graceful. It was sensual in a way. It was enticing. A short hum and gasp as Mechel was gazed by the blade. Leiyah jumped up. "Loki!"

Loki was panting, "My apologies. I must have lost my aim. I assure you, I did not mean to harm."

Mechel merely vanished the small cut, "No apologies necessary. And you did not lose your aim. Something else did. Something inside you. The anger amplified it."

Loki looked to Leiyah, she looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Mechel cleared his throat, "Let me ask, what has gotten you so angered? I assume it was the Allfather."

Loki scoffed, "Who else?"

"What happened, my darling?"

He sighed and pushed his hair back, "His doubts towards me. His surprise when something good or smart happens to me. His denial. His manipulations. His suspicion. Everything he does irks me. He has never fully seen me as his son, nor does he do now. His only wish is to have an heir, one he can toss aside once Thor has a son."

"Bottled up anger does tend to stifle certain magics. May I try something?"

Loki gave a nod and tensed slightly as Mechel's hands were now on his temples. "Try to relax." It felt strange, he felt a tapping; not on his body but on his insides, like a question.

"Let me in." He did, but not far. It felt different than when Leiyah did it. Leiyah caressed, she soothed, she questioned, but she never tried to go deep. Never tried to find the source. Loki knew one of his sources was the Jotun. He did not wish to feel it. Did not wish to see it. Mechel tutted, "You must relax. I am not trying to harm. I am trying to find something. Think of something soothing. Something you love." His mind tried, but it kept coming back to the searching feeling. "Leiyah, help him." Leiyah took a hold of his hands and immediately his mind went to her. "Very good. Keep going."

Leiyah stroked over his hands and whispered, "Do you remember the day you proposed to me? I had been crying the whole day, but you were there. You made that day so wonderful. Remember our wedding. I could feel how happy you were that day." His mind did go to that day, how beautiful she looked, how sensational it felt to finally have the golden circle on their wrist, how she had smiled, her laugh still ringing in his ears.

A tapping at something deeper. He shut himself off. "Leiyah, something stronger."

"My love, the day we found out we were expecting Lin. The day she was born. I would do it all again for you and her. Everything. I would wait another 1000 years for you. Think of us, my love." The sound of his daughter's laughter came to him, mixed with his own and his wife's. Aelinnea calling for him. Leiyah picking her up and twirling her around.

A sharp tap. A flicker of pain. He threw himself away. "What was that?"

Mechel looked at him, his eyes big. "That was something powerful. Something I have never felt before. But it is not the only thing. There is something else in your power. I don't know what it is. But it is blocking something off."

Leiyah looked worried, "What does this mean?"

"Nothing right now. Does it ever bother you?"

Loki answered, "I did not even know something was wrong."

"It is like a blockage."

"Odin put that on me against my Jotun powers."

"No, that is not it. I felt traces of it, but simple enough to break through, which you have of course. No this is deeper. Darker. And then the other thing. If you give me your permission, I would love to study it. The darker one. After that I can move on to the other interference."

Leiyah asked, "Will it hurt?"

"It might."

She answered, "Then no."

"Leiyah, my love, this is not your decision to make."

"Why would you willingly endure pain?"

"Why do you willingly want another child with me, when you remember how painful the birth was?"

"It is different."

"Is it? I want to know if something is wrong with me. I can endure pain. I have before." There again was the topic they never talked about. What he had endured before New York.

Leiyah nodded, "Can I help at least?"

Mechel cocked his head again, "Usually I would say yes, but since your own powers have been, shall we say, a little off, I would prefer you not to. Emotional support yes." She nodded.

"When shall we start?" Loki asked.

"Whenever you wish it."

"Tomorrow then. After breakfast. I shall come here."

"I think for this particular training, I should come to your chambers, if it is alright?"

He nodded, then motioned for Leiyah to join him, walking back to their chambers.

They were quiet until Leiyah finally asked "Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe."

She grasped his hand and opened the doors. "I will be there the whole time."

"Why are you not worried about your own powers?"

"Like he said, perhaps I am just tired. It does not feel like I am not in control. It just feels different."

They entered their daughter's room, where the Nanny was practicing words with her. When Lin saw her parents she smiled and said "Dada" Loki grinned and waved at her. The Nanny smiled and said, "And who is that?" pointing towards Leiyah. Lin grinned again and said "Mama." Leiyah's eyes grew big and she walked towards Lin, only to fall on her knees before her and pick her up and kiss her. Loki grinned and helped Nanny off the chair, "Thank you. We appreciate it."

"Every child should have her first few words be that of the parents. It is the way I raised my children as well."

"Thank you. Good night."

"Until tomorrow. Goodbye, your Highnesses."

Aelinnea had fallen asleep an hour ago, after she had played with both of her parents for another hour. Loki was lounging in bed, while Leiyah was watching him; looking at him closely and concentrating on every tiny move.

"What?"

"I don't understand how you are not worried."

Loki sat up lightly, "Why should I be? I am not worried that Mechel will hurt me."

"That is not of what I am talking."

"Hm?"

She sat down next to him on the bed, "What he will find."

Loki took hold of her hands, "There is nothing he could find that would scare me." Again that underlying secret. Thanos. New York.

"I am scared. For you. I don't want to see you in pain."

"You won't."

Leiyah moved off the bed, combing out the braids in his hair. She was unsettled. She was very worried for Loki. What could possibly be strong enough to trick him and make it undetectable. It could be dangerous what Mechel could find.

"You are thinking too loud, my love. Come to bed. Let me distract you."

Leiyah smiled at him and walked closer, "You can't make everything disappear with distractions."

"But I can try." He pulled her down to giver her a series of short kisses, then lingering. Leiyah pulled at his tunic to pull it over his head before pushing him down onto the pillows. She stared at him, letting her fingers dance across his chest and abdomen. "Would you let me tie you up?"

Without answering he summoned two golden scarfs. Leiyah laughed and kissed him once more before grabbing them. She opened his pants to peel them off, always so tight. He had not bothered with undergarments today, frankly neither had she. "Lie in the middle." He did as she commanded and he stretched out his arms, so she could tie them up, which she did.

"Too tight?"

He tugged at them once, "No."

"Good." She continued her administration of slowly caressing his body, the muscles in his arms, his legs, his stomach. His member at attention now. She kissed him again, kisses and sucks along his body. A small tug at his nipples. "Spread your thighs my love." He did. She kissed him there before grasping his member. A hiss. She looked at him as she slowly lowered her mouth and engulfed him. She was slow and precise with her movements, knowing exactly what he liked. Her hands were roaming his thighs and up his stomach. Loki was gripping the scarfs tight. Loki was a very vocal lover and had always encouraged her to give into the sounds she was making, and the sounds he was making was only furthering her goal of giving him pleasure. She moved a bit lower, playing with his balls and back to his penis. She could feel him being close to release and she moved away.

"Leiyah."

"Yes my love?"

"Come back."

She tutted, "No."

His voice grew agitated slightly, "Come back, Leiyah."

"I don't think you are in charge right now."

He gave a small whine, "But I will suffer tomorrow."

"You said you did not worry."

He whined again, "Come back."

"No." She turned the armchair so it was facing Loki and sat on it. He tugged at the scarfs and gave a small growl. "Is this your idea of torture?"

"I think you should be quiet now."

He hmphed but quieted. "Good." Leiyah sat back and smirked at him, "Isn't this better? You compliant?"

He growled again and she tutted, "What shall I do with you?"

"I have a few ideas."

She gave him a look and summoned another scarf, having it shut him up. "You need to learn to listen."

She leaned further back, dimmed the lighting and began to touch herself over her clothing. Leiyah moved her hair out of the way, running one hand up one arm, over her neck, down to her chest, over her stomach and to her legs. She parted them slowly, not taking off her dress yet. Loki's eyes were following her hands. "It is a bit warm in here isn't it? Perhaps I should open the dress." She gave a questioning look to Loki and he nodded, slowly. Her dress was held together by rings on her shoulders and the lacing on the front of her breasts. First, she removed the rings, letting the strips of fabric fall, then she touched her barely visible cleavage and started to slowly open the lacing in the front. When she got them all untied she made eye contact with her husband before pulling them apart. He groaned against the fabric of the scarf and his cock twitched. She smirked at him, "You like that?"

He nodded again. She smirked once more and touched her breasts, squeezed them together and pinched her left nipple and groaned. His cock twitched again. "It never feels the same when I do it compared to you. You can be so gentle, and so rough at other times. I love it Loki. I love you." His eyes did not leave her, his hands now wrapped tightly around his restraints. "Perhaps I need to remove the rest of the dress." He tightened his hands even more. "Would you like that?" He nodded. She smiled again and pulled up her dress. "I think this will work too." Once her dress was up completely Loki saw her wet center and groaned loudly again. "I know you wish it was you here now. Not my hands, but yours. Your tongue. Your cock." He moaned and nodded. She stroked up her thighs, small gasps leaving her lips, she reached her center and touched it, then circling up to her clit. A moan escaped her lips. "Your hands are rougher, but not too rough." He growled and yanked at the scarfs. One finger entered her, "Such long fingers." His cock twitched again, oozing pre- cum. Two fingers, "I want to prepare myself for you. Want to feel you in me. Do you want that?" He growled and looked into her eyes intently. Leiyah gave a small laugh and pulled out her fingers, bringing them to her lips and licking them off. She stood and walked over to him, stroking over his stomach, chest and arms, stopping at his neck and then removing the scarf that silenced him, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you." He nipped at her lip, "I love you. Now stop teasing me."

She moved back and gave him a puzzling look.

"Please?"

"Better." She straddled him, hiked up her skirts and grasped him, moving down slowly. Both moaned at the sensation. Loki yanked at the restraints again at the feeling of entering her wet heat. "You are so perfect, I am so lucky." She moaned again and set a fast pace. She was already so close and needed the release.

"Please, Leiyah, let me touch you."

She nodded, "Do it." With a small movement the scarfs disappeared and in the next second his hands were on her hip and on her breast. The fast pace and her teasing got them to a fast release, and he gripped her even tighter as he released into her. She did not stop though, fucking through the night, in many different positions and chasing their release many times.


	33. Chapter 33

Leiyah's body was buzzing pleasantly. Loki had cleaned her up while she had fallen asleep in the early morning hours. She gave a happy sigh and turned to the side of her bed from her husband, only to find it empty and cold. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. He wasn't in the room. She got out of bed and walked to their main living chambers; there he was, binding his boots.

"Why did you not wake me?"

"I thought you could use the rest."

"Are you going to Mechel already?"

"Yes."

"Then wait, I will be ready in 15 minutes."

"You can stay."

Leiyah narrowed her eyes, "I said I would come with you."

"But you do not need to."

"Do you not want me there?"

"You said you did not want to see me in pain."

"That does not mean I do not want to be there to help you. 15 minutes."

Loki nodded and looked to the window. Leiyah rushed for a quick shower and got dressed, not bothering with fancy makeup; only a light foundation, and her hair still dripping. She extended her hand to her husband and walked with him to her teacher's rooms. They were lavish, Loki had made sure of that. Purple velvet across the walls, a couch larger than some beds, soft candle light everywhere, and so many books.

"Ah, good morning. I thought I was coming to you?"

Loki nodded, "Our chambers are being cleaned, but we could break fast together."

"Very well. Let me grab my things."

Leiyah was watching her husband, he was quiet, quieter than usual. He was in deep thought. The trio made their way back to the couple's chambers and ate their breakfast in almost silence. Loki ate less, he was never a big eater, but more than just a few pieces of fruit. Leiyah's own stomach was twisting in fear; she was scared for her husband and as Mechel asked if Loki wanted to start and he nodded, her heart fell into her stomach. Loki guided Mechel to their own bedchambers; a room so safe and important for them both. A haven for them. Leiyah was worried it would now be defiled.

"As I said, this will not be pleasant, so I must ask of you to be transparent. You must tell me if it ever were too much, if I am trespassing into things I should not. If I do see something that was not intended for my eyes, or it is private, you have my word that nothing will leave this room." Loki nodded and sat down, moving to the middle of the bed.

"What shall I do?" Leiyah asked, her eyes not leaving Loki, who refused to look at anything other than the ceiling.

"Be there for him, guide him, if need be." Mechel rustled around, dimmed the light, put up protection spells and pulled off his own jacket. Leiyah sat down beside Loki and took a hold of his hand. She kissed it and whispered, "I am here for you. Whatever you need. I am here." The words made him look at her, something glinting in his eyes, something raw and hidden. It made her breath stop for a second. But then she added, "You are the strongest man I know. I love you more every single day, and I am so proud of you, and I am proud and happy to call you mine and be called yours."

Loki opened his mouth and closed it, but then spoke, "I love you." He didn't know what else to say, but she understood.

"Well, I must ask you now to relax as much as you can. It will feel like an intrusion, your body and your mind will try to throw me out, shut down, but you must fight against it. Leiyah can help guide you. Your mind will wander, that might help me, or it will push me to a different path. As I said privacy and respect are a given with me. I won't delve too deep. I apologize."

Loki nodded and gripped her hand, "Do it."

Mechel swallowed once and put his hands on Loki's temples, breathed deep and started. Loki felt the cool magic of the teacher searching through him, felt Leiyah's warm hand in his own. Mechel was only on the top layer, looking through his magic, searching. And he found it and tapped against it. Loki tensed, Leiyah gripped his hand tighter and whispered, "Think of us. Our house." His mind did go there and so did Mechel. "Good, stay there, I will search further. Keep your mind on the beautiful Vanaheim. Your family there." With Leiyah's small whispers it worked. Until Mechel pushed against something hard in him. A memory resurfaced; a giant, purple, demanding, making him kneel before him. He guided his thoughts back to Leiyah, to their wedding night. Mechel pushed away, "Apologies."

This continued for what felt like an eternity, but it was only an hour and Loki was soaked in sweat and tired. "Enough for today, my prince. I have located it, it is, as suspected, a block on memories. A strong one. I will try to break through it, if that is what you wish."

"Yes, I need to know."

"It seems to be big, like you are, maybe not missing, but not fully remembering a full two years almost."

"Yes."

Mechel saw the exhaustion in the prince, "I say we continue in two days?"

Loki shook his head, "Tomorrow."

"No, my prince, trust me. Two days. I will be back."

That had been a month ago now, with every session Loki grew more tired, and hungrier the next day. Mechel was making small progress, hitting memory blocks and Loki's own defense mechanism. Leiyah had been with them the whole time, eating along with Loki and trying to work on her own magic, which was still acting strange. Now Loki was writhing on the bed as Mechel was pushing further and further into his memories. There was something: New York, the scepter, a stone, pain inflicted on Loki. Heat. So much heat. Such strength. But so much pain. Mechel had chipped a small part away and Loki was feeling some of it. Whatever had been done to him, it had changed him, it had driven him almost to the brink of insanity. A deeper push and Loki let out the loudest scream yet, crushing Leiyah's hand. "Mechel!"

"I need to, we are so close."

Loki was in so much pain that his glamour slowly diminished, making him turn blue again. Leiyah had, of course, seen her husband in his Jotun form before, but it never stopped being fascinating. He was so ashamed of this form, but it held a certain appeal. She traced some of his heritage lines on his arm, looking up into his face. Mechel pushed again, making Loki scream out again. Leiyah tried to push some of her soothing magic in, but nothing came up.

A knock.

Mechel and Leiyah looked up, Mechel whispering, "Go. I will wait."

Leiyah stood, rushed to the door to open it slightly. A guard was standing there, "Yes?"

"The Allfather has requested your and prince Loki's presence in the Great Hall."

Leiyah shook her head, "I am afraid we are indisposed at the moment."

"The Allfather commands you to be there." With that he left.

Leiyah sighed and returned to the bedroom, Loki had returned back to his pale skin- color, flush and sweating. Both men were looking at her. "The Allfather summons us."

Mechel shook his head, "I would not advise Loki to move momentarily. He needs rest. We broke through another barrier today."

"I told him we were busy, but it was a command."

Loki tried to sit up but couldn't. "Loki, my love, I will go. I will tell the Allfather you are sick."

"He will not believe you. No. I must go." He sat up, his vision going dark. Leiyah was at his side in an instant, "Mechel, can't you help him?"

"There is something, but you need to keep your seidr in control. It will make you emotionally more vulnerable."

Loki nodded, "Leiyah will help me."

"Of course, my love."

Mechel concentrated again, he too was sweating, "Before I do this. I wish to talk about what we have discovered today."

"How much longer will it take?"

He looked down, "I have never seen such a complicated lock before. I am afraid I only broke through the first few, there are more to come. The closer we get the more painful it will be."

Leiyah felt tears in her eyes, "Can't we stop?"

Loki shook his head, "I need to figure this out."

Leiyah asked, "You said there was something smaller in his bloodstream as well, can't we focus on that?"

"If I start there, we will need to start from the beginning again. I would not advise it."

Loki took Leiyah's hand, "I can endure it."

Mechel said in a sad tone, "I am afraid you already have once."

Leiyah grew angry, "But he shouldn't have to. He should not have had to experience pain whatsoever."

"There is nothing I can do to change the past, Leiyah. But if your husband wished to know what happened to him, he has a right to do so."

"We know who did this."

It was the name they never spoke here. Loki refused to. Even after the Aether had been taken from Jane again, he knew what it was. He knew who was looking for them. But the tesseract was safe. As was the aether. His scepter wielder another one, it was with the Avengers, relatively safe there as well.

Loki answered, "I do not remember it all. I do not understand it."

"It is in the past."

"My past. And it could help me understand. Help the people understand perhaps."

Leiyah hated seeing her husband in pain, hated the muffled screams he tried to hold in, hated that he had endured it before. She looked away, "I will do what you ask of me. But I wish I could take it from you."

"And ask me to see you in pain?"

She grew agitated again, her voice rising, "So, it is fine if I see you in pain, but not if the roles were reversed?"

"I saw you in pain."

"There is a difference. I wanted that. You never asked for it."

"And that is what I am trying to find out."

Mechel gave a small cough, "I understand Leiyah, it is a horrible thing, seeing the people we love in pain and suffering, but this is a journey you cannot take from him. The only thing you can do, is be there."

She nodded after brief silence, "Help him. The Allfather does not like to be kept waiting." Mechel gave a nod and started chanting. Loki glowed and suddenly felt lighter than before. "This will last 4 hours. Caution. Leiyah you cannot leave him alone. I hope the Allfather does not have troubling news." Leiyah thanked him and Mechel promised to be back in two days. Leiyah then proceeded to change her own dress and change Loki into different clothing. While he still looked slightly pale and tired, he did not feel discomfort. His heart swelled with love as Leiyah helped him and kissed him slightly. Emotional overload. Just as Mechel had said.

A guard was waiting outside their chambers, ready to escort them to the Great Hall. Odin, Frigga and Thor were there, as were the Warriors Three and Sif, and the council members. Frigga noticed something off about Loki but he and Leiyah stood a few steps below Thor, Frigga on the other side. Odin narrowed his eye, Loki would have asked what this was about. But he kept quiet. So, Odin cleared his throat, "A few minutes ago. I have received a letter. We will have company."

Leiyah did not care. She only wished for this to be over quickly and to get Loki into bed. He needed rest. She also wished to see her daughter, she was growing so fast, talking in short sentences now already, and walking. Her nursemaid thought she was the most precious thing in the realms. As did her parents.

Trumpets sounded again, and the door opened. A small delegation entered. Gasps around the council members. The delegation made room for the two finely dressed people in the middle. Leiyah gave a small gasp but then bowed deep. Tall, fair skinned, blonde and pointed ears. The finest silks had been used for their clothing. Two sparkling crowns atop their heads. The king and queen of Alfheim. Leiyah's grandparents.

Odin stood, making the delegation stop. "Erlor, Giladria. What a surprising pleasure."

Erlor, the king, gave a court nod, "We had business we did not feel comfortable with discussing over messengers." He spoke with a deep voice, wise but young. The Elves had long lifespans. His queen did not look much older than Kaylina. She gave a small bow and proceeded to look them over. Her deep purple eyes finally landing on Leiyah. A deep nod and a small smile were directed at her. Leiyah raised out of her bow.

"Oh, what kind of business?"

"The kind that requires privacy. We have brought entertainment."

"If the business is urgent, should the entertainment not wait?"

"The entertainment is for you members of court. We must speak privately."

"We do not hold private council here. Entertainment now. Meeting tomorrow, with the members." If the couple was annoyed or felt other negative emotions at Odin's words, they did not show it. Odin clapped once and servants started bringing in goblets filled with drinks and food. He turned to Frigga and moved her to the top table. Thor followed. Leiyah walked Loki to a table, closer to a possible exit door, before moving towards her grandparents.

"Ada, Ama, it is wonderful to see you again."

Her Ama gave her a short hug, affection was given in private, they would have time to talk later.

Her Ada gave a big smile and said, "It is unfortunate to see you in such a setting. Lowered just above the council. You would have made a wise advisor to Serelle."

"It was necessary. And love."

Giladria smiled, "Like your mother. I would love to meet him."

"Perhaps tomorrow, we have been working on something and he is not feeling too well."

"Then why is he not in bed?"

"The Allfather wanted us here. No exceptions."

Her Ama tutted, "Asgard. We shall come find you tomorrow then. I also want to meet my great- granddaughter."

"You will. She is a gem."

Loki felt better. The spell had hit him hard and after a few hours he had been more tired than before and had fallen asleep instantly. He had woken to find the bed empty, but the smell of tea and warm pastries wafting into the bedchambers. His head and body felt clearer. He pulled on a robe and walked out to find his wife and daughter baby- talking to each other. He smiled at the display. His focus was changed, his outlook on life so different. He sent out a few small sparks to get his daughters attention, and he did. Her cute little head turned and she squealed "Dada awake!"

Leiyah looked and gave him a dazzling smile, "Good morning, handsome. Sleep well?"

"Like a rock. I feel renewed" He sat down next to Lin, "And how is my princess?"

"Good! I eat stwabries and bwead."

Leiyah and Loki giggled, "Strawberries and bread? Did you leave me some strawberries?"

"No. I eat all."

"Then I just have to eat you." He picked her up and started making eating noises at her stomach, causing her to fall into a fit of giggles and yelling, "Mama! Dada eat me. Help."

Leiyah ran over, "But you ate all the strawberries, my gem, I think I will eat you too." With Lin now laying on the couch, her parents tickling her, and everyone was laughing. These small moments meant the world to Leiyah, it gave normalcy to a life that usually wasn't.

"Dada, we meet mama gwandma today."

"We will? Should we put on some pretty clothes for that?"

"Yes!" Aelinnea was super excited over clothes and accessories these days. She loved being held by her father and having her mother show her stuff, thinking about it and then look at her father again to see if he shook his head or not. Not that the clothing was ugly, no they just made a game out of it.

Leiyah grabbed Lin again and said, "How about we let dada eat first, and then we can all choose our clothes together?"

Lin giggled happily and bounced up and down in her mother's arms. Loki sat and asked, "When will we meet with your grandparents?"

"Later in the day, Odin decided he wanted to hear why they came in the morning."

"I wonder what it is."

"Perhaps they will tell us." She was quiet for a moment, "Mechel also sent a letter saying he is ready to turn a part of the library into a restricted section and have a door installed. I think we only have one row of shelves to do still. We could be done and look everything over one last time by next week."

Loki's eyes lit up, it had taken them much longer to organize everything, with their visit to Vanaheim, the pregnancy, then Lin; but they did not mind. "Wonderful. I shall speak to mother first and then handle Odin with her. Perhaps bring Lin along so she can sway him."

Leiyah laughed as Aelinnea looked up at her name and clapped her hands, "She does have people wrapped around her little pinky."

"As she should. As beautiful as her mother."

She combed through her daughter's hair with her fingers, "This beautiful hair is not from me. Neither is her nose. Or her ability to be sneaky." Loki winked at Lin and she giggled some more.

A knock and Odin entered, both Leiyah and Loki straightened, "Allfather", Leiyah mumbled. Thor walked in behind him, closing the door.

"What is going on?"

"I have news. I have just come from the meeting with Erlor and Giladria. I know why they have come to us."

Loki gave a small look to Leiyah, why was he telling them?

Thor asked, "And?"

"I wanted to speak to Loki about this, if he knew of this?"

"Knew of what?"

"Amora was found in a small alcove in Alfheim, trying to regain her powers."

Loki's face paled and Thor's mouth opened. Leiyah only looked to her husband, the shock she saw on his face. "Who is Amora?"

Odin sat down, picking up one of the drawings Aelinnea had done earlier, "She is quite talented." Leiyah could hear her daughter in her room, playing with one of her musical instruments. "Amora" The Allfather started, "was once an apprentice under Karnilla, the last queen of Nornheim. She was a powerful sorceress and she needed to be banished, to Midgard."

"Banishment?"

"And stripped of her powers."

"In a realm without magic? What could warrant that?"

"Loki?"

Loki was still pale as a stone and asked, "How could she be here then? This was 200 years ago! Without her magic she should have died."

"I do not know, but she found a way back into Alfheim, and has been trying to replenish her powers."

Loki said, "I have never heard of that happening."

"That is why I am asking you. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"What?" This time it was Thor. He looked at his father with an expression, Leiyah had never before seen on him. "Surely you jest, father."

"Do you remember your own trip to Midgard, 200 years ago, Loki? Your assignment? Which you fulfilled?"

"How could I forget?"

"Corpses but not dead? And you assured me you found out everything?"

"And I did."

Thor asked, "What does this have to do with Amora?"

"She was on Midgard."

Loki snapped, "And she died!" Leiyah felt some tension there, something he had been trying to hide.

"So you did see her."

"Yes! And that is how I know she died. That is how I know she can't possibly be here. Whoever she is, you have the wrong person."

Odin could see the emotions in his son's eyes. He was upset. He did not understand. Leiyah was watching her husband with big eyes. "I… I am afraid, I still do not understand."

Loki sighed, "Amora and I were friends. She taught me many things, she was powerful, she had access to things I did not at the time. We searched for something and found something we should not have…" Loki recounted his tale, of an army of the dead, London, murders, Amora. Leiyah was listening intently and saw something like remorse in his eyes. "That is how I know she is dead, I saw her die."

"But you did not stay long enough to be sure of it."

Loki merely turned, nothing to say.

"That is why I am asking you again, did you have something to do with this?"

Loki turned angry again, "Because it is in my nature?"

Odin, who did indeed want a relationship with his son, answered, "Not anymore. I must admit. But perhaps 200 years ago. I see how you have changed, and I do think, I have to thank Leiyah for this."

Loki looked at his wife again and answered, "No. I did not know she had survived. Trust me, I would rather she had died."

"She is here. I need you to identify her, I am sorry." The doors opened and guards walked in, flanking a woman in their middle. Loki schooled his expression and watched her, she was a shell of what she used to be. Her usually bright blonde hair, was not ashy and unkempt, she looked older, not just the slight 200 and odd years since her banishment but many more centuries older. She looked tired but had that annoying smirk on her lips anyway. The guards stopped and she looked up, her piercing eyes immediately finding Loki. "Hello Loki."

He had not moved from his spot, nor had he moved a muscle. Leiyah felt for her powers, it was dim, but she felt the underlying rage and crinkled her urge to step closer to Loki. Amora looked around their chambers, and this was the time Leiyah wished this had been done in the throne room or even the dungeons. This was their sanctuary, their home, where they daughter was. Aelinnea. She was just a door away. Leiyah made a small move towards the door but Loki made a small hissing sound, stopping her. Amora did not know of Aelinnea. Her eyes now looked to Leiyah. "I see a few things have changed." Her eyes circled in on the royal wedding band on Leiyah's and then Loki's ring finger. "How did Odin persuade you to do this?"

Leiyah narrowed her eyes.

"To marry a Vanir, an alliance. Marrying a dainty princess. What has your day come to? Drinking tea, reading, idle gossip about court life. She does not even look like your type Loki. What a bore a virgin must have been in bed, crying, just lying there. This whole thing is pathetic, even for you, Loki."

Now it was Loki and Leiyah who both barked. Loki yelled, "You will not speak of my wife." While Leiyah growled, "Hold your tongue."

Amora laughed, "Oh, she has bite. Perhaps you did break her in."

Loki growled and moved closer slightly, "I said you will not speak of my wife."

She laughed, "So you did grow up to have some confidence."

"If you know what is good for you, you would be wiser to shut your mouth." Leiyah's words were like ice and they even made Thor make himself smaller.

"Why are you here, sorceress?"

"The guards of Alfheim brought me here."

"Why were you in Alfheim?"

"Well, I wanted to come back home. It does get awfully boring on Midgard. Especially after you left me to die."

Loki said, "I saw you die."

"You saw me fall. I made preparations. You were always too soft."

A noise. A small push against a door. Leiyah tried to use her seidr to push the door closed fully, but her seidr was still acting weird and the door opened more. Loki's eyes immediately went to the small girl standing there, in her light lavender dress, a small necklace from her father around her neck, her hair in two small braids; the look they had decided on just a few hours ago. Her eyes were big, having heard her parents raised voices. "Dada."

Amora laughed wickedly, "Oh how wonderful, this just tops it all. You have a child. A girl at that. What a disappointment you must still be to your father."

Loki ignored her and picked up his daughter, moving towards his wife to put a guard around them. Odin saw the small flicker of fear in his son's eyes and the confusion in his granddaughter's. He cleared his throat, "So you confirm, this is the sorceress Amora?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Shackle her even more. Put another restraint on her and then bring her to the deepest parts of the dungeons. I will decide what happens to her later." Amora's eyes widened slightly and was dragged away.

Odin sighed, "I am sorry. I do not know how she came back. But it was good of Alfheim to bring her to us. I will deal with her efficiently."

Lin was looking at her father, "Dada okay?"

He cuddled her closer and kissed her cheek, "Yes, my gem, you are here."

"And mama."

"Of course." He looked to his wife, who had an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"I will take my leave. Things to discuss. I apologize once more." Odin left with that, the guards with him. Thor was staring at Loki, who was only looking at his wife, who was averting his gaze. "Leiyah."

She hummed.

"Please, say something." Thor had never heard his brother sound so desperate.

"You loved her."

Loki shrank back, "Once. Many years ago."

"She came into our chambers. She saw Lin."

"I… I… I don't….."

She interrupted him, "Why could this not have been done in the council room? Or the throne room? Anywhere but here."

"She won't be able to harm Lin. Or you. She is in the dungeons."

"You managed to escape. And if she taught you how to wield seidr, then she can too."

"She is almost out of magic. Staying here will keep her alive, but the shackles stop her."

The clock on their mantle struck. Leiyah moved over to her daughter to take her, "I need to get her ready for my grandparents." She left back into Aelinnea's room and Loki slumped down. Thor walked over to his brother, "I guess you never told her of Amora."

"What was there to tell? She is not important anymore."

"But she was, once."

"Should I tell her of every woman and man I have had relations with?"

Thor shook his head, "No, but you did not just have relations with Amora. You had feelings for her."

Loki did not have an answer, he looked to the room where his wife and daughter were, not hearing anything.

Thor continued, "I doubt she is mad at you. It was a shock. I think the invasion was worse. This is your safe place."

The door opened again, "We need to leave soon, I do not want to keep them waiting."

"Leiyah, I want to apologize, for-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. It is just something to process. And these rooms need a cleansing. I will get Marielle to find someone to do it. And after, I do not wish the Allfather to return to these chambers."

Loki nodded and led them all out. The walk to the gardens was a short and quiet one, even Aelinnea felt something was wrong, walking between her parents. She felt her mother's hand tighten as they approached two tall, blonde people with pointed ears.

"Ada, Ama; these are my husband Loki and my daughter Aelinnea. My grandparents Erlor and Giladria." Loki gave a short bow and said, "An honor."

Giladria smiled, "As it is for us. And what a beautiful little girl. Hello sweet child."

"Hello." She mumbled, not sure who these people were.

"It is alright my gem, these are you great- grandparents." Aelinnea smiled at that and waved.

Erlor apologized, "I am sorry for disrupting the flow of life with bringing the captive. But once our scouts had found her, we knew the only thing to do was bring her to the Allfather."

"Of course, I do not blame you. I would have done the same thing."

Giladria looked at her granddaughter, ever the poise and grace, then she looked around to make sure they were alone, "Let me hug you. I have missed you so much." Leiyah smiled brightly and hugged her grandmother tightly.

"Oh."

She pulled back, "Ama, is everything alright?"

"Yes, why did you not tell us? Or why did my daughter not write to us?"

"Tell you what?" Leiyah was confused, had she forgotten something.

Her Ama smiled and said, "You are expecting twins."


	34. Chapter 34

**I am so sorry for the late update. I had family over for 3 weeks and online classes are a pain! I will try to update semi regularly. I only have less than 2 months of classes left, so I will be a bit busy, but after that, I will write more again**

**Please enjoy :D **

Loki was staring at his wife, who was staring at her grandmother. Her Ama was gifted with powers, which were needed during pregnancy, childbirth and the raising of children. Leiyah had not been feeling nauseous, only tired.

"What do you mean?"

Her Ama smiled again and touched her stomach, "Yes, my sweet, most definitely. Oh very small still. I wonder how you have not had any symptoms. Twins usually make symptoms appear early on. I would say about 6 weeks."

"But how can you be sure they are twins?" Loki asked.

"My powers. I will bet you a chocolate tarte, that you my sweet are carrying twins."

Leiyah looked over to Loki finally, who was still staring at her. Her grandparents nodded to each other and said, "We will find you after tonight's festivities. Then we can talk properly."

Once they were gone Leiyah looked back to her husband; he was walking close to her, putting his hands on her stomach, feeling nothing, then grinning. He picked her up and spun her, some of the people who had now ventured into the gardens were shocked at such display. He whispered, "My love, my starlight, my everything. Are you happy?"

She nodded, "Yes! Of course, but how could I not have noticed."

"I am not sure. Oh how wonderful. Twins at that."

Leiyah put a hand over her own stomach and tried to feel something, but she had never taken any interest in fertility spells. "We must ask Junia to stay longer, she wanted to depart soon. Or perhaps she can send someone else."

"Let us find her now, I want to make sure you are alright." He summoned Calia, who immediately came to play with Aelinnea.

Loki dragged her down into the castle to where the healers were and where he knew Junia had taken up residence. "Junia, apologies for entering so abruptly, but we must ask something of you."

Junia gave a small bow "Of course, what can I do for you?"

Leiyah said, "My Ama just said she could feel I was pregnant, with twins." Her aunt's eyes widened. "Oh, Leiyah, yes, of course. Let me set everything up. Lie down over there." A few minutes later, the healer had a molecule picture of Leiyah above her and centered in on her stomach. "Yes, right there." She fussed a bit more and the picture changed, "Your Ama was right, twins. Too early though to tell the gender of course. But two. Definitely. Healthy. As are you. Congratulations!"

Loki now had a tear running down his cheek, "Thank you."

"They are a bit small. But so was princess Aelinnea at the early stages. Every child is different. But remember, you will start seeing changes soon. And most twins do not make the whole 9 months. But if you continue only doing what you feel is right, everything will be fine."

"Thank you Junia, I can't believe we will be having twins."

"Just come see me in two weeks again and we can check the progress."

Leiyah stood "I thought you were leaving in a week again?"

"I must stay now of course."

"No, you can send someone else. I am sure there are many who will be able to assist us."

"Do not even think about it. I will be your midwife again and be here for the whole time."

Leiyah hugged her aunt and she left. "I am so thankful for her."

Loki smiled down at his wife, "Me too, and for you. You must tell me if ever anything is bothering you. Perhaps that is the reason your seidr is out of control."

"But it has been going on longer than 6 weeks. I am not sure. I just know that it is not my main concern anymore. Lin will have siblings in 8 months."

They entered the family quarters; Thor was polishing a sword and Frigga was rearranging a vase of flowers. Leiyah nodded to Loki and he cleared his throat. "Mother, Brother, could I please have your attention?" They turned and Thor dropped his sword to turn his whole body to them, Frigga joining him on the sofa. "We have just found out that Leiyah is expecting twins." Frigga dropped the rose she was holding and Thor's mouth opened.

"What? Really? Twins?"

"Yes. Very early still. But they are healthy."

"Who is healthy?" Odin asked, entering the room. Loki still bore a smile and said, "We are expecting twins."

Odin gave a small smile, "How wonderful. How far along?"

Leiyah answered, "6 weeks. I must write my parents, they will be overjoyed."

Odin turned to the windows and smiled; everything did work out in the end. He turned again, "The council and I have discussed what to do about Amora."

Loki sat, "Yes?"

"The council thinks it wise to have her executed, as banishment obviously did not work the first time."

Leiyah looked at Loki who nodded, "A wise decision."

"I am not certain if it is a wise decision."

"Surely dear it is. We can't have her here in Asgard in the dungeons for the rest of her life." Frigga said.

"She used to be Karnilla's heir."

"So you wish to use her again?"

"Perhaps we can trust her again, some day."

Loki added, "If I may speak so boldly, I do think the council has made a wise decision. She should not remain here forever."

"I will think of it. Now I need to retire. I am growing more tired every day."

Frigga sat down next to Loki, after Leiyah left to write her letter. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, mother." He took her hand, "overjoyed."

"It is a big step. Three children soon. Did you plan it?"

"No, like with Aelinnea it just happened."

"If you are happy then I am as well. I am sure they will be wonderful. A great addition to our family." She quieted for a while but then asked, "What does Leiyah think of Amora."

He shuffled slightly, not usually the picture of nervousness, "We have not talked about her properly."

"Are you alright with her being back again?"

"I try not to think of her." Loki had not spent a single thought to Amora as soon as he had found out about the pregnancy. Naturally this was only a few hours ago but he knew, sooner of later he would need to talk to Amora. "I guess I must speak to her."

"You might be the only one she trusts."

"After I left her for dead on Midgard."

"You were still her friend." Loki nodded, looking away. The maid entered and smiled at Loki. He turned away again. He needed a moment to think. He turned to Tani and said, "If the princess is looking for me, tell her I am in the gardens."

"Do you need a chaperon?"

"Do I look like I am 12? No." He left with a huff and almost ran into another maid. "Oh, my prince. I apologize."

He shook his head, "I was not paying attention." He would not apologize, it was not who he was.

"Has something been bothering you?"

"None of your concern."

"It used to be." He then recognized her, the ashy blonde, the narrow waist, the brown eyes. He took a small step closer to her and looked her in the eyes, "Well it is not anymore. Go back to work." He had enough of everyone treating him like they did years ago. He was sick of the maids throwing themselves at him, sick of Odin questioning him, sick of his mother now doubting him. He needed a break. He missed the slight breeze of Vanaheim, the smell of fruits and sweet flowers from the gardens, the simplicity of life. He unconsciously did not move to the where the exit to the gardens were, but to the dungeons. Why prolong the inevitable? He entered and walked to the lower dungeons, finding her immediately. She still looked tired and older. He stood in front of her, she smiled; Heavens that wicked smile. It annoyed something in him.

"Come to gloat?"

"What do I have to gloat about, Amora?"

"Your freedom."

"I do not know what you have been doing these last few decades but freedom is not what I have been experiencing."

"I saw you in New York."

"You were there?"

"No. I saw it on screens. Chitauri? Really? That is how far you fell? Wanting to take over Midgard?"

"More than you ever accomplished. I remember a handful of living dead but nothing spectacular."

"And then what? You came back? Married a princess to make daddy happy?"

"You should not speak of things you know nothing of." Loki became agitated when anyone questioned his relationship with Leiyah, it was the first thing he had become protective over.

Amora laughed, "I wonder what you would do if something were to happen to her."

"Who should harm her?"

"I expect there are a few. And such a weak thing. I don't understand what she could possibly bring to Asgard's royal family." Has Amora's magic been so depleted that she could not feel Leiyah's? Or was whatever is happening to her magic affecting her so badly?

"What she brings to this family is none of your concern. Why did you come back?"

She laughed again, "I told you, the guards brought me here."

He yelled "To Alfheim!"

"I want what was originally mine! The throne to Nornheim."

"Karnilla is still alive."

"Not for long. It is a miracle she has made it this long."

"What?"

"Her glamour was always good. She has been sick for many centuries. That is why she taught me so much before we came here."

"Even if that were true-"

"Loki, you are the prince of lies. You can't tell I am speaking the truth?"

He started again, he knew it was no lie, "Even if it were true, what makes you think Odin would appoint you Head Sorceress?"

"Minor details to work on. With your help it would be easier."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because you wish for power! You always have. You always will." Loki felt tumult in his stomach. She always used to do that to him.

"No Amora, I will not help you. I might get you a lighter sentence, but do not count on it."

"Has your wife made you soft? Or was it your daughter?" His magic flared up in anger.

"I would really advise you to not speak of them if you want a milder sentence." He turned to leave, walking up the aisle.

She called, "Wait! What if I can help? What if we could both take over? You the king of all realms and me by your side?"

"You would not be at my side."

"Our nights together might disagree with you there." Amora was smirking now, she wanted to egg him on.

"That was centuries ago. I do not need, nor do I want you anymore." He left, not listening to her yelled insults and promises any longer.

"You have been quiet" Loki observed of his wife while she was putting the last few books in their proper space. She had been feeling more nauseous and had started throwing up as well in the mornings. Her seidr was still out of control, even though Mechel did not think it was the twins that were causing her to not be able to wield it.

"I did not wish to disturb your thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not I who has been quiet as of late. It has been you. Ever since Amora came back." She put the last book away and came closer to him. "I do not mind if you and she have had a romantic connection, you should know that."

He took her hands "I know."

She swallowed once and asked the question she had been dreading, "Have feelings come back up? Do you still love her?" Her eyes were starting to tear up.

He grasped her face and said "No. Never that. Do not doubt my love for you. It is not that. Never. I love you more than anything in all the realms."

"Even Lin?"

He chuckled "Well, perhaps I love her just as much. But do not be scared. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You must understand, Amora had a grip on me before. She was able to influence me in so many ways. It was a shock to see her again. But I hope Odin does the right thing and has her executed. Her plans are not good ones."

"Have you told Odin?"

"I have. He has thanked me for finding out what she has planned."

"How much did you tell him?"

"Everything. Even the part where she tried to convince me to join her. I can't risk you, or the children."

She kissed him, "I just felt as if she had put a damper on the news that we were expecting."

"She has not, I promise you. I am overjoyed."

"You have not touched me since finding out."

He quirked and eyebrow "Is that what you want?"

"You know it is."

He looked over the library once more. It was perfect. Tomorrow Mechel would perform the spells and a month after, the official celebration would be. The grand opening. Loki felt proud. He looked down to his wife and saw her love. She had been his support throughout it all

"Then I will make it up to you. Give me an hour. Wear something that is not too hot."

"What do you have planned."

"A surprise, my love. Now go." Leiyah hurried away and Loki rushed to prepare everything. An hour later to the dot, he entered their chambers to see Leiyah sitting on their sofa, waiting. "Come with me, my love." She stood and the light blue dress fell down beautifully. "You look, as always, like the most beautiful star in all the realms."

She blushed, "Thank you." Grasping his hand they walked along the halls, leaving the castle and entering the garden. He guided her to their small alcove and Leiyah grinned as she saw the picnic he had arranged. "Do you like it?"

"I do. This is wonderful." She sat down and waited for him to show her the dishes; fruits, salads, small pastries and sandwiches. "How wonderful."

He smiled at her, "I want to apologize for my distant and cold behavior of late. Know that it does not have anything to do with you. I am overjoyed with the news of our pregnancy." Tears in her eyes. "Please do not cry, I love you."

"It's the hormones. But I love you too." She picked up a strawberry and fed it to him. He smiled into it and did the same to her. "Do you wish for a boy this time, my darling wife?"

Leiyah licked off her fingers, "I love our daughter. And I want more daughters, but I do not deny that a boy of the two of us would be a great honor."

"Twin boys? Just imagine the chaos."

"Especially if Thor has anything to do with them. What about you?"

Loki looked over her, "I do wish for a son, but I would be happy with a daughter again too. Aelinnea is my pride and my joy. And I wish her to have sisters and brothers."

Leiyah laughed, "Multiples?"

He leaned closer, nipping at her lip "Of course."

She giggled into his mouth. Loki nipped at her lip again and then kissed her passionately. He threw a cloaking over them, making the alcove seem empty. "Do you remember when you said you wished to make love outside? Perhaps today is the day for that." She gasped into his mouth but tangled her hands in his hair. It made him growl.

"I wish to see you, my beautiful wife." Leiyah moved away from her husband and started opening the lacings on her side. Once she got them undone she opened the minor lacing on her front and let the dress drop. She had put on new undergarments; crotchless panties and a lace- see through bra she had commissioned in Vanaheim. Loki's breathing sped up a bit.

"Like this, husband?"

"Mhhh. My beautiful wife. How I worship you. Your beautiful body." Loki moved closer to his wife and had his magic caressing her skin, resulting in goosebumps. "You are so strong and now you are carrying our children." His hands came to rest on her stomach, where they would most likely stay for the duration of her pregnancy. "Do you wish for me to touch you, Leiyah?"

Her breathing was faster, a light blush on her cheeks, "Yes." He slowly let his hands glide up, tracing against her breasts softly. Her nipples hardened under his gaze, he brushed them lightly. Loki touched her neck, over her shoulders and arms before kneeling in front his wife, hands trailing down her waist, her hips, grasping her butt, kissing above her panties. "I love touching you. I love hearing your little gasps and moans. And these right here" he spread her legs slightly to reveal a glistening center "these panties are so enticing." Leiyah gave another tiny gasp, and then a louder one as Loki started giving small kitten licks on her clit.

"Loki, I must see you." He laughed against her clit and moved upwards. He kissed her again and stepped back.

"Take off my top." She opened the lacings on his tunic and pulled it up, revealing his beautiful chest, like marble. Loki untied his pants and stepped out of them. He was hard and hissed at her grip on him. "Does this excite you my love? Knowing we are outside?"

Leiyah leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Yes, and I see it does you too. Make love to me, Loki." She took of her bra and pulled Loki down with her. She pushed him on his back and straddled him, both of their preferred position, he aligned himself and she pushed down. The moan that came out of her seemed to vibrate around their protective barrier. Loki grasped her hip with one hand and one of her breasts with the other, while she started a fast movement. Loki wished someone would see them, so they could see how beautiful Leiyah looked. Leiyah's hands were now on his chest, slightly digging into him, how he reveled in it. He loved her strength, her poise, he loved his ability to make her lose control.

"Don't hold back. Be loud." A hard thrust and she gave a loud moan. Loki let his one hand move to her stomach quickly, the miracle that was his wife, then both hands grabbed her butt and pulled hard. He nudged his knees a little higher so she could not pull off all the way. A smack on her ass- cheeks gave an echo. He smirked and she had to laugh.

"You are so good to me, Loki."

Loki sat up, he wanted to see her beautiful eyes, "Open your eyes my love. For me." She did, a dark purple, big pupils, the stars moving around. So much passion in her. His incredible wife. "You are so gorgeous." He felt his shaft beginning to swell, the sign of an upcoming release. "I will claim you, my wife and then I will make you come undone with my tongue." She shuddered, knowing how wicked his tongue could be. He thrust a few more times before giving a sensual moan and emptying inside of her. After a few seconds he pulled out and rolled her on her back, licking down her body again, sweat glistening on her. Her center was beautifully wet still and pulsing, his own semen trickling out slowly. He dove right in. A long suck on her clit, a lick from her ass back up. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders and her right hand found his hair, while her left was playing with her breasts. Loki was eating her like a starved man, eating his first meal. He licked her through her own orgasm and then left small butterfly kisses along her center, he thighs and back up to her gorgeous face during her after- sex- bliss. "Did you enjoy this?"

Leiyah nodded "Yes. Thank you."

"Do not thank me. This has been as much for me, as it has been for you." He sat up to grab a pitcher of juice and some more fruits. She needed to now, not only eat for two, but for three. He smiled wide at the thought as she bit into a cherry. "Twins. My beautiful family."

"Thank you for them."

"No, my love, thank you." He kissed her cheek again and just reveled in lying outside naked with his wife.

Footsteps were approaching, small ones, hurried. Leiyah listened closely, but she trusted Loki's glamour, as her own was still not working too well. She saw two maids approaching, not going into their alcove but behind it. It was Tani and the other maid who kept making advances to Loki. Loki noticed them too but kissed his wife one more time before offering another cherry.

Tani said "She is pregnant again."

"How do you know?"

"No one pays much attention to a maid." Loki narrowed his eyes; no maid had been in the room when they had told his family. Leiyah noticed it too.

"So? The last time the princess was pregnant prince Loki did not touch you either. On the contrary, you told me he was more infatuated with his wife than before."

"It is different this time."

"How?"

"Twins. And prince Loki is distracted. The sorceress Amora has come back. And she used to hold a huge influence over the prince. He will not have much time for the princess anymore."

"Then let me ask you this, what makes you think he will want you Tani? If Amora is back and he has his wife, why would he need you?"

"Because neither of them will be able to please him. And I am always there."

The maids left and Leiyah was boiling. She could feel her magic uncoiling inside her but could not release it. Loki was stroking along her back, wishing to soothe her. "My love, you know I would never. And even… Amora… she means nothing to me anymore."

Leiyah's eyes were a scary storm color now, Loki almost flinched "I do not like her. I do not like her around me, you or our daughter."

"Amora?"

"Amora is in a dungeon. I meant the flimsy maid. She forgets her place."

"She means nothing as well."

"She means less than nothing, Loki! But the fact that they are planning on seducing you, and doing Heaven knows what else. I will not stand by it. I am your wife, and by that I demand a certain level of respect."

Loki felt her determination and it was intoxicating, "And you shall have it. You hold not just my heart but my whole being. I succumb to you, and only you, willingly. I would never even think of disrespecting you in any manner, nor will I allow such talk. I will take care of this, unless you wish to."

Leiyah felt his sincerity and smiled at him, her anger wafting away, "No, my seidr is still unstable. I do not wish to harm too much. But they need to learn who they work for."

Loki loved this display of power; it accentuated his perfectly and he now kneeled in front of her "I will love you until the ends of the realms. I will be by your side through it all and I will not stand for disrespect." He kissed each of her hands, "And you should know that you are more than capable of giving me pleasure during your pregnancy. And how much I loved it."

Now she had to laugh, "Twins, my darling. Even bigger."

"Such a beauty you will be." He kissed each cheek, "I will not stray from you. I have gained too much to lose it over a tramp. I love you, you are my everything in life."

Leiyah kissed him slowly, pulling him down on top of her, "I love you."


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't know why but the format screwed up on me. so I need to post this chapter in 2 parts. sorry about that. **

„And now to our joyous news, to all the people of Asgard." Odin's voice was booming through the hall and then amplified throughout the whole of Asgard. "My son, Loki, has taken it upon himself to give Asgard a new library. Loki my son, please step forward." Loki left Leiyah's side and stood tall, dressed in deep green and black armory. Aelinnea was standing now, but being held by Calia, who stood beside Leiyah.

"Dear Asgardians, it is no secret that I have been an avid lover of books my whole life." Many people nodded their agreement and some owners of bookshops laughed at the remembrance of a small prince Loki running into their stores and picking up too many books for him to carry. "I have not had a mission in Asgard for quite some time, but I have found one, and it is in big thanks to my wife, princess Leiyah," he gave her a small bow "that I have made it my mission to bring Asgard a library again. A library full of vast knowledge and entertainment. A library for every child and adult in the realms." Applause was heard. "Over two years ago, princess Leiyah and I have made it our daily mission to organize all the books the royal library had to offer and sort them in a more sensible way. While looking through the vast array of books we had found, I had come up with the idea that the people of Asgard would surely love to read more. Therefore, we want to open the Royal Library as the New Library of Asgard." Loud cheers and applause. "The entrance is behind the newly built bridge on the left of the castle and will have a grand opening tomorrow at noon. There will be a restricted section for nobility and those with permission, under constant guard. There will also be new positions to fill in the upcoming weeks. Princess Leiyah and I have full confidence that this will bring joy to everyone. There will also be seating areas to read there. Further information about the process of loaning out books and more, will be given by our new Head Librarian and her team during the Grand Opening tomorrow and whenever the information is necessary." The people in the hall were cheering loudly and outside Asgard was celebrating. Loki cleared his throat once more "Princess Leiyah and I had hoped the library to be finished much sooner than it is, but life had gotten in the way, mainly with the birth of our newest princess Aelinnea. But now we not only celebrate the opening of the New Library but also of joyous news we bring to you. Princess Leiyah and I are happy to announce her pregnancy with twins." New cheers broke out. Another pregnancy was a happy announcement, but twins was an even bigger announcement. There have not been many twins in the history of the Aesir or Vanir, Frey and Freya were one of the biggest mentions. Sif, who was standing one step under Thor, gripped her staff tighter. Thor was cheering the loudest and bowed to Leiyah, who happily returned the gesture. Her parents had written back and were overjoyed but were unable to come and visit. Leiyah had assured them she did not mean for them to leave Vanaheim and come to Asgard, surely Loki and her would have some time to come visit them.

Soon the tables were filled with foods and wines and people were dancing and laughing. Leiyah, who was talking to Volstagg about Aelinnea was interrupted by Loki, "Apologies my love, but I was wondering if you would like to dance."

She smiled, "You know I would." Loki led her out to the dance floor and started a slow dance with her. Leiyah was just happy being in his arms and let him spin her around.

Finally she asked, "Everything you hoped for?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. Thank you again, for being my anchor in this."

"Always. I think it went great. The people seem happy."

Loki nodded and twirled her around once more, she giggled. Frigga was suddenly behind them, "May I have a dance with my son?"

"Of course, I will go dance with Lin."

"I want the next one with her." Leiyah laughed and left. Loki then held out his arm to his mother.

"I am proud of you Loki. You did a wonderful job. I am sure many of the people will appreciate it a lot."

"Thank you, mother."

She smiled at him and marveled at the man he had become, "I am proud of you in general. I know it has not been easy but the last three years, you have been wonderful."

Loki merely smiled and saw his daughter being twirled by Leiyah.

"Your father has not yet made a decision regarding Amora."

"Whatever he will decide will be righteous."

"I know she is a friend."

"She was."

"And I know it must have been hard telling Odin of her plans."

He thought back to that day and he had to be honest with himself, it had not been. She continued, "Know you are not alone." He twirled his mother once more and then kissed her cheek. He sat down and watched the commotion. Leiyah was swinging Aelinnea around with Thor, which had her giggling louder and louder

**Chapter 36 is actually 35.2. Sorry about that **


	36. Chapter 36

A few days ago they had told Aelinnea that she was going to be a big sister and Lin had been confused at first. She had asked where her brother or sister was. Loki had then explained that she was going to be a big sister to twin babies in 8 months, and that they were growing in mommies belly. Lin had then been upset that she had to wait so long and even more upset when they told her they did not know yet if it was two boys, two girls or both. But when Thor had come and told her all the fun things one could do with younger siblings she started bouncing happily. Leiyah had then continued and told her how Serelle had played with her once she was old enough and that they were the best of friends. Loki smiled at the memory and tried to envision Aelinnea as a big sister.

Tani was standing directly behind him. She had been watching him. He had changed so much, he had become a different person. He was not the cold, stoic man anymore, the one who took what he wanted, the one who preferred solitude and moving in the shadows. He was not the man anymore who took out his negative feelings on them, with whispers of promises. She had been at the end of these promises so many times. But ever since the purple- eyed princess had come along, she had not been important anymore. There had been rumors of tricks and illusions, but nobody could deny the connection the two had. And now with another child, two actually, on the way. She did not know what to do anymore. She had done what the Allfather had asked of her, every day, like he had ordered. Neither of them was any wiser about what was going on. She looked up to the Allfather, he was drinking, a smile on his face; but not a happy smile, a triumphant one, as if he had won something. Well he did. His plan had worked. Aelinnea giggled again and Tani looked up. Thor was twirling her above his head, the princess smiling widely at them. Another maid passed her, giving her a small nod. They had tried to start a rumor of the princess having an affair with prince Thor, going so far as to say that the princess Aelinnea was Thor's daughter. The amount of time he tried to spend with her would have helped their rumor, but the timeline did not add up. Princess Aelinnea had been conceived when the royal couple had been in Vanaheim. And then there were her looks, she had prince Loki's hair.

Princess Leiyah came to sit down next to her husband, "You did wonderful."

"You said that already."

"I know and I will continue to say it."

Lin laughed loudly again as now Volstagg and Fandral were playing with her as well. Loki smiled "She has everyone wrapped around her little finger."

"As she should. She is the most beautiful creature."

Loki looked at his wife, a tenderness in his eyes Tani had never seen in him, "That position is already filled by you, my love. But she is perfect, I must agree."

The princess leaned against him lightly, "She has you as a father, she must be perfect."

He smiled again and pulled her close. Tani stepped forward "Is there anything you need?"

Leiyah looked up at her, a small smile on her lips, "No thank you. If you wish to join the festivities, you may."

"Thank you, your Highness."

Tani did indeed join the festivities but left soon after, walking down the long corridors to reach the dungeons. She went lower and lower, feigning to bring a message of the Allfather. She reached the cell where the Sorceress was being kept. She was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall. Her breathing harder and labored, her face paler than Tani remembered.

"Sorceress."

Her eyes slowly opened. No recognition flared in them, but Tani did not think she would have remembered her. "What?"

"I have news of prince Loki."

"Does he send you?"

"No."

Amora slumped back further into the wall. No answer.

"Do you not wish to hear it?"

"I assume it has nothing to do with my release?"

"No."

"Then I do not care. Loki has made it clear he does not think me important anymore."

"Perhaps these news will interest you."

No noise.

"The princess is pregnant."

"They must be overjoyed." There was no emotion in the sorceress' voice.

"They are expecting twins."

This made her sit up. "Twins?"

"Yes. Twins."

"There have not been twins in the realm for many many centuries."

Tani knew she had struck a nerve.

Amora asked, "Do they know the gender yet?"

"No, it is too early."

Amora started laughing. Hysterically at that. "Odin will be overjoyed. And Loki. He must be happy. His life finally has purpose." Amora paced a bit, her restraints limiting her, then asked, "Why did you come here to tell me?"

"I was once in the good graces of his Highness. But ever since the princess came here, I have lost his favor. I would like it back."

Amora smiled.

Leiyah and Marielle were chasing Aelinnea as she was running through the castle. The trio was giggling and having fun. Time had passed again, Loki had planned out and led a small strategic battle to secure a rebelling city and had been helping make the library run smoothly. The people of Asgard were so excited about the library, it had been full of people for the first month and a half. Now, things were going slower again. Daily there were many people in it, and many praised the prince for his idea. Thanks to the twins Leiyah was already showing quite a bit at a little over 4 months and was more tired and easily irritated. Aelinnea had asked why her mother's stomach was getting bigger, she was throwing up so much and why she was so tired. When Loki had told his daughter that that was her little siblings growing, Aelinnea had let out a loud scream and then wanted to meet the others at the moment. She was upset again when they told her it would still take a few months. Mechel had continued to work with Loki on finding out the block. He thought they were close. It was taking a lot out of Loki, he was in pain, and memories were resurfacing he had wished he did not have to live through anymore.

Today was the day Leiyah and Loki were to find out the gender of the twins. Odin had insisted to find out as soon as possible. Loki was waiting on Leiyah to arrive, she had been trying to get back in touch with her magic, but nothing was happening. She was devastated and did not know what to do. Mechel thought it could be the twins, but even that was unlikely. He could still detect his seidr and was aware it was assembling and needed to be released. He was trying different techniques to let it out. Loki saw Leiyah walking towards him, followed by Calia, Marielle had taken Aelinnea to play some more.

He held out his hand, "Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes."

"Any luck?" He asked.

Her face fell slightly, "None, it is the strangest thing."

Junia let them in, but she was under instructions to wait on the Allfather. He arrived with Thor, who gave an explanation why they were late, "I am afraid I need to leave for Earth tomorrow. Stark thinks they have a trace of your scepter and it was used. They need my help. As soon as I have it, I shall bring it back to Asgard, where it will be secured."

Loki nodded, "I wish you well, brother."

"I thank you. So" he clapped his hands, "shall we find out if I am to be an uncle to two girls, two boys or one of each?"

Leiyah laughed and nodded, getting on the examination table and grasping Loki's hand. Junia started working and soon the two tiny images of their children were in front of them. "Alright, let me look at them." Some musing, low mumbling. "They are healthy and growing accordingly. Remember what I said, Leiyah, with twins an early birth could be a possibility. Only do what your body tells you to do." Leiyah nodded and tightened her hold on Loki. "Now, let me look at this one first." One of the babies got enlarged slightly and Loki held his breath.

Junia smiled. "A baby girl."

Leiyah let go of her tears, and Loki gave a small sob and kissed his wife's hand.

"Now the other one." A few moments of silence.

"A healthy baby boy. Congratulations."

Leiyah gave a small chuckle and Loki kissed his wife. "A boy. And a girl. How lucky we are."

Thor was smiling wide, "Congratulations! They will be the finest twins Asgard has ever seen."

Odin was about to say how happy he was that an heir was there, but when he saw the happiness in his son and daughter- in- law, he merely said, "I am very happy for you. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." He turned to Thor, "Good luck on your mission, son. I will await your return."

Thor nodded and went to hug the couple, "I will bring them something of Midgard. Aelinnea as well."

Loki gave a laugh, tears in his eyes, "Be careful, Thor. Lin will not forgive you if you die."

"I will not dream of it."


	37. Chapter 37

Agony was cursing through Loki. He could not breathe. Fire was burning down his throat, over his chest and back, down his legs. He was in so much pain. Distantly he could hear screams.

"Stop it!"

More fire down his throat. An even louder scream.

"Mechel! I am begging you. Stop!"

It was Leiyah. He recognized the voice. She was in pain. He pushed but something harder pushed back. He pushed harder, but it would not let him go. A voice, deep, powerful, said "It won't be that easy." Loki pushed once more.

"What is happening? What is he doing?"

The worst pain yet, as fire struck his back, it made him arch, fire over his face. A memory of a smile, a soft hand stroking his face. But then the pain again. It was too much. He yielded. And slumped.

Leiyah had tears running down her face, "I said you should stop!"

Mechel was sweating, his eyes not leaving the now limp body of Loki. "I couldn't. I needed to find it."

"By causing him this much pain?"

"I did not, his memory did."

"What?"

"He already experienced this pain. It isn't real. Not at the moment anyway. It is the memory, the blockage."

Leiyah looked to her husband, blue now, sweating, asleep. She did not know Frost Giants could sweat.

"Only when tortured with fire."

She looked to Mechel. "What?"

"You were tracing a drop of sweat on his arm. I think this glamor is stronger than we think."

Leiyah shuddered, "But we do not need to break the glamor. We only needed to find what happened. And we did. Right?"

Mechel looked down, "No, I am afraid not. But we are so close."

"He needs to go through this again?"

"Yes. Maybe."

"No."

"Leiyah."

"Mechel, I will not see him in pain like this anymore."

Mechel watched her. She had grown so much. Thrust in a life she had not planned. "You know he will want to know. He deserves to know."

Leiyah knew he was right, and she knew Loki would continue.

"You do not have to be here for this Leiyah."

"And leave him? Like everyone else did? No. I will not. I will stay by his side." She looked back over to him, his breathing was finally deep and untroubled, and his own glamor was slowly fading back in. She pulled the blanket over him. "I will stay."

"As you wish." He made to leave but she asked, "Have you found anything about why my powers have still not returned?"

"I am afraid I have not. I will try something else in a few days, once a shipment arrives from Vanaheim. But before that, please do not try to do it alone. You have so much energy stored in you right now, and I do not want you to harm yourself, or the twins."

Leiyah nodded, one hand coming to her rounded stomach. Thor had been gone for a month now almost, the twins growing strong. Odin had been quiet about the issue of an heir, but he had been around more. Asking questions. Her sister had written, telling her of the progress they had made. It still hurt Leiyah that she had to burn every letter she received from Vanaheim, scared of watchful eyes. While her powers had been not working, Mechel had created a bracelet that shielded her from watchful eyes. As well as a spell for their chambers. He had cleansed them after Amora's first visit. Odin had decided to let her remain in the cells, no execution. He believed she could still be useful. Loki had not visited anymore. He did not need her, nor did he wish to see her.

"I want to thank you, Mechel."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Mechel smiled, "It is, and has always been, a pleasure." He bowed and left. Tani was waiting outside the door, not having been able to hear.

"I am here to bring tea and nourishment."

"I am not sure the princess and prince need it at the moment. They are resting."

"I will just deposit it." Leiyah had heard, she closed the bedroom door and walked out.

"Thank you, Tani. You may put them on the table."

Tani did as she was told, suppressing her smirk. "Do you require anything else?"

"No, thank you. You may take the rest of the day off." The maid nodded and walked down to the dungeons. Amora was sitting on her bench, waiting.

"And?"

"It worked."

Amora smiled, "Are you certain?"

"Yes. She has been taking it for two days now. She has not noticed anything."

"Are you still working with Odin?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful."

Loki slowly awoke, his body in pain, his head throbbing. Their bedchamber was dark and quiet, but he could hear Aelinnea and Leiyah in the other room. He got up and opened the door. Lin was sitting on the couch under the arm of her mother, listening to the book Leiyah was reading to her. Lin had gotten so big, her black curls having grown over her shoulders.

"Hello."

Leiyah immediately looked to him and Lin squealed "Dada!"

"Hello, my gem. How are you?"

"Good. Mama reading story to me. Are you better? Mama said you are sick."

He looked to Leiyah, saw the worry and smiled, "Yes. I am much better. Can I listen to the story."

Leiyah, not trusting her voice, nodded. Loki sat beside Lin and cuddled close, wrapping her in his arm, one hand on Leiyah's stomach. She stroked over it once and then returned to her reading. Loki did not fully listen, watching every sound and movement his daughter made, relishing in the small movement of his wife's stomach, enjoying this feeling. He would protect this. Forever. Against everything. The deep voice was back in his head. He did not flinch. He knew Mechel had made a breakthrough. He could feel and remember more, nothing too detailed. But feelings, pain, some faces. His brother's face. Stark's.

Lin pulled him out of his thoughts by giggling delightfully. Leiyah smiled at her and said, "Alright, enough for today. You promised grammy Frigga to help her in her garden."

Lin's eyes widened and she tried to get out of Loki's grasp. He cuddled her closed and gave her a dozen small kisses. She giggled but then moved off the couch. Calia, who had appointed herself as Lin's guardian, opened the door and took Lin to the gardens.  
Loki looked to his wife, who was avoiding his eye. He moved closer, looping one arm around her. "What is on your mind?"

"You. Always."

"I am honored."

She gave a small smile, "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie to me. You can lie to everyone else, but not me."

Loki sighed, he had always been bad at lying to her. "I am fine, in a bit of pain, but nothing serious. Believe me."

"Nothing serious?" Her voice turned dark. "Loki, I saw what happened. You were screaming in agonizing pain. You lost your glamor. You were sweating."

"Part of the process."

She got up, "I wish you would stop down- playing this. It is serious. You must be in horrible pain, meaning you had this pain before. Why do you insist on telling us that it is fine?"

"Because it happened, and I can't change that."

She started yelling, "It never should have happened in the first place!"

There were very few moments where Leiyah had ever raised her voice. There were hardly any fights between them, small ones, usually the result of someone else annoying them. But she had hardly ever yelled at him.

Leiyah sighed, "I apologize, I am not mad at you. I am mad at what brought you to that point. Odin, Thor, the people."

Loki stood, taking her hands, "I am not without fault in this. My ambition is my worst trait."

"No it is not."

"My greed then. My urge to prove myself. I did horrible things as well."

"But there is no reason to let go of your son!"

She was so mad at Odin for having given up on Loki, for all the pain he had caused Loki.

Loki kissed her hands, "I love that you care so much. But we can't change what was. We can only focus on today and tomorrow. Please know that I will never abandon my children, I will always stand by them. As I will with you. I love you, Lin and our twins. But this is important. I must know. I must try to understand. I want to change."

Leiyah had tears in her eyes again. "I love you so much. Your strength, your determination. I love it. And I will stand by you. No matter how much it pains me."

Loki kissed her deeply.

Their quiet dinner was interrupted by Frigga, "Any news from Thor?"

"None yet, but the last time he gave news, there had been major developments. I am not sure exactly what they were, but he is fine."

Leiyah straightened her back some more. She hadn't been feeling to well as of late. Mechel had confided in her that he might be able to break through the final barrier tomorrow, and it had been scaring her. The last two sessions, after their talk, had been even more painful and Loki had been vomiting half of the nights afterwards. Her own magic was still of no use. It was driving her mad, she could now feel it. That stretch, the itch, the urge to release. But she couldn't. Junia had been helping Mechel work on something, but it was of no use. It was like there was a lock on it, one nobody had the key for.

Frigga asked, "How are your parents, Leiyah? Will they want to be here once it is your time to deliver the children?"

She smiled, "Yes, they are busy preparing for feasts and governing, but once I am close they will come."

Odin smiled happily.

"Loki, dear, don't you want to eat more?"

Leiyah not having kept the secret of the upcoming breakthrough from him, wanted to reach out to him, but he was too far. Loki, without telling anyone, was frightened. He was scared what he might discover. Mechel knew of a spell that would make the memories transfer and be shown to them, if need be. What if they discovered something horrible. What if Leiyah were to change her mind? He was frightened. He wished for clarity, but at the same time, he didn't.

"I apologize, I am not feeling too well."

Leiyah asked, "Do you wish to lie down?"

"No, I will wait. Perhaps some tea?" The maid heard and nodded, bringing him the tea.

Odin cleared his throat again, "I must say, Loki, I am proud of the progress the library has done. It seems to be running smoothly."

"Thank you, yes it seems it is bringing joy to the people."

The maid asked, "Princess, would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you."

Odin continued, "I have not seen you spend much time there anymore."

"I have been busy. But I will return soon, I wish to see it with the people in it."

"Rightfully so."

Mechel did not smile, nor did he joke, but asked, "Are you ready?"

Loki nodded. Leiyah was frightened.

"It will not be pleasant. But if I am correct, we will solve it today. You will have your answer."

He nodded again and leaned back on the bed. Leiyah grasped his hand and kissed it once, then his cheeks and on his lips. "I will be right here. I will not leave."

Another nod and he closed his eyes. Mechel applied something to his temples and restraints on his arms and legs, as he had kicked violently last time. He felt trapped. He hated the feeling.

Leiyah let go of his hand, it interfered. His hand felt cold now. But he could smell her, she was close. He breathed deeply once. Mechel said, "I will start now."

The pain started immediately, deep, urgent pain that did not stop. It spread through his veins. Every inch hurt immediately. That horrible voice again, "You can't escape from this. It is your destiny." A strong violent force pushing into him, such a deep push and then a snap.

Leiyah gasped, she had heard it.

Mechel was in. It was dark, and cruel, and complicated. It was designed to hurt. Designed never to be opened. The pain did not stop, no, it turned into fire. Ice cold and searing hot at the same time.

"I am close. A bit more."

Loki was screaming, sounds he had never thought would leave his lips. There seemed to be two barriers, the second one was smaller, but no less painful. Whips, stones, strangulation, fire, cuts. It all combined. And then it snapped again. And the pain stopped.

Loki slumped down. Breathing hard. He hadn't realized he had started bleeding, phantoms cuts and bruises opening up on his skin. Leiyah had already started cleaning him up.

She asked, "Now what?"

Mechel was breathing hard, "Now we watch."

A dark purple, almost black glowing sphere was draining out of Loki's temples and towards the center of a circle, Mechel had drawn. Loki sat up slightly. The memory un- folded in front of him. He remembered. Everything.

"_So you come to me?" _

He remembered that voice. Thanos. The Mad Titan. He had found Loki after he had fallen of the remains of the bridge. He had whispered promises of kingdoms and power. He had lied.

"_I assure you, I will not fail you." _

"_No you will not, little prince. You will do exactly as I tell you." _

_Thanos knelt in front of him and with one quick push and a slap, Loki's glamor was gone. "A Frost Giant. How fitting. This will hurt you more than it will hurt me." _

_Loki did not understand, but soon he was shackled and unable to move. The bindings which were holding him were covered in acid, it burned him. Two of Thanos' goons stepped out from the shadows, holding knives and other torture devices, created out of a sun which had been burning up. He could feel the heat from where he was tied. He struggled again, but nothing moved. A cut on his wrist, his thigh, his waist. Each stung like nothing he had ever felt before, each continued to burn, inside and out. _

The memory continued until it faded into black, but it did not stop. The next one started with a scream, Loki's scream. He was being covered in acidic fire. The next memory were whips. Then bathing in fire. Being used as a punching bag. Stoning. With each memory, Loki remembered the pain.

_Thanos knelt in front of him, "Will you now do, what I ask of you?" _

"_I always would have."_

_Thanos tutted, "Still a mind of his own. Break him." He walked away slightly, "My plan does not work if none of us are on the same page. My destiny will be fulfilled. And you are a part of it. You will bring me the tesseract. And you will do whatever it takes to get it. And then you can start destroying Earth. They need a cleansing." _

The memories continued, until Loki was broken. But he wasn't. He was too strong. So Thanos did the next best thing, he used the scepter he intended on giving Loki for command on him. As Loki was waking up, covered in bruises and blisters, Thanos merely smiled and said "_Your heart is mine now." _ And Loki's eyes glazed over, but with the glamor Thanos returned onto him, it was unnoticeable. Loki came to Earth. He fought against the control, but he was so weak. There was his snark and his comments, and his manipulation. But it was different. It was manipulated. Until the Hulk threw him around like a sack of flowers. And it was enough for the mind- control to stop. Loki continued with his farce. Some of it was his own. His own hatred towards his father, Thanos, humanity, even Thor. His own greed. His own wishes. But Thanos had been smart. He had altered Loki. He could not remember. He only remembered the feeling of betrayal, of not being enough, of wishing for power, his pain, his urge to be in control.

Loki was quiet. His glamor had returned, his eyes empty. His wounds healed, thanks to Mechel. Leiyah was crying silently. Mechel was quiet. But finally Mechel said, "This changes a lot."

Loki asked, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything else? Thanos kept talking of his plan."

"No, perhaps there is more hidden?"

Leiyah said loudly, "No! This was the last time. You got what you were looking for. I will not watch this again."

Mechel answered, "No, this is all. Pain and suffering makes people forget. Permanently. If it is not in here," he pointed to the sphere, which he was bottling up now, "then it is lost. Or he has never revealed his plan completely."

Leiyah sat down, tears still running. "I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry for."

"For what you have endured."

Loki looked down, "But now we know. We can now help. I can be better."

"What will you do with it? The memory?" Leiyah asked, looking into the beautiful blue- green of his eyes. Nothing like the glazed but bright blue of the mind- control.

"I am not sure. Perhaps it would be smart to tell Odin. Thanos is mad, he is planning something horrible."

Mechel said, "I am not sure Asgard's forces will be enough. I am afraid this is something we have never seen before." He was quiet but continued, "I am afraid this has also tired me. I will return to my chambers, before searching for help, and a way to help you Leiyah. What shall I do with this sphere?"

"Where do you think it will be safest?"

"With me. I will hide it. Please rest. It is over now." Mechel bowed and left.

Mechel left and silence fell. A crushing silence. Leiyah's tears were still silent. Loki moved over a bit, opening the space next to him and patted it. Leiyah complied. He hugged her close and let a few tears fall as well. Such a weight was off him. All the nagging questions were gone. Well not all. But the biggest ones were gone. Leiyah's warmth warmed him. He kissed the top of her head.

She hugged him closer, "I love you. You brave man."

He huffed a laugh "Many would disagree."

"Many don't know you."

He hummed, "I love you too."

It had been two weeks now and it seemed Leiyah's stomach had grown some more, but lately she had been feeling more and more sick. Junia was puzzled, as was Mechel. Mechel had thought he would have been able to break through whatever was happening with Leiyah but as of three days ago Leiyah had started to glow purple. She was sweating and burning up. She felt trapped. Loki was currently looking for cool foods that would help. Calia was wiping Leiyah's face after she had thrown up again.

"I do not understand."

Calia questioned "Perhaps the pregnancy?"

Junia answered, "Too late for that. It isn't the pregnancy, but I will check one more time." She set up what she needed, but Leiyah did not notice any of it. Loki came in as the picture of their twins came up.

"Is something wrong with the babies?"

"No, not that I can see. But there is a mist around them. Almost as if they are cloaking themselves. As if, they are trying to protect themselves."

"Protect of what? Can Leiyah's seidr cause them harm?"

"I do not think so. But I wish Mechel would be able to ease her seidr. It would help Leiyah a lot. A pregnancy with twins is difficult enough. She should not have to go through that as well."

Leiyah groaned and started shivering. Calia brough a blanket and wrapped her in it. Loki left to go to the nursery. Marielle and Vidal were playing with Aelinnea. She grinned when she saw her father and made to move over to him. He picked her up and sat down with her.

"How is she?"

Aelinnea did not know that her mother was sick.

"Not good. I am worried."

Marielle stood, "I will go help. I will be back, but the little one needs you. And you might need her right now." Vidal stood as well and nodded at Loki. He was left with his daughter who was playing with his hair. He smiled down at her and she giggled. It reminded him of Leiyah, she also had such a child- like laughter. When Lin looked up at him he almost chocked. Those eyes. She looked so much like her mother. Sure, she had his hair, slight curls, which could have come from either of them; his nose as far as he could tell. But the eyes, the lips, the chubby cheeks; those were all Leiyah. The way she smiled. He hugged Aelinnea close and promised to protect Lin and the twins and find a way to help Leiyah. Their children would not grow up without their mother.

"Dada is sad?"

With the whole palace staff and the family talking constantly to Lin, she was able to form proper sentences so young already. She was very smart.

"No, my gem. Are you sad?"

"Noooo!" Lin giggled, "Where is mamma?"

He covered his face "She is sleeping. The babies are making her tired."

"Oh."

He realized they had never told Lin of the gender of the children. "Do you want to know if they are a boy or a girl?"

"You know?"

"Yes."

She was jumping up and down. "They coming soon?"

He giggled, "A few more months."

"What are they?"

He held her hands and marveled at his daughter, "You will be a big sister to a baby girl-" she smiled widely, "and a baby boy."

She jumped up and down and was laughing, "Yaaay. I will be big sister."

"Yes, my gem. So soon. Will you be the best big sister in all the realms?"

"Yes! I will show everything."

"Good. I know you will do great. I love you, my little gem."

"I love you too, Dada."

He kissed her cheeks and said, "Show me what you have been playing with."

Leiyah's condition was getting worse. She wasn't strong enough to walk anymore so she was eating in bed, but mostly she was sleeping. Mechel and Loki were working day and night to find what was wrong. But there was nothing. Loki felt like too many things had happened at once; Thor leaving, the twins, Loki's own memory block and now Leiyah. He threw another book against the wall.

"It is not the books fault."

Loki looked to the teacher. The once always finely groomed and dressed in the richest silks was now tired, worn out, a stubble adoring the clean face, dark circles under the eyes, a simple tunic.

"You should rest Mechel."

"No. This is partially my fault. I did not take it seriously."

"Neither of us did. But we still need rest."

Mechel gave a small smile "You and I both know that neither of us will rest."

He looked to the small painting Mechel had on his desk. It was of a younger Leiyah, her hair shorter and holding a conjured rainbow in her palms, next to Mechel. He could not bring himself to focus on this image of his wife. Leiyah was so sick. She was still glowing but her skin had turned gray.

Mechel closed his eyes, "If only I could remember a safe way to enter her mind without hurting her or the twins. In her weakened state it would do more worse than good."

Loki clenched his fists. "Shall we do blood work? Or another medical exam?"

"Junia and the Healers have already done all of that. There was nothing there."

They were quiet and then Loki asked the question he had been dreading "What if we can't find a way?"

Mechel looked up "We will."

"I have all the confidence in the realms in you, but what if. What if we are too late, or there is nothing?"

Mechel was quiet, he too looked at the picture. "I remember how excited she always was for her lessons. Such an eager student. And she always made it fun. Her laugh would echo through the halls." Loki knew which laugh he meant, the carefree, the loud, uncontrollable laughter he loved so much. "She was so excited when she knew she was coming to Asgard. And when she came back she was so amazed. She talked about it a lot. About you. Every time. There was a spark in her eyes I had not seen for a long time. And when she did not come back I knew she would be fine. She would be happy. When you brought me here, I could see it. Even though what happened was still on her mind, and she needed us here, she was so happy with you." A tear fell. "I will not rest until I find a cure. She is my closest friend. She is the sun and the stars in all of our lives."

Loki swallowed, "Mechel, what if?"

"Her seidr will destroy her." Loki's heart sank, "And it will not be peaceful. That is why I cannot rest."

"How long do we have?"

"I am not sure. Not long anymore."

"The babies?"

"We can try to save them, but they are too young."

Loki's world crashed down on him. "I do not want to see her in more pain."

Mechel looked up "I know. I … I will find something. I know I will."

Loki nodded "I will check in the library. Perhaps we missed something."

Mechel nodded and flipped a page. Loki still heard him whisper "I will not be able to live without her."

Loki did not walk to the library, he stopped in their chambers. Marielle was sitting with Leiyah. She was sleeping. Marielle went to stand but Loki stopped her. "I just… I wanted to look at her."

Marielle had been crying "I have been too. She never used to be a restful sleeper. It seems so unlike her."

Loki knew what she meant, Leiyah was just lying there, her ragged breath disturbing the peaceful night. Her stomach moving too fast. Her hands were like ice. "Get some rest, Marielle, I will go to the library and bring some books here."

She shook her head "No, if you do not mind I would like to sit with her. Vidal will switch with me in a few hours." Loki nodded again and left, checking on his sleeping daughter. There Loki let his tears fall. It felt like punishment. He was happy and now the universe wanted to take it all away from him again. Lin gave a small sound. He needed to find some help. He needed to.

"Blood magic is not the safest way to go about this. And binding your life to hers is even stupider. It does not always work. We could lose you too. Lin could lose you too."

"Leiyah isn't lost yet, Mechel! And I cannot think of another way."

"There is one. I have a shipment of books coming in tonight. They will help. Blood magic is the last thing I will consider."

Loki went to retort but Mechel insisted "And I mean it! I know you know a lot about seidr and magic, but this… this is too dangerous. I will not risk it. Yet."

Loki nodded and wanted to return to his book as the door slammed open. Vidal was standing there, panting, his eyes shining. "It is Leiyah! She…" Loki's heart dropped and pulses started to form on his hands.

"She is alive, but she won't wake up. She is not responsive."


End file.
